


Song 2

by Ela



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No tiene nada que ver con la cancion de Blur, RPS - Freeform, Slow Burn, aiteda durante toda la primera parte, alfred siendo consejero matrimonial, amaia shippeando mal al principio y buah que horror, aqui no hay teams y todos se quieren pedazo de haters, buah perdon que horror lo siento, digo a jugar, heterazos creyendose heteros, pero todos quieren pegar a cep alguna vez, porque aqui hemos venido a sufrir, roi esta muy jodido mucho tiempo, y es normal yo tambien quiero pero solo a veces lo juro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 98,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela/pseuds/Ela
Summary: Siempre han avanzado juntos, a la par, de la mano. Pero sin mirarse.





	1. Song 2

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: todo esto es ficción, invención de una autora que está muy encoñada con este pairing, personajes inventados con nombres reales y si alguien viene a denunciarme que sepais que Agoney no lo haría y deberíais todos de hacerle caso.  
> Este fic va dedicado a la irreductible aldea gala, digo cepoi, que resistimos no sé muy bien como y #porlasrisas, ahogándonos de feels en las colas de los teatros y por las calles de Madrid.

Siempre han avanzado juntos, a la par, de la mano. Pero sin mirarse.

Cuando uno giraba la cabeza, el otro tenía la vista fija en el frente, en un futuro impreciso que se dibujaba y desdibujaba ante él docenas de veces cada día. Cuando por fin conseguía apartar la mirada y sus ojos se dirigían al otro lado, su compañero avanzaba tercamente, la cabeza gacha y toda la inercia de su fuerza volcada en no detenerse, no quedarse atrás, no perder el paso.

Y así, una y otra vez, nunca se encontraban.

Siempre estaban ahí para esperar al otro, parar tirar de él y asegurarse de que seguía a su lado, sano, salvo, sin perder el ritmo, sin tropezar ni caer ni detenerse. Si uno paraba, el otro le esperaba. Si uno aceleraba, el otro se dejaba la vida y el aire de los pulmones por no dejarle solo frente a lo desconocido.

Siempre dos versos que no riman, siempre dos notas que no armonizan.

Siempre indivisiblemente unidos.

Hasta que un golpe inesperado, un bache en el camino, rompe el ritmo.

Se miran.

Y todo encaja.

**_La segunda canción del disco. Normalmente detrás del single. Todo el mundo conoce como empieza, aunque solo lo más fieles se la saben entera. No suele tocarse en los conciertos ni pasar a la historia. Casi siempre, la más personal. La más cercana al artista. La más difícil. Esa con la que nunca terminará de estar contento. Y, aun así, puede que la más importante._ **


	2. -intro-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los dos lo han hecho en algún momento.

**-intro-**

 

Los dos lo han hecho en algún momento.

Una tarde aburrida de domingo, tirado en el sofá y arropado con una manta, la televisión encendida sin volumen, recuperándose de un resfriado infernal mientras escucha caer la lluvia con la tablet suspendida sobre sus rodillas. O tumbado en una habitación de hotel, la maleta desordenada tirada en el suelo y la luz de las farolas filtrándose entre los pliegues de las cortinas, el insomnio como compañero de cama y la luminosidad de la pantalla del móvil como única fuente de luz de la habitación.

Abrir Youtube y buscar videos antiguos de su paso por Operación Triunfo. No sólo videos de sus actuaciones, o de los conciertos y entrevistas que sucedieron al programa, ni siquiera videos de clases o de momentos con sus compañeros. Videos _juntos_ , ellos dos interaccionando, solos o rodeados de otros compañeros o profesores; videos tontos en los que realmente no pasa nada -una broma, una conversación insustancial mientras desayunan, ensayando, apoyando al otro en algún mal momento, jugando a algo; videos cotidianos de la vida que compartieron-, pero que ellos analizan con la dedicación y la exhaustividad de un forense.

Roi no ve nada, realmente. Una buena amistad, quizá el germen - _muy germen_ \- de lo que empezaría a ser cuando saliesen de la academia, pero nada más. Quizá una amistad exageradamente cercana, definitivamente intensa, entre dos personas que prácticamente se acababan de conocer; pero algo completamente comprensible teniendo en cuenta la magnitud de la experiencia que vivieron juntos. Completamente aislados de sus entornos y sometidos a una presión desconocida hasta entonces, sus compañeros eran el pilar fundamental en el que apoyarse para no venirse abajo, y en particular aquellos con los que surgió una afinidad lo eran todo para seguir adelante.

Cepeda lo que se ve es a sí mismo, completamente cegado por un cuelgue adolescente y toneladas de murallas, prejuicios y autocompasión, no valorando una mierda de lo que tenía al lado. Quizá una parte de él -puramente instintiva- sí que pareció ser consciente de lo que había encontrado, y a veces -sólo a veces, muchas menos de las que debería haber sido- sí que le demostraba a Roi lo que era para él, lo que significaba para su vida, y más ahí dentro. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo solo se ve estar dolorosamente ausente y muchos menos involucrado de lo que su amigo merecía.

Roi se lo comentó un día a Alfred -el catalán mirándole con el tenedor detenido en el aire y una media sonrisa, como esperando una broma de las suyas que, esta vez, no llegó-; que para él Luis había sido “muy importante en la academia, pero no más que Ana, o Amaia o tú mismo, qué coño”. Y aunque no llegó la broma, sí llego el ataque de risa de su compañero, que estuvo a punto de perder el oxígeno y la vida bajo la mirada progresivamente mosqueada de Roi.

\- Ay, Roi… - dijo, bebiendo agua a trompicones para cesar la tos, todo el restaurante mirándoles – Si ya lo decía mi madre, que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

Luis, por su parte, se lo comentó a Aitana -tomando tranquilamente una copa juntos, unos años y muchísimo drama después- y ella se le quedó mirando fijamente, entre la estupefacción y la incredulidad, tras oír ese “te juro que era como mi hermano ahí dentro”.

\- Definitivamente – dijo ella, escondiendo la media sonrisa y el leve sonrojo con la copa- no deberías volver a usar expresión en tu vida, Pedrito. Menudo ojo…

Parece que al final todos se enteraron antes que ellos mismos -y, sinceramente, podrían haber tenido el detalle de informarles, la verdad, se habrían ahorrado _mucho_ -, que no llegaron a sospechar ni por instante lo que, ya entonces, se estaba empezando a cocer en su “amistad”. Todos sus amigos y muchos de sus compañeros son capaces de situar varios momentos de aquella época -algunos muy obvios, joder- en los que ya se intuían los derroteros por los que iba a ir la relación de Cepeda y de Roi, pero ninguno de los dos fue capaz de ver nada hasta que todo se les echó encima de repente, como una ola de cien metros que los arrasó y que los separó.

Ese es, realmente, el momento por el que ambos acaban -cada uno por separado- buscando videos juntos de aquella época. Para fustigarse y preguntarse qué habría pasado si hubiesen estado un poco más avispados, un poco más pendientes del otro, un poco menos distraídos por las luces y los focos y la presión y las cámaras.

Si se hubiesen conocido un buen día, tomando algo por Madrid o por Santiago o por Orense, y hubiesen intercambiado móviles. Si uno hubiese pedido fuego al otro en la entrada de algún local y hubiesen intercambiado humo y alguna conversación intrascendente.

Probablemente no habría pasado nada. O sí, nunca lo sabrán, porque el destino ya les ha demostrado las suficientes veces que el hilo que les une a ambos es más bien una cadena de un material innominado, forjado únicamente para asegurarse que por más que las circunstancias -la fama, los prejuicios, otras personas, el pánico- se esfuercen por separarles, siempre van a estar unidos al otro.

Roi siempre se arrepentirá de no haberse dado cuenta en la academia de todo lo que Luis significaba, ya entonces, para él. De no haber podido hacer nada, _cambiar nada_ , tomar las riendas de su propia vida cuando aún estaba a tiempo, coger a Luis y llevárselo a algún sitio, en las antípodas de todo lo que conocían, en el que solo estuvieran ellos dos.

Luis siempre se arrepentirá de todo el tiempo que perdió y de lo mucho que hizo sufrir a Roi, mirando a todas partes en lugar de a donde debería haberlo hecho. De estar demasiado distraído con cosas muchísimo menos importantes que el que, a la postre, resultaría ese _algo único_ que llevaba buscando toda su vida.

El caso es que, para ellos, el paso por la academia de Operación Triunfo no fue más que el punto de partida. Un diminuto punto en el espacio eterno que sería su camino juntos a partir de entonces, y en el que ni siquiera fueron muy conscientes de quien había empezado a correr junto él.

Un punto insignificante, pero del que parte toda su historia juntos.

Un punto y principio.

 

**_Unas notas lentas rasgadas en una guitarra acústica. Tensión en el piano, los dedos sobre las teclas sin producir ningún sonido. El eco de una respiración temblorosa sobre el micrófono._ **


	3. -estrofa #1-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debió sospecharlo.

**-estrofa #1-**

 

Debió sospecharlo cuando escuchó ese “¿Roi?” entrecortado y el estómago le dio un vuelco.

Debió intuirlo en ese instante en el que descolgó el teléfono sin siquiera mirar quien llamaba -porque estaba demasiado aturullado y su teléfono, enchufado al cargador, llevaba recibiendo llamadas y mensajes sin parar _horas_ \- y a su “Diga” impersonal le siguió un silencio de un par de segundos.

\- ¿Roi? – la voz de Luis sonaba rara al otro lado del teléfono, como tímida.

Y el aludido sintió una emoción repentina cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de su amigo, tras apenas un par de semanas que le habían parecido muchísimo más.

\- ¿Luis? – no sabía por qué hablaba tan bajito si estaba solo en la habitación del hotel y a su alrededor no había nadie a quien pudiese molestar, pero apenas susurró, para no asustarse.

\- Hola, tío – Roi sabía exactamente qué cara estaba poniendo – Oye, que no quería molestarte, que sé que te estarán agobiando por mil sitios. Era solo para saber que tal estas y si necesitas algo.

Y de repente, a Roi le entraron las ganas de llorar que no había sentido el día anterior en plató o al salir de la academia o al caer agotado en la cama la noche anterior. Fue escuchar a Cepeda, fue darse cuenta de que estaba allí, solo y perdido, al otro lado de la realidad, y sentir que se le desmoronaba el mundo.

\- No sé… - se sentó en la cama deshecha, pasándose la mano por el pelo, intentando toma aire para decir algo más sin conseguirlo – No sé, tío, estoy…

Luis debió notar algo -en su tono, su respiración, su duda- porque no le dejó terminar.

\- No dejes que te atosiguen, tío. Tomate tu tiempo. Si les tienes que mandar a la mierda y decir que estas enfermo, hazlo.

\- No es eso. Es que… no sé. Me siento solo, ahora.

\- No estás solo, Roi. Sabes que no lo estás -  las palabras le retumbaron en el pecho – Es normal. Ya te irás acostumbrando. Ve poco a poco. Y llámame, joder, o escríbeme o lo que sea. Dime algo. Yo te ayudo.

\- ¿Cómo te va a ti?

\- No me va mal. Ya te contaré – Roi conocía ese tono, sabía que estaba sonriendo – Tengo ganas de verte.

\- Y yo, tío, y yo. No sabes qué ganas.

Debió sospechar algo cuando se pasó la conversación entera en tensión y, cuando colgó se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso -atacado, de hecho- simplemente por hablar con Cepeda por teléfono.

Y si no lo sospecho esa mañana, debió sospecharlo ese mediodía, cuando le empezaron a llegar mensajes de Luis al Whatsapp. O la noche siguiente, cuando volvió a escuchar su voz -esta vez, en un programa en directo- y no pudo disimular el sobresalto al escucharlo. O dos días después, cuando se presentó sin avisar en el edificio de Universal y se quedó paralizado unos segundos.

\- Pero dame un abrazo, hombre. ¿Que no te alegras de verme? – le increpó Luis con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos, confundiendo la parálisis de Roi con genuina sorpresa.

 - ¿Qué? Sí, joder, sí, claro que sí.

Debió de sospecharlo esos días en los que cada vez que Luis aparecía de repente en su vida desordenada, caótica, desconocida, desenfrenada, el mundo se paraba un segundo; como la aguja de un tocadiscos que tropieza en una grieta e interrumpe la canción. Luis rompiendo el ritmo solo un segundo, la canción volviendo a sonar, pero en un punto distinto, asíncrono, _raro_.

Lo achacó todo a la confusión de salir. Verse de repente cogiendo un avión al día, de hotel en hotel, de entrevista en entrevista, apenas pasando por casa a saludar a su familia, Cris acompañándole siempre que era posible para apoyarle, para mantenerle anclado a la realidad y, a la vez, no ser apenas consciente de su presencia. Mirarla y no recordar su vida de antes, mirar al entrevistador aleatorio número quince y no recordar que hacía ahí.

\- Estoy como en shock – le contaba a Luis, porque esos días hablaban por teléfono cada día, algunos varias veces, porque sabía que era el único que podía entender por lo que estaba pasando y él nunca tardaba más de un tono el cogerle la llamada – Voy corriendo de un sitio a otro y no sé muy bien que estoy haciendo, pero siento como si me estuviesen observando todo el rato, como si estuviese gritando y todo el mundo me viese y no hiciese nada. Es muy raro, tío. ¿Estoy haciendo cosas raras?

\- Estas agobiado, te vas a acabar acostumbrando. Es solo que tienes mucho que digerir de repente, pero te vas a acostumbrar, ya verás.

\- Yo creo que me estoy volviendo loco. Ayer me puse el pase de micros y me eché a llorar como un niño, yo no estoy bien. Lo mismo mañana se me va la pinza y quemo la habitación del hotel, o me voy a la firma desnudo o voy por ahí matando gatitos, yo que sé. No estoy bien. eh.

\- Bueno, no quemes nada ni mates ningún ser vivo y asegúrate de ir vestido cuando salgas por la puerta. ¿Te veo el domingo, no?

\- ¿En lo de los Javis? Sí, vamos a ir. ¿Qué pinto yo ahí, tío? ¡Que va a ir Leiva! Yo no pinto nada ahí, por Dios.

\- Bueno, Roi, pues nos emborrachamos y te doy un abrazo, a ver si así te tranquilizas, que me estas poniendo nervioso a mí, joder.

Debió haberlo sospechado cuando en mitad de la tormenta -de los nervios y el estrés y el verse absolutamente superado por la situación-, verle allí sentado en aquella silla, charlando tranquilamente, fue como un cubo de agua templada arrojado en el instante para limpiar su mente. Cuando notó por fin su mirada posándose en él -Cris a su espalda presentándose a todos los invitados al cumpleaños, Roi adelantado un par de pasos y la vista clavada en Luis desde que había cruzado el umbral, rodeado de mucha gente y pocas caras conocidas- y sintió como los músculos de su espalda se relajaban, como la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa y le saludaba con un abrazo.

Pero creía que era todo simple casualidad, que la presencia de Cepeda le reconfortaba porque le recordaba a los días en los que estaban todos juntos en la academia y le ayudaba a sobrellevar esa especie de síndrome de Estocolmo de caballo que arrastraba desde su salida. Y a su lado todo parecía volver a ser lo de antes, al menos en parte, y volvía a sentirse cómodo en su propia piel, a ser capaz de charlar y bromear y actuar como siempre sin sentir que estaba interpretando un papel de forma lamentable.

Se sentía tan a gusto, tan centrado, en esos días que pasaron juntos en Madrid -a veces solos, a veces en compañía de Ricky y los otros, y era realmente como volver a estar dentro, rodeado de sus compañeros y con Luis siempre a su lado, y joder, cómo lo echaba de menos-, que nunca se paró a escuchar esa vocecilla suave pero insistente, que no dejaba de susurrarle que estaba pasando algo -que estaba pasando _algo con Luis_ \- y que ignorarlo no iba a solucionarlo.

Mañanas de ojeras y bostezos, encontrándose para tomar un café antes de la entrevista de ese día, una pereza cómoda, compartida. Tardes tirado en el sofá del otro, guitarra en mano, conversaciones cargadas de silencios cómodos y notas que no componen ninguna melodía. Noches de copas con todos, un chiste, una broma, una foto subida a Instagram -un beso que apenas es un roce, _cepoi_ , les encanta y sabe que Luís se siente mal por algunos comentarios y que se lo recriminan por las redes sociales y joder, qué más da, si son los mejores colegas, _si es solo una coña_ -, y debió haberlo sospechado ya entonces, pero _entonces_ no podía ver nada, porque su mirada estaba fija en Luis para no marearse con las vueltas que estaba dando su mundo.

Una broma, otra broma y una más que se les acaba yendo de las manos -pero en serio, qué le pasa a la gente, si son sólo coñas entre mejores amigos, por qué no pueden ver como él lo importante que es para Luis poder hacer esas bromas sin sentirse cohibido ni avergonzado, ser capaz de superar sus prejuicios con otro hombre hasta ese nivel, por qué nadie _nadie_ entiende lo importante que es para ambos-. Miles de comentarios por Twitter y por Instagram, Luis completamente desquiciado y saltando a la palestra sin ningún tipo de precaución, fallando estrepitosamente en eso de no alimentar a los _trolls_ mientras que al otro lado del móvil Roi lee sus mensajes (los públicos y los privados) sin asimilar verdaderamente nada.

La revelación le pilla en mitad del estallido de la polémica diaria en Internet.

Es como si su mundo, que había estado girando más y más y más deprisa cada vez, acelerando a un ritmo vertiginoso, parase de repente, y la fuerza del frenazo le empujase contra el suelo.

Dejándolo todo en silencio. Claro y cristalino como la luz del sol en un día despejado.

No sospechó nada, pero la evidencia de su propia reacción le deja boqueando, sin aire.

Nunca va a olvidar ese día. Con las notificaciones silenciadas, pero sin dejar de ver aparecer ventanas en la pantalla permanentemente iluminada de su móvil. Cris tarareando en el baño mientras se seca el pelo, ajena a todo. Luis hablándole por Whatsapp -mensajes breves, cada vez más cabreado, cada vez más ciego-; Ricky también, más pausado, preguntándole simplemente si está bien. Una manta vieja enredada a sus pies, su maleta preparada en el vestíbulo. Podría describir hasta el estampado de su pijama, cada arruga de la cortina de su habitación, cada mota de polvo en suspensión.

De repente, el mundo se para y Roi, que no estaba sujeto a nada, cae.

Deja de sospechar. Ahora lo entiende todo.

 

 

Que lo entienda no significa que lo acepte. Que caiga no significa que no pueda volver a levantarse.

Así que eso hace. Un boicot a sí mismo, el más doloroso de los silencios.

Decide ocultar su repentino entendimiento bajo capas y capas _y capas_ de bromas y amistad, hacer como si absolutamente nada hubiese pasado. Si no se lo reconoce a sí mismo, nadie podrá reconocerlo en él.

Su vida sigue siendo la misma, su alterada rutina no cambia apenas; sus chistes, sus _tuits_ , sus respuestas, su música, sus besos con Cris, sus viajes, su cansancio acumulado, su relación con Luis, su trato con los fans, su interacción con el resto de compañeros, _nada cambia_. Un observador experto podría notar ciertos detalles - _fumas más desde que saliste, ¿no?_ , le comenta Ricky un día; _es como si te sintieses obligado a hacer bromas, no lo hagas, Roi, sé quién tú quieras ser_ , le deja caer Ambrossi frente a sendas cervezas; _no te comas el tarro, Roi, no cambies tu relación con Cepeda por lo que diga un puñado de gente sin vida_ , le gruñe Mimi una tarde, dándole un codazo que casi le tira de la estrecha silla que Ricky había sacado de a saber dónde; _¿de verdad que está todo bien? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras. Estoy aquí_ , le susurra Cris una noche, abrazándole en la oscuridad-, pero tiene una excusa, una _cojonuda_ , para sentirse estresado, histérico, observado y _mal_ , solo mal.

Nadie va más allá.

Tampoco él, cuando nota que realmente algo sí ha cambiado. Se esfuerza -por Dios que se esfuerza- en seguir actuando como siempre con Luis; pero su amigo, escarmentado por la repentina presión del público que un buen día cayó sobre ellos sin piedad, se aleja de forma (bastante poco) sutil. Todo está -aparentemente- bien con él, y Roi no le da voz al problema para no hacerlo más tangible, pero ambos saben que hay _algo_ ligeramente enrarecido en sus abrazos, en sus conversaciones, en la forma en la que siempre se han comportado el uno con el otro, que resulta impostada, anacrónica. Como dos personas que se están tanteando y aún no conocen bien al otro; algo que jamás hicieron nada más conocerse.

Roi se miente a sí mismo, negándose tres veces. Se niega que haya nada mal en su relación con Luis, se niega que el propio Luis esté distinto con él y, sobre todo, se niega algo que en el fondo de su corazón conoce bien.

Si antes el mundo parecía dar vueltas sobre sí mismo a velocidades vertiginosas, ahora parece avanzar con la pesadez de un reloj en una sala de espera. Roi aguarda sin saber muy bien a que espera, sin saber qué hacer con nada, absolutamente perdido ahora que el único cabo que le mantenía unido a tierra firme parece estar rompiéndose. Le asalta la incertidumbre al pensar que va a ser ahora de su carrera, se siente un impostor ante las miles de personas que se plantan frente a él para felicitarle cuando siente que no ha hecho nada bien, le invade una especie de agorafobia cuando se ve ahí fuera, solo, sin nadie con el que realmente hablar, ahora que no está seguro de que Luis le vaya a escuchar.

Sigue riendo, sigue bromeando, sigue siendo el alma de la fiesta y cegando a todos a base de luz.

Nadie ve más allá.

Y se encuentra allí, otra vez, en ese vestíbulo que fue testigo del comienzo y del fin, hombro con hombro con Luis, que es un auténtico manojo de nervios. Roi se siente extrañamente tranquilo, como el adicto que por fin ha recibido su dosis y se nota trascender. Le sonríe burlón, pesado, todo dientes, una actuación por la que los Javis seguro que le felicitarían.

\- Tranquilo, Luis, por dios, que me vas a poner nervioso a mí.

\- ¡Qué nervioso ni que nada, si estás ahí de puta madre, que parece que te da igual! – sabe que su amigo está haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por no dar saltitos, y le provoca a la vez ternura y un dolor sordo en el pecho - ¡Que vamos a verles por fin!

Roi suelta un bufido ante el plural y le palmea con suavidad la espalda.

\- ¿Sabes que a partir de mañana los podemos ver siempre que queramos, no?  Mañana es la final, no les van a sacrificar a los dioses de Televisión Española.

\- Ya, pero… joder. Ha sido mucho tiempo, tío. Las cosas han cambiado…

Joder que si han cambiado. Roi asiente, compartiendo la frase, pero no el significado que esconde.

Entrar de nuevo en la academia es lo más parecido que vivirá nunca a una avalancha. De repente ve a sus compañeros en su rango de visión, todo blanco a su alrededor y un ruido sordo en los oídos, y avanza por instinto. De repente se encuentra abrazando a Ana, sin siquiera saber muy bien qué está pasando, como ha puesto un pie delante del otro para llegar allí, pero nota los brazos de su amiga alrededor de su cuerpo y lágrimas que le humedecen la camisa, y solo puede abrazarla con fuerza y pensar en cómo la ha echado de menos.

Tarda minutos en despegarse de Ana y décimas de segundo en localizar a Alfred, que mira a su alrededor -un poco perdido, un poco sobrepasado-, acelerando el paso hacia él para abrazarle, notando como se aferran el uno al otro, como si el tampoco tuviese muy claro qué está ocurriendo o cómo manejarlo. Abraza a Amaia sin soltar el brazo de Alfred -porque no quiere separarse y dejarle, porque no quiere que él le deje solo- y busca a su alrededor. Ve a Miriam en una esquina, enterrada bajo un amasijo de brazos y un poco más allá, a Aitana hablando a toda velocidad con la mirada encendida y a Luis mirándola sin soltarla del todo.

Suspiraría si le quedase aire en los pulmones.

Se limita a quedarse ahí, mirándolos fijamente durante unos segundos -el brazo de Alfred aún en su cintura, sus amigas saludando al resto sin separarse demasiado de él- hasta que Aitana gira la cabeza y le dirige una sonrisa exultante que no puede evitar devolver mientras la ve correr hacia él.

\- ¡¡ROI!! – le echa los brazos al cuello, y Roi la estrecha con fuerza mientras ve como Luis dedica exactamente cinco segundos a saludar al resto antes de seguir a Aitana y quedarse ahí, mirándoles con una sonrisa idiota mientras se saludan y se hablan muy rápido sin verdaderamente procesar lo que el otro le dice.

No la retiene demasiado -ninguno lo ha hecho-; Roi sabe que, aunque su amiga se alegre de corazón de volver a verle, ni él ni ninguno de sus compañeros es ahora mismo su prioridad -excepto uno-. Así que se queda junto a Alfred, abrazándole otra vez, y notando como a pesar de su confusión, de sentirse claramente superado por el maremágnum de besos y abrazos y efusividad desbordada, su amigo le dirige una breve mirada, como confirmando - _¿todo bien?_ \- antes de volver a alejarse para saludar a los otros.

Cuando la intensidad baja ligeramente y Noemí y Manu les piden que se sienten, vuelve a notar la presencia de Luis al lado, pero es solo un espejismo momentáneo. Mira a un lado y a otro -observando las caras de sus compañeros, como si por un instante no fuese capaz de reconocerles, como si no supiese muy bien que hace ahí dentro- antes de percatarse del (inmenso) espacio que se ha abierto entre su amigo y él, Cepeda alejándose para abrazar a Aitana.

Fija la mirada en sus profesores, y no es consciente de como se le están escapando las lágrimas hasta que Noemí se le queda mirando un segundo, interrumpiendo su discurso.

\- Ay, Roi, es que no puedo verte llorar, de verdad – le dice, y como espoleado por la directora, siente como más lágrimas se le escapan mientras se limpia los ojos de un manotazo.

En ese momento, desconecta de golpe de la realidad. Como si fuese en un mecanismo de autodefensa. Entra en una especie de piloto automático en la que es él, pero desde muy lejos. Dirigiendo su cuerpo desde un planeta en otro sistema solar, en el que consigue que los sentimientos no le afecten.

Le parece que Alfred dice algo. Cree que Luis le acaricia el hombro, y es como si se lo hiciese a otra persona. En un estado de disociación casi total, apenas nota como Ana se sienta a su lado -ocupando el espacio entre él y Cepeda, salvando esa distancia-, abrazándole, mirándole entre conmovida y preocupada. No sabrá lo que Noemí y Manu les dicen a él y a sus compañeros hasta que, días después, junte el valor necesario para ver el video por Internet. Canta con sus compañeros, bromea con Alfred, nota como Ana se cuelga de él y como Miriam le da uno de sus abrazos de oso, se ríe con Aitana y Amaia.

Interpreta a Roi, y su actuación es digna de nominaciones a los Goya.

Cuando por fin abandonan la sala de ensayos, Roi está tan aturdido que sigue caminando como un viajero perdido, zarandeado por la tormenta. Sale de la academia sin despedirse de nadie ni avisar de a dónde va, descendiendo unas escaleras que no sabe muy bien a donde llevan, y cuando por fin recupera el control de sí mismo, su reflejo le devuelve la mirada, los nudillos blancos aferrándose al borde del lavabo y las lágrimas mezclándose con las gotas de agua que gotean del pelo, metiéndosele en los ojos. Tantea a ciegas hasta encontrar papel, secándose la cara sin abrir los ojos, reculando hasta chocar suavemente con una pared y quedándose ahí -los hombros encogidos y la cara escondida entre las manos, respirando a trompicones-, intentando serenarse durante minutos, horas, días.

Se sobresalta al oír abrirse la puerta de los servicios, como si despertase de una especie de sueño inquieto, y al abrir los ojos se encuentra a Luis -una mano en el pomo, otra en el marco de la puerta, escaneando la estancia con rapidez hasta toparse con él-.

Abre los ojos y se encuentra a Luis y maldice cada vez que abre los ojos si es para volver a verle.

\- Tío, estas ahí. Estaba buscándote, Julia me dijo que te había visto bajar, pero no te encontrábamos y vamos a ir a com… - su amigo, que había sonado aliviado al localizarle al fin, se corta en seco cuando por fin le mira a los ojos. Le cambia el gesto, la mirada y hasta la postura, pero sobre todo lo nota en su voz – Roi.

Se acerca, cauteloso, y Roi le odia con más intensidad de la que nunca ha odiado cuando por tercera vez en esa mañana es consciente de como se le escapan las lágrimas -ni un gesto, ni un suspiro, simplemente brotando como si hubiese perforado un pozo y ahora no pudiese detener el torrente- y ni siquiera puede intentar esconderse.

\- Roi – repite Luis, y acelera el paso para abrazarle, un brazo sobre sus hombros y su mano acariciándole la nuca, y el aludido no tiene fuerzas ni para subir los brazos, quedándose ahí, inerte, dejándose abrazar – Eh, Roi. ¿Qué pasa?

Ojalá saber cómo contestar a esa pregunta de una manera clara y certera. Pero pasa _tanto_.

Luis no le pregunta otra vez y Roi no hace ningún intento de intentar contestar, así que se quedan ahí, en silencio, medio abrazados, medio llorando, medio juntos.

\- Sé que es difícil – le susurra después de un rato, apartándole un poco y sujetándole por los hombros – Pero de verdad, no te lo guardes. Dímelo si estás mal. Sé por lo que estás pasando. Déjame estar contigo.

Esta vez Roi es quien le abraza, y la situación es tan irónica que no sabe si quiere reírse o sólo quiere gritar.

En ese momento, la realidad pesa más que toda su fuerza de voluntad, todo su autoconvencimiento, toda su determinación por evitar el mayor daño posible, toda su férrea decisión de negarlo y negarse y dejarlo estar.

Es en ese momento. Donde el espacio que sintió en la academia es más inmenso que nunca, aunque sus pechos estén pegados y sus brazos entrelazados. En ese abrazo a distinto compás, ese llanto que empieza a agotarse junto a sus esperanzas de salir indemne, mientras Luis le consuela, acertando por error.

Sí, probablemente sepa por lo que está pasando. Y no le queda más alternativa que dejarle estar con él.

Porque la otra opción es seguir negándose que se ha enamorado de su amigo.

Y aunque el camino que se abre ante él es el de un kamikaze -con un destino claro, trazado, fatal-, no le da ni la mitad de miedo que alejarse de Luis de una vez por todas para obligarse a seguir negándole.

Así que se limpia las lágrimas, esboza una sonrisa de circunstancias, palmea el hombro de Luis y atraviesa la puerta de ese baño.

Aceptando la misión.

 

**_Una historia en primera persona. No es de amor, aunque siempre acabe siendo de amor. La voz es suave, y comienza casi como un susurro._ **


	4. -estrofa #2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando la puerta de su habitación se abre, Roi lleva más de dos horas a oscuras dando vueltas en su cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin betear, por favor si detectais alguna errata indicándmelo para que me lo corrija. Estoy escribiendo esto un poco a matacaballo para no perder el impulso, y prefiero tirar p'alante y revisar cuando pueda pararme a respirar.

**-estrofa #2-**

 

Cuando la puerta de su habitación se abre, Roi lleva más de dos horas a oscuras dando vueltas en su cama y la presencia que atraviesa el umbral y encaja con suavidad la madera sobre el marco no es quien esperaba.

\- ¿Roi? – la voz suave de Ana susurra su nombre y el aludido se plantea no contestar - ¿Estás dormido?

\- ¿Ana? – no está dormido porque lleva casi una semana durmiendo mal, intermitente, ligero, un sueño nada reparador; pero sí tiene la boca pastosa y los ojos cerrados, como si no llevase horas luchando contra el insomnio y su cerebro - ¿Eres tú?

\- Ay, si, Roi, perdona por despertarte – se descalza con rapidez y dirigiéndose al baño – No te importa que me quede a dormir aquí hoy, ¿no?

\- ¿Y Cepeda?

Ana ni siquiera le mira, y Roi casi se lo agradece.

\- En nuestra habitación, con Aiti – enciende la luz del baño, pero deja la puerta abierta, hablándole aunque desde el ángulo en el que están, ninguno puede ver al otro – Llegué hace un rato de tomar algo con Ricky y Mimi y me los encontré en la habitación. “Hablando” – en lo expresivo de su tono casi puede ver las comillas que Ana hace en el aire – Llevan ahí un buen rato, así que entré a por un pijama y les dije que me venía a tu habitación. Que no tuviesen prisa – la risa cristalina de su amiga se superpone a su suspiro – Esos dos. De verdad.

Roi no dice nada y vuelve a tumbarse en la cama, dando la enésima vuelta.

Hace casi una semana de la final, y hace casi una semana en la que apenas habla con Luis más allá de lo que pueda hablar con cualquier otro compañero. Le echa de menos. Pero sabe -y lo sabía desde el principio, aunque quisiese ignorar esa vocecilla que no cesaba de susurrarle verdades al oído- que el tiempo que había pasado con Cepeda desde su expulsión era un tiempo robado a Aitana. Sabía perfectamente que desde el momento en el que el programa acabase y todos volviesen a reunirse fuera, ella sería la prioridad para Luis. Había sido así en la academia, y con más razón, volvería a serlo ahora.

Dentro, nunca le molestó. Sabía que tenía una parte de Luis que era sólo y exclusivamente para él, un rinconcito al que nadie (ni siquiera Aitana) podía acceder, y con eso le bastaba. Ahora, ya no es suficiente (y nunca va a serlo), pero no le queda otra que conformarse.

Conformarse con la insuficiente realidad, o irse y abandonar esa pequeña parte que sólo fue (¿es?) de los dos.

Ana apaga por fin la luz del baño, abriendo la cama mientras bosteza y metiéndose, tumbándose de lado para mirar a su amigo.

\- ¿Tú crees que…? – no concluye la frase, tal vez esperando que Roi lo haga, pero solo le contesta el silencio, así que lo intenta – No sé, ella está muy pillada. Pero creo que no lo ve claro. Su novio, todo lo que está pasando… No aún, al menos. Pero si no es ahora, será en un tiempo, cuando lo haya asimilado todo. Pero es un poco inevitable, ¿no crees?

Roi sigue sin contestar, pero asintiendo por dentro.

Sabe perfectamente que Aitana tiene dudas y que no quiere arriesgarse. Sabe -como cualquiera de sus amigos y compañeros, como cualquiera con un par de ojos funcionales- que hay poco o nada de fraternal en su relación con Cepeda. Y sabe que Luis es un kamikaze que se va a tirar de cabeza y sin pensar, porque es Luis y es lo que hace siempre. Tal vez ella no esté ahí para recogerle esta vez, pero Aitana no se va a ir y él no va a dejar de levantarse, de intentarlo y de ofrecerle todo lo que ella quiera coger.

Roi lo sabe todo con la precisión de un estudioso en su área, porque conoce bien a sus amigos y porque ha analizado la situación en su cabeza millones de veces, y la única conclusión posible es siempre la misma.

Por eso, esta vez sí, se hace el dormido cuando Ana vuelve a preguntarle. Porque, aunque tenga perfectamente claro en su mente que se ha enamorado de su mejor amigo, el cual está enamorado de una de sus mejores amigas, no le apetece ponerle volumen a la realidad y certificar el cadáver de su esperanza.

Una esperanza infundada, estúpida, inútil. Una ligerísima esperanza, perfecta para restregarse en un drama que ni estaba buscando ni quiere. Pero si no pudo controlar a su corazón cuando decidió enamorarse como un quinceañero del tío del que menos debía hacerlo, no va a poder controlarlo ahora, aferrándose a ese ínfimo porcentaje que le susurra, como le lleva susurrando tantas semanas, “y si”.

Así que cierra los ojos y finge dormir, sintiendo como Ana da media vuelta y su respiración va haciéndose más regular, más ligera. Notando como él se sumerge en una especie de duermevela irregular en la que su cuerpo se desconecta, pero su cerebro continúa en marcha, girando una y otra y otra vez sobre la misma idea hasta que, quien sabe cuánto tiempo después, la puerta de la habitación vuelve a abrirse y la tenue claridad del descansillo le ilumina el rostro por un segundo.

Roi se reincorpora de golpe, sobresaltado como si despertase de un mal sueño, antes de reconocer a Luis apoyado en la puerta, mirándole. Se relaja un poco, dejándose caer un poco sobre la almohada, antes de que su cerebro exhausto y adormilado haga las conexiones necesarias.

\- ¿Roi?

\- Ana está durmiendo en tu cama – susurra, y cree reconocer en su tono algo acusador.

\- Ah. Vale. Perdón por despertarte, ya me voy – murmura Luis, dirigiéndose a su chaqueta para rebuscar en silencio la cajetilla de tabaco ante la mirada de Roi – Venía por… da igual. Solo venía a por esto. Hasta mañana.

\- Eh. Luis… - se golpearía, pero no puede evitarlo - ¿No dormías donde Aiti?

Cepeda le devuelve la mirada, y pese a la oscuridad de la habitación -solo las luces de la piscina del hotel y algunas farolas distantes iluminando su cara- sabe que algo no está bien y su corazón atraviesa las plantas del hotel hasta aterrizar en el parking.

\- No… no…

\- Luis – no dice nada más, porque su amigo es demasiado transparente para él, y él lo es para Luis – Espera. Ven.

Se incorpora de la cama todo lo silenciosamente que puede, apartando las sábanas y las mantas de una patada y rescatando su abrigo de una silla antes de coger a Cepeda del brazo y arrastrarlo al pequeño balcón de la habitación, entornando la puerta de cristal tras ellos.

Hace un frío de cojones en esa madrugada de mediados de Febrero de Barcelona, pero Roi no ve más que el gesto contenido de Luis y como sus manos torpes intentan encender el mismo cigarrillo tres veces antes de que Roi se lo quite de las manos.

\- Luis. Qué pasa. Dime algo. Por favor.

El balcón -por llamar de alguna manera a esa diminuta repisa a tres pisos de altura sobre la piscina del hotel- es demasiado estrecho para dos hombres adultos de su tamaño, así que están mucho más cómodos cuando Luis le echa los brazos al cuello y le abraza con fuerza.

\- Ey – Roi no es capaz de decir nada más, así que le devuelve el abrazo, rezando por ofrecer a su amigo el consuelo que necesita.

Están así unos minutos, y cuando Luis por fin se separa, la fría brisa se cuela entre sus cuerpos y les hace estremecerse. Luis tiene los ojos rojos, aunque no parece haber llorado, y parece mucho más tranquilo cuando por fin se enciende el cigarrillo, le da una calada y le ofrece a Roi.

\- ¿Estas mejor?

\- Estoy hecho una puta mierda, pero bueno, sí. Gracias.

\- Sabes que si quieres hablar…

\- ¿Y qué te voy a contar, Roi, si media España ya sabe lo gilipollas que soy, incluyendo…? – se le quiebra la voz, y lo oculta dándole otra calada al cigarro, que por lo demás se consume sin que le preste demasiada atención – Pero bueno, ya está. Ya está todo dicho y ya está todo hecho.

\- ¿Y…? – le da pánico preguntar, y no es que no se imagine la respuesta viendo el estado de Luis, pero _necesita_ saber.

\- Y nada. Que me quiere mucho, pero que la academia era la academia y esto es la vida real. Que aquí tiene su vida y su novio y que no quiere que eso cambie. Que me quiere mucho y que siempre va a estar aquí para mí. Que soy muy especial. Y que no.

Roi no es ajeno a la sensación de sentirse una mala persona. Lleva _semanas_ sintiéndose una persona horrible, y las palabras de su amigo no hacen más que intensificarlo. Es una persona horrible cuando sigue abrazando a Cris como hacía antes, y no se atreve a decirle lo mucho que ha cambiado porque no quiere dejarlo todo por una fantasía imposible, no quiere estar _solo_. Es una persona horrible cuando piensa en lo mal y lo confusa que debe sentirse Aitana al tener que rechazar a Luis y tener que hacerle daño y él solo puede sentir alivio. Y es una persona horrible cuando se da cuenta que Luis está ahí, solo, con el corazón roto _y con él._

Odia la persona en la que se está convirtiendo. Odia la persona en la que su amor por Luis le está convirtiendo.

Y aun así… _Aun así_.

\- Lo siento mucho, Luis. De verdad.

\- Ya. Supongo que se veía venir, ¿no?

Cepeda le mira directamente a los ojos y Roi apenas aguanta un segundo su mirada antes de apartar los ojos, dirigiéndolos a la línea del horizonte, donde empieza a vislumbrarse algo de claridad. No tiene el valor de mirar a los ojos a su amigo y mentirle, de decirle que claro que se veía venir. Porque él ha estado ahí, en cada paso de esa historia, y desde su puesto de observador (casi) imparcial sabe incluso mejor que ellos mismos que la suya es una historia que por más desvíos y bifurcaciones tome, está condenada a acabar en el mismo punto.

Así que se queda callado, mirando a Luis a intervalos irregulares mientras el otro termina de fumar en silencio.

\- Y aun así… No sé, Roi, tío. No sé – conoce demasiado a Luis como para no saber que debajo de toda esa aparente calma su cabeza es un intrincado conjunto de engranajes que no deja de girar – Ella me ha dicho que no lo ve claro, que tiene dudas. No que no quiera, no que no esté interesada. No que… nunca.

\- Luis, no hagas ninguna estupidez.

\- No, joder, Roi. No voy a hacer nada. Ya ha quedado todo claro con ella.

Roi sabe, positivamente, que Luis va a acabar haciendo una estupidez.

\- Vale.

Vuelven a quedarse sumergidos en ese silencio cómodo, mientras Luis sigue dándole vueltas una y otra vez a la larga conversación que esa noche ha tenido con Aitana, inmune al frío, mientras Roi siente como sus pies descalzos empiezan a congelarse y se arrebuja dentro de su abrigo.

\- ¿Tú qué harías, tío? En mi situación.

\- ¿Que qué haría?

\- Si estuvieses… enamorado. De alguien. Y sabes que la otra persona no tiene ningún interés en ti, al menos no _ese_ tipo de interés. Pero aun así, algo dentro de dice que nunca se sabe. Que no abandones. Que la esperes.

En ese momento, Roi siente el peso casi físico de sus próximas palabras sobre los hombros.

Porque Cepeda es cabezón como él solo, y casi nunca pide consejo a nadie. Pero cuando lo hace, es porque de verdad valora lo que el otro va a decirle. Sabe que, si ahora le dice que él intentaría alejarse, poner cierta distancia de por medio para intentar superarlo, Cepeda lo va a valorar muy seriamente. Sabe que, dicho del modo adecuado, con las palabras precisas, _dicho por Roi_ , Luis va a intentar alejarse de Aitana y a intentar superar su enamoramiento.

Está ahí. A un puñado de palabras de que Aitana vuelva a desaparecer y él vuelva a quedarse en exclusiva con ese pedacito de su amigo que es lo único que tiene de él –que es lo único que _jamás_ tendrá de él-, sin tener que compartirlo con nadie, sin tener que compartirlo _con ella_.

Pero mira a Luis a los ojos y no puede mentirle.

No puede darle un consejo que él mismo está siendo incapaz de seguir.

\- Esperaría. Me quedaría a su lado y sería lo que esa persona necesite que sea.

Luis asiente en silencio, bajando la mirada para sacar otro cigarro de la cajetilla, y no nota como Roi se gira suavemente, girando la cabeza y apoyándose en la barandilla; justificando la humedad de sus ojos con la fría brisa de la mañana que no deja de soplar.

\- Gracias, Roi. Eres un amigo.

\- Sí.

Esa madrugada, Luis acaba durmiendo en un rincón de su cama, vestido e inquieto. Roi, encogido al otro lado, abraza la almohada, la mirada fija en la pared, viendo pasar las horas lentamente hasta que se cansa, se levanta en silencio, se viste y sale de la sensación claustrofóbica de la habitación.

Desayuna solo, pronto, con ojeras, un café que le sabe demasiado amargo.

 

 

Es el primer día que desayunan todos juntos al fin tras lo que parece muchísimo tiempo (y, en realidad, apenas han sido un par de semanas), y es la primera vez en semanas que se siente tranquilo, a gusto, _bien_. Roi no deja de pensar en lo curioso que es la dependencia que ha desarrollado por personas que hasta hace unos meses no eran más que unos perfectos desconocidos.

Y no es solo tener cerca a sus amigos más cercanos. Se siente más optimista viéndose allí, rodeado de todos sus compañeros: Ana a su derecha comiéndose con tranquilidad una tostada desde la cabecera de la mesa; Alfred a su izquierda, jugueteando con el tenedor mientras mira medio ausente a Amaia, que engulle a la vez que se ríe por la conversación de Miriam y Aitana; Ricky y Mimi discutiendo exagerada y teatralmente sobre a-saber-qué en el otro extremo de la mesa mientras Marina y Thalia estallan en carcajadas; Raoul y Mireya charlando tranquilamente a media voz mientras que frente a ellos, Agoney y Cepeda parecen discutir sobre algo.

\- Mira, Cepeda, si me vas a montar un drama dejamos la conversación – capta Roi a Agoney, y su tono parece caminar al filo entre la discusión amistosa y el pique, así que presta más atención a su conversación.

\- Yo nunca monto drama.

La voz de Luis también parece caminar por ese filo y es ligeramente más alta. Todas las personas a su alrededor captan sus palabras, y la mitad alzan la ceja en una sutil muestra de desacuerdo.

\- Sí, vale – Agoney tampoco suena exactamente convencido.

\- Pero me molesta que tú precisamente creas que me estaba burlando de nadie.

\- No, joder, Cepeda – Agoney ha soltado su plátano para poder gesticular con más soltura, así que la cosa parece ser seria; los otros catorce han cesado actividades y se dedican a escuchar a sus compañeros con más o menos disimulo – _Yo_ ya sé que no se están burlando de nadie porque _les conozco_. Lo que digo es que me parece comprensible que gente del colectivo que _no_ les conoce se lo puedan tomar a mal. Porque muchos llevamos muchos años aguantando mierdas, y es normal que lo interpreten como una burla.

\- ¡Pero como nos vamos a burlar de nadie, Ago! – y Agoney no está realmente enfadado, pero Luis está empezando a estarlo, y por qué ni una mañana sin drama, se pregunta Roi, por qué – Es una coña, entre amigos. Heteros, sí, pero ser hetero no me hace homófobo por defecto. Vamos, digo yo.

\- Pero es una coña. De un hetero. Entiende que a la gente le pueda sentar mal, Cepeda – interviene Marina mientras que Agoney retoma la tarea de desayunar para no enzarzarse en una discusión que se ve a leguas que no lleva a ningún lado.

\- Todo lo que yo haga va a sentar mal.

\- Ya estamos.

\- Joder, es verdad, es que haga lo que haga va a estar mal.

\- Bueno, Cep, reconoce que tuviste algunos comentarios… desafortunados – interviene Raoul, y Luis le dirige una mirada indignada mientras que Miriam se golpea la frente con la mano y Agoney le dirige una mirada entornada en la que cualquiera puede leer un “ _habló_ ”.

\- Yo…

\- Luis no hizo ningún comentario homófobo – interviene Amaia encogiéndose de hombros, su vocecilla interrumpiendo lo que sin lugar a duda iba a ser una contrarréplica iracunda – Luis tuvo el comentario típico de alguien que se ha criado en una sociedad machista y tóxica en la que te enseñan que si no demuestras lo macho heterosexual que eres todo el tiempo vas a ser menos hombre y a merecer menos respeto. Todos hemos tenido comentarios así en algún momento, nos grabasen o no.

Todos se queda callados y Alfred esconde su sonrisa con la taza de café.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estáis discutiendo esto a estas alturas? – se atreve a preguntar Roi tras un tiempo prudencial, y Luis y Agoney se giran hacia él como si hubiesen olvidado que había otro implicado en esta historia.

\- Cepeda me ha preguntado mi opinión sobre el tema – se encoge Agoney de hombros.

\- ¿Pero y qué más da? No es como si lo hubiésemos vuelto a hacer – se encoge Roi de hombros a su vez– Si el puto Cepeda ya no me toca ni con un palo, por si acaso.

Se ríe y cree que ha sido lo suficientemente convincente enterrando su amargor por los nuevos límites en la relación con su amigo como para que la broma suene natural, pero Alfred le mira de reojo durante los suficientes segundos como para saber que donde los otros se dejan engañar con facilidad, el catalán lee con claridad por debajo de sus bromas.

\- Pues es una pena – remata Nerea, terminándose sus cereales – Entiendo que hubiese gente a la que no le sentase bien, pero tampoco pasa nada por ver a dos chicos ser cariñosos, ¿no?

\- No, no – remata Aitana, apoyando las palabras de su compañera - ¡Es muy mono!

\- Y eso también hace mucha falta para romper con lo que decía Amaia – sigue hablando Nerea, Miriam girando la cabeza de un lado a otro para ver a sus compañeras como en un partido de tenis – Que dos hombres o dos mujeres no tengan nada pero sean cariñosas, sin más, porque quieren. Es muy bonito.

\- Totalmente – Aitana asiente furiosamente.

\- Bueno, concluimos entonces que es comprensible que el colectivo LGTB pueda sentirse ofendido, aunque no haya habido intención de ofender, y que Cepeda y Roi deberían comerse la boca más a menudo para hacer del mundo un lugar menos machista. ¿Cuál es el siguiente punto en la Asamblea De Triunfitos Por Un Mundo Mejor? – interviene Ricky golpeando la mesa con una cuchara como un juez con su proverbial martillo.

\- Agoney y las chaquetas militares: ¿la nueva amenaza terrorista en Occidente? – alza la voz Mimi y todos se echan a reír a carcajadas ante el gesto de Agoney.

\- Pueden irse todos a la mierda.

Las bromas vuelven a la mesa, y poco a poco cada uno vuelve a su conversación con los compañeros que tiene más cerca en la mesa, retomando el desayuno y dejando que el optimismo y la emoción por el próximo ensayo en el Palau Sant Jordi vaya embargando poco a poco el tono general de los dieciséis.

Roi conversa con Ana tranquilamente, pero mientras intenta prestar atención a lo que su amiga le está contando, nota como una mirada -la de Luis- le escuece desde el otro lado de la mesa, mientras otra -la de Alfred- viaja intermitentemente de él a su compañero, como intentando leer en el subtexto de la situación. No le devuelve la mirada a ninguno de los dos, haciéndose el despistado y charlando animadamente con Ana hasta que consigue olvidarse de la conversación que acaban de tener.

Alfred parece dejarlo pasar, agitando la cabeza con suavidad antes de regresar a su café.

La mirada de Luis le perseguirá todo el día.

 

 

Mientras sube en el ascensor -apestando a sudor, la respiración aún pesada por el ejercicio y los músculos doliendo incluso antes de empezar a enfriarse-, lo único que piensa es que tiene menos de veinte minutos para ducharse y estar listo para el desayuno antes de salir de nuevo hacia el Palau, cuando lo que realmente quiere es viajar en el tiempo para darle una colleja a su yo del pasado que pensó que ir al gimnasio sería buena idea en vez de quedarse durmiendo tranquilamente.

Todos esos pensamientos sobre arrepentimiento y violaciones de las leyes físicas le abandonan de golpe cuando, tras pasar la tarjeta por el identificador de la puerta de su habitación, entra y se encuentra con el panorama.

Luis, metido en su cama y desnudo de cintura para arriba, sacándose fotos.

Qué coj…

\- Roi – dice cuando le escucha cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, girándose hacia él y apartando una esquina de las sábanas – Ven aquí. Quítate la camiseta.

QUÉ COJONES.

\- ¿…qué?

Cepeda y Roi llevan compartiendo habitación -y en según qué ocasiones, cama- desde que empezó el programa. Ya están acostumbrados a las manías del otro, les da igual compartir o no cama, ninguno de los dos es particularmente ordenado ni desordenado, ruidoso o silencioso y, en general, el arreglo es conveniente para ellos y para la productora.

Pero esta es, definitivamente, la primera vez que Luis – desnudo, con un móvil en la mano, _en serio, pero qué cojones está pasando_ \- le invita a desnudarse y meterse en su cama. Definitivamente, pocos órganos en el cuerpo de Roi están preparados para la impresión, y ni el cerebro ni el corazón son uno de ellos.

\- Vamos a sacarnos una foto y la voy a subir al Instagram.

\- No entiendo nada.

\- Para demostrarles que da igual lo que digan de nosotros.

\- ¿Nos da igual?

\- Joder, Roi.

\- Pero… - Roi está intentando hacer trabajar a su cerebro a marchas forzadas, el sueño y el cansancio por el ejercicio uniéndose a una situación demencial directamente sacada de alguno de sus sueños más turbios; aun así, las neuronas parecen hacer trabajosamente sus conexiones - ¿Esto es por lo que dijo ayer Aitana?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- En el desayuno.

\- Ayer en el desayuno hablaron como seis personas más aparte de Aitana.

\- Ya.

\- No todo lo que hago en mi vida es por Aitana, Roi.

\- Ya.

\- Roi.

\- Ya, ya. Lo pillo, eh. Lo pillo.

Cepeda gruñe con frustración, revolviéndose el pelo. Roi sigue pegado a la puerta y agarrado al pomo porque una parte de él -definitivamente, esa parte sensata a la que nunca hace caso- quiere darse la vuelta y salir corriendo.

\- Me di cuenta ayer.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Roi intenta actuar como si esas cuatro palabras no hubiesen hecho saltar todas las alarmas antinucleares en su cabeza y como si sus rodillas no estuviesen temblando de repente. Cree que la actuación le sale bien. No está seguro.

\- Que es verdad, que he cambiado mi actitud. Y no me da la gana, joder. Porque es verdad que he tenido comentarios de mierda a veces, y yo no quería burlarme de nadie, pero tampoco quiero dejar de hacer lo que quiera – como siempre que intenta explicarse, Luis se va enredando más y más en la madeja desorganizada de pensamientos que hay en su cabeza, mientras Roi intenta seguirle a duras penas – Y si me apetece subir fotos contigo como sea, pues las subo, sin más. Porque nadie tiene que decirme qué fotos subir, ni con quien, ni cómo.

Roi intenta seguirle. De verdad que lo intenta.

\- ¿Y para eso tengo que quitarme la camiseta?

\- ¡Joder, sí! – exclama, y se incorpora en la cama, poniéndose de rodillas – La foto es un símbolo. Que vamos a subir lo que queramos, porque quien quiera odiarnos y pensar mal de nosotros lo va a hacer igual, y quien no lo haga lo entenderá como lo que es, como un gesto bonito.

\- Vale, vale, lo pillo – alza las manos Roi, como defendiéndose- Pero… ¿no es un poco rebuscado?

\- ¿Tú no quieres?

\- A mí me da igual, Luis – suspira, porque es agotador este estado de continua tensión y saber que Luis nunca va a entender en su totalidad lo que Roi siente – Pero no quiero que hagas las cosas por llevar la contraria, o por revindicar dios sabe qué. Quiero que hagas las cosas porque quieres.

\- Pensé que te molestaba – susurra Cepeda, y Roi tiene que acercarse a la cama para desentrañar lo que dice – Cuando dijiste ayer eso, en el desayuno. Que ya no te tocaba.

\- Era una broma, Cepeda, por dios.

\- Ya, pero siempre haces eso. Haces una broma y crees que no, pero nos damos cuenta. De que te lo tomas todo a risa, pero realmente te duele.

Es ahí donde Roi se rompe, entre la ola de miedo y la de cariño.

Cuando se da cuenta de que Luis es capaz de leer mucho más en él de lo que creía -y eso le aterra-, pero a la vez se da cuenta de que le conoce. Le conoce tanto que ya es capaz de ver más allá de su fachada, han pasado por tanto juntos que su amigo ha logrado penetrar hasta las capas menos superficiales de su personalidad y saber cuándo algo le molesta, cuándo algo le duele, cuándo algo le afecta.

Sabe que, algún día, ese poder puede ser un arma de doble filo.

De momento, solo le embarga la sensación de que querer a Luis no es, para nada, un trabajo de amor perdido.

Se acerca a la cama y se acuclilla frente a ella, mirando hacia arriba para enfrentar a Luis.

\- Luis, si esto significa algo para ti, yo lo hago. Sabes que estoy contigo, compañero, y lo que diga o haga la peña en Internet me puede afectar más o menos, pero nunca me va a afectar como lo que digas o hagas tú. Lo que no quiero es que te machaquen, porque ya bastante lo hacen, joder.

\- Me da igual lo que me digan, Roi. Lo que quiero es que les quede claro que voy a demostrar que quiero a mis amigos como me dé la puta gana.

\- Pues ya estaría – se encoge de hombros Roi, y aprovecha el instante en el que se gira para soltar la botella de agua y la toalla que aún llevaba en las manos para coger aire profundamente, porque para Cepeda esto será una reivindicación, pero para él es una pequeña tortura – Pero te advierto que estoy sudado como un cerdo. A ver, ¿cómo me pongo?

Se quita las zapatillas y la camiseta, metiéndose en la cama de Luis y apoyándose en su hombro tal y como le indica, sonriendo cuando el otro le da un beso en la frente, cerrando los ojos y quedándose lo más quieto que puede, intentando no respirar mientras oye como el sonido de la cámara de fotos del móvil se repite unas cuantas veces.

En general tiene la idea de que su enamoramiento - _o lo que sea_ \- de Cepeda es algo puramente platónico, la idea de que quiere algo más - _mucho más-_ de su amigo de lo que una simple amistad puede ofrecerle. Pero es en momentos como ese -con su piel sudada pegada a la del otro, notando su respiración contra las yemas de sus dedos-, o como otros juntos -cuando siente sus labios en la sien y los brazos sobre sus hombros, y desearía que ese abrazo y ese beso fuesen algo mucho menos casto; cuando comparten cama y mientras el otro ronca suavemente, durmiendo a pierna suelta, él tiene que hacer un esfuerzo consciente por no dejarse atraer por el calor de su cuerpo y acabar abrazado a él-, cuando se da cuenta de que sus sentimientos no son _sólo_ platónicos.

Que quiere más, mucho, _mucho_ más que una amistad. Quiere la relación y los sentimientos, sí, pero también quiere lo puramente físico, el cuerpo del otro y poder disfrutar de él como realmente -como instintivamente- desea. Y esa tensión sexual que jamás será resuelta es demasiado difícil de controlar, a veces, y Roi sufre cada día porque sea ese, y no otro, el desliz que dé al traste con su cuidada actuación.

Por eso en cuanto puede se escabulle al baño, dejando a Luis ilusionando sobre la cama, enredando con las redes sociales y, probablemente, sembrando el caos.

Llega tarde al desayuno y apenas le da tiempo a tomarse un zumo antes de correr hacia el autocar.

Ana la comenta que tiene el pelo mojado y las manos heladas, y que va a terminar por ponerse malo.

Pero el agua fría consigue hacer su efecto.

 

 

Todos han regresado vibrando de pura excitación del concierto, pero solamente unos pocos han juntado las fuerzas suficientes como para salir de fiesta después. La mayoría han sucumbido al estrés y el cansancio acumulados de los últimos días, y se han conformado con tomarse tranquilamente una copa en el bar del hotel, charlando mientras los bostezos se van abriendo paso poco a poco.

Roi observa todo desde el borde de la piscina del hotel, apoyado en la barandilla de metal, apurando el cigarrillo mientras se plantea entrar a despedirse de sus compañeros y subir a su habitación. La experiencia ha sido increíble, pero está física y emocionalmente exhausto, y por primera vez desde que salió de la academia le apetece poner tierra de por medio entre sus compañeros - _entre Luis_ \- y él. Le apetece encerrarse en un estudio de grabación y experimentar hasta que se le olvide todo menos la música, hasta que la única compañía que realmente recuerde y necesite sea la de su guitarra.

\- Eh, Roi, ¿te escapas? – le asalta una voz a su izquierda, y Roi se gira, sorprendido.

\- ¡Alfred! No te oí llegar, joder, qué susto.

\- Sé ser muy silencioso.

\- Ya veo, ya – Roi da una última calada a su cigarro antes de apagarlo contra el metal para no molestar a su amigo con el humo – Bueno, ¿y qué se siente al ser una superestrella, amigo Alfredo? Has dejado a Leiva a la altura del betún.

\- Qué idiota.

\- No, tío, no. Ha sido impresionante. Tú ahí, con tu guitarra, todas las luces, diecisiete mil personas coreando… Buah, tío. Increíble. Mira, mira, mira, tío, me dan hasta escalofríos, te lo juro.

\- Todo ha sido impresionante. Vivirlo con vosotros…

\- Sí. Eso ha sido lo mejor.

Se quedan ahí un rato, en silencio, Alfred arrebujándose dentro de su cazadora mientras arrastra los pies por las baldosas polvorientas del borde de la piscina.

\- Oye, Roi… - el aludido se encoge; sabe lo que viene ahora - Tú sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, ¿no?

En honor a la verdad, Roi sabe que esa pregunta llega más tarde de lo esperado. Únicamente la cautela de Alfred y el absoluto respeto que siente por sus compañeros ha retenido sus ganas de tomar cartas en el asunto, la sensación de estar inmiscuyéndose por encima de lo que lleva días, semanas observando.

\- Claro que lo sé, tío.

Sabe que Alfred se ha dado cuenta antes y mejor que ninguno de sus compañeros de que no está bien. A Ana, a Aitana o a Luis les ha podido comprar vendiéndoles la idea de que es todo demasiado ajeno, demasiado raro, que echa demasiado de menos estar en la academia -no es, al fin y al cabo, ninguna mentira-. Alfred es el único que no le ha preguntado nada porque _sabe_ que no está bien y es perfectamente consciente de que su malestar no solamente tiene que ver con el agobio, la ansiedad de lo que están viviendo.

Alfred ha sido, como él, testigo del alejamiento de Cepeda y Aitana tras la gala final -tanto física como virtualmente, en los chats que comparten con otros compañeros-; ha sido testigo, como él, de su progresivo acercamiento en esta última semana de ensayos, y de como parecen haber vuelto progresivamente al punto de partida. Pero Alfred, al contrario que él o que el resto de sus compañeros, no estaba prestando tanta atención a Cepeda y a Aitana.

Se la estaba prestando a Roi. Y Roi ya ha captado las suficientes miradas de Alfred -interrogantes primero, preocupadas después- como para saber que fingir con él no tiene ningún sentido; como para ser consciente de que, a día de hoy, el catalán es capaz de dibujar un cuadro bastante preciso de la situación que está viviendo.

Roi sabe desde hace días que esa conversación iba a llegar -sobre todo, desde que la foto que Luis había subido a Instagram había sido tema de conversación durante una comida entera y presenció cómo las cejas de Alfred subían más y más con cada nueva broma que intentaba gastar para desviar el tema-, y sabe que es completamente inútil intentar escapar.

También sabe que Alfred no alberga otra cosa que preocupación por su amigo y buenas intenciones, y que no tiene ni las fuerzas ni las ganas de mentirle a la cara. Así que se cuadra, aceptando lo que sea que tenga que llegar con resignación.

\- No sé qué puedo decirte, Roi, la verdad – se encoge Alfred de hombros- Y tampoco soy quien para aconsejarte o para juzgarte. Es sólo que… no pienses que estás solo, ¿vale? De verdad. Aunque sea simplemente desahogarte… Estoy aquí. Y voy a estarlo cuando necesites.

\- Muchas gracias, tío – le dirige una sonrisa torcida y le pasa el brazo por los hombros, apretándole contra su costado, una especie de medio abrazo – De verdad.

Alfred suspira.

\- Es una situación de mierda.

\- Es una puta mierda de situación, sí – coincide Roi – Pero así es la vida, ¿no?

\- ¿Ya sabes que vas a hacer?

\- Yo nunca planeo lo que voy a hacer, tío – se encoge de hombros él también – Espero a ver cómo vienen las cosas y voy capeando el temporal como pueda.

\- No tener un plan no me parece muy buen plan.

\- Pues gracias a eso estoy aquí, con un tío de puta madre y unos compañeros cojonudos, dedicándome a la música y llenando estadios. No subestimes el poder de no tener ni puta idea de lo que estás haciendo.

\- Roi.

\- Ya, ya. ¿Qué quieres que haga tío?

\- No lo sé. Eso solo puedes saberlo tú.

 - Pues no sé, Alfred – suspira Roi, y por primera vez en semanas no se esfuerza en camuflar la amargura de sus palabras – Aguantaré a su lado todo lo que pueda, y cuando no pueda más, me largaré e intentaré superarlo dios sabe cómo.

\- ¿Y no le vas a decir nada a él?

\- ¿Para qué? Está demasiado… distraído – es demasiada bilis incluso para sus oídos, y siente la necesidad de corregirse – No le juzgo, eh. Lo entiendo. Duele, pero… claro que lo entiendo, joder.

\- No le infravalores – le amonesta Alfred con suavidad – Tú le conoces mejor que yo, pero… Eres muy importante para él. Es obvio. Y si te vas a… alejar, o lo que sea, sin decir nada… le va a doler. Creo que se merece una explicación.

\- Sí, claro que se la merece. Es solo que… - Roi duda, intentando ordenar sensaciones más o menos intangibles en palabras que su amigo pueda entender – Si yo me voy, será porque él está bien, feliz. Puede que le duela, pero no va a estar solo. Y yo no tengo fuerzas para tener esa conversación con él, Alfred. No las tengo. Porque mientras las tenga, voy a seguir a su lado.

Alfred suspira y le devuelve el abrazo a Roi. Sabe perfectamente que no está de acuerdo con lo que piensa, con su manera de llevar todo este tema, pero aun así le apoya, le acompaña. Y sabe que, el día de mañana, cuando todo se vaya a la mierda y Roi cometa todos los errores que Alfred prevé que va a cometer, será el primero estar ahí, a su lado. El amigo más leal del mundo.

\- Me dais muchísima envidia a veces, ¿sabes? Amaia y tú.

\- ¿Ah?

\- O sea, no sólo como pareja – aclara Roi – Que también, porque joder, sois adorables. Pero vosotros, como personas. Sois como… no sé. Súper íntegros. Súper honestos, en la música, en la vida, en todo. Dais un poco de asco, la verdad.

\- Hombre, gracias.

\- Ojalá ser como vosotros. Ojalá hacer lo correcto, tío, y no la puta mierda que estoy haciendo.

\- No te machaques, Roi – le susurra Alfred, y nota como le abraza más fuerte – Y no te creas menos que nadie, por favor.

Se quedan ahí un rato, abrazados, y en algún momento Roi nota que se está aguantando las lágrimas. Lágrimas por todo: por la situación en la que está metido sin escapatorias ni vías rápidas; por lo que está viviendo y como no lo está disfrutando como debería; por todas las mentiras y el daño que sabe que está haciendo a todos, incluido a sí mismo; por la emoción de saber que, pese a todo, ha encontrado en este preciso momento de su vida a gente que le quiere y le apoya, aunque no siempre pueda comprenderle.

\- Joder, tío. Tengo ganas de llorar.

\- Pues llora.

\- Vale.

**_La voz sube poco a poco, ganando en seguridad. La historia ya es de amor, pero ahora en segunda persona. El arpegio de la guitarra gana en intensidad. Se genera tensión, avanzando hacia el estribillo._ **


	5. -estribillo-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando por fin se aprende las respuestas le cambian las preguntas.

**-estribillo-**

Cuando por fin se aprende las respuestas le cambian las preguntas, y si ya había aprendido -más o menos- a lidiar con sus sentimientos por Luis en un entorno controlado en el que había más personas y en el que apenas tenía que pasar más tiempo a solas con él que el rato de dormir, ahora tiene que viajar sólo con él dos días enteros.

El problema no es disimular sus sentimientos, ni ponerse una fachada que, a base de costumbre, ha aprendido a vestir como si no fuese más que una capa de maquillaje. El problema sabe que vendrá cuando, tras esos dos días, llegue la dependencia.

Separarse de él y no poder parar de hablarle por Whatsapp aun cuando está con otra gente. Volver a juntarse con los compañeros de OT y descubrir que Cepeda ya no está solo para él, que está para muchos otros para compañeros. Que Aitana esté ahí y Luis se convierta en un satélite, continuamente orbitando en torno a ella, mientras Roi les observa distante como una estrella en otra galaxia.

Es difícil contener, camuflar y enmascarar sus sentimientos veinticuatro horas al día. Es muy difícil soportar le síndrome de abstinencia que desarrollará después.

\- No sabes las ganas que tenía de esta firma, tío, en serio. Los dos solitos y nadie más. Que ganas tenia de estar solo contigo, joder.

Pero es casi imposible escuchar eso y mantener esa -absurda, irreal, _persistente_ \- esperanza bajo un control de hierro. Apoya la frente contra la ventanilla del avión y respira con profundidad una, dos, tres veces.

Respira hondo y escucha su ser profundo, porque si no se va a tirar de ese puto avión en marcha. Cero drama.

\- Eh, Roi. ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Eh? – se gira, y ya no sabe ni que cara poner al mirar a Luis, porque ya no sabe ni lo que hace la mitad del tiempo, la mayor parte de su concentración únicamente focalizada en un objetivo: _no la cagues, no la cagues, no la cagues…_

\- ¿Estás bien? Estás pálido.

\- Ah. Ah, ya, sí. Le estoy cogiendo un poco de miedo a los aviones, la verdad.

\- Bueno, hombre. No te preocupes. Tú tranquilito, en un momento estamos en Santiago.

Y no le miente, pero ese es precisamente el problema: Santiago.

Llegar al hotel, ver que esta vez los de la productora solo han podido encontrar un habitación doble con cama de matrimonio -y le da miedo empezar a decir que quiere dos camas, porque nunca ha sido un problema, pero es que _empieza a serlo_ -, soltar las maletas, comer algo en un restaurante cercano, meterse en un coche dirección al salón de actos -¿Centro cívico? ¿Palacio? ¿Teatro? No tiene ni idea de a dónde van, a estas alturas- y hacerse el dormido contra la ventanilla. Hacer un rápido examen de conciencia y capacidades. Rescatar cada clase de interpretación, cada tabla sobre un escenario para controlar los nervios y mejorar su actuación. Sobreanalizar cada frase y cada gesto, preguntarse si está siendo rematadamente obvio, reescribir en su cabeza frases, diálogos, guiones enteros para que ni un solo hueco a la improvisación le deje expuesto.

Se sienta en esos sillones y, durante minutos enteros, escucha, responde y, poco a poco, consigue relajarse. Al fin y al cabo no son Raoul y Agoney, o Alfred y Amaia; si hay alguna pregunta personal siempre va a ir dirigida a Cepeda, que ya hace tiempo que aprendió a capear la indiscreción de la gente. Se permite relajarse y nota como su cuerpo se destensiona y oxigena, adoptando una postura más cómoda, más natural.

La pregunta sobre la amistad entre ambos dentro y fuera de la academia le pilla -casi- con la guardia baja, y aún así logra mantener la sonrisa cordial y asentir a la elaborada respuesta que da Cepeda, de la que no pilla ni un uno por ciento.

\- ¿Y crees que, como han defendido vuestros profesores, es un ejemplo positivo para los demás?

\- Sí, yo creo que sí. Hay mucho camino por hacer y mucho por aprender, yo el primero de todos, y creemos que es importante que este tipo de cosas se vean con naturalidad. Esta edición y, bueno, muchos de nuestros compañeros han tenido gestos importantísimos. Roi y yo nunca hemos querido ofender a nadie, al contrario, solo queremos aportar nuestro granito de arena, aunque sea poca cosa.

El público del teatro aplaude y el presentador del evento les sonríe, claramente satisfecho con la respuesta. Parece que Luis ha sorteado con soltura el oleaje cuando, de repente, el ruido del público no parece cesar si no ir a más, varias voces -cada vez más- coreando “que se besen”.

Por Dios.

Roi se entierra un poco en el sillón, esbozando una sonrisa de circunstancias al anfitrión, pero cuando vuelve la mirada hacia su amigo, éste está sonriendo, completamente relajado, como si se riese de una vieja broma que el público acaba de contarle.

Las voces no cesan y Cepeda mira a Roi, encogiéndose de hombros, y por dios que de los trescientos escenarios distintos que había planteado esa tarde en el coche, ninguno se aproximaba ni remotamente a este. Incendios, rayos, inundaciones, desastres nucleares, pero justo esto, no.

Afortunadamente, aunque no le quede nada más, a Roi le queda la rapidez de reflejos. Encogiéndose él también de hombros y con una sonrisa torcida en la cara, se levanta de la silla y recorre con rapidez el par de pasos que le separan de Luis en lo que el otro se incorpora, y antes de poder siquiera pensarlo, ya tiene una mano en su mejilla, otra en su cuello y los labios -secos, fuertemente cerrados- contra los suyos.

Ni siquiera cierra los ojos, y por eso puede ver _lo que ve_.

Como Luis _sí_ cierra los ojos y Roi se quiere morir porque, dios, _parece tan real_.

Una mano cogiéndole con fuerza de la nuca -la palma abierta, abarcándole entero- y atrayéndole hacia él -haciendo que, incluso a pesar de haber llegado unas décimas de segundo tarde, sea Luis quien dirija el beso-; los dedos de la otra mano sobre su mentón, como si por un momento fuese a girar ligeramente su cabeza, a colocarle la cabeza para _besarle mejor_. Sus labios se quedan cerrados contra los suyos, suaves, tranquilos, y es solo una milésima de segundo, pero en esa milésima de segundo Roi siente _físicamente_ que se cae al abismo.

Que va a hundirse -ahí, delante de todo ese público desconocido que les jalea, en ese escenario perdido en mitad de quien sabe dónde- y, esta vez sí, ni él mismo con todo su amor propio y toda su inquebrantable fuerza de voluntad, ni nadie más va a ser capaz de sacarle del pozo.

Se queda ahí una fracción de segundo antes de soltarle con rapidez y dar un paso atrás, y sabe que Luis no esperaba que se apartase tan de repente, porque instintivamente sus manos le siguen, dando medio paso en su dirección antes de abrir del todo los ojos para encontrarse con la sonrisa burlona de Roi, un ligerísimo sonrojo y sus ojos mirando a absolutamente cualquier sitio menos a Luis.

Roi sonríe al público un pozo azorado, volviendo a su sitio mientras el auditorio les aplaude, y no vuelve a mirar a Cepeda en lo que resta de acto.

Cree que puede huir si se esconde el tiempo suficiente, pero su mala suerte tiene las piernas más largas y los rasgos de Luis, que le espera tranquilamente apoyado en el capó del coche que les llevará de vuelta a Santiago con una sonrisa que no augura nada bueno y en el que se leen dos cosas claras: sí, sí se ha dado cuenta y no, no va a dejarlo pasar.

\- Vaya, vaya… Así que ahora somos vergonzosos, ¿eh?

A Roi casi se le cae el cigarro de la mano, y la mirada que le dirige a su amigo es tantas cosas -hartazgo, miedo, deseo, vergüenza, reto, preocupación, rabia- que ni se molesta en disimular. Que su amigo coja la que más le guste, porque su cerebro definitivamente está a punto de saturar.

\- ¿Vergonzoso? ¿Yo?

\- Sí, sí. Has huido como un cobarde. Yo que lo estaba dando todo.

La madre que lo parió.

\- Lo que te gusta una polémica, cabrón. Normal que primero probases en Telecinco.

No llega a ser un golpe bajo porque la relación que les une es demasiado cercana, pero lo bordea peligrosamente. Cepeda, que huele la sangre como un tiburón, tantea le terreno y sigue hurgando en la herida.

\- O sea que vas por ahí comiéndole la boca a la mitad de los tíos de la academia, pero conmigo te da vergüenza.

\- ¿Pero qué media academia, pero qué dices?

\- Menudo traidor.

\- Si quieres que te coma la boca en condiciones solo tienes que pedirlo, ¿eh? No hace falta audiencia.

Nota en la cara de Luis que para él solo es un pique más, que le sigue el juego porque es demasiado orgulloso para dar marcha atrás, que esto es solo uno más de los infinitos duelos que abundan en su amistad. Se lo nota en el gesto, en la media sonrisa torcida que le dirige cuando, haciendo un esfuerzo, alza las cejas, burlón, _de cachondeo,_ para acompañar su reto.

Sabe perfectamente que, en menos de un segundo, Cepeda va a romper el juego y a echarse a reír, y aguarda mientras que en su cabeza se desarrolla toda una escena alternativa.

Una escena en la que su amigo no se toma a broma que, de verdad, Roi pueda besarle sin que nada ni nadie medie entre ellos. Una escena en la que Luis no le sonría, sino que se quede serio, quieto, expectante, _a ver si es verdad_. Una escena en la que Roi tire al suelo el cigarro y se plante delante de él en dos zancadas, cogiéndole la cara como Luis ha hecho esa misma tarde, pero con todo su cuerpo aprisionándole contra el coche para que no tenga escapatoria posible y los ojos directamente sobre los suyos y _sí, Luis, te voy a comer la boca y no sabes cómo_. Una escena en la que le hace girar ligeramente la cabeza para colocarle a la altura perfecta a la vez que le atrae contra él, y se cuela dentro de su boca sin más avisos ni preliminares. Una escena en la que el otro le responde al beso como si fuese él, y no Roi, el que lleva lo que parecen lustros muriéndose por tenerlo. Una escena en la que Luis se enreda en su lengua, se agarra a él con sus brazos, su cuerpo, todo lo que tiene, y le besa hasta que el calor es desquiciante, los dedos apretando contra su piel dejan marcas y el trayecto que les queda por delante hasta llegar al hotel se les antoja sencillamente insoportable.

Cepeda se echa a reír y Roi sale de su momentánea ensoñación.

\- Capaz te veo – le espeta, y dando un par de pasos tranquilos hacia él, le roba el cigarro casi consumido y le da una calada – Anda, tira al coche, a ver si llegamos pronto.

No vuelven a mencionar el tema ni en el trayecto de vuelta, ni durante la cena, ni esa noche en el hotel. Es como si nada hubiese pasado, y Roi solo puede dar gracias por los pequeños milagros.

Al día siguiente, en la firma, cuando la audiencia vuelve a corearles el “que se besen”, Roi apenas piensa en el beso del día anterior, en la conversación que tuvieron a la salida del teatro, en la realidad alternativa que su cerebro planteó con todo lujo de detalles.

Ese día, Luis se separa de sus labios antes de que sea siquiera consciente de su roce.

 

 

Cada vez duele más verlos juntos porque cada vez es más evidente hacia donde se dirigen y, esta vez sí, van los dos de la mano y van a llegar al mismo punto los dos a la vez.

Roi aguarda con el móvil en la mano, esperando a que Luis y Aitana se coloquen en el sofá, la mirada perdida en algún punto justo por encima de sus cabezas. Aun así, su visión periférica se las apaña para captar un abrazo, un pique cariñoso, un “¡Luis!” muy agudo al que sigue una risa puramente adolescente; un tonteo en toda regla.

Probablemente aún no sean nada, pero están a punto de caramelo, y Roi está ahí, presenciándolo todo como si hubiesen instalado dos pesas invisibles tirando de sus mejillas, una sonrisa tatuada a la cara que no siente ni remotamente.

\- ¡Venga, va, al final vamos tarde!  - les apremia Miriam a sus espaldas, todos los demás terminando de arreglarse frente un espejo – A ver, los de las fotitos, un poco de vida.

Roi se cuadra, alzando el móvil de Cepeda entre sus manos y lanzando una mirada interrogante a sus amigos. Ante su asentimiento, encuadra la imagen y dispara -dos, cuatro, seis, ocho instantáneas distintas _, muy monos_ \- y tiende el móvil a su amigo, que lo recoge sin ni siquiera mirarle y se pone a enredar en la pantalla, Aitana apoyada en su brazo observando lo que hace.

Es prácticamente imposible captar la atención de Cepeda si Aitana está presente, y Roi ya ha aprendido -más o menos- a lidiar con esa repentina sensación de invisibilidad. Y aunque intenta autoconvencerse de que sigue siendo un buen actor, cuando se da la vuelta y encara a Alfred, se da cuenta de que debe ser bastante transparente, al menos para el catalán, que le observa con una mirada de pena que duele más que un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Intenta esquivarle, pero es Alfred el que da unos pasos en su dirección.

\- Roi…

\- Qué guapo, tío, cómo mola, _brillas_ , literalmente – intenta desviar la atención, señalando con la barbilla a su americana, mientras a su espalda ve llegar a Amaia, jugando con su vaporoso vestido azul.

\- Roi – la voz de Alfred sigue siendo baja, pero es mucho más serio, y por un instante parece tan concentrado en su amigo que no es consciente de que Amaia se ha situado a su altura y ha girado de repente la cabeza, alertada por su tono.

\- Hoy no, tío. Por favor – le ruega Roi, y no puede evitar dirigir una mirada rápida a su amiga antes de dirigirle a Alfred otra de circunstancias, alzando un poco las cejas – Déjalo.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Qué pasa? – susurra también Amaia, en tono confidencial, acercándose a los dos – Yo también me quiero enterar.

Alfred parece sobresaltarse un poco, como si no le pasase a menudo eso de no ser consciente de en qué punto del tiempo y el espacio se encuentra Amaia en cada momento. Roi se reiría, si no fuese porque los ojos inteligentes de la chica siguen clavados en él.

\- Joder, Amaia. No quería que te enterases… Verás, es que… Me da un poco de apuro decírtelo.

\- Pero ¿qué pasa? Roi, dímelo.

\- Es que… Alfred no te lo quería decir, porque igual te sentaba mal, pero… Es que quiere cantar “Tu Canción” conmigo, Amaia. Lo siento mucho. Yo estoy intentando resistirme, pero ¿es que has visto qué carita? ¡No puedo! – exclama, pellizcándole las mejillas, haciendo reír a su amiga.

\- Por mi vale, ¿eh? Qué monos.

\- Monísimos. El público de ahí fuera igual me lincha, eso sí.

\- Que exagerado eres.

\- Ni un poquito. Dios me salve de interponerme entre los Reyes de España.

Consigue escabullirse de Alfred –“ _Pero en serio, ¿os pasa algo?”_ , escucha preguntar a Amaia a sus espaldas, y le parece distinguir un suspiro de Alfred, pero nada más- y se escabulle a una esquina de la habitación, ya listo para la entrega de premios, mientras el resto terminan.

No le apetece nada estar allí. La productora dejó en su bandeja de e-mail un billete de avión a Tenerife y unas indicaciones sobre el evento sin ni siquiera preguntarle, y aunque sabe que forma parte del contrato que ha firmado, una parte de él le hubiese gustado que le diesen la posibilidad de negarse. La parte de él que está cansada, agobiada, que ha disfrutado de esos cuatro días encerrado en un estudio de grabación. La parte de él que no siente demasiada emoción estando rodeado de cámaras, luces, fotógrafos, fans, famosos, cantantes, sus compañeros. La parte de él que solo quiere quedarse solo, en casa, tirado en la cama.

Pensaba que lo estaba llevando todo bastante bien, pero en momentos como esos se da cuenta de que, si el trance por el que todos están pasando no es sencillo en general, su actual situación con Luis no está ayudándole, minando más y más rápido sus fuerzas.

Ahí está, rodeado de compañeros de profesión con carreras que solamente puede aspirar a tener, un concierto multitudinario al día siguiente en Madrid, y a él solamente le gustaría estar en algún bar diminuto, con su guitarra y sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Se pasa la noche invirtiendo todas sus fuerzas en disimular un estado de ánimo que, con el paso de las horas y las personas, empieza a ser más obvio. Roi apenas bebe -no confiando en absoluto en su capacidad para mantener la ilusión con alcohol en su organismo-, observando como a su alrededor la fiesta sigue su curso, corrillos de gente por toda la sala -artistas, productores, periodistas; saludos, presentaciones, apretones de manos- hasta que considera que nadie notará su ausencia si se escapa hasta que les digan que ya se pueden ir

Sale al pequeño jardín privado del hotel donde se celebra el evento y se aleja un poco del ruido y la música de la fiesta, apoyándose en una pared frente al edificio principal, viendo a la gente pasar de aquí para allá. Saca la cajetilla y ya tiene el cigarrillo en sus labios, listo para encenderlo, cuando una voz surge a su derecha.

\- ¡Roi!

\- Ah – Aitana se acerca a él, pero una vez a su altura no hace amago de regresar a la fiesta, apoyándose en la pared junto a él – Te hacía dentro de la fiesta.

\- Ah, no. Salí a… respirar un poco – observa como Roi se quita el cigarro de los labios y lo devuelve a la cajetilla sin encenderlo – Puedes fumártelo, eh. No me molesta. Un poco de humo no me va a matar.

\- No, no. Esta mierda es mala.

\- ¡Otro igual que Ana y que Luis! Pues si tan mala es podríais dejar de fumar de una vez. Vamos, digo yo.

\- La verdad es que sí – sonríe Roi ante la indignación de Aitana. Lleva semanas fumando casi el doble, hasta el punto en que Cris (fumadora igual que él) haya empezado a insinuarle que igual deberían intentar dejarlo los dos a la vez, preocupada por su salud. Definitivamente, no es la mejor época para intentar quitarle lo único que le tranquiliza un poco – Me lo pensaré.

Se quedan ahí los dos, sonriéndose de reojo, pero sin hablar, en un confortable silencio, escuchando de forma amortiguada la música de la fiesta.

\- Oye, Roi… Tú estás bien, ¿no?

\- ¿Eh? Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

\- No sé… - Aitana juega con su pelo, se lo aparta hacia atrás antes de volver a colocárselo sobre el hombro; se le hace raro hablar así con Roi, tan en serio – Antes me pareció oír discutir a Amaia y a Alfred, sobre ti. Amaia decía que ella también es amiga tuya y tenía derecho a saber qué te pasaba, y Alfred decía que él no sabía nada.

\- Ah – Roi siente una vaga inquietud, pero llegados a este punto, está tan acostumbrado a mentir todo el tiempo que es casi automático y le sale con total naturalidad – No me pasa nada. O sea, estoy llevando un poco mal lo de estar fuera de la academia y eso – mueve la mano, dando a entender que “eso” engloban muchas más cosas, y no miente, no realmente – Pero vamos. Nada especial.

\- Ah, eso… - suspira Aitana, y se gira, apoyando el hombro sobre la pared para mirarle – Sí, a mí me está costando mucho también. Os echo tanto de menos a todos… Y… No sé. Las cosas allí eran como muy distintas. Aquí… todo el mundo parece tener una opinión, sobre todo. Me agobio y echo de menos poder hablar con vosotros.

\- Sabes que puedes hablar con nosotros cuando quieras. Con cualquiera.

\- Ya, ya, si eso lo sé, pero… No sé. Es distinto. Todo es muy distinto.

Y Roi siente tanta pena de repente. Porque todo es tan diferente, tan difícil, tan abrumador, y si él lo está pasando mal, no quiere ni imaginarse como lo tiene que estar pasando Aitana, con muchos menos años y muchos más focos sobre ella.

\- Ay, Aiti, ven aquí – se inclina sobre la chica y la abraza, sintiendo como ella le rodea la cintura y apoya la cabeza en su hombro – No te agobies. Cuando salí, Luis me dijo que era normal, que poco a poco te vas acostumbrando otra vez, empiezas a… no sé. Adaptarte a otra rutina. No sé, es difícil, pero vas a estar bien. Así que no te agobies.

 - Te ayudó mucho, ¿no? Cuando saliste – le mira desde abajo, y Roi arquea las cejas – Luis.

\- Ah, sí. Sí, claro, muchísimo. Pero bueno, tu situación es muy distinta.

\- No, si él me está ayudando mucho también. Es sólo que…

Se interrumpe y Roi se queda ahí, callado, sin dejar de abrazarla, mandando a sus músculos una orden consciente para no tensarse mientras su amiga decide si seguir hablando o no.

\- A veces no puedo evitar pensar que se está metiendo en muchos problemas por mi culpa.

El bufido que suelta Roi despeina y sobresalta a Aitana.

\- Aiti, es mi amigo y le quiero, pero Cepeda es perfectamente capaz de meterse en problemas él solito sin ayuda de nadie.

\- No, si ya, pero…. Ay, no sé, Roi. Tengo muchas dudas. Y todo… _esto_ – gesticula de manera imprecisa antes de volver a abrazar a su amigo, encogiéndose de hombros – no ayuda.

\- Ya me imagino.

\- ¿Tú que piensas?

Roi suspira. Espera que tanto Luis como Aitana estén haciendo una ronda de opinión entre todos sus amigos, y que no vengan a preguntarle específicamente a él, porque hay que joderse.

\- Yo no pienso nada, tía.

\- Pero… no sé, es tu amigo, ¡tu mejor amigo! Tú sabrás que…

\- Estoy seguro de que lo que sea que me haya dicho a mí ya te lo ha dicho a ti antes. No es un tío precisamente sutil.

\- Ya lo sé, es solo…

\- …que también te agobia _esa_ situación – concluye Roi.

\- Mucho. No quiero hacerle daño, pero… pero… -prácticamente siente vibrar a Aitana entre sus brazos, notando el nerviosismo de la chica- Yo quiero… quiero. Pero. No sé qué hacer, Roi – y suspira y se desinfla, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en él – Tengo dieciocho años, tío, y ya me acaba de cambiar la vida. Me gusta mucho estar con él, mucho, pero… Y con tanta gente alrededor, controlándonos… No sé si va a salir bien. No sé si deberíamos hacer esto justo ahora.

Desde el principio, ese siempre ha sido el rasgo del carácter de Aitana que más ha fascinado a Roi. Su capacidad de pasar de ser casi una niña -con la espontaneidad, la inocencia, la soltura propia de su edad- a plantarse así -en un escenario, frente a un reto, _frente a la vida_ \- con la madurez de una mujer mucho más mayor, haciéndose preguntas y planteándose cosas que la mayoría no harían a pesar de ganarle en años y en experiencia.

\- Me preguntas cosas muy difíciles, Aiti, y yo soy medio tonto, te lo recuerdo.

\- ¡Roi! – le riñe Aitana, golpeándole el hombro.

\- Au.

\- No eres tonto. Aunque a veces te hagas el tonto, que lo sé yo. Pero… me gustaría saber tu opinión. No sé. Conoces a Luis mejor que nadie. Y… no sé.

\- Yo no puedo darte mi opinión, Aiti. De hecho, no debería dártela, ni yo ni nadie. Porque esto tienes que decidirlo tú, y da igual lo que opinen todos los demás. No deberías dejar que nadie te presione ni te obligue a nada, sea quien sea. Es tu vida, y tú decides. Nunca te olvides de que tú decides, siempre.

\- Jo – Aitana le abraza más fuerte – Muchas gracias, Roi. De verdad que eres mi hermano mayor, eh.

\- Por dios, tenéis que dejar de decir eso. Que mal rollo me has dado, Aiti, joder.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda!

Roi hace valer su edad y su madurez, y le saca la lengua, haciéndola reír.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Aiti? – la chica se separa un poco para mirarle – La verdad es que te podría haber dicho “tú decides cuándo, dónde y con quien” y me habría quedado increíble. Qué fallo.

Aitana se echa a reír, separándose de él para tomar aire, y Roi la observa con una sonrisa cargada de cariño.

\- Me gusta mucho hablar contigo, Roi. Me animas mucho – le sonríe su amiga de vuelta - ¿Estás tú mejor?

\- Yo siempre estoy bien – dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No es verdad – le acusa, alzando el índice, intentando parecer amenazadora – Y lo sabes.

\- Vale, vale – alza las manos, implicando inocencia – Pero estoy bien, Aiti, en serio. No te preocupes por mí.

\- Vale. Voy a volver a la fiesta. ¿Te vienes? – Roi niega con la cabeza – Bueno. No fumes mucho. ¡Te quiero!

\- Y yo, idiota.

La ve marcharse mientras que por fin se enciende el cigarrillo, sin dejar de pensar en cómo su situación quizás sería más fácil si fuese capaz de no querer a alguno de los implicados; si pudiese esgrimir acusaciones, si pudiese alzar un malo malísimo de la historia sobre el que volcar toda su frustración, su odio, su desamor y su culpa.

Por suerte o por desgracia no puede, y mientras se deja envolver por el humo, lo único que acompaña a su angustia y a su agotamiento es genuino cariño.

 

 

La parte buena de este viaje es que van a estar casi todo el tiempo con Miriam; la parte mala de este viaje es _que van a estar casi todo el tiempo con Miriam_.

Los tres tienen comprometidos un acto y un par de mini conciertos, y en el fondo eso le anima y le calma. Hoy en día, como más tranquilo y seguro se siente es con una guitarra encima de un escenario; pese a todo, la música sigue siendo el único pilar en su vida que no amenaza con desmoronarse. Aun así, está nervioso en los ensayos, practicando canciones que se sabe de sobra. Sus dos compañeros mirándole de vez en cuando algo extrañados, cuando equivoca una nota en la guitarra o se queda callado durante una estrofa en la que debía cantar.

Le desconcentra cantar con Luis, y no puede evitar que en ocasiones su cerebro entre en barrena. Porque ya han cantado juntos alguna vez -en alguna firma, algún programa- pero nada _en serio_. Nada de estar ahí, los dos solos en un escenario frente a un público, sus voces uniéndose, armonizando, superponiéndose a la guitarra. Es una sensación extraña, agradable e incómoda a la vez. Durante muchas semanas -tanto en la academia como después- echó de menos el no poder cantar nada con Cepeda, no tener una canción _suya_ , de ellos dos, que cantar cuando iban a los sitios y se lo pedían.

Ahora, al margen de lo que canten con Miriam, tienen dos canciones juntos, y a veces a Roi se queda mirando cantar a Luis -los acordes en automático, sus dedos moviéndose solos sobre el traste sin siquiera prestarle atención- y se le olvida que él no es un espectador más. Cuando acaba el ensayo se disculpa con sus compañeros -el cansancio, la voz tocada, _perdón, hoy no estoy_ \- y Luis le da ánimos mientras Miriam se dedica a quitarle importancia mientras le lanza una mirada calculadora.

Después de la comida, Cepeda ha quedado para tomar un café con unos amigos que viven en Vigo y Miriam le propone volver a la sede donde van a dar el concierto y, si hay alguien, entrar al salón de actos y ensayar un poco más.

Roi está tan agobiado por la posibilidad de que esa noche vaya todo mal por su culpa, se siente tan mal por el ensayo de mierda que ha hecho esa mañana, que no ve venir la encerrona. Se concentra de lleno en el sonido, la guitarra, la voz de su compañera y la suya propia y cuando, después de una hora, todo suena bastante mejor, él se siente más tranquilo con las actuaciones de esa noche y Miriam propone tomarse un descanso, se relaja.

Primer error.

\- Bueno – empieza Miriam, sentándose a su lado y mirándole directamente a los ojos – No es que quiera meterme donde no me llaman, pero si va a afectar a las actuaciones que hacemos, y parece que vamos a tener unas cuantas juntos, creo que sí es de mi incumbencia. ¿Qué coño pasa con Cepeda y contigo?

\- ¿Qué? – le pilla en fuera de juego, anula completamente su juego – Nada. ¿Qué va a pasar?

\- No sé cómo de tonta te crees que soy, pero es obvio que pasa algo y tú llevas especialmente raro todo el día y no das una. ¿Habéis discutido por algo?

\- No pasa nada.

\- ¿Voy a tener que ir a preguntarle a él? – señala la puerta, como si estuviese dispuesta a levantarse en ese mismo momento, ir a buscar a Cepeda, agarrarle de las solapas y preguntarle qué cojones está pasando.

\- ¡No! Miriam, joder, no pasa nada, déjalo estar. Te juro que esta noche todo va a salir perfecto.

\- Me preocupas. Te lo digo de verdad, y me preocupa lo de esta noche. Me caes bien, Roi, pero cada vez que me fijo en ti estás más desubicado, cada vez más desconcentrado, cada vez más… no sé. No eres tú. Y eso no es bueno para nadie, pero sobre todo para ti. Si queremos aprovechar esta oportunidad, tenemos que estar al mil por cien. Te digo lo que le dije a Aitana y a Agoney: como os desconcentréis por movidas amorosas, os arrastro.

\- ¡Miriam! – Roi no puede ni articular palabra; más que hablar con Miriam, siente que le han subido a un ring de boxeo y está recibiendo una paliza sin saber ni de dónde vienen los golpes - ¿Qué coño estás diciendo?

\- Sí, eso, tú hazte el tonto en vez de afrontar la realidad.

Roi está empezando a cabrearse por esa especie de sermón que él no ha pedido y que tampoco quiere escuchar.

Segundo error.

\- Mira, lo que me pase no es tu puto problema. Yo en el escenario lo voy a dar todo y no os voy a dejar colgados, ni esta noche ni en ningún concierto. Mis problemas amorosos no van a ser ningún estorbo ni para ti ni para nadie, así que déjame en paz.

Miriam sonríe lentamente.

\- Lo sabía. ¡ _Lo sabía_! ¡Sabía que tenías algo con Cepeda! – agita el puño en el aire en gesto de victoria, antes de murmurar para sí – Madre mía, no sé qué pasa en esta edición, vaya orgía.

Roi no entiende nada. No es capaz ni de alimentar su enfado, porque se queda ahí, con la boca abierta, mirando a Miriam sin saber qué está pasando.

\- Pero… si tú has dicho…

\- No sé, era una intuición, pero pensé que me estaba volviendo loca de una vez por todas, lo he dicho para ver si te picabas, a ver si por fin soltabas lo que te estaba pasando... ¡Qué fuerte! ¡No me lo puedo creer!  - Miriam está realmente emocionada, y a Roi le va a dar una embolia - ¿Entonces estáis liados?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! No, no, no, por dios, no.

\- Pero… ¿Vosotros dos…? – hace un gesto con las manos – O sea…

\- Miriam, no sé en qué planeta has estado viviendo tú el último medio año, pero te puedo asegurar que Cepeda y yo no tenemos _nada_.

Se queda mirando a su compañera -los ojos abiertos como platos, respirando aceleradamente, _aterrado_ -y aguarda su reacción. Estaba tan metido en su propio drama, en su monólogo interior, que ni siquiera se había parado a imaginar que nadie más pudiese llegar a _saber_. Alfred es harina de otro costal -él _siempre_ _va a saber_ , y Roi ni siquiera se había llegado a plantear conscientemente el poder ocultarle nada-, pero todos los demás eran otra historia. No quería, _no podía permitir_ que nada llegase a oídos de sus compañeros. Porque ya sabía cómo funcionaban las dinámicas en ese grupo: si uno lo sabía, acabarían sabiéndolo todos tarde o temprano, Luis incluido.

Algo que, definitivamente, Roi no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

\- Oh. _Oh_ – vocaliza Miriam tras un largo minuto de silencio, sus labios un círculo perfecto, entendiendo de repente – Oh, joder, Roi.

\- Miriam…

\- Claro, yo es que a él también le veía un poco raro, pero no, claro, es que él es así. Eres tú quien… Y con lo de… Oh, Roi, joder, lo siento muchísimo.

Miriam le observa con lástima, y Roi preferiría todo su odio, su asco y su desprecio antes de recibir de su compañera esa genuina mirada de pena.

\- Bueno, pues si ya has terminado de meterte donde no te importa, podemos seguir ensayando – Roi nunca ha usado ese tono antes con ninguno de sus compañeros, pero ni la agresividad en su voz borra el gesto de Miriam – A no ser que quieras faltar al respeto a alguien más.

\- Me lo merezco – la chica baja la cabeza y alarga una mano, apoyándola en su rodilla; Roi tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no apartársela de un manotazo – Me lo merezco por gilipollas y por cotilla y por meterme donde no me llaman. Joder, Roi, de verdad, no sabía que para ti esto era… - Roi la mira de reojo, y esta vez su mirada sí es suficiente para cortar de cuajo a Miriam – Lo siento. Soy imbécil. Perdóname, de verdad.

Roi no dice nada. Sabe que va a terminar perdonándola, porque es idiota y no sabe mantenerse enfadado más de diez minutos con nadie. Sabe que Miriam ha pecado de exceso de curiosidad, pero que no había mala intención en su pique; al fin y al cabo, ella no tenía por qué saber el terreno pantanoso en el que se internaba.

Aun así, y por orgullo, aunque no se va ni se aparta, Roi tampoco dice nada.

\- ¿Puedo decirte una última cosa? Y te juro que me callo para siempre – su compañero se mantiene en silencio, y ella lo toma como una invitación a continuar – Mira, no me voy a meter en lo que sea que tengas o no con Cepeda, pero lo que te decía antes va en serio. Esta oportunidad… es que es _La Oportunidad_. No vamos a volver a tener una así en nuestras vidas. Ni la proyección, ni los apoyos, ni la gente preguntando por nosotros, ni… Nada. Tenemos que aprovechar a tope estos meses porque a partir de ahí, a la mayoría nos van a dejar tirados, y todo va a depender de lo que hayamos logrado conseguir con nuestro trabajo. Y para eso hay que estar al cien por cien. Más que en la academia, más que nunca. Aquello sólo era un programa, pero aquí sí que nos lo jugamos todo, tío. Nuestra carrera y nuestro futuro. Y de verdad que te aprecio, por eso te lo digo: no dejes que un… que _esto_ te robe concentración, te haga dudar. Tienes que centrarte en lo importante. Y lo importante ahora es la música, no él. De verdad.

Acaba su discurso apretándole la pierna con fuerza antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo, murmurando un “ _Perdóname_ ” antes de levantarse y salir de la sala, dejándole solo.

 Creyó que no podía pasar nada peor que Miriam enterándose de lo suyo con Luis.

Tercer error.

Porque Miriam le ha enfrentado -a su manera directa, dolorosa, a empujones, sin contemplaciones- a una realidad que lleva semanas intentando ignorar. Al hecho de que sus sentimientos y su situación actual con Luis están empezando a afectarle, no sólo personal, sino profesionalmente. A que está empezando a cometer fallos que nunca ha cometido hasta ahora, y que no puede permitirse.

Al hecho de que se acerca el momento decisivo en el que tendrá que elegir entre luchar por un amor que no tiene futuro o por un por futuro que no tendrá su amor.

Esa noche no es capaz de pensarlo. Mientras comparten esa intimidad extraña que es el escenario, mientras sus voces se entrelazan con los acordes de su guitarra, se miran y esa complicidad que nunca se ha ido - _que jamás se irá_ \- lo inunda todo. Esa noche se deja llevar, deja que la música y Luis se entremezclen en un mundo de ensoñaciones donde no tiene que elegir a uno; donde ambos conviven y se unen en lo más alto de su escala, acompañándole siempre.

Esa noche, en el escenario, se permite alargar el sueño un poquito más.

Sabiendo que se acerca el momento de despertar.

 

 

Cuando ve el paquete marrón que Cris ha dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina, lo mira extrañado.

No suele recibir correspondencia, y cree que es la primera vez desde que se mudaron a Madrid que llega algo a su nombre. Solamente espera que no sea nada urgente, porque llevan de gira ininterrumpida casi un mes y ya ha perdido la cuenta de los días que hace que no duerme en casa.

Suelta las cosas en la entrada, tira las zapatillas de cualquier forma y abre el paquete. A la mesa caen un disco y una hoja de papel manuscrita con unas cuantas líneas.

_“Hoy en Universal me preguntaron si quería enviar alguna copia a alguien. Has sido de las primeras personas que me han venido a la mente. Sé que podría haberte dado esto en mano en cualquier momento, pero me daba un poco de vergüenza. Así que eso, aquí lo tienes. Espero que no sea el último._

_Esto también ha sido gracias a ti. Te quiero._

_Luis.”_

A Roi se le corta el aliento.

Se queda ahí minutos enteros, la mirada clavada en la portada del disco sin verla verdaderamente, hasta que reacciona buscando el portátil, rasgando el plástico y sacando con cuidado el CD. Durante estos meses ha podido escuchar algún trocito -pedacitos de canciones cantadas a media voz, con una guitarra medio desafinada, notas de audio enviadas a horas intempestivas-, pero esto es distinto. Un disco completo, temas completos y editados, colaboraciones. La música de Luis, las letras de Luis.

Se sienta en la cama con el portátil sobre sus rodillas, enchufa los auriculares, sube el volumen al máximo y escucha.

Cris le encontrará allí sentado tres cuartos de hora más tarde, tras abrir con sus llaves, preguntar por él desde la entrada de casa y no recibir respuesta. Le verá ahí sentado -el portátil sobre la cama, los codos sobre las rodillas, la cabeza enterrada entre las manos, la luz del atardecer filtrándose por la persiana bajada y dibujando filigranas sobre su ropa- y se llevará un susto de muerte cuando vuelva a llamarle, esta vez más fuerte, y no conteste.

Se tranquilizará cuando se acerque y vea los cascos enganchados a sus oídos, sentándose a su lado, cogiéndole del hombro y sacudiéndole con suavidad. Y se agitará cuando Roi levante la mirada -los ojos rojos, aún húmedos-, preguntándole qué le pasa.

Roi señalará con la barbilla la caja del CD, tirada de cualquier manera sobre la cama y Cris lo cogerá, suspirando, sonriendo, “ _qué guapo sale_ ” y después mirando a su novio:

\- ¿Y qué tal está? – dirá, señalando la pantalla del portátil, donde en el reproductor de música aún figura el título de la última canción del disco.

Roi no sabrá como contestar a eso. Desde el principio no tuvo ninguna duda de que Cepeda era bueno -muy bueno, _un talento impresionante_ -, pero ese disco es otra cosa. Todas y cada una de esas canciones se le han metido por dentro, le han trepado por cada hueso y cada musculo como una enredadera y han florecido por dentro, una especie de dolor sordo -sabiendo, reconociendo en cada estrofa, verso y palabra, a quien van dirigidas esas canciones- que no puede odiar, aunque sepa que le va a acabar asfixiando, porque es demasiado hermoso.

\- Increíble – le responderá a Cris después de una pausa tan prolongada que ella ya no espera respuesta – No hay palabras para lo que ha hecho.

No dirá nada más. Cris se levantará tras dirigirle una sonrisa cálida, dejándole tranquilo a pesar de llevar casi una semana sin verle, porque instintivamente sabe que en ese momento Roi no está.

Roi es uno con la música _-con la música de Luis_ -, y mientras vuelve a presionar el botón del _play_ y escucha la primera canción de nuevo, siente que no puede quererle más, que no puede dolerle más.

 

 

Todo acaba donde empezó.

A Roi no se le escapa la ironía de que ese círculo casi perfecto no solamente se refiere a la gira de conciertos; Barcelona es también la ciudad en la que, hace un año, se encontró por primera vez con los que entonces no eran más que quince desconocidos y que, tras esa noche, no sabe si seguirán siendo amigos, pero serán para siempre compañeros en la experiencia más inolvidable de su vida.

Esta noche han salido todos de fiesta, porque hay una sensación generalizada de fin de una era, y nadie quiere afrontar esos abrumadores aires de cambio solo en su habitación. Están agotados a todos los niveles, sí, pero la mayoría son conscientes de que esta va a ser la última vez en la que todos estén juntos en mucho tiempo, quién sabe si para siempre.

Así que ahí están todos, en el reservado de esa terraza, rodeados de amigos, profesores, gente de producción, personas que les llevan acompañando casi un año. Las lágrimas del final del concierto han ido dando paso poco a poco al alcohol, las risas y el baile, y nadie quiere afrontar esa fiesta como una fiesta de despedida, aunque en el fondo sepan que lo es.

De momento, se conforman con estar ahí, todos juntos, felices por lo que han vivido y con quien lo han vivido.

Por una vez, Roi no es el centro de la fiesta. Ni siquiera está en la pista de baile, y su copa -la única de la noche- reposa prácticamente intacta sobre la mesa alta sobre la que se apoya. Se limita a estar ahí, sentado en ese taburete con la mejilla apoyada en la cara, e intentar memorizar cada instante, sabiendo que es inútil; que cada segundo de la fiesta que pasa es un segundo menos para el final de todo, y que los minutos y las horas se le escapan como agua entre los dedos.

Observa a sus compañeros bailar, correr, beber, besarse, reír y se le llena el alma de un silencio ensordecedor, desasosegante, que le deja paralizado.

Algunos ya tienen contratos firmados, discos listos o casi listos para salir en las próximas semanas. No son pocos los que tienen ofertas para trabajar, quizá no en primera línea del mercado musical, pero si en otras industrias -teatro, televisión- que les mantendrán en activo, presentes en la memoria de la gente, alimentando su popularidad y su cuenta corriente mientras, quien sabe, tal vez surge la oportunidad definitiva para dedicarse exclusivamente a la música.

Roi aún no ha tomado su decisión. Tiene varias ofertas sobre la mesa y ha pedido un periodo de gracia para reflexionar que, por suerte, le han concedido. Se ha marcado el día de hoy como el último día para dudar, para temer, para darle vueltas a las mil y una cosas que pueblan su cabeza en los últimos meses. Mañana, a primera hora de la mañana, empezará el día de las decisiones, tanto personales como profesionales. Mañana será el momento en el que todo cambie, para bien o para mal, la inercia alcanzada en los últimos meses.

Mañana, su vida será otra y él será otro.

Por eso, esa noche se permite dudar.

Duda mientras ve a Alfred y Amaia abrazos en un rincón, riéndose como idiotas, sintiendo que les va a echar de menos terriblemente, y se pregunta si podría hacer algo para que su relación siga siendo la misma, para que esa conexión no se rompa. Duda mientras ve a Ana y Ricky completamente borrachos intentar cantar algo irreconocible precariamente agarrados a un micro mientras Mimi les graba con el móvil, destrozándose las voces, y se pregunta si será posible impedir que sus cenas por Madrid sigan dilatándose, cada vez más difícil verse todos juntos. Duda mientras ve a sus compañeros bailar unos con otros, derramando el alcohol de sus copas sobre la pista, y se pregunta si será posible que alguno de esos planes -reuniones, cenas, comidas, viajes- salgan adelante y consigan seguir juntándose sin que las agendas, el rencor, el mal sabor de boca, el éxito y el fracaso se interpongan entre ellos.

Duda cuando ve a Aitana cruzar la terraza como una bala hasta donde está Luis para abrazarle y enredarle en un beso que no entiende de lugares públicos ni miradas indiscretas, y se pregunta si podría continuar a su lado aferrándose al inmenso cariño que siente por ambos, al genuino alivio que siente cuando los ve por fin juntos y así de felices.

Se permite dudar y hacerse preguntas, recostando tranquilamente la espalda sobre el muro de piedra, dejando que la brisa de principios de otoño le acaricie y le transporte a otros lugares, a otros universos alternativos.

Se permite dudar, porque sabe que todas las decisiones ya están tomadas, y mañana llegará en apenas unas gotas de tiempo.

No se mueve de ahí en toda la noche, una sonrisa permanente en sus labios y una copa llena a su lado. Poco a poco, todos los invitados a la fiesta van desfilando por su sitio -unos para despedirse, otros para charlar un rato con él y descansar antes de regresar a la fiesta-, y Roi conversa con ellos, lleno de dudas y certezas con sabor amargo a despedida en sus palabras.

Empieza a amanecer -la noche menos oscura, líneas de claridad en el cielo- cuando Luis se acerca a él y, sin mediar palabra, acerca otro taburete, sentándose junto a él. Apenas queda un puñado de gente en la fiesta, todos apiñados en torno a las pocas mesas disponibles, charlando y aprovechando los últimos minutos antes de que el local cierre. Aitana ha pasado a despedirse hace un rato; al día siguiente a mediodía coge un vuelo dirección México, y a Roi le sorprende que Luis no se haya marchado con ella para aprovechar sus últimas horas juntos.

\- Te hacía con Aiti – le comenta Roi sin siquiera mirarlo, contento de que su tono sea lo más alejado posible al reproche - Se va mañana, ¿no?

\- Sí. Ahora iré. Quería estar contigo un poco. No te he visto mucho durante la fiesta.

\- Ya.

Se quedan ahí, callados, sumergidos en un silencio cómodo que es para ambos la textura sobre la que se construye su amistad. Roi no tiene nada que decir y Cepeda parece que no tiene muy claro como decir lo que quiere.

\- Oye, Roi… ¿Tú estás bien? No solo por la fiesta – se adelanta, antes de que el otro pueda decir nada – En general.

Roi medita cuidadosamente su respuesta.

\- Estoy bastante acojonado, la verdad. Porque hoy es último día de Operación Triunfo, ¿sabes? Hoy se acaba todo. Y mañana, bueno, realmente en un rato, empieza el resto de nuestra vida. Y sé que eso no será gran cosa para el gran Luis Cepeda, artista internacional con nuevo álbum a la venta, pero para aquí el señor Roi Méndez, artista interprovincial, es un poco terrorífico todo – le confiesa y ríe para quitarle hierro, porque no hay ni un miligramo de resentimiento en sus palabras, es todo pura honestidad – Pero es normal tener vértigo, Luis. El cambio no es fácil para nadie. Pero las cosas tienen que cambiar y nosotros debemos adaptarnos. No queda otra.

Cepeda no dice nada, pero nota su mirada fija en él. Roi no tiene prisa en disfrutar del ambiente decadente de final de fiesta, del cielo cada vez más azul, antes de girar sobre su taburete para mirar a su amigo.

\- Sabes que voy a estar ahí para lo que tú necesites, ¿no? – le dice Luis, y no sabe por qué, pero nota como un temblor en su voz – Que pase lo que pase y terminemos donde terminemos, estoy a una llamada. De verdad. Aunque pienses que no… Yo siempre estoy, Roi. Para vosotros. Para ti.

\- Luis…

\- Siempre voy a estar para ti.

A Roi se le rompería el corazón si le quedase algún pedazo entero a estas alturas.

Pero se limita a sonreír a su amigo y dejar una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Ya lo sé. Muchas gracias, de verdad. Eres un buen… Eres muy buena persona.

Hacía mucho que Luis no le miraba tan fijamente a los ojos, y en toda esa intensidad en la que podría ahogarse si no hubiese aprendido a no respirar hace meses, Roi se pregunta si a él esta conversación también le sabe a adiós.

\- Te quiero mucho, tío. De verdad. Muchísimo.

\- Yo también te quiero. Conocerte, pasar todo este año, toda esta experiencia contigo, ha sido… Gracias, tío. De verdad. Gracias por todo. No sabes… - duda, como lleva dudando toda la noche; y al final se permite tomar una última decisión equivocada – No sabes lo mucho que has significado para mí.

Luis no responde. Se pone en pie y le abraza, un brazo sobre sus hombros y el otro en su cintura, escondiendo la cara en su hombro, sin ni siquiera dejar que su amigo se baje del taburete. Así que Roi se queda ahí, abrazándole precariamente sentado, consolándose en su calor y perdiéndose entre sus brazos una vez más; depositando en Luis su equilibrio, su fe y su amor. Pero no su futuro.

Cuando se separan, Roi sonríe y Luis tiene los ojos húmedos. La despedida es tan tangible como los rayos de sol que comienzan a asomar por el horizonte, pero ninguno de los dos dice nada. Quizá Luis no quiera creerlo, pero Roi simplemente no quiere nombrarlo.

Mañana lo hará. Pero aún no es mañana. Aún quedan unas últimas gotas de tiempo en el cuenco de sus manos.

\- Voy para el hotel. ¿Vienes?

\- Sí, ahora mismo voy. Quiero despedirme de los que quedan y acabarme la copa. Ve yendo, yo te sigo.

Luis no parece seguro. Está a punto de decir algo, pero en el último momento solo pasa de nuevo el brazo por los hombros de Roi, acercándole para darle un último beso en la mejilla.

\- Vale. Que descanses.

\- Lo haré.

Ve marcharse a Luis algo cabizbajo, la chaqueta arrugada en una mano, y cree que en el último momento va a detenerse y volver la vista atrás, pero eso sólo pasa en las películas. Luis abandona la terraza con el móvil en la mano pidiendo un taxi y sin devolver la mirada que Roi deja fija en él hasta verle desaparecer.

Se queda ahí hasta que el local cierra, con el sol del otoño iluminando Barcelona.

Llega a su habitación de hotel -la cama de al lado vacía, Ana ha debido de acabar la noche en la habitación de algún compañero- y se tumba vestido sobre la colcha. Y entonces sí, se permite dudar por última vez. Llora todas y cada una de sus dudas hasta que se queda sin lágrimas, y cuando nota que su respiración se va calmando poco a poco, coge el móvil y desactiva la alarma.

Se pone en pie, cansado y ojeroso, y con movimientos prácticos se da una ducha, recoge sus cosas, cierra la pequeña maleta, sale silenciosamente de la habitación y pide en la recepción del hotel un taxi que le lleve al aeropuerto.

Su avión sale temprano esa mañana, y no se despide de nadie.

Volverá a ver a muchos de sus compañeros en unos días, unas semanas. A algunos no volverá a verlos en meses.

No volverá a ver a Luis en casi un año.

Ya es mañana.

**_Silencio absoluto antes del primer verso, y la historia coge aire. Retoma con unos acordes aislados, el piano tocando una melodía paralela que acompaña a una voz insegura, frágil. Que la arropa, la envuelve y la lleva hasta el final._ **


	6. -tutti-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Está incómodo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdon por la tardanza en subir este capítulo, pero me ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas casi literalmente. He estado a punto de borrarlo media docenas de veces y no acabo de estar del todo contenta con el resultado, pero bueno. Esto es lo que hay. Si os gusta os agradecería que me lo hicieseis saber antes de que tire el ordenador por la ventana, que es inocente y caro y yo pobre.

**-tutti-**

Está incómodo en la pequeña silla, está incómodo por la corbata que se ciñe a su cuello y le roba el oxígeno y la americana que limita sus movimientos, está incómodo por las miradas que nota que se clavan en su espalda, pero sobre todo está incómodo porque, entre tantas cosas, no le están dejando disfrutar del momento.

Y ante todo, quiere disfrutar de la boda de sus amigos como ellos se merecen.

Sabe que es un cursi, un sentimental, _un moñas_ y ya ha pagado los suficientes años de penitencia social, celebrada y gozada por parte de sus amigos, como para poder admitir públicamente que sí, es de esa clase de personas a la que le gustan las bodas, y disfruta de que la gente celebre una fiesta para decirse que se quiere. Y quien tenga un problema con eso, que le denuncie.

Así que ahí está, en el lugar más incómodo del puto planeta, porque si los Javis le - _chantajean_ \- piden _por nuestra amistad, por todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, por favor te lo pido, Roi, si nos haces este feo no te lo vamos a perdonar en la vida_ , allí tiene que estar él. Solo en el lateral de la sexta fila de sillas decoradas, en una templada tarde de Septiembre, tras esconderse como el cobarde que es durante toda la previa y aparecer sólo unos minutos antes de que la música empezase a sonar, con casi todo el mundo ya sentado, sintiendo un puñado de ojos incrédulos siguiéndole mientras tomaba asiento, y una mirada en especial clavada en él a lo largo de toda la ceremonia.

Intenta concentrarse en la boda. En el ambiente industrial -la vieja fábrica abandonada cerca de Madrid, decorada para la ocasión y llena de familia y amigos-, en la música en directo, en las sonrisas de los que van pasando por el altar para recordar anécdotas y hablar de sus hijos, hermanos, amigos, y los aplausos y las risas de los invitados con cada nueva sorpresa. En las miradas brillantes de los dos Javis cuando por fin se dan el _sí, quiero_ y se besan ante la ovación de todos.

Nadie le va a robar la felicidad por sus dos amigos, y cuando es de los primeros en adelantarse hacia ellos tras la ceremonia para darles la enhorabuena, no lo hace porque esté evitando a nadie. Lo hace por ellos, que le han apoyado, le han cuidado y le han mantenido a flote; lo hace porque incluso en ese momento -rodeados de sus padres y hermanos, de amigos de toda la vida, felices como nunca-, sus antiguos profesores le ven -dubitativo, tímido, sin querer interrumpir- y se disculpan un momento para ir hacia él y darle un abrazo.

\- Muchas felicidades, chicos – cierra los ojos cuando les abraza, Dios, se alegra tanto por ellos.

\- Gracias por venir – le susurra Ambrossi – No sabíamos si al final te animarías.

\- Cómo me lo iba a perder.

\- Gracias de todas formas - Calvo vuelve a abrazarle, y al soltarle los dos tienen _esa_ mirada, que Roi ha aprendido a apreciar y odiar a partes iguales - ¿Te vas a quedar a la fiesta?

\- Yo no me voy de aquí hasta que no detengan a alguien – afirma Roi con una rotundidad que no siente.

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu!

\- ¡Sí, señor! Ni boda ni mierdas, ¡aquí hemos venido a emborracharnos!

\- Javi, que es _nuestra_ boda.

\- Casado ya estaba antes y mis prioridades están claras, gracias.

Roi se ríe mientras los ve picarse y se despide para no robarles más tiempo, un corro de personas a su alrededor esperando su turno para abrazar a los protagonistas de la tarde. Los Javis le dejan escapar con otro abrazo rápido, un _diviértete_ y un _gracias_ de corazón.

Ellos saben que las dudas de Roi sobre si acudir o no a su boda no eran infundadas. Y, a pesar de sus veladas amenazas, ellos habrían sido los primeros en comprender su decisión si finalmente hubiese decidido quedarse en casa, porque son de los pocos, _poquísimos_ que saben la realidad tras el último año de Roi.

Y aunque nunca han apoyado su estrategia de enterrar el pasado y seguir adelante sin mirar atrás - _si algo nos han enseñado las pelis zombis es que no se entierran los problemas, porque siempre acaban regresando para matarte_ -, saben que han sido muchos meses muy jodidos y que sólo ahora está empezando a levantar cabeza.

Ellos habrían perdonado sin dudar a Roi por no ir a su boda, pero Roi _jamás_ se habría perdonado el no ir a uno de los días más importantes de la vida de sus amigos -de sus profesores, de su principal apoyo desde que se mudó a Madrid, de los artífices de que siga teniendo una carrera-, sobre todo porque el motivo habría sido el mismo de siempre.

El motivo por el que hace meses que no sale de fiesta por Madrid. El motivo por el que hace mucho que no contesta al grupo de los compañeros, ni al de los que viven en Madrid, ni al de los amigos más cercanos, salvo con monosílabos o memes. El motivo por el que no recuerda la última vez que cenó con alguno de sus compañeros, porque vive con el pánico de que alguno saque el tema y tenga que huir de nuevo.

El motivo por el que su vida ha seguido adelante, sí. Pero a qué precio.

Por eso la frontera ha sido la boda de los Javis. Porque no pensaba permitir que su miedo, sus ganas de huir, su incapacidad de enfrentarse a los problemas le siguiese robando momentos, amigos, vida. Porque ha pasado casi un año, ya lo ha superado y es hora de demostrárselo de una vez por todas.

\- Roi.

Siente más que escucha la voz a sus espaldas, y cierra los ojos.

El pasado asomando sus dedos descarnados a través de la tierra y el barro para atraparle de nuevo.

 

 

 

Cuando le ve caminar sigilosamente por el lateral de la nave, intentando no llamar la atención en su búsqueda de un sitio libre, no lo puede creer.

Venía mentalmente preparado para ello, claro, pero una parte de él no puede creerlo.

De la noche a la mañana Roi había pasado de ser prácticamente el eje en torno al cual todos los compañeros giraban -el que siempre estaba a punto para proponer una cena, unas cervezas, un café, lo que surgiese- a desaparecer. De ser el más activo en todos sus grupos y en redes sociales, a hacer apariciones puntuales y por compromiso. De hablar todos los días a no intercambiar más que frases vacías entre las que podían pasar horas.

De serlo todo a desaparecer.

Entiende que Roi haya elegido una ocasión como la boda de los Javis para reaparecer de nuevo; todos sus compañeros y profesores estaban invitados, y salvo algunas excepciones puntuales, allí están casi todos reunidos de nuevo tras casi un año para acompañar a sus antiguos profesores.

Lo que Luis no entiende es por qué Roi ha dibujado la frontera ahí. Por qué sí está para ellos -para su ocasión especial- pero no para las de él. Por qué en cada nuevo hito que ha celebrado en su vida en el último año ha podido contar con personas tan especiales para él como Aitana, o Amaia, o Ana o Alfred, o incluso otros compañeros o algún profesor -a pesar de las agendas, los viajes, los compromisos, la distancia-, pero no con él. Por qué  ha sido él quien ha tenido que pasar tardes, noches enteras oteando entre la multitud con la esperanza -cada vez más pequeña- de verle aparecer de repente, disculpándose por la tardanza con una sonrisa y un abrazo, preguntándole qué se cuenta.

Sabe que se lo está llevando al terreno de lo personal, como hace siempre. Que no hay nada malo ni extraño en que Roi acuda a nada menos que la boda de los que a día de hoy son dos de sus amigos más cercanos. Que no pasa nada porque no pueda acudir a una presentación o a un concierto, porque todos llevan  ahora una vida en la que es muy difícil planificar nada.

El resentimiento llega siempre que acaba enterándose de que Roi sí fue a apoyar a sus otros compañeros en presentaciones, conciertos, obras, estrenos. Siempre unas horas más tarde, en la última fila, cuando ya ha finalizado el photocall, al día o la semana siguiente, en cualquier momento en el que sepa que la probabilidad de coincidir con Luis es mínima.

No hay nada de malo en que -de una manera quizás rara, ajena, aséptica, lejana- Roi siga en contacto con todas y cada una de las personas que conoció en Operación Triunfo.

Pero mientras contempla por primera vez en un año a Roi en persona -por primera vez desde aquel abrazo en Barcelona, que ahora se tiñe de un sabor amargo-, no puede evitar preguntarse qué ha hecho él, específicamente, para perderle.

Luis se pasa la boda desconcentrado, sin poder dejar de mirarle. La mano de Amaia en la rodilla, apretando, dirigiéndole una mirada preocupada; las cejas de Raoul alzándose cada vez más, conforme avanza la ceremonia y él no desvía el punto de mira.

Repasando cada instante en el que Roi no ha estado.

 

 

 

Intenta que no se note que coge aire profundamente antes de girarse.

Qué mejor momento de sacarle rendimiento a sus clases de interpretación.

\- ¡Cepeda! Hombre, compañero, cuánto tiempo – se gira, dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa, sin mirarle a los ojos, inclinándose sobre él para darle un breve abrazo con un solo brazo que el otro no hace amago de responder - ¿Qué tal todo?

Luis tarda en contestar, y en cada uno de esos segundos que parecen alargarse horas, Roi se pregunta si el otro no va a hacer ni un mínimo esfuerzo por disimular, por ser cordial, por ponerle las cosas un poco más fáciles.

\- Roi – repite, y su tono ha cambiado; ya no es _Luis_ , ahora es el Cepeda que está harto de ver en entrevistas y programas – Bien, bien, todo bien. Bastante liado con el disco y la gira y eso…

El cambio duele, y aun así Roi da gracias por los pequeños milagros.

\- Sí, sí, ya me imagino. Ya he visto que está yendo todo muy bien. Aún sigues con la gira, ¿no? – intenta ser cálido, intenta ser cercano desde el otro lado de un muro de mil metros de grosor.

Cepeda asiente y Roi no tiene que fingirse interesado, aunque sí sorprendido por lo que le cuenta. No es como si le hubiese estado siguiendo obsesivamente a través de todos los medios de comunicación disponibles a su alcance.

\- Aún nos quedan unas cuantas ciudades, sí. Cerramos en diciembre en Madrid, y luego tenemos algunas fechas en Latinoamérica.

\- Flipante, tío. Me alegro un montón.

\- Bueno, ¿y tú qué tal? No te has dejado ver mucho últimamente. ¿Ocupado?

Y ahí está. Puede que por obra y milagro de no sabe quién Luis haya decidido no montar una escena cuando los Javis aún están recibiendo felicitaciones a unos metros del altar, pero su resentimiento es evidente, su cabreo aún más, y no va a dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente.

\- Sí, bueno, ya sabes – aprovecha que un camarero pasa cerca para rescatar una cerveza de su bandeja, agarrándose a la copa como si fuera la soga que le ata a tierra firme – Haciendo cosillas, aquí y allí. He dado algunos conciertos, poca cosa, y colaborado en un par de programas… Sigo estudiando, también. Técnica, guitarra... Me apunté a clases de piano, y estoy con interpretación, también.

\- Ah. Se nota, se nota. Lo de la interpretación, digo.

Qué hijo de puta.

\- ¿Qué tal está Aiti? – cambia de tema Roi, como si no hubiese escuchado nada – Los Javis me dijeron que no podría venir.

\- Ah. Ah, sí. Sí, estos días volvía a Los Ángeles para regrabar algunos temas. Estuvo haciendo malabares para intentar venir a la boda, pero era imposible, no había forma de cuadrarlo.

\- Qué lástima.

\- Sí, a ella le ha dado mucha rabia. Pero bueno, el trabajo… Es lo que tiene.

\- Ya.

\- ¿Y Cris? ¿Cómo le va?

Pero qué hijo de puta.

\- Pues creo que bien. Le salió un curro bastante chulo en Barcelona y ahora estaba allí. Currando y eso.

\- Pero… ¿En Barcelona?

\- Sí, bueno, tienen sede en Barcelona, pero viajan por toda la costa, y a veces los contratan para algunos cruceros y eso. Es un curro muy bueno, la verdad.

\- No… ¿no está viviendo en Madrid?

Roi empieza a preguntarse cuanto más se va a alargar esta conversación de besugos hasta que Cepeda señale de una puñetera vez uno de los numerosos elefantes que hay en la habitación.

\- Se ha mudado allí. Es mucho más cómodo para ella.

\- Pero… la distancia… O sea, vosotros…

\- Ahm – esto es ridículo, esto es _del todo ridículo_ , y Roi no entiende por qué está dando tantos rodeos en darle una información que todo el mundo a su alrededor conoce- No estamos juntos, ya.

Luis se queda en blanco. Será capullo.

\- Pero… pero… ¿cuándo…?

\- ¿Rompimos? – realmente sus amigos han demostrado ser unos confidentes muy discretos, Cepeda no parecía saber nada – Pues… hace unos meses, ya. Finales del año pasado o así. Pero bueno, no pasa nada, cosas de la vida. A Cris le va genial, me alegro un montón por ella.

\- Pero…

\- ¡¡Roi!!

Un grito agudo a espaldas de Cepeda los sobresalta a ambos. Nerea se dirige hacia a ellos con los brazos abiertos, flanqueada por la mitad de los compañeros que también han acudido a la boda, que se acercan sonriendo a saludarle.

\- Perdona – se disculpa, pasando por su lado, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Roi no se había alegrado tanto de ver a Nerea en su  vida.

 

 

 

El enfado le ha durado lo que ha tardado en mirarle -por fin- a los ojos, y el resentimiento, lo que ha tardado en saber que Roi ha roto con su novia hace casi un año y en todo ese tiempo él no ha sabido _nada_.

Su mente es un hervidero de preguntas, un continuo ruido de estática bajo el que bullen miles de teorías, cuestiones, posibilidades. Se ha quedado tan sorprendido, tan noqueado, que deja pasar a Roi por su lado sin un solo intento por detenerle, por continuar la conversación, por cogerle de los hombros y zarandearle hasta que le explique _qué cojones está pasando_.

Cuando regresa a la realidad, tiene una copa vacía en la mano y se ha retirado discretamente a una esquina de la estancia, solo, controlando desde su rincón a los demás. Automáticamente busca a Roi -que sigue hablando con sus compañeros, una sonrisa definitivamente más sincera que la que tenía cuando charlaba con él-, y nota como muchos de ellos le rodean, intercambiando información y detalles sobre qué es de sus vidas. Nota como todos le rodean inconscientemente, de forma natural, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención, y cuando suelta una carcajada y Ana se engancha a su cintura, riendo también, nota como algo se le rompe dentro. Es como si todo hubiese vuelto a la normalidad, como si ningún lazo se hubiese disipado, estirado, quebrado en esos dos años.

Sabe que, si se acerca, aunque no le diga nada directamente a Roi, romperá todo eso. Y no quiere que sus compañeros también pierdan a ese Roi, porque él sabe lo que duele.

Así que se queda ahí, apartado, hasta que en su constante vigilancia detecta como Amaia se aparta un poco del grupo, comentándole algo a Alfred antes de soltar su mano y mirar a su alrededor.

Luis sabe que es el momento de obtener, si no todas, algunas de las respuestas que estaba buscando. Y cuando Amaia se pone en movimiento dirección a los aseos, suelta su copa en cualquier sitio y la sigue.

 

Es un auténtico bálsamo poder hablar con ellos como si otra vez fuese verano de 2018 y estuviesen recorriendo todos juntos el país, llenando salas de conciertos, borrachos de éxito y de inocencia. Se alegra de verlos a todos y cada uno de ellos, incluso a aquellos con los que no mantuvo una relación tan cercana.

Es realmente como retroceder a un pasado en el que todo era mucho más sencillo, y por unos minutos, se olvida incluso de Luis.

Una parte de su cerebro -esa que no puede evitar geolocalizarle, como un radar siempre atento a potenciales peligros para su integridad- sabe que estaba en alguna esquina, bebiendo sin relacionarse mucho con nadie, pero decide apagar su señal como se silencia el ruido de un televisor al que se intenta no prestar atención. Se concentra en sus amigos, en lo que le cuentan, en contarles él. En retomar, poco a poco, todo eso de lo que se ha ido alejando en el último año.

Poco a poco el grupo se va disolviendo, dividiéndose para ir a hablar con otras personas, ir en búsqueda de bebida o, simplemente, disfrutar del cóctel. Alfred y Ana, sin embargo, se quedan a su lado -de hecho, _agarrados a él_ , como si temiesen que en cualquier momento fuese a desvanecerse- y llega un momento en el que dejan de hablar y se quedan ahí, los tres juntos, bebiendo tranquilamente y mirándose con sendas sonrisas.

\- Ay, Roi – suspira Ana – Echaba _tanto_ de menos esto. Te echaba tanto de menos – le abraza y le estampa un beso en la mejilla, quedándose recostada contra él, acurrucándose contra su hombro mientras el otro la estrecha – Todos te echamos mucho de menos.

\- Y yo a vosotros.

\- Esto sin ti es una mierda – confirma Alfred.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Va a hacer falta otra boda para que volvamos a verte en condiciones? Porque Amaia igual me mata, pero se podría arreglar.

\- No hace falta, hombre – ríe Roi – Aunque oye, si os animáis, yo encantado. Puedo llevar los anillos, o lanzar pétalos o algo así.

\- ¿Tú estás mejor? – le pregunta Ana, bajito, sabiendo que con Alfred existe plena confianza, aunque no sea consciente de cuanta confianza existe en realidad entre ambos.

\- Sí, voy mejor – su amiga cree que sólo se refiere a su ruptura y al tema profesional, como si todo ese distanciamiento no hubiese sido más que la consecuencia de una mala racha, y no el principal disparador – Las cosas van saliendo, poco a poco, y los Javis me están ayudando muchísimo. Y no sé, Ana. Va guay. Yo creo que todo empieza a ir guay.

No miente. Tras muchos meses donde lo único que le apetecía era quedarse en la cama, escondido debajo de una manta, por fin empieza a sentirse con fuerzas. Por fin empieza a notar que no es arrastrado de un lado al otro como una hoja seca gobernada por el viento; por fin vuelve a tomar sus propias decisiones, a dar sus propios pasos, a construir bases y pilares.

Por eso está allí. Porque sabe que es sólo el primer paso -un primer paso jodido, claro, pero necesario- para poder volver del todo. Porque sabe que, para él, salir por fin del pozo no significará nada si no puede tenerles también a ellos.

\- Me alegro muchísimo – vuelve a abrazarle, incapaz de controlar su cariño por el amigo reencontrado – No te haces idea.

Ana se aleja después de unos minutos al ver que la densidad del corro de personas que rodean a los Javis es algo menor, acelerando el paso para poder felicitarles, y Alfred y Roi se quedan frente a frente, solos al fin.

\- Bueno – empieza Alfred – Sabes qué es lo que te voy a preguntar ahora, ¿no?

Roi esboza una media sonrisa.

\- Sí. Y tú sabes lo que te voy a contestar, ¿no?

\- Probablemente.

\- Pues ha sido una conversación muy agradable, sí. Gracias por la charla.

\- Roi.

\- Ya, ya. Estoy mejor, en serio. Lo que le he dicho a Ana es la verdad: creo que las cosas empiezan a mejorar, en todos los sentidos. Hoy está siendo difícil, claro, pero… En fin. Tenías razón, si es lo que quieres oír. No puedo estar huyendo toda la vida, salvo que quiera quedarme solo.

\- No quiero tener razón, quiero que estés bien. Nunca vas a estar solo, ¿me oyes? – Alfred se acerca unos pasos, bajando la voz – Ni por mi parte, ni por la de ninguno de estos. Y eso incluye a Cepeda.

Roi oculta su gesto torcido dando un sorbo de su copa.

\- Pues parecía un poco cabreado cuando he hablado con él.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Te dedicas a ignorarle durante meses, se entera que con el resto mantienes más o menos el contacto, y dedicas todos tus esfuerzos a evitarle sin decirle si es porque estás cabreado, porque ha hecho algo, o… Joder, entiéndelo.

\- Ya lo sé, Alfred. Y sé que me lo advertiste.

\- Entonces sabrás que creo que deberías hablar con él – Roi alza las cejas con sorpresa – Aún estás a tiempo.

\- ¿Ahora? Ni de coña. Mira, sé que he hecho las cosas mal, pero ya no tiene arreglo – Alfred abre la boca, pero Roi no le deja interrumpirle – No, no lo tiene. Porque para arreglar las cosas lo primero que tendríamos que hacer es hablar de por qué cojones llevo un año evitándole, y no quiero remover la mierda. Lo siento. Sé que es injusto para él no saber, pero no. Soy un egoísta y me da igual, _quiero_ ser egoísta. Aguanté muchos meses ahí para no ser egoísta, lo sabes. _Tú lo sabes_ , seguramente mejor que nadie. Y lo siento, pero ya no. No puedo volver a eso. Y si para mantener mi… mi cordura o lo que sea, tengo que ser injusto con Luis, o hacerle sentir mal, pues lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. Pero tengo que elegir, Alfred. Y esta vez no voy a escogerle a él.

Es probablemente el discurso más largo que ha soltado en toda su vida, y lo ha hecho con los dientes apretados y e intentando controlar el enfado en su voz, pero con el corazón en la mano, porque lleva masticando todas esas palabras _meses_.

Lleva desde que decidió que debía alejarse para recuperar el control de su vida sintiéndose mal. Sintiéndose mal por romper su amistad con Cepeda de la noche a la mañana, sintiéndose mal por no dar explicación alguna y simplemente salir huyendo, sintiéndose mal porque sabe que él llevará tiempo preguntándose qué ha hecho mal para que Roi se haya marchado así, sintiéndose mal a su vez. Ya no recuerda la última vez que se sintió bien, verdaderamente _bien_ , sin que ni el amor ni la culpabilidad ni la responsabilidad ni la justicia hiciesen presa de él, haciéndole sentir mal por no hacer las cosas como debería, y está _harto_.

Porque Cepeda no tiene la culpa de que él se enamorase de quien no debía, pero _es él_ el que lo ha perdido todo (su amistad, sus compañeros, su pareja, casi su carrera) sin alzar la voz ni una sola vez, y está hasta los cojones de, aun así, sentirse mal.

Y ahora lo ha pagado con el pobre Alfred, que no tiene la culpa de nada, pero le mira con los ojos muy abiertos, y Roi ya se está sintiendo mal otra vez. _Joder_.

\- Roi…

\- Alfred, perdona – se acerca a su amigo, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros – Perdona, joder, no quería hablarte así…

\- No, no, no, no, no pasa nada. En serio, te entiendo. Es solo que…. – Alfred baja la mirada, buscando las palabras adecuadas – Es lógico, ¿vale? Lo que estás haciendo es normal, y es lo correcto, y es lo que debes hacer si es lo que necesitas para estar bien. Es solo que… No te veo feliz, tío. No solo con la situación o con… _Sé_ que es una situación complicada para ti, y entiendo que necesites distanciarte y superarlo, pero… No te veo feliz con tu decisión. No creo que tú estés bien con lo que estás haciendo, y me preocupa que estés pasándolo igual de mal que antes, pero ahora ni siquiera… No sé. No te lo guardes, Roi. No te guardes todo eso dentro. Sácalo. Y si necesitas gritarme otra vez, hazlo. Y si necesitas hablar con Luis para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, aunque sea remover la mierda o aunque le vayas a hacer daño, hazlo. Porque lo peor, tío, es que yo creo que sigues haciéndote el mismo daño que antes, pero ahora ni siquiera eres consciente, y no nos dejas ayudarte.

Es el turno de Roi de mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Joder, tío, ¿te he gritado? Perdóname, de verdad.

\- ¿En serio te has quedado sólo con eso? – suspira Alfred.

Roi no dice nada, quedándose ahí estático mientras su amigo le pasa un brazo por debajo del hombro, atrapándole y dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Se quedan así un rato, Alfred bebiendo de su copa y Roi mirando al suelo, dándole vueltas a lo que le acaba de decir su amigo.

\- La verdad es que te podrías haber pillado por mí, loco. Habría sido más fácil, ¿no?

\- Como que tú ibas a pasar de Amaia así como así.

\- Por ti, me lo habría pensado.

\- Mentiroso. Y encima, pelota.

\- Sólo un poco.

\- Te prometo que lo pensaré, vale. Tienes razón en lo que has dicho, siempre la tienes, pero… - Roi suspira con fuerza y levanta la cabeza, buscando con la mirada a algún camarero que le pueda ofrecer el alcohol que ahora necesita más que nunca – No es fácil. Y no quiero pasarlo mal. Sé que ahora no estoy bien-bien, pero… no sé. El tiempo juega a mi favor. Dentro de poco nos acordaremos de todo esto y nos reiremos, ¿no?

No le devuelve la mirada a Alfred, pero sabe que en sus ojos hay escrito un claro e inequívoco “lo dudo”.

 

 

 

\- Amaia.

La chica da un salto hacia atrás, sobresaltada, tapándose la boca con la mano.

\- ¡Dios, Luis! – se apoya un segundo en el marco de la puerta, llevándose la mano al pecho – Me has asustado.

\- Perdona – se disculpa el aludido, dando unos pasos atrás para dejar salir a su amiga de los aseos, y cogiéndola con delicadeza del codo para guiarla hasta un lugar menos transitado – Pero necesito hablar contigo.

\- Ah. ¿Y de qué?

\- De Roi.

Amaia es muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no es una gran actriz cuando se trata de disimular lo que está sintiendo. Y en la media docena de emociones que cruzan por su cara en menos de un segundo antes de responder, Luis se acaba de convencer de que ha pinchado hueso.

\- Oh. Y no… ¿no puedes hablar directamente con él?

\- ¿Tú sabías que había roto con Cris?

\- ¿Tú no lo sabías?

\- Amaia – Luis no se deja engañar; conoce lo suficientemente bien a su amiga como para saber que hacerse la tonta le funciona casi siempre, pero esta vez no tiene ganas de tonterías - ¿Lo sabías?

\- Eh… sí, bueno, algo nos comentó un día. Que ella se había ido de Madrid y eso.

\- ¿Y no sabes nada más?

\- Si quieres saber algo sobre la vida de Roi, deberías preguntarle al propio Roi, Luis.

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que Roi ya no me cuenta nada. Que no me habla, de hecho.

\- Bueno, pues ve y pregúntale por qué ya no te habla, mira qué fácil.

\- Amaia, por favor. Él ni siquiera quiere que respiremos el mismo oxígeno si puede evitarlo, no creo que le apetezca tener conmigo una charla de corazón a corazón, precisamente. Así que no voy a ir a decirle nada, pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por lo que le pasa.

Amaia se le queda mirando con una expresión triste, una mirada que Luis no puede aguantar, desviando los ojos a su hombro mientras aguarda a que la chica se decida.

\- Vale, primero, eres un dramático, y segundo, yo no sé mucho más, Luis. De verdad. Con quien más habla es con Alfred.

\- Pero él no me va a contar nada.

\- ¿Y yo sí? – se indigna Amaia.

\- Tu sí, porque me quieres y me conoces y sabes que de verdad necesito saber qué le pasa.

\- El chantaje es una cosa muy fea – Amaia suspira, cambia el peso de pie y el bolso de mano y al final enfrenta a Luis, mirándole a los ojos – Y sé poco más que tú. Rompieron como en octubre o así, pero ella se quedó un tiempo en Madrid, hasta que le salió el trabajo nuevo. Roi no quería que ella tuviese que buscarse piso ni nada, y al final se volvió un tiempo a Santiago con su madre y volvió a Madrid cuando ella se fue. Y ya está. No sé, Luis, la gente se junta y se separa. No me parece para tanto.

\- Pero… no me dijo nada. Lo… lo dejaron y seguro que lo pasó fatal y yo vivo a media hora de su casa y ni siquiera… ¿Qué pasó? Si llevaban muchísimo, si eran… ¿Hubo otra persona?

\- No que yo sepa – se encoge Amaia de hombros – O al menos eso le dijo Alfred a Cris cuando le llamó.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Le llamó, cuando Roi rompió con ella. Yo estaba en Barcelona, con él, y le llamó al móvil. Para… no sé, asegurarse, supongo. Alfred le dijo eso, que no había nadie más, al menos que él supiese. Luego se fue a hablar a otra habitación y no sé más, porque Alfred no me cuenta nada, así que si quieres saber más, vas tú e intentas convencerle con tus métodos, porque los míos no funcionan.

Luis le devuelve la mirada airada en silencio, procesando ese nuevo pedacito de información. Por algún motivo había asumido que había sido Cris quien había terminado con la relación, y saber no sólo que no había sido ella, sino que había tenido las dudas suficientes sobre los motivos como para llamar a Alfred, plantea más preguntas de las que soluciona.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué…?

\- ¡Ay, no lo sé! ¡No sé nada! A lo mejor el motivo por el que Roi ya no te habla es porque estamos aquí los dos cotilleando sobre su vida. Y no quiero que me deje de hablar a mí, así que me voy – Amaia ya está poniendo pies en polvorosa, gritándole mientras se aleja casi a la carrera - ¡Habla con él!

Y Luis se queda ahí, como un pasmarote, viendo la espalda de la chica desaparecer entre el resto de los invitados, sumergiéndose aún más en el mar de dudas que le inunda desde que Roi desapareció de su vida.

 

 

 

Cuando acuden al salón para la cena y ve que Luis y él están sentados en mesas diferentes, lo primero que se pregunta -recordando el caos de papeles y apuntes, más incluso que en épocas de guiones o grabaciones, que era su casa en las semanas previas a la boda- es cuantos puzzles habrán tenido que resolver los Javis para poder sentarlos así.

En cualquier caso, se siente infinitamente aliviado cuando se acerca en la mesa -Amaia y Alfred a un lado, Raoul y Nerea al otro, todos relajados y riendo como en los viejos tiempos- y no puede más que dar las gracias a sus antiguos profesores mientras toma asiento.

Por desgracia, la sensación de calma solo dura hasta que Amaia le coge por el brazo con una fuerza inesperada y tira de él hacia ella, pegando la cara a la suya con innecesaria intensidad.

\- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar ahora mismo – le susurra, apremiante.

\- Pero ¿qué pasa?

\- Pasa que a mí nadie me cuenta nada y hace un momento Luis me ha parado y me ha estado haciendo un interrogatorio sobre ti, y yo no sé si la he cagado o no porque: Nadie. Me. Cuenta. Nada.

\- ¿Cepeda te ha preguntado por mí? – siente como su calma se evapora como agua en una cacerola al fuego - ¿Por qué?

\- Por Cris. No sabía que habíais roto y ha venido a preguntarme y me ha puesto cara de pena y claro… Mira, yo no sé qué pasa entre vosotros – Roi nota como a cada lado, Alfred y Raoul les dirigen miradas extrañadas, intentando agudizar el oído para ver que cuchichean en mitad del barullo del salón- Solo sé que ya no os habláis, que no podemos hablaros al uno del otro porque ponéis _esa cara_ , que tú estás triste y Luis está triste por ti y Alfred está triste por los dos y yo estoy hasta las narices porque no hay manera de que me digáis que está pasando. Ni siquiera Alfred, y mira que he intentado que me lo cuente de todas las formas, ¡de todas!, y nada. Así que me vas a decir qué está pasando ahora mismo, porque si no la voy a cagar con Luis y ni siquiera voy a saber por qué.

\- Amaia…

\- ¿Estáis hablando de mí? – se asoma Alfred a la conversación – He oído mi nombre.

\- Contigo ya hablaré luego – le amenaza Amaia, apuntándole con el dedo – Que me tienes contenta.

\- ¿Pero qué he hecho?

\- Chicos, ¿qué pasa? – se asoma por el otro lado Raoul, susurrando a su vez – Os está mirando toda la mesa.

Roi y Amaia alzan a la vez la mirada para ver que, efectivamente, el resto de comensales de su mesa han detenido sus conversaciones y les observan con curiosidad.

Amaia, resolutiva, toma la decisión por los dos, cogiendo a Roi de la mano y obligándole a ponerse en pie con ella

\- La verdad es que tengo algo de frío. Acompáñame al coche a por la chaqueta, Roi, porfa – dice, apartando la silla con la pierna y saliendo en estampida arrastrando a Roi tras de sí.

A sus espaldas, Roi puede oír como Raoul le dice a Alfred “pero si hemos venido todos en el autocar”, pero nada puede hacer ante la fuerza de la naturaleza que es Amaia, que abandona el salón segundos antes de que empiece a sonar la música que indica la entrada de los novios.

Le lleva hasta la zona de guardarropa y le obliga a sentarse en un banco, ella de pie frente a él con las manos en jarras.

\- Vale. Empieza.

\- Pero Amaia… no sé qué quieres que te cuente…

\- La verdad. Lo que pasa contigo y con Luis. No quiero meterme en vuestra vida, en serio, pero si Luis vuelve a preguntarme quiero saber qué puedo decir y qué no. Si no sé lo que te pasa, no puedo ayudarte.

\- No pasa nada, Amaia. Las amistades a veces se enfrían, se distancian, no pasa nada, es la vida.

\- Y una porra – le corta Amaia – Lo vuestro no es distanciamiento, lo vuestro ha sido pasar de ser los mejores amigos del mundo a no miraros a la cara. Y yo pensaba que habíais discutido por algo, o que Luis la había cagado porque, bueno, es Luis, pero me acaba de decir que no sabe por qué no le hablas, pero que se sigue preocupando por ti. Y te juro que tenía la cara más triste que le he visto nunca a Cepeda. Y eso es mucho decir – aclara- Así que dime qué está pasando, y qué le tengo que decir la próxima vez que me pregunte por ti, porque por lo visto soy la única tonta que le cuenta algo.

Roi se ha quedado clavado en ese “ _se sigue preocupando por ti_ ”.

\- No sé qué quieres que te cuente, Amaia. No hay nada qué contar. Si Cepeda te pregunta algo, dile que no sabes nada.

\- Pero es que sí intuyo cosas – se enfada Amaia – Intuyo cosas porque tú hablas con Alfred y yo estoy en medio, pero ninguno de los dos habláis conmigo y yo no sé mentir. No sé cómo… encajar lo que os está pasando – la chica da un paso adelante, arremangándose el largo del vestido para acuclillarse frente a él, apoyándose en sus rodillas – Dime algo, Roi. Porfa. Soy tu amiga. Soy amiga de los dos. Dime qué os pasa para que pueda ayudaros. No me deis de lado.

Roi suspira. Es la primera vez que tiene semejante conversación, porque tanto Alfred como los Javis supieron ver mucho más allá de sus palabras y sus acciones, y no hizo falta pintar la cruda realidad. Pero Amaia es distinta, porque aunque ella sabe instintivamente que algo está -muy- mal, Roi nunca le ha dejado ver más allá, obcecado en su idea de aislarla de sus problemas, de protegerla y no ser para ella más que un buen amigo y, llegado el caso, un sólido pilar.

Pero ahí están ahora, dos años que parece media vida después, Roi sin fuerzas para protegerse ni a sí mismo y Amaia preocupada por haber podido hacer daño a Roi, dispuesta a darle una paliza a quien haga falta si es necesario para que esté bien.

\- No estamos enfadados – empieza, sin pensarlo más, dejando que las palabras fluyan – Nunca he estado enfadado con Luis y él no ha hecho nada. Nunca, Amaia. Él no tiene la culpa de nada. Nadie tiene la culpa de nada. Simplemente, llegó un momento en que yo necesitaba poner tierra de por medio, porque cada día que estábamos juntos era más difícil, y estaba empezando a afectarme, a todos los niveles. Así que salí huyendo como un cobarde y nunca le dije nada. Y te juro que yo pensé que los dos seriamos más felices así.

\- Él no parece muy feliz. Y tú tampoco – tantea la chica.

\- No sé cómo está él. No he sabido nada y pensé que sería lo mejor – Roi entierra la cara entre las manos y siente como Amaia se arrodilla, echándosele encima para abrazarle.

\- Roi…

\- Y yo pensé que estaba mejor, de verdad. Las cosas empezaban a ir bien. Pero ha sido volver a verle y… y Alfred dice que debería hablar con él, que aún estoy a tiempo, y a ti te ha dicho que se preocupa y… - nota que le falta el aire, y aparta con delicadeza a Amaia, que se queda sentada sobre sus piernas, observándole mientras él toma una bocanada de aire y la expulsa lentamente antes de mirarla directamente a los ojos - ¿Cómo voy a olvidarle y a seguir con mi vida, tía, si llevo un año casi aislado intentándolo y a las dos horas de verle todo se ha ido a la mierda?

Se queda ahí, quieto, marcando sus respiraciones para no dejarse llevar por el desasosiego, esperando sinceramente que Amaia sea capaz de darle la clave, la respuesta de lo que tiene que hacer para superar finalmente esta etapa de su vida.

Pero su amiga se queda ahí, inmóvil, mirándole fijamente con una mano en la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos, enlazando por fin todas de piezas inconexas que lleva juntando meses, dándole por fin un sentido a todo.

\- Cómo he podido ser tan tonta… - susurra para sí misma – Ay, dios mío, Roi, como he podido ser tan tonta, perdóname, por favor – hace el amago de ir a abrazarle de nuevo, pero se contiene, dando a su amigo espacio, abrazándose a sí misma – Roi, de verdad, lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto, no tenía ni idea… De verdad que pensé que había pasado algo, que habíais discutido o algo. Jamás pensé…

\- No pasa nada, Amaia. No es como si hubiese dado una rueda de prensa.

\- No, Roi, está mal, soy una mala amiga, soy una amiga horrible, tendría que haberme dado cuenta, tendría que haber estado ahí – se le están empezando a llenar los ojos de lágrimas - Tú ahí pasándolo mal y yo no solo no me doy ni cuenta, si no que encima estoy ahí con Aitana, insistiendo con Luis. Que mal, que mal, que mal lo he hecho todo…

\- No pasa nada – Roi se apiada de ella, acariciándole la mejilla, tranquilizándola – No te agobies, en serio. No es como si tú pudieses hacer nada. Ni entonces ni ahora. Lo de Luis y Aitana tenía que pasar y lo sabíamos todos.

Amaia le mira fijamente, y parece que va a decir algo, pero al final se queda callada, mirándole, aguantándose las ganas de llorar, porque le parece injusto que acabe siendo ella la que llora y Roi el que la esté consolando.

\- Dime como puedo ayudarte, Roi. Porfa, déjame que te ayude ahora.

Su sonrisa es triste al contestar.

\- Si lo averiguo, serás la primera en saberlo.

 

 

 

 

Su ausencia no ha pasado desapercibida, y cuando Roi y Amaia regresan al salón veinte minutos más tarde -cogidos del brazo, serios, sorteando a los camareros que ya recogen el primer plato hasta llegar a su mesa y tomar asiento-, varios pares de ojos les siguen fijamente.

Alfred se inclina sobre el oído de Amaia, susurrándole algo a lo que la chica se encoge de hombros. Desde el otro lado del salón, Ambrossi arquea las cejas en dirección a Roi, despegando con desconfianza la mirada cuando Roi le devuelve una sonrisa vacilante. En la mesa de al lado, Luis tarda varios minutos en apartar la vista de ambos, y cuando lo hace, es para encontrarse que las miradas de Ana y Miriam están fijas en él.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada, nada – Miriam devuelve rápidamente la atención su plato antes de recordar que está vacío.

\- ¿Tú sabes qué les pasa a esos dos? – le pregunta Ana a media voz.

Luis se encoge de hombros, intentando disimular su malestar. Es demasiada casualidad que esos dos hayan desaparecido justo después de su pequeña charla con Amaia, y aunque de veras está intentando olvidar la situación en la medida de lo posible y disfrutar de la fiesta, es imposible cuando a cada minuto nota que se le están escapando cosas. Ya no es solamente la situación con Roi: es la desagradable sensación de percibir como todo el mundo sabe algo que él no.

\- Ni idea.

\- Ah – la mirada de Ana es calculadora – Como justo hace un rato estabas hablando tú con Amaia, pensé que igual sabías algo.

\- No, nada.

\- ¿Y Roi?

\- No, Ana – quizá su fusible ande más corto que de costumbre, pero empieza a tocarle las narices el tono de su amiga – No sé qué le pasa a Roi.

El bufido de Miriam le hace girar la cabeza por rapidez hacia el otro lado.

\- Por supuesto que no– masculla Miriam, jugando con sus cubiertos, sin mirarle a la cara.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa ahora? – pregunta Cepeda de no muy buenas formas.

\- ¿A mí? Nada, nada. No me hagas ni caso.

\- ¿Y qué murmuras?

\- Nada, Cepeda, hablo sola.

\- ¿Pero no hablaste con Roi antes? – les interrumpe Ana, sin dejarse distraer.

\- Hemos hablado como tres minutos y no me ha dicho nada – responde Luis, que se siente atacado por ambos flancos, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro - ¿Qué quieres que me diga?

\- ¿Pero le preguntaste qué le pasa?

\- Qué le va a preguntar – le llega la voz de Miriam a su derecha.

\- Vale, ya está bien, ¿qué puto problema tienes conmigo?

\- Cepeda – le amonesta Ana, poniendo una mano en su brazo, instándole a bajar la voz.

\- Ninguno en absoluto, pero me hace gracia tu actitud de mierda.

Tanto Ana como Luis arquean las cejas a la vez ante la seca respuesta de la gallega.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Ahí, controlando a Roi desde las esquinas y preguntando a los demás por él en vez de ir de cara y preguntarle tú mismo qué es lo que le pasa – le espeta al final con una sonrisa irónica que a Luis le resulta hasta desagradable.

\- Miriam. Ya – advierte Ana – No es ni el momento ni el lugar. Ni asunto nuestro, ya puestos.

\- Pero es que me jode, Ana, me jode. Todo el año con pies de plomo, todo el año haciéndonos los locos, ¡es ridículo! Y éste – señala con la barbilla a Cepeda, que no se puede creer lo que escucha – si tan amiguito es podría haber ido a ver qué le pasaba, pero no, mejor quedarse en casa dándose pena porque ya no le ajuntan. Harta. Estoy harta.

\- No es asunto nuestro – repite, y su tono esta vez no admite discusión.

\- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, pero viene hoy y... – Miriam agita las manos en el aire, indignada – Mira, da igual. Me callo. Tú sigue, Cepeda, bonito, que lo estás haciendo estupendamente.

El aludido se le queda mirando fijamente -viendo como Miriam clava la vista obcecadamente al frente, a un lado, al plato, al techo, a donde sea antes de devolverle la mirada, masticando con más fuerza de la necesaria- mientras procesa lo que acaba de escuchar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba a este lado de una discusión con Miriam y, sinceramente, no lo echaba de menos. Sin embargo, no puede dejar de oír sus palabras, una y otra vez.

De repente cae en algo y se gira a su izquierda.

\- ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con ella?

Pilla a Ana con el tenedor a medio camino de la boca cuando creía que la crisis había sido abortada.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No sé, como no has dicho nada, asumo que estás de acuerdo. Que piensas que Roi me importa una mierda y que esto es culpa mía.

\- Yo no he dicho eso – puntualiza Miriam, apuntándole con el tenedor.

\- Miriam no dijo eso – concede Ana, soltando con delicadeza los cubiertos – Pero es verdad que esta situación es difícil para nosotros y… no sé, Cepeda. Los dos son mis amigos, y no sé qué ocurrió exactamente entre ustedes, no me quiero entrometer, pero… No sé, no están bien, pero tampoco lo hablan. Hacen como si no pasase nada. Y el resto estamos en medio y no sabemos qué hacer para que lo arreglen.

\- Igual él no quiere arreglarlo.

\- Ya apareció la víctima.

Ana suspira, frotándose la frente, rindiéndose y resignándose el hecho de que no va a ser la cena tranquila que ella desearía, mientras Luis se gira como un resorte.

\- Víctima de qué.

\- Eres tan… _egocéntrico_ que no te has planteado que esto no vaya contigo, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Egocéntrico? ¡Es a mí a quien no le habla! – hasta ahora y a pesar de su enfado, tanto Miriam como Luis están conseguido mantener la discusión en voz baja, pero esta vez él alza ligeramente el tono y la congregación a su alrededor los mira de reojo, las miradas preocupadas de algunos de sus compañeros obligándole a acercarse más a Miriam para susurrarle – Es a mí a quien se niega a ver mientras que con vosotros sigue como siempre. Es a mí a quien ha borrado de su vida. No te atrevas a decirme como tengo que sentirme.

\- No tienes ni idea de cómo está. No sabes por lo que ha pasado ni por lo que está pasando, pero a ti lo único que te preocupa es que _a ti_ no te habla, _a ti_ no te ve, tú, tú, tú. Siempre tú, y cómo estás tú, y cómo te sientes tú – Miriam se muerde la lengua y Luis tiene la sensación de que podría envenenarse – Y él tiene el mismo puñetero problema. Pues puede que Roi aún no se dé cuenta, pero está mejor sin ti. No ves nada más allá de tus narices.

Y con eso, da la discusión por zanjada, dándole de forma nada sutil la espalda para hablar con Marina y con Mireya. Luis se queda ahí, mirándola, y aunque Miriam se girase y le exigiese una réplica no cree que pudiese dársela porque le ha dejado sin habla. Ana le mira con preocupación, pero Luis regresa la mirada a su plato y se mantiene en silencio, dedicando el resto de la cena a masticar cada una de las acusaciones de su compañera como si fuesen granito.

Cepeda es tan consciente de que no es la persona favorita de Miriam como de que bajo las palabras de la chica subyacen verdades que, aunque para él sean insondables, para ella son cristalinas. Y durante estos dos años su relación con ella ha pasado por muchas etapas -desde la práctica imposibilidad de la convivencia del principio a la actual relación cordial, una vez que no estaban condenados a compartir techo y destino-, pero ni un solo día ha dudado de que es inteligente, _muy_ inteligente; capaz de ver más allá de la mayoría.

No sabe si su repentino arranque de mal genio nace de su antipatía por él, de la simpatía que sabe que siempre ha sentido por Roi, de su genuino hartazgo con la situación o de algo que va más allá de lo obvio. Pero lo que le acaba de quedar claro es que Miriam acaba de arrojarle a la cara con su habitual delicadeza un puñado de verdades que por desagradables no son menos ciertas, y le corresponde a él decidir qué hacer con ellas ahora.

Seguir como si nada, aguardando a que sea Roi el que haga algo mientras él se lamenta. O tomar las riendas de la situación y comprender, de una vez por todas, qué ha ocurrido para que, de un día para otro, desapareciese de su vida lo más valioso que Operación Triunfo le había regalado.

\- Cepeda – le susurra Ana, intranquila, cuando empiezan a servir los postres y él lleva casi una hora sin abrir la boca - ¿Estás bien?

\- No – reconoce, y la mano de Ana sobre su hombro le reconforta un poco – Pero, aunque me joda, Miriam tiene razón.

\- ¿Vas a hablar con Roi?

\- Voy a hacer lo que debí hacer hace mucho.

 

 

 

Los aplausos inundan el salón de baile mientras los Javis se dan un último beso antes de separarse y arengar a las masas a lanzarse a por la barra libre, las luces subiendo ligeramente mientras empieza a sonar música más animada. La congregación no se hace de rogar, y Roi se ve atrapado entre medias de dos estampidas -la que va a por alcohol y la que se lanza a la pista de baile- en su huida al exterior.

Las noches todavía son agradables a estas alturas del año, pero el aire que llega de la sierra le hace arrebujarse dentro de la americana de su traje. Se aleja un poco del barullo de la fiesta, localizando una farola con aspecto de reliquia contra la que se apoya, un pie contra el metal y una mano rebuscando en su bolsillo la cajetilla de tabaco bajo la luz titilante.

Se queda ahí, planteándose qué hacer ahora. Les había prometido a los Javis aguantar ahí hasta la madrugada y disfrutar de la fiesta, pero ahora no lo tiene tan claro. La noche ha sido emocionalmente agotadora, y de lo único que tiene ganas ahora mismo es de llegar a casa, ponerse un pijama y enterrarse debajo de una manta durante los próximos cien años, aproximadamente. Sin embargo, sabe que marcharse ahora significará preocupar a varios de sus amigos -estropeando así también la fiesta para ellos- y traicionar la promesa que se ha hecho a sí mismo cuando esa tarde ha cruzado el umbral de su casa.

Sabe que es el momento de ser fuerte, de empezar a tomar la senda de lo que es correcto, de lo que es justo. Se ha dado un tiempo para alejarse, lamentarse y lamerse las heridas, y es el momento de coger por fin impulso y salir a la luz. Pero lo que nadie le había dicho es que cuando has estado encerrado en un pozo casi un año, tu problema inmediato no es empezar a caminar de nuevo: es salir de ese pozo.

Roi, tras un año sin Luis y unas horas con él, puede afirmar que no lo ha superado. Aún peor: donde antes sólo tenía que convivir con su presencia -con el dolor continuo, constante, tolerable de su amor sin dueño-, ahora le toca lidiar con las ráfagas casi insoportables de su ausencia, los latigazos de su recuerdo y el sabor tóxico del resentimiento.

Roi, tras un año sin Luis, está más enamorado, más dolido y más cansado que nunca.

Así que termina su cigarrillo y enciende otro, eternamente atrapado en un bucle de decisiones equivocadas y decisiones por tomar, el móvil en la mano con la aplicación para pedir un coche abierta, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en la farola; dejándose arropar por el humo, la oscuridad y el sonido amortiguado de la música.

Nota su presencia antes incluso de captar el sonido de sus pasos sobre la gravilla, y una voz en algún lado de su cerebro se pregunta en que momento desarrolló ese superpoder, cuando el que él siempre deseó fue volar.

\- Eh. Roi.

Expulsa el humo con suavidad antes de abrir los ojos y encararle.

\- Eh, hola. ¿Quieres? – pregunta, ofreciéndole la cajetilla, Cepeda negando con la cabeza.

\- No, gracias. Lo he dejado.

\- ¿En serio?

Cepeda se encoge de hombros, acercándose unos pasos hasta situarse a su lado, apoyando su hombro en la farola, unos centímetros detrás de Roi; sin mirarse a la cara pero cerca, demasiado cerca.

\- Sí, bueno. Hace unos meses estuve bastante jodido con la garganta, y cuando Aitana me pilló fumando a escondidas casi me tira por la ventana. Después de eso, no tenía muchas más alternativas – explica, con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Y cómo lo llevas?

\- Bastante bien. Ahora mismo estoy casi seguro de que resistiré la tentación de darte una paliza y huir con tu tabaco.

\- ¿Casi?

\- No soy de piedra, tío.

Roi se echa a reír, dando una calada, relajando uno a uno, conscientemente, cada músculo de su cuerpo. Es una sensación agradable, esa especie de ficción que han creado en apenas un par de minutos: el sonido amortiguado de la civilización a unos metros de ellos, acompañándolos y a la vez aislándolos en su propio mundo de humo, bromas y complicidad.

Por un instante, es como si el tiempo -la distancia, el miedo, la rabia, la tristeza, el rencor, los sentimientos- no hubiese pasado, y hubiesen vuelto a la terraza de la academia, a compartir un momento ellos dos solos mientras que a su alrededor el mundo sigue girando.

Por desgracia, el cartel de “fin” aparece demasiado pronto, trayéndoles de nuevo a la cruda realidad.

\- Siento mucho lo de Cris, Roi. No tenía ni idea y… - Luis busca las palabras con un cuidado antinatural en él- Le estuve preguntando a Amaia qué había pasado. Perdóname, no debería cotillear a tus espaldas. Es sólo que… No sé. No me lo esperaba. Lo siento mucho.

\- Da igual. Ella está bien, eso es lo que importa.

\- ¿Y tú como estas?

Roi reflexiona con tranquilidad, tomándose su tiempo antes de contestar.

\- Al principio era raro. Ya no había… - hace un gesto amplio con la mano, sin concretar, aprovechando para dar otra calada – Pero el cariño seguía, y era extraño. Con cualquier tontería pensaba “tengo que decirle esto a Cris” y luego me acordaba. Pero bueno – suspira -, el tiempo ayuda, y sigo creyendo que es lo mejor para los dos.

Cepeda no dice nada, quedándose a su lado en silencio durante un rato, cambiando el peso de pie.

\- ¿Es muy tarde para aceptar ese cigarro?

\- Aiti te va a matar.

\- Será nuestro secreto – dice, apartándose para situarse frente a él, cogiendo la cajetilla y el mechero que el otro le tiende.

Guardan de nuevo silencio, uno que no llega a ser confortable como los de antes, pero que tampoco necesitan llenar con palabras. Es como si de una manera primaria, instintiva, estuviesen volviendo a reconocer la presencia del otro, a identificarla como un amigo y no una amenaza.

\- Oye, Roi… - empieza de nuevo Cepeda a hablar, dubitativo, devolviéndole el tabaco – Sé que ya es un poco tarde, pero si necesitas hablar, sobre Cris o sobre lo que sea, sabes que estoy aquí. Me imagino que has estado muy jodido, pero… me hubiese gustado que me lo hubieses… – se queda callado una décima de segundo, pero antes de que Roi pueda decir nada, da una patada en el suelo, levantando polvo y arenisca a su alrededor – Joder, no. Da igual. Olvida lo que he dicho.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada, da igual.

\- No te entiendo. ¿Ha pasado algo? – Roi apaga el cigarrillo y se yergue, avanzando un paso hacia Luis, mirándole a la cara por primera vez en toda la noche – Tío, no te dije nada porque no quería molestarte, ya está. Estabas con todo lo del disco y tal, y no era plan. Y joder, tampoco iba a solucionar nada, lo hecho, hecho estaba. ¿Estás molesto por eso?

\- No. Sí. ¡No lo sé, joder! – da otra calada, pero se aturulla y empieza a toser, tirando el cigarro al suelo y apagándolo con el zapato – Es que joder, luego dicen que soy un egocéntrico, pero ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?

\- ¿Qué he dicho? – Roi repite las palabras de Luis en su cabeza y frunce el ceño - ¿Quién dice que eres un egocéntrico?

\- Que lo hiciste por no molestar. ¿Desde cuándo no me cuentas las cosas para no molestarme, tío? ¿Qué clase de amistad de mierda es esa?

Roi se queda en blanco, la fuerza de sus palabras -la fuerza _de la realidad_ , desde cuando no le cuenta las cosas para no molestarle, _desde cuándo_ lleva callándose para proteger a Luis, aun a costa de sus propios sentimientos- golpeándole con la fuerza de un camión.

\- Luis…

\- Es que no es solo lo de Cris, joder, es que no me cuentas nada. No me llamas ni me escribes ni me contestas cuando lo hago yo, no quedamos nunca. Me evitas, cuando quedamos con estos te rajas del plan por no verme. ¿Qué te he hecho, tío? No sé qué cojones he hecho para que estemos así, pero perdóname, tío. Por favor. Soy un gilipollas y seguro que me merezco que me retires la palabra. Pero no lo hagas, tío. Por favor. – le mira, implorante, temblando por estar sacándose de dentro algo que lleva retorciéndose y clavándosele por dentro casi un año, pasando del enfado, al miedo y a la tristeza en cada coma y cada punto – No te vayas, tío.

Roi se echa a reír -una risa falsa, ahogada, que camufla y retiene las lágrimas que le humedecen los ojos- ante lo surrealista de la situación.

\- No me voy a ningún lado, tío. ¿Dónde me voy a ir? – intenta que su tono suene ligero, desenfadado, y no como si algo le estuviera arañando las costillas por dentro - Y no has hecho nada, joder, no… no te tortures. Simplemente he pasado una mala época y quería estar solo. Y tampoco quería amargaros con mis mierdas, habéis estado todos muy liados y es normal que no nos veamos todos los días. Estás tomándolo muy a pecho.

\- ¿Por qué hablas en plural? ¡Yo no hablo de los demás, hablo de ti y de mí! Has seguido quedando con estos. Has seguido viéndolos, eran ellos los que me decían que tal te iba, ya que tú no lo hacías – Cepeda ha ido subiendo el tono, y si no fuese por la música a todo volumen que les llega desde el salón de baile, todos los invitados podrían oírle sin problema – Tu no querías estar solo, tu querías estar sin mí. Y puede que para ti no signifique una mierda, pero para mí esta amistad es importante, _tú_ eres importante, y si vas a mandarme a la mierda, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es decirme qué cojones ha pasado.

Enfrentado a la realidad y a las consecuencias de sus decisiones, Roi no sabe qué decir. Porque puede que la verdad sea una opción, pero se ve sinceramente incapaz de soltarle así, sin más, la crudeza de su situación -la crudeza de una relación que no es para nada como él cree- y notar como pierde lo último que le une a Luis.

En esos instantes de silencio incómodo – Cepeda mirándole, tenso, esperando una respuesta por su parte- Roi se plantea si el mejor final -el final _definitivo_ \- que debe darle a esto es que sea el otro quien se aleje pensando que es una afrenta desconocida lo que separa para siempre sus caminos. Porque Roi siempre pensó que su separación podía ser algo temporal; que una vez el tiempo y la distancia recolocasen sus sentimientos en donde debían estar, podrían retomar su relación donde la dejaron. Pero ahora se da cuenta que son demasiadas grietas, demasiados agujeros, demasiado peso en una amistad tan frágil, y es mejor romperla ahora que seguir depositando sobre ella el peso de más sentimientos y esperar a que termine de partirse, dejando caer todo al vacío.

Roi nunca podrá decirle a Luis la realidad, pero al menos puede alejarle de una vez por todas y consolarse con su recuerdo.

\- ¿Sabes que fue lo que más me dolió? – le interrumpe Cepeda en un susurro, cuando Roi ya estaba abría la boca para sellar de una vez por todas su decisión – El primer concierto, en Madrid. Fueron todos, tío. Todos. Y yo solo quería verte a ti, porque Aitana y tu habíais sido los primeros en escuchar el disco, y quería ver qué cara ponías, ver que te parecía en directo.  Saber si te gustaba.

Roi se olvida de todo lo que iba a decir.

\- Claro que me gustó, tío. Me encantó. Cómo no me iba a gustar, si estuviste enorme.

\- ¿…cómo?

\- Sí fui a verte. Estaba arriba, en el anfiteatro – explica, recordando la oscuridad, las cabezas de la gente desde una de las últimas filas, el tejido de la chaqueta entre sus puños, los focos iluminándole, la música envolviendo su voz y colándosele dentro como había hecho cuando escuchó el disco por primera vez, los aplausos del público, abandonar el teatro con una ensordecedora sensación de orgullo – Fue increíble.

\- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no fuiste con los demás?

\- Era un día importante, tío, no quería… no sé. ¿Desconcentrarte? – sabe que con sus palabras está tirando toda su coartada por la borda antes incluso de haber tomado forma, pero es incapaz de dejar marchar a Luis creyendo que en el día más importante de su vida no estuvo ahí para apoyarle, aunque fuese desde lejos – Pero estaba, claro que estaba.

\- ¿Y por qué ya no estás?

Roi se encoge de hombros, sin saber qué más decir. Atrapado entre lo que no quiere decir y lo que no puede dejar de sentir.

\- No sé. Tú estás bien, Luis, lo estás petando, tienes a Aitana y todos estos que van a estar ahí para lo que necesites y… Tú estás bien – repite, notando como su línea de pensamientos se va dispersando como cenizas en el viento – Y ya está, no pasa nada, no te rayes. Yo necesito…

\- ¿Qué? – Luis da otro paso hacia él, las manos sobre sus brazos, buscando su mirada - ¿Qué necesitas, tío?

\- Centrarme, tío. Necesito concentrarme en mi carrera. Alejarme un poco y… no sé. Pensar. Centrarme de nuevo.

\- ¿Y yo no puedo ayudarte con eso? - Roi solo niega con la cabeza, mirando al suelo - ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo, tío, qué pasa?

\- No sé. No puedo. Lo siento – y ya no puede disimular más tiempo la congoja, el temblor en la voz, la angustia.

\- Roi…

Luis le abraza, pegándole a su cuerpo, una mano sobre su nuca y la otra sobre su espalda, acariciando, intentando reconfortarle mientras Roi apoya la frente en su hombro e intenta a duras penas contener la poca dignidad que le queda y no echarse a llorar.

\- Perdóname, tío.

\- ¡Pero si no has hecho nada! Roi, joder, dime algo, me estás asustando.

\- Yo…

Es en ese momento cuando se da cuenta de que debe hacer lo correcto, aunque no tenga fuerzas. Lo correcto para él y lo correcto para Luis: ser sincero, ser claro y cerrar de una vez por todas este capítulo de sus vidas. Alejarse de una vez por todas -y esta vez, de verdad y para siempre- habiendo sido honesto con los dos. Ser valiente.

Y Roi, que nunca se ha sentido más cobarde en su vida que enfrentado a este amor sin sentido, encuentra pegado a Luis -sin mirarle a la cara, pero sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar al respirar- las fuerzas que necesitaba para ser valiente.

\- Perdóname por alejarme. Y por no darte ninguna explicación todo este tiempo – masculla contra su hombro, y cuando el otro intenta apartarse para escucharle mejor, Roi sube las manos y se aprieta contra él, abrazándole, manteniéndole pegado a su cuerpo – No has hecho nada, tío, así que no le des más vueltas, por favor. Simplemente es lo que hay. Es una mierda, pero es lo que hay.

\- Roi, por favor, déjame… déjame…

\- No – corta el otro, y aprieta la tenaza de sus brazos, estrechándole una última vez - Te quiero mucho, Luis. Pero tengo que dejar de quererte así.

Inspira una última vez para darse fuerzas antes de separarse por fin, y cogiendo su cara entre las manos le besa -le besa _de verdad_ \- por primera y última vez. Ni siquiera abre los ojos para no enfrentarse a la mirada de Luis. Simplemente se queda ahí, temblando sobre sus labios, intentando transmitirle con ese gesto todo lo que es incapaz de poner en palabras. Un beso corto, seco, casi inmóvil en el que volcar todo su cariño, todo su amor, todo su miedo, toda esa historia de amor que será patética, pero es _suya_.

Se separa con un suspiro, y nota como los dedos de Luis aun enganchados a su chaqueta intentan retenerle, pero esta vez es la definitiva. Se deshace de su agarre con suavidad y no dice nada más, ni siquiera se atreve a mirarle. Pasa por su lado caminando con tranquilidad, cada uno de sus pasos más ligero que el anterior

Apenas se detiene unos minutos para despedirse de los Javis -que le despiden preocupados, dejándole marchar únicamente con la promesa de que mañana les llama y les cuenta- y de sus compañeros, que le observan con extrañeza, pero le abrazan con fuerza, haciéndole prometer que se verán pronto -Amaia colgándose de él, resistiéndole a dejarle ir bajo la mirada inquieta de Alfred, que no le dice nada aunque Roi sospecha que ya debe intuir la mitad de lo ocurrido con ese sexto sentido suyo-, y para cuando sale a la puerta principal del complejo, el coche ya le está esperando.

Se monta en él sintiéndose extrañamente liberado, tranquilo, _vacío_. Viendo pasar las luces intermitentes de la carretera por la ventanilla con los ojos secos y el corazón anestesiado.

 

 

 

Cuando Luis es capaz de reaccionar, han pasado bastantes minutos y su cerebro sigue trabajando a contramarcha.

Se da cuenta demasiado tarde -siempre se da cuenta demasiado tarde _de todo_ \- de que, si no corre y alcanza a Roi, si no habla con él ahora, no sabe si podrá hacerlo de nuevo. Así que cruza a zancadas el salón de baile, sorteando a invitados ostensiblemente más borrachos que hace una hora, pero cuando llega por fin a la entrada solo alcanza a ver las luces de un coche que encara en ese momento el desvío para incorporarse a la carretera general.

Ni siquiera le ve marcharse. Ni siquiera tiene la oportunidad de ofrecerle una explicación, una disculpa, una historia. Ofrecerle aunque sea una milésima parte de lo que merece.

Se queda ahí solo, en la oscuridad, sin notar el paso del tiempo. Analizando en perspectiva cada momento de su historia juntos.

Lamentando cada instante de silencio en el que no aprovechó para decirle que él también creía que tenía que dejar de quererle _así_.

Pero ahora es demasiado tarde para querer.

De ninguna manera.

 

**_Guitarra y piano suenan a la vez, melodías fuertes, melodías opuestas que se encuentran puntualmente, un acorde en armonía por cada siete dispares. La voz calla, espera. La historia, interrumpida, también._ **


	7. -estrofa #1'-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debió sospecharlo.

**-estrofa #1’-**

Debió sospecharlo cuando vio a Roi echarse por fin a llorar tras días de completo bloqueo -con su voz grabada retumbando en la sala y su jersey enfundado- y el estómago le dio un vuelco.

Debió intuirlo en ese instante, con la tablet entre las manos, una vieja manta enredada a sus pies, la penumbra de su comedor en una tarde gris sin luz y el ruido de su cerebro silenciado de golpe por primera vez desde que salió de la Academia. Todo dejando de existir -el agobio, la fama, los problemas, las relaciones condenadas al fracaso, las condenadas al limbo, las críticas, el rechazo frontal, el apoyo condicional, _todo_ \- excepto su amigo, ahí, a una pantalla de distancia, incapaz de llorar durante lo que allí dentro parece una eternidad, siendo capaz de desahogarse por fin para echarle de menos.

Debió sospechar algo cuando no sólo se sintió conmovido, no sólo sintió él mismo ganas de llorar como le ocurría siempre que veía a Roi emocionarse, sino que por un momento las ganas de ir ahí para poder abrazarle, el impulso, la necesidad de tocarle, de consolarle de la manera que fuese le arrasó por dentro como una avalancha, una sensación solo comparable con lo que había sentido al ver a Aitana los primeros días tras su marcha.

Y si no lo sospechó aquella tarde, debió hacerlo tres días más tarde, con el móvil en la mano y el dedo sobre el botón de llamada, dudando un instante antes de pulsar y aguardar inquieto los tonos de llamada hasta que una voz al otro lado de la línea masculló un “¿Diga?” somnoliento y el nudo en su garganta sólo le permitió exhalar un “¿Roi?” tímido, sin aire, sin fuerza, toda la conversación una lucha contra su propio corazón para mantenerle bajo control e impedir que de un latido descontrolado le saltase fuera del pecho y a él le quedase aún menos aliento.

Debió verlo venir aquella mañana, con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa hecha de incertidumbre en la cara, esperando a que el otro diese el paso y le abrazase -temiendo en lo más profundo que no lo hiciese, porque no sabría que hacer-. O todos aquellos días después en los que estar con Roi era como un bálsamo para sus nervios, sus dudas, sus temores, sintiéndose útil apoyándole en su travesía por el desierto, ayudándole a adaptarse a ese nuevo planeta en el que de repente habían aterrizado y en el que, por suerte, ahora estaban juntos.

Debió sospecharlo en cada mañana de ojeras, bostezos y cafés esperando un tren o un avión o una entrevista. En aquellas tardes tirados juntos en un sofá, una guitarra y una cerveza que cambiaban alternativamente de manos en mitad de silencios confortables, charlas con las cabezas juntas y notas sin melodía rellenando el escaso espacio entre ambos. En las noches de alcohol y música machacona retumbando en sus tímpanos; besos que eran bromas y bromas que quizá no eran solo eso, pero qué más daba, si el mundo seguía dando vueltas y Roi seguía siendo ese punto donde fijar la vista para no marearse y salir despedido de la vorágine. Y qué si se besaban, si todo era una coña entre amigos -y otra,  y otra más-, hasta que empieza a escapárseles de entre los dedos y la proverbial bola de nieve le pilla con Twitter abierto y Roi mudo al otro lado del chat, sin saber si está molesto, divertido, enfadado, triste, pero malditos sean todos los que no pueden dejarles vivir esa amistad como ellos quieran, los que tienen que poner bajo la lupa de un juicio soberano la crisálida de algo que ni siquiera existe - _aún_ -.

No sospechó nada, porque lo que había dentro de su cabeza no era una línea de puntos que ir uniendo cuidadosamente hasta descubrir cuál es el dibujo oculto.

Porque lo que alberga en esos días de confusión y sensación de ser ajeno a su propia vida es un maremágnum de hilos enredados en el que las pistas de lo que tal vez es su relación con Roi se fusionan, se entremezclan, se confunden con las pistas que le llevan hacia Aitana, y en su cabeza los dos hilos se entrelazan, se rompen y se vuelven a unir sin que sea capaz de alcanzar ningún extremo.

De repente, esa tarde, sentado en su asiento, viendo pasar el mundo por la ventanilla del tren camino a Barcelona mientras Roi dormita a su lado, es súbitamente consciente de que en menos de 48 horas esa madeja inexpugnable que convive en su cabeza empezará a hacerlo también fuera.

Y con la certeza del retorno a su vida de la presencia de Aitana, todo se emborrona y se desdibuja como una acuarela bajo una tormenta de verano, los colores mezclados, irreconocibles, incapaces de permitir reconocer ni a su propio autor que era lo que había trazado en el lienzo momentos antes.

Nunca deja de sospechar. Tarda mucho en llegar a entenderlo.

 

 

 

En esas primeras semanas -esa época de vivir demasiado deprisa, tomar decisiones sin pensar demasiado y dejarse llevar aun a riesgo de que la brisa le arrastre hasta el fondo de un acantilado-, tiene muy pocas cosas claras, por no decir solamente una. Y es que si algo le ha aportado Operación Triunfo a su vida -más allá de ser el trampolín para su carrera que tantos años llevaba buscando- es que le ha permitido conocer por fin a la que se convertirá en su amistad más duradera e importante y al que será el amor de su vida.

El problema llega cuando no es capaz de diferenciar ambos papeles.

Porque con Aitana todo es tan conocido, tan sencillo, tan natural incluso cuando sale mal -un camino ancho, limpio, asfaltado y sin apenas curvas-, que es imposible no lanzarse de cabeza y sin mirar atrás, sin prestar atención a las señales y las bifurcaciones. Aitana es como llegar a casa tras un mal día: familiaridad, confianza, tranquilidad. Es la sensación reconfortante de estar donde debes -donde esperan que estés, donde hay que estar-, de dejarte abrazar por los sonidos y los olores de tu hogar de toda la vida y notarte en calma.

Luis se pregunta muy a menudo como pudo dudar siquiera un segundo de que acabarían juntos, cuando analizado desde fuera -con frialdad, con perspectiva, con experiencia- era obvio que acabarían recorriendo juntos ese camino infinito sin trabas y sin línea de meta.

Cuando ahora reflexiona sobre su rechazo inicial, se plantea si todo lo que sintió no fue tanto el dolor por un amor no correspondido, como el miedo -temor, pánico, pavor- de mirar por primera vez a su alrededor y descubrir que, paralela a su senda con Aitana, transcurría una ruta alternativa -llena de quiebros y recovecos, de baches y obstáculos- y ver la bifurcación que llevaba a él en el horizonte.

Quizá en ese momento todo es aún demasiado abstracto para ponerle nombre y rostro, pero tiene claro de una forma instintiva -como se saben esas cosas que retumban hasta en los huesos- que hay más, mucho más en su cabeza y en su corazón que un simple rechazo amoroso cuando, bajo una fría noche de invierno y mordiéndose las lágrimas, le pide a Roi que le diga qué debe hacer, porque él cada vez sabe menos cosas.

Le ve dudar por un momento, y siente como todo su mundo rota sobre esa duda.

Porque sabe que va a escuchar su consejo, y si Roi le dice que se dé por vencido, que abandone ese camino predecible y prefabricado, lo hará sin mirar atrás, y no recuerda la última vez que alguien tuvo tanto poder sobre él, pero la sensación es parecida a la de nadar en mar abierto: aterradora en su inmensidad. Así que aguarda nervioso y en silencio a que su amigo se pronuncie, sin saber si sus palabras son el empujón que necesita, el accidente en el camino que por fin le haga tomar otra dirección.

Cuando golpe no llega, y sí lo hacen las palabras de ánimo y consuelo -las que le animan a aguardar y mantener la esperanza, a continuar recorriendo su camino marcado- suspira con alivio y aceptación, siendo consciente de repente de lo poco preparado que se siente para ser libre.

Así que le da las gracias sin mirarle a los ojos y continúa transitando ese camino en línea recta que inevitablemente le llevará, tarde o temprano, a los brazos de Aitana. Convencido de que es lo mejor que puede hacer y que Roi -que le conoce mejor que él mismo, que es capaz de navegar entre sus silencios y sus contradicciones con la pericia de un marinero experto que jamás sucumbe a la tormenta- también lo cree.

Cuando meses después, recorriendo esa misma carretera pero ahora con Aitana de la mano, mire a su alrededor, verá que aquella senda que vislumbraba desde la comodidad de su vida trazada con escuadra y cartabón ha desaparecido. Engullida por el bosque.

 

 

 

Su cuerpo comprende mucho antes que él mismo qué es lo que quiere y lo que necesita, aunque él se esfuerce en ignorarlo como el molesto y constante ruido de una autopista de ocho carriles bajo la ventana.

Pero cuando confronta la realidad de su situación -de vuelta a Galicia, con Roi a su lado, el fantasma del último beso de Aitana todavía hormigueando sobre sus labios y una relación aún no del todo definida pero con pronóstico definitivamente optimista- y es consciente de que lo que creía querer y lo que realmente quiere distan tanto como estrellas de distintas galaxias, le revelación le coge -irónicamente- por sorpresa.

Porque siempre pensó, honestamente y de corazón, que sus bromas con Roi no eran más que eso: _bromas_. Su oportunidad de desprenderse una vez por todas de complejos y de prejuicios acunados durante años con la paciencia y la ayuda de alguien de confianza, pura coña entre amigos que entienden que todo eso no significa _nada_. Aunque realmente, para Luis sí que significa _algo_ ; ahora que por fin es consciente de que puede demostrar mucho mejor que con palabras vacías lo que siente por sus amigos, y si hay algo que necesita, es poder demostrarle a Roi -a su leal e inseguro amigo, siempre buscando con un gesto casi oculto la aprobación y el cariño, siempre escondido bajo el destello de un millón de focos y necesitando ser reafirmado- es que está ahí para él, sin incomodidades ni medias tintas, y que siempre va a estar ahí porque le quiere como no creía posible.

Y si se está autoconvenciendo de lo platónico de sus sentimientos, la estrategia está funcionando bastante bien hasta que ese día -distraído, con la guardia baja y Roi avanzando hacia él con un sonrojo en las mejillas que no cree que sea por el calor- se levanta y, con el cerebro intentando recuperarse, es su cuerpo el que toma el mando y _actúa._

Se incorpora y en un movimiento fluido alcanza a Roi, coloca las manos a ambos lados de su cara -una en su barbilla, la otra en su nuca, atrayéndole- y sin ser apenas consciente está besando a su amigo con una intimidad y una -no hay otra palabra para definirlo- _pasión_ que no corresponde para nada ni con un auditorio lleno de desconocidos observándoles ni, definitivamente, con un _amigo_.

El problema no es que se le hayan cruzado los cables durante un segundo; el problema es que se queda ahí enganchado sin ir más allá -gracias a Dios- pero sin soltarle, incapaz de apartarse como si quemase, de fingir una mueca, de hacer _algo_ que no sea quedarse ahí quieto, acojonado, con los ojos cerrados, esperando no sabe muy bien a _qué_. Si hubiese dependido de él, no sabe qué habría pasado -quizás habría acabado soltándole avergonzado, quizás se habría quedado ahí labio sobre labio sin ir más allá una eternidad, quizá su sentido común habría renunciado a toda esperanza con él y habría intentado profundizar el beso, _quizás_ -, pero es Roi el que se aparta casi de un salto, como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica, tan rápido que instintivamente Luis le sigue, dando un paso tras él antes de abrir los ojos, ver su cara y que en su cabeza empiecen a sonar las alarmas.

Le suelta con rapidez, y su cerebro -que hasta el momento estaba asistiendo a toda la escena como un mero espectador- reacciona repentinamente preguntándose qué cojones, qué estás haciendo, qué coño has hecho, _qué cojones has hecho gilipollas_ para que Roi le haya mirado _así_ , se haya alejado de él _así_ y para que ahora fije la vista en absolutamente todo el mobiliario del auditorio antes que en él, Luis detectando bajo las capas y capas y capas de fingido buen humor de Roi que está incómodo y, sobre todo, desencajado.

Apenas es consciente de lo que ocurre el resto del acto -respuestas en piloto automático, desconexión casi total de la realidad-. Aunque sabe que lo que ha ocurrido significa _algo_ -que lleva con él una larga temporada, amordazado y maniatado por los mil y un hilos que manejan la vida de Luis-, ahora mismo es incapaz de preocuparse por eso. Lo único en lo que puede centrarse es en el control de daños: qué hace, _qué coño hace ahora_ para que Roi no piense nada raro, no se sienta extraño en su presencia, para que su amistad no se enrarezca por culpa de su puta falta de autocontrol y sentido común.

La solución es tan obvia como sencilla: bromear. Porque solo es otra coña más, una que tal vez se ha ido un poco de las manos, lo admite, pero nada serio, nada trascendente, nada _real_.

Juraría que el cabronazo le está evitando, así que tras un buen rato de búsqueda infructuosa por pasillos inundados de gente, se rinde y se dirige al coche a esperar a que Roi asuma de una vez que no tiene escapatoria, y cuando por fin le ve -nervioso, fumándose un cigarrillo demasiado rápido- rescata de su catálogo la sonrisa más burlona posible.

\- Vaya, vaya… Así que ahora somos vergonzosos, ¿eh?

Roi cambia el cigarro de mano lanzándole un vistazo de reojo que no sabe si es de incomodidad o simplemente de hastío, visiblemente tenso.

\- ¿Vergonzoso? ¿Yo?

\- Sí, sí. Has huido como un cobarde. Yo que lo estaba dando todo.

Su amigo abre los ojos como platos durante apenas un segundo, la mirada clavada directamente en sus ojos por primera vez en toda la tarde, antes de recuperarse, irguiéndose un poco como si estuviesen peleándose – y Luis no puede evitar preguntarse si _de verdad_ están peleándose-.

\- Lo que te gusta una polémica, cabrón. Normal que primero probases en Telecinco.

Lo que en cualquier otra persona sería un golpe bajo, viniendo de Roi no es más que la evidencia definitiva de que su amigo se está picando de verdad, y Luis cree que puede tirar un poco más de la cuerda, alargar un poco más la pantomima. Hacerle creer de verdad, de forma metódica y realista, que no está más que vacilándole y que tanto el beso de hace un rato como lo de ahora no es más que un nuevo y elaborado plan para tomarle el pelo.

\- O sea que vas por ahí comiéndole la boca a la mitad de los tíos de la academia, pero conmigo te da vergüenza.

\- ¿Pero qué media academia, pero qué dices?

\- Menudo traidor.

\- Si quieres que te coma la boca en condiciones solo tienes que pedirlo, ¿eh? No hace falta audiencia.

Roi muerde el anzuelo, pero antes de que Luis pueda felicitarse a sí mismo por una estrategia bien ejecutada, eso que lleva semanas ignorando deliberadamente, eso que ahora es capaz de incapacitarle por completo y hacerle actuar de forma estúpida, eso que por un momento le hizo creer que le iba a costar su amistad de Roi, _eso_ se manifiesta -físicamente, con un escalofrío que le recorre la espalda- al procesar sus palabras. Mientras le mantiene la mirada burlona a su amigo, una sonrisa torcida grapada en su cara, su imaginación se libera de sus cadenas y, durante un instante, se permite volar.

Imagina por un segundo que eso no es un pique, si no un reto con todas las de la ley. Que Roi sí puede, _sí quiere_ comerle la boca en condiciones. Que su mirada deja de ser burlona y se torna seria cuando Luis deja de sonreír y le transmite sin palabras que sí, que eso es lo que quiere, que _eso_ es lo que de verdad necesita. Que Roi es capaz de comprender sus silencios como hace siempre, tira al suelo el cigarrillo, avanzando hacia él a zancadas como ha hecho esa tarde sobre el escenario y coge la cara entre las manos, colándose dentro de su boca y haciéndole arquearse contra él. Que responde a su beso atrapado entre el calor de su cuerpo y el frío del metal del coche, haciendo que jamás quiera escapar de ese momento, con su lengua provocándole para que sea él quien le siga, las manos en su cintura clavándose hasta que les falta el aire, les sobra la tela, y no sabe si han pasado unos minutos o unas horas, pero la posibilidad de arrastrar a Roi hasta un lugar un poco menos público y dar rienda suelta de verdad a _eso_ que le nubla la visión y le hace temblar las manos le parece la idea más sensata.

Parpadea cuando se da cuenta de que Roi sigue esperando una respuesta y se echa a reír.

\- Capaz te veo – murmura a media voz, acercándose para robarle el cigarro casi consumido y darle la calada que necesita para que no le traicione la voz – Anda, tira al coche, a ver si llegamos pronto.

Todavía no es consciente de la magnitud de lo que se cuece en su interior, pero en ese momento -los dos en el coche, prácticamente en silencio, como si nada hubiese pasado, mirando sin ver la pantalla de su móvil- es más consciente que nunca de que necesita poner barreras físicas entre ambos.

Porque no sabe si _eso_ que ahora parece tomar aleatoriamente el control -de su cuerpo, de su mente, de sus emociones- atacará de nuevo, y la única manera de estar seguro de que no vuelve a ocurrir -de que no vuelve a poner en riesgo su amistad con Roi, que no traiciona su confianza- es garantizar que su amigo no está cerca la próxima vez.

Cuando en las siguientes semanas comienza a mantener el espacio personal, garantizando la distancia entre ambos con el cuidado de un conservador de museo e intenta alejarse un poco -dejar de orbitar en torno a él como hace siempre-, siente que su cuerpo entero se revela. Pero él se limita a atar y amordazar su involuntario y repentino deseo, encerrándolo bajo candados y cadenas.

Luis nunca pensó que sería tan difícil vencer su gravedad.

 

 

 

Para cuando Roi decide dejarse caer por la fiesta, el concierto encara su recta final, la sala está a reventar de gente y Luis lleva en su cuerpo más copas de las que debería si se tiene en cuenta que no son ni las doce y que al día siguiente madruga para coger un tren.

Pero está siendo una época complicada –el estrés por la preparación para el single unido al trabajo sin fin para el disco, Aitana a miles de kilómetros justo cuando más cerca necesita tenerla, su empeño en dar a Roi un poco de espacio haciéndosele cada vez más cuesta arriba- y la necesidad de desconectar de todo por una noche y olvidarse del agobio, la tristeza, los nervios y el vértigo supera con creces a su responsabilidad.

Así que si esa noche va a beberse hasta el agua de los jarrones y a salir de esa sala a gatas, el destino así lo ha querido.

Saluda a Roi con un abrazo efusivo como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, y el otro le contesta con unas palmaditas en la espalda y una mirada con las cejas arqueadas en dirección a Ana y Ricky.

\- ¿Hemos empezado pronto la fiesta, eh?

\- Este va a acabar la noche haciendo un striptease en el escenario, ya lo verán – dice Ana, entre pesarosa y divertida, saludando a Roi con un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡El contenido que la gente merece! – exclama Ricky, el móvil en una mano y la copa en la otra.

\- Creo que voy a ir yo también a por una copa, a ver si los alcanzo – ríe Roi, agarrando a Luis por la cintura mientras mira hacia el escenario esperando a que aparezcan sus dos amigos.

Es una buena noche, es una noche _cojonuda_. No puede evitar echar de menos a Aitana, pero todos los demás están allí reunidos, felices disfrutando de cómo sus amigos se comen el escenario, las voces de Amaia y Alfred inundando la sala y enloqueciendo a un público entregado que los llevaba esperando toda la noche. El concierto acaba y empieza la fiesta, y Luis se deja contagiar por el ambiente, ahogando todas sus preocupaciones en más alcohol, aunque solo sea por esa noche, viniéndose arriba cuando Roi y Ricky se le unen –unas cuantas copas menos, pero tan entregados como él a la causa de disfrutar de la noche, - y es un poco como quitarse de encima una pesa de cien kilos.

De repente, todo está bien: su disco va viendo en popa, su carrera despega, tiene una novia que le quiere y le echa de menos haciendo carrera en Los Ángeles y su mejor amigo le vuelve a abrazar como no ha hecho en semanas de extraño _statu qu_ o en las que, sin haberse distanciado, parecen haberse dado un respiro del otro de mutuo acuerdo sin que, ahora, ninguno de los dos pareciese quererlo realmente.

Así que sube al escenario, canta, baila, hace el idiota empujado por las ganas de fiesta y la desinhibición etílica. Sigue todas las coñas del público cuando no las inicia él mismo, y cuando se queda solo con Roi a su lado –su mano en la cintura, riendo a carcajadas, siguiéndole todas las bromas – es como si todo volviese a ser como antes –dándose cuenta de que hay un _antes_ y un _ahora_ , y no hay nada que desee más que volver a ese punto en el que tenerle ahí, abrazado, junto a él, era lo más natural y sencillo del mundo-, notando como un sentimiento de euforia le sube desde los pies y deja su cabeza flotando en una nube de tranquilidad que no está muy seguro de que tenga que ver sólo con el alcohol.

La canción acaba y él hace amago de salir del escenario, Roi cogiéndole de la mano mientras que aprovecha para rescatar la copa de encima de uno de los altavoces y darle otro trago. Alguien en el público grita “ _¡beso, beso!_ ” mientras Roi le suelta y se aleja, y él le rescata en el preciso segundo en el que se iba, girándose a la vez que Luis coge su cara entre las manos –las de Roi acariciando sus mejillas al instante, como un movimiento reflejo- y besándole un instante, labio contra labio, separándose un poco y mirándose, sonriendo.

No se aleja demasiado. Se queda ahí sentado, viendo como Roi interactúa con el público como si fuese algo intrínseco para él dirigir así a las masas, hacerlas cantar, corear, gritar, aplaudir a cada uno de sus gestos. Luis vuelve a rescatarle cuando hace amago de irse y regresa con él al borde del escenario, cantan juntos, a voces y desafinados, abrazados, mirándole cuando cree que no le mira y sonriéndole cuando le pilla mirándole, y la sensación es más embriagadora que cualquiera de las copas que ha tomado esa noche.

Abandonan el escenario así, medio abrazados y con copas medio vacías en sendas manos que van derramando por el camino, tambaleándose, y cuando uno de los dos –no sabe muy bien cuál- propone salir un poco fuera y respirar aire fresco, el otro –no le queda muy claro quién- asiente con la cabeza, terminándose su bebida de un trago y soltando la copa en cualquier sitio. Se encaminan hacia la salida, tropezando con varios grupitos en diversos niveles de embriaguez que, a esas alturas de la noche, ya no reconocerían ni a su madre. Tras un rato desconcertantemente largo andando, llegan a un pasillo bien iluminado lleno de cajas, parpadeando bajo los fluorescentes mientras miran alrededor.

\- No tengo ni puta idea de donde estamos, tío.

\- ¿Pero no íbamos a la calle?

\- ¿A ti esto te parece la calle?

\- Joder, qué puto desastre eres.

\- ¡Pero si eras tú el que guiabas!

Se miran un instante fijamente antes de empezar a reírse a carcajadas, doblándose en dos de la risa mientras se ayudan a dar la vuelta e intentan regresar sobre sus pasos.

\- Estoy borrachísimo, tío.

\- No jodas. Pues no se te nota nada.

\- ¿En serio?

\- No, coño, claro que se nota. Y a mí también, no te jode.

 - Tío, como echaba esto de menos – Roi le mira de refilón mientras atraviesan una puerta que les devuelve de nuevo a la oscuridad de la sala, aunque la música todavía se escucha amortiguada, lejana.

\- ¿Emborracharte?

\- No, imbécil. Estar así, los dos.

Luis siente como el estómago le da un vuelco, y por un momento se apoya en la pared –esquivando unas cajas llenas de botellas de refresco vacías, apoyando un brazo en la pared y la frente sudorosa contra él-, creyendo que va a vomitar.

\- Y yo, tío, y yo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Roi no le ha oído y se inclina sobre él, la mano enredándose en su pelo, pensando que simplemente se ha mareado.

Luis no contesta y se queda ahí un instante, el corazón palpitándole con fuerza y la mano de su amigo enredándose en su pelo, acariciando con suavidad.  Gira la cabeza con suavidad para impedir que Roi aparte la mano, la sien apoyada contra su antebrazo y le observa con intensidad.

\- Digo que yo también te echo de menos.

Se miran a los ojos, ahí, en ese pasillo desordenado en mitad de la nada y es como si la música se apagase de repente y la borrachera desapareciese, todo el alcohol evaporándose en un golpe de calor.

Los dedos de Roi se clavan en su nuca, haciéndole bajar la cara a la vez que la otra mano acude a su cuello, enganchándose ahí, eliminando la distancia que los separa, obligándole a girar el cuerpo con su propio peso, apoyándole en la pared a la vez que le besa.

Es un beso descoordinado, confuso, y ninguno de los dos parece saber muy bien lo que hacen porque no se parece a nada que hayan hecho antes. Luis simplemente se deja llevar, haciendo caso a esa voz en el fondo de su cabeza que lleva meses susurrándole y que ahora no deja de gritarle, las manos en la cintura de Roi y abriendo la boca, buscando su lengua y dejándose invadir, las manos crispadas contra la camisa del otro mientras nota como se pega a él, al filo de un desborde sensitivo entre el frío de la pared desnuda y el calor del cuerpo de Roi.

Se besan como si se fuese a acabar el mundo, y cuando Roi se separa y le mira directamente a los ojos a centímetros de distancia, puro miedo reflejado en su mirada, parece que el mundo de verdad se ha acabado. Luis decide que si es así, mejor que el Apocalipsis le pille besando a Roi, y subiendo las manos hasta el cuello de su camisa vuelve a empujarle contra él, la boca abierta y un suspiro de alivio cuando el otro sólo vuelve a entreabrir los labios, dejándole colarse.

Se aprietan el uno contra el otro, besos casi ininterrumpidos y manos que no saben muy bien a donde ir, subiendo y bajando por el cuerpo del otro, siempre apretándole como si temiesen que fuese a huir, hasta que un portazo restalla en algún sitio, el eco del pasillo haciendo retumbar el sonido por sus paredes hasta que llega a ellos, les sobresalta y les hace separarse de golpe.

Vuelven a mirarse, pero esta vez Roi no es capaz de mantener su mirada, bajando la cabeza hasta apoyarla en el hombro de Luis, una letanía –“ _no no no no nonono_ ”- escapando casi en susurro, su respiración acariciando la piel de su cuello.

\- Roi…

\- Estoy muy borracho, tío. Vamos fuera.

De golpe ha regresado la música, las voces y los gritos al ambiente, el alcohol a su organismo, y se quedan ahí, apoyados un segundo, respirando aceleradamente, recuperándose.

\- Mañana no me voy a acordar de una mierda de esto.

\- Ni yo, joder. ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Luis?

Le sigue un silencio prolongado, casi eterno, hasta que es el propio Cepeda quien se incorpora con dificultad, ayudando a su amigo a recuperar la verticalidad, un brazo bajo los hombros, y empiezan a caminar, apoyándose el uno en el otro.

\- No lo sé, tío. De verdad que no lo sé.

Acaban encontrando la dichosa salida al exterior después de otro cuarto de hora dando vueltas por el recinto, y el aire de la madrugada sobre sus caras tiene el efecto refrescante y reparador del agua tibia, borrando de un plumazo la inseguridad, el miedo, la congoja y los vívidos recuerdos de lo que acaban de hacer.

Cuando Luis se despierte en su cama seis horas más tarde -el sonido de su alarma taladrándole el cerebro, la mitad de la ropa que llevaba anoche aún puesta, una resaca de mil demonios y menos de una hora para ducharse y llegar a la estación a tiempo- apenas guardará de la noche anterior un puñado de fogonazos desordenados –luces, palabras, personas- y la incómoda sensación de un sueño muy vívido que no es capaz de recordar del todo.

Durante los siguientes días, tendrá la sensación de que vuelve a soñar lo mismo una y otra vez. Retazos del sabor de un alcohol que él no bebe, de unos besos que él no recuerda haber recibido nunca, de un cuerpo sobre el suyo que no es capaz de reconocer.

Al cabo de unos días, el sueño acaba desapareciendo.

 

 

 

Atraviesa Barcelona mirando por la ventanilla del taxi, observando la luminosidad creciente con una sensación de desasosiego que no le abandona, sin dejar de preguntarse por qué Roi se está despidiendo.

Se pregunta si se ha equivocado en algo en los últimos meses, si Roi ha tomado alguna decisión, qué es lo que escapa de su control que le está alejando progresiva e irremediablemente de su mejor amigo sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo.

Porque nota como su amistad se le escapa de entre los dedos como granos de arena, los cimientos de barro de su determinación -la de alejarse y darle espacio para no provocar algo que pudiese dar al traste con su relación- resquebrajándose al ver como poco a poco Roi se apaga, una especie de melancolía y una sonrisa fingida que no tiene nada que ver con el carácter abierto y optimista del chaval que conoció hace ahora un año.

Luis nunca ha querido tanto estar al lado de Roi como ahora, cuando ve que algo está ocurriendo; pero no puede evitar ser un cobarde, temer que si regresa a él todo eso que lleva meses conteniendo recobre fuerzas como un fuego alimentado con gasolina, y cometa un error del que no pueda salir con una broma y un comentario irónico. Así que se mantiene cauto y a distancia, sin dejar de vigilar a Roi cuando cree que el otro no mira, manteniéndole a salvo de él mismo.

Hasta hoy, en que le ha visto ahí -en una esquina de la sala, sentado tranquilamente alejado de todo y de todos, con una copa intacta al lado porque de un par de meses a ahora es muy raro verle beber alcohol en una fiesta y esa media sonrisa que últimamente es su marca personal- y, cuando Aitana le ha preguntado si se iba con ella, ha mirado a Roi y simplemente no ha podido hacerlo. Le ha dicho que iría más tarde y se ha despedido con un beso en los labios y otro en la frente, respondiendo a la mirada preocupada de la chica con un encogimiento de hombros y un “quería estar un ratito con Roi” que ella ha entendido sin más explicaciones, dándole otro beso antes de coger su bolso y dirigirse hacia la salida.

Ahora, una hora más tarde y atravesando la puerta de entrada del hotel con los ojos fijos en el suelo, no deja de pensar en sus palabras –“ _No sabes lo mucho que has significado para mí_ ”-, en su abrazo -dejando caer contra él todo su peso, respirando contra su cuello, sus cuerpos pegados como hacía tiempo que no había vuelto a estar-, en su sonrisa -cargada de cariño-, en el silencio antes de ese último beso -en lo a punto que ha estado de preguntarle por qué se despide, a dónde se va, _por qué no le deja ir con él_ \- y en su última mirada -notándola clavada en su espalda mientras se alejada, tan claramente como si le estuviese mirando de frente-.

Entra a la habitación, detectando en la penumbra la silueta de Aitana y su suave respiración, pero en lugar de dirigirse a la cama, se quita los zapatos y se acerca silenciosamente a la ventana. Se queda ahí clavado, mirando el horizonte mientras el sol se alza sobre los tejados, su cabeza un enjambre de pensamientos interrumpidos que no llevan a ninguna parte mientras se plantea seriamente regresar sobre sus pasos, llamar a la habitación de Roi y hablar con él, aunque no sabe muy bien de qué.

Finalmente, termina de desvestirse y se mete en la cama, notando como Aitana se acurruca contra él sin llegar a despertarse, abrazándola sin dejar de mirar al techo.

Y es en ese momento -siete y media de la mañana de un día de septiembre, una habitación impersonal en un hotel de Barcelona, el cuerpo caliente de su novia pegado al suyo, primer día del resto de su vida- cuando, al fin, todas las sospechas cristalizan y él, al fin, lo comprende.

Ante la inminente separación, ante el inequívoco tono de despedida, Luis por fin se da cuenta de lo que todas las señales que lleva meses recogiendo significan, y la reveladora simpleza de su pequeña epifanía le sacude por dentro y le paraliza por fuera.

Sí, se ha enamorado. Pero no de quien él creía.

Quiere levantarse e ir a buscarle. Quiere hablar con Roi. Quiere despertar a Aitana y ser sincero con ella, contarle lo mucho que se está equivocando al confiar en alguien como él. No hace absolutamente nada.

Cuando tres horas más tarde suene la alarma del móvil de Aitana y le dé los buenos días con un beso perezoso antes de encaminarse al baño, Luis no habrá dormido ni un solo minuto y seguirá sin haber hecho nada. Cuando cuarenta minutos más tarde los dos estén tomando un café en la rápido en la cafetería del hotel antes de salir hacia el aeropuerto y un ojeroso Ricky -que se aferra a su taza como un náufrago a un bote salvavidas- les comente entre indignado y confuso que el cabrón de Roi se ha largado a primera hora de la mañana sin decir nada a nadie, tampoco habrá hecho nada. Y cuando tanto Aitana como Ricky fijen su vista en Luis, esperando una explicación mágica que justifique el extraño comportamiento de su amigo, se encogerá de hombros y, una vez más, no habrá hecho nada.

Los próximos meses en la vida de Luis van a ser como vivir un episodio infinito de parálisis del sueño. Su cabeza hiperconsciente de la situación, pero su cuerpo, aún dormido, negándose a reaccionar.

Una presión dolorosa en el pecho, un peso del que no puede librarse y que le ahoga cada vez más.

 

 

 

Se siente idiota ahí solo, a oscuras, casi temblando, mirando el reloj mientras las voces del público retumban a su alrededor amplificadas por la acústica del teatro.

Diciéndose que aún puede esperar un poco más.

Porque salir al escenario supondrá matar sus últimas esperanzas. Y no está preparado.

Tendría que haberse mentalizado cuando no recibió más que una respuesta vaga por su parte en el grupo de Whatsapp -un “ _lo intentaré_ ” que sonaba a puro compromiso, y que aun así ya eran dos palabras más de las que solía contestar últimamente-, y de todas formas mantuvo la esperanza. Todos sus compañeros iban a estar, algunos profesores también iban a estar; todos habían hecho cábalas con horarios, agendas y ciudades para poder estar ahí ese día, el primero desde que acabó la gira en que iban a volver a verse todos.

Todos menos Roi, que a menos de dos minutos de salir al escenario, aún no ha confirmado que vaya a acudir a su primer concierto en solitario.

Luis no sabe qué sentir. Porque todo este tiempo -todos esos meses de parálisis continuada, de que su mente y su cuerpo parezcan recorrer caminos distintos, como si su vida ya no fuese su vida y la estuviese viviendo a través de una pantalla- ha mantenido una pequeña, diminuta esperanza de que Roi solo estuviese dándose un pequeño tiempo. Un periodo de desconexión y reflexión que le ayudase a ver en perspectiva todas las nuevas oportunidades que se le planteaban. No le habría juzgado, no habría dedicado un solo segundo a resentir cada silencio, cada mensaje no contestado, cada plan del que súbitamente desaparecía.

Luego se enteró de que la desconexión no era con, aparentemente, todo el mundo. Quizá no se prodigaba tanto como aquellos primeros meses, pero seguía viendo a sus compañeros. La primera que se lo dijo fue Aitana, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo -claro que, para ella, ver a Roi _era_ _lo más natural del mundo_ -: que habían quedado un día a desayunar a unas horas indecentemente tempranas, porque era el único hueco que había conseguido despejar la chica entre todas sus nuevas obligaciones laborales. Cuando le preguntó que qué pasaba -levantando la mirada con curiosidad ante el prolongado silencio de Luis, frunciendo el ceño al ver su cara-, su novio no quiso alarmarla y simplemente le dijo que hacía mucho que él no veía a Roi -y no mintió-. Luego fue Ana quien dejó caer por accidente que mientras él estaba unos días en Galicia visitando a su familia Ricky, Mimi y ella habían conseguido sacar una noche a Roi a cenar y a tomar unas copas, y cuando vio el gesto de Luis dijo que era una pena que no hubiese podido venirse él también, él le contestó con el “sí, una pena” más irónico del mundo. Después sería Amaia la que, reunidos con otros compañeros, comentaría algo que había dicho Roi “cuando quedaron el otro día” y, ante el bufido molesto de Luis, se sobresaltaría y miraría directamente e Alfred en busca de ayuda, aunque el chico no hizo mucho más que un gesto con la boca antes de cambiar sutilmente de tema. Finalmente, Luis acabaría sabiendo que todos habían visto a Roi en algún momento, descartando así las últimas posibilidades de que lo de Roi fuese una desconexión general.

Saber que el problema lo tenía directamente con él no consiguió aplastar del todo las esperanzas de que lo que estaba pasando fuese algo momentáneo, temporal, incluso algo completamente casual y aleatorio. Hasta, claro, esa noche.

En la que, al saber que no está para su música, sabe que tampoco va a estar para él.

Roi fue la primera persona a la que le pasó varias de las canciones del disco completas -audios por el móvil de calidad cuestionable, pero cargados de ilusión-. Fue la primera persona en la que pensó cuando los del estudio le entregaron unos cuantos ejemplares de su disco -cogiendo un papel, escribiendo unas líneas rápidas sobre una de las cajas de plástico antes de preguntar si podían enviar ese por correo, porque se ponía nervioso solo de pensar en la cara que pondría cuando se lo diese-. Y fue la primera persona en la que pensó cuando solicitó un puñado de invitaciones y visualizó quien quería que estuviesen ahí, en primera fila.

El regidor se acerca a él, unas palmadas en la espalda y un “ _tienes que salir ya_ ” que sella su destino. Inspira profundamente antes de caminar en dirección a los focos, y apenas escucha la ovación que le recibe cuando pisa el escenario.

El resto de la noche pasa como un sueño. Con los sentimientos a flor de piel, da su primer concierto de verdad, y en cada canción escrita para otra persona no puede evitar desear cantársela a él. Pero cuando la luz de los focos baja o varía, puede reconocer las caras de su familia, amigos, compañeros, profesores, tanta gente que está ahí, expectante, emocionada oyéndole cantar. Y él no está.

Despierta en un bis, con su guitarra negra entre las manos, los ojos brillantes y el micro pegado a la boca.

Su primera decisión tras salir de la parálisis es dejar de tener esperanzas de ver a Roi esa noche.

(Cuando más tarde Aitana y Ana sean las primeras en entrar en su camerino para felicitarle, no podrá evitar preguntarles si al final ha venido. El abrazo de Aitana y la sonrisa triste de Ana será la respuesta que subraye su primera decisión.)

Su segunda decisión es asumir que, a pesar de su negación, su miedo y su ausencia, se ha enamorado de su amigo.

(Tal vez siempre haya estado ahí, latente, o tal vez sea algo que empezase a aflorar poco a poco y haya evolucionado con el paso de los días, la complicidad, la cercanía. En cualquier caso, estaba tan ocupado persiguiendo, definiendo, moldeando su relación con Aitana, que fue lo suficientemente idiota para negarse desde el mismo principio la mera existencia de semejante posibilidad.)

Su tercera decisión la toma a la vez que termina de tocar y da las gracias al público, sus aplausos como banda sonora de su determinación.

Nada de lo que sienta cambia la realidad. Nada de lo que sienta cambia su ausencia. Nada de lo que sienta cambia _nada_. Así que decide continuar adelante, archivando ese amor sin destinatario en el cajón más remoto de su memoria. Nada va a cambiar, le quiera o no.

Hace una última reverencia y dice adiós.

Dejando en el escenario los últimos retazos de su verdad.

 

 

 

Cuando Amaia y Alfred le localizan ya son más de las tres de la madrugada y el aire frío que llega desde la sierra es suficiente para hacerle tiritar. Ha regresado a la farola en la que se rompieron todos sus esquemas, y se ha quedado allí sentado -la espalda contra el frío metal, la corbata desanudada y guardada en el bolsillo de la americana, tabaco prestado entre los labios y un encendedor con el que no deja de jugar-, solo y en silencio, dándole vueltas a su última frase (“ _Tengo que dejar de quererte así_ ”), sin saber a dónde ir ni qué hacer.

Amaia llega primero por el camino de gravilla, paso decido y arrastrando sin ningún cuidado el largo de su vestido, Alfred unos cuantos pasos por detrás y más despacio, como temiendo interrumpir. Cuando le ven ahí -una pierna extendida, la otra flexionada contra su pecho, abrazándose a sí mismo, la mirada al frente, perdida- su amiga acelera el paso, dirigiéndose a su encuentro.

\- ¡Luis! – la voz de Amaia suena aliviada– Menos mal, Luis, llevamos buscándote un buen rato, no te veíamos por ningún lado.

La chica se queda ahí un segundo, observando desde arriba como Luis no da ninguna señal de ser siquiera consciente de su presencia antes de sentarse directamente frente a él, las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre sus brazos. Alfred se queda de pie, unos pasos por detrás de ellos dos y las manos en los bolsillos, balanceando su peso de talones a puntas, nervioso, aguardando.

\- Oye, Luis… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? – el aludido no contesta y Amaia gira la cabeza hacia su novio, dudando, pero el otro se encoge de hombros, preocupación en su gesto- Has hablado con Roi, ¿no?

Fijando por primera vez sus ojos en ella, asiente lentamente, como saliendo poco a poco de una ensoñación.

\- ¿Y… habéis _hablado_? ¿De lo vuestro? - Amaia vuelve a mirar a Alfred antes de seguir hablando, dubitativa al no obtener reacción alguna de Cepeda - ¿Luis? Dime algo, porfa, me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa y esto se me da fatal.

Sin embargo, él sigue sin decir nada y sus dos amigos aguardan, en tensión, limitándose a hacerle compañía; a esperar a que él esté listo para decir algo, si es que en algún momento llega a estarlo.

La quietud de la noche se altera cuando, en mitad de la oscuridad, una de las luces de la fiesta les ilumina de lleno a través de las cristaleras y el brillo de los focos se reflejan en la cara de Luis, Amaia dándose cuenta de que Luis lleva un rato llorando -en completo silencio, sin un solo gesto, simplemente lágrimas desbordándose como si toda la presión hubiese roto sus compuertas y saliesen así, sin aspavientos, como el discurrir de un río-. Se incorpora para darle un abrazo incómodo, torcido, fuerte, intentando reconfortar a su amigo sin saber qué más hacer.

\- ¿Tan mal ha ido? – pregunta suavemente Alfred, que ha presenciado el intercambio en silencio.

Luis por fin parece reaccionar, pasando un brazo por la espalda de Amaia y apoyando un momento la frente en su hombro antes de alzar la mirada hacia el catalán.

\- ¿Tú si lo sabías verdad? – Amaia se separa, volviendo a sentarse en el suelo para observarles a ambos; Alfred abre la boca para decir algo, pero al final parece arrepentirse y solo asiente con la cabeza – Ya, eso me parecía.

\- ¿Te ha contado…? – la chica deja la frase inacabada, sin saber cómo seguir.

\- Me ha contado muchas cosas. Pero es demasiado tarde – confirma Luis, limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara de un manotazo, con rabia, la voz temblándole –¿Qué hago yo ahora, eh? ¿Cómo arreglo todo el daño que le he hecho?

\- Tu no podías hacer nada – le tranquiza Alfred.

\- Tendrías que haberme dicho algo cuando viste que él no lo hacía, joder – es como un mecanismo de autodefensa, el escudo más cómodo del mundo; ante la adversidad, ante la incapacidad de asimilar y lidiar con todo el dolor él solo, se revuelve y ataca sin mirar a quien – No debiste quedarte callado y dejar que estuviese así por mi puta culpa.

Alfred se mantiene impasible, pero Amaia acaricia su pierna con suavidad, mirándole preocupada desde abajo, sabiendo que su novio está acusando los golpes mucho más de lo que demuestra hacia el exterior.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, pero no podía traicionar su confianza. Roi un hombre adulto capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Yo le puedo aconsejar que hable contigo, y te prometo que lo hice – Alfred se acerca unos pasos, acuclillándose al lado de Amaia – Y te prometo que he sufrido por él y por cómo estaba. Pero soy su amigo, y precisamente por eso debo respetarle y apoyarle, no manipularle ni ignorar sus deseos. Es duro, y en este caso ha sido lo más difícil, pero hacer lo correcto siempre es difícil.

Cepeda le mira, los ojos brillantes, y en cualquier otro momento sólo sentiría respeto y admiración por Alfred y su claridad de ideas incluso en el peor de los escenarios, pero ahora se siente tan vacío que no puede sentir nada.

\- Tendrías que haberlo hecho. Habría sido mejor. Y yo… no habría jodido a tanta gente.

\- Luis – Amaia, que ha estado observando el intercambio en silencio y con los ojos muy abiertos, intenta intervenir, pero se queda callada un instante, los dos hombres mirándola – Luis, escucha, yo me siento fatal. No tenía ni idea de que esto estaba pasando y sabes lo mucho que quiero a Roi, pero… ¿qué más da? ¿Qué más da que tú lo supieses o que no, si no iba a cambiar nada?

Cepeda intenta reírse, pero solo le sale una especie de sollozo ahogado.

\- No, Amaia, no. Saberlo… habría cambiado muchas cosas. Muchas, tía – no puede dejar de torturarse – Y a lo mejor así no habría hecho daño a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida.

A Amaia se le están empezando a humedecer los ojos, porque simplemente no puede lidiar con toda esa desesperación sorda que emana de Luis. Alfred le pasa un brazo por los hombros, pero no puede hacer mucho más, mirando él mismo a su amigo con gesto compungido, pero incapaz de decir nada más.

\- Aitana… - susurra la chica.

\- Has hablado con ella, ¿verdad?  - Amaia solo asiente - ¿Y qué te ha contado?

\- Nada, te lo juro. No me ha dicho nada – se apresura a asegurar; Luis la conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que es incapaz de mentir, y menos en una situación así – Sólo que le habías pedido un poco de tiempo. Por…

\- El trabajo, y la distancia, y todo el tiempo que pasamos separados, sí. Eso le he dicho. ¿Sabéis cuál es el jodido problema? – Luis mira alternativamente a uno y a otro, pero ninguno de sus amigos se atreve ni a respirar – El problema es que es la mujer más importante de mi vida y le he mentido. Y que creo que llevo mintiéndole desde antes de estar juntos. Y si hubiese habido algo, _lo que fuese_ , que me diese una señal, alguien que me llamase gilipollas y me abriese los ojos, igual no… Joder, cómo he podido cagarla tanto.

Amaia se ha llevado las manos a la cara, mordiéndose las uñas, los ojos imposiblemente abiertos cuando mira a Alfred, que a su vez observa como Luis se derrumba sin saber qué otra cosa hacer que poner una mano sobre su hombro y contener sus propias lágrimas, intentando mantenerse entero.

\- No sabía… Yo no tenía idea de que tú… - balbucea el catalán.

\- Pero Luis, no puede ser verdad – Amaia no da crédito, boquiabierta - ¿En serio me estás diciendo…?

\- ¿Que llevo enamorado de mi mejor amigo desde hace un año, o no sé, puede que hasta más, y que mientras yo seguía con mi vida y creía que él estaba cabreado conmigo, lo que hacía era alejarse de mí porque le estaba jodiendo la vida? – suelta Luis del tirón, cabreado, hablando con la claridad con la que no se ha hablado a sí mismo en meses y con más rabia de la que jamás ha volcado en nada, mirando a sus dos amigos, desafiante, retándoles – Sí, Amaia. Te lo estoy diciendo en serio.

El silencio que sigue a su contundente declaración es como la quietud atronadora que sigue a un alud. Se quedan los tres paralizados en la penumbra de la noche cerrada. Luis quitándose con rabia las lágrimas que no dejan de brotar de las mejillas, Amaia mirándole completamente horrorizada al tener por fin una visión completa de la situación, Alfred sentándose en el suelo y agachando la cabeza intentando asimilar esa nueva porción de información que adjudica a toda la historia que él conoce una perspectiva completamente diferente.

\- ¿Qué hago ahora, tíos? ¿Qué coño hago ahora?

Amaia es la primera en alzar la mirada y enfrentarle directamente, sin titubeos.

\- Hablar con Aitana – su voz es serena – Ser sincero y claro con ella. Ella tiene derecho, es _tu obligación_.

\- Lo sé – contesta Luis con un hilo de voz – He sido un cabrón.

\- No has sido un cabrón – le tranquiliza la chica, y en su voz hay tanta dulzura como determinación – Solo has estado confundido. Pero si ahora ya sabes qué es lo que pasa, debes dejárselo claro a ella y asumir las consecuencias.

Luis solo asiente, la cabeza gacha, avergonzado por todas las cosas que ha hecho mal, por todo el daño que ha causado.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con Roi? – pregunta Alfred al cabo de un rato, y lo hace con tanta suavidad que los otros dos apenas llegan a oírle.

Luis suspira, vaciándose de oxígeno ahora que ya no puede vaciarse más de lágrimas.

\- No lo sé. No sé qué hacer. No sé nada.

\- Te digo lo mismo que le dije a él. Hablad. Necesitáis hablar, necesitáis hablar _muchísimo_. Ahora más que nunca, joder.

\- Lo sé, pero… - le dirige una mirada desesperada a su amigo, y es tal el desasosiego que transmite que Alfred puede sentirlo como si fuese propio - ¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Qué le digo? ¿Cómo le explico… todo?

Sus dos amigos suspiran a la vez, y como en un paso de baile ensayado, los dos se mueven para situarse a cada lado de Luis, abrazándole, sintiendo como Luis vuelve a agachar la cabeza y la entierra entre sus brazos, su espalda moviéndose en sacudidas asíncronas.

\- Hacer lo correcto siempre es difícil.

 

**_La voz vuelve, segura esta vez. Ya conoce la historia, porque se repite, como siempre, y conoce bien las notas. Guitarra y piano suenan a la vez en segundo plano, expectantes._ **


	8. -estrofa #2’-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llama a la puerta y aguarda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpas por el retraso en este capítulo, la vida real se ha esforzado con ganas en no dejarme tiempo ni fuerzas para escribir, pero ¡lo consegui! ¡y justo antes de irme de viaje! ¡y un capitulo bastante largo (como todos, dios mio, por qué no sé ser breve)! Yas, como molo *se da ánimos y le hace un corte de mangas a la vida*

**-estrofa #2’-**

Llama a la puerta y aguarda, la cabeza gacha y las costuras de un culpable a la espera de sentencia.

Sabe que no es más que un forense que acude a certificar un cadáver, consciente de que su relación se considera terminada por ambas partes desde que Aitana le pidió que no fuese a buscarla al aeropuerto -después de mes y medio separados y apenas un par de llamadas de pocos minutos-, y que se pasase a verla esa la tarde al hotel.

También sabe que lo que ahora le aguarda no es más que un trámite, firmar al pie del documento que declara finiquitado el amor entre ambos. Pero, aunque no vaya a mejorar la situación -aunque, tal vez, no haga más que empeorarla, un golpe en la mesa que haga volar las cenizas de su relación hasta colárseles en los pulmones, asfixiándolos-, Luis siente que le debe la verdad. Tardía, imprecisa y cargada de remordimientos, pero simple, clara y sin dobleces. Que no le haya mentido directamente -que ella no haya sido más que un daño colateral de haberse engañado a sí mismo- no significa que no le haya hecho daño, y le debe a la mujer que creyó que cambiaría su vida todo lo que posea: por el amor que le tuvo, por el cariño que aún le tiene y por el respeto que siempre le tendrá.

Luis le daría a Aitana todo lo que le queda, y lo único que le queda para ofrecerle es una disculpa y la verdad. Una verdad que corta y rasga y araña y los separa y los rompe y los vuelve a unir, una última vez, sólo para terminar de pisotearse el corazón.

Lo que más le duele saber es que le va a hacer daño de nuevo. Que podría evitarlo siguiendo callado como hasta ahora, dejándole creer que lo único que ha ocurrido es que su relación se ha enfriado con la distancia y la falta de tiempo para estar juntos. Que al explicarle la incómoda verdad que se oculta tras el telón de sus sentimientos, no sólo va a romper con ella: va a teñir hasta el último de los recuerdos que Aitana tenga de su tiempo juntos de sospecha, engaño y la sensación de haber sido utilizada.

Sabe que, probablemente, más que a terminar una relación, viene a confesarse y a esperar el veredicto.

Y aunque pocas cosas podrán dolerle tanto como perder la amistad de Aitana, Luis es consciente de que ha sido precisamente negar y ocultar la verdad lo que le ha llevado a este punto de su vida.

Aprende despacio, pero aprende. Y aunque la verdad sea incómoda, dolorosa y terminal, aunque sea _difícil_ , es lo correcto.

La chica abre por fin la puerta de la habitación y Luis alza la mirada. Tiene unas ojeras bastante pronunciada, pero por lo demás tiene buen aspecto y está exactamente como la recuerda. No sabe si podrá volver a hacerlo, así que, como condenado, se concede a sí mismo un último deseo, y la abraza sin siquiera mediar palabra, envolviéndola con sus brazos y besándole la cabeza.

\- Luis – masculla Aitana, su voz ahogada contra la cazadora de él, pero su tono no suena enfadado; algo triste, si acaso, mientras sube los brazos para rodear su cintura, balanceándose un poco.

\- Hola – besándola una vez más se separa, y Aitana también le suelta, dando un paso atrás para apartarse y dejarle entrar en la habitación - ¿El vuelo?

\- Bien, como siempre. Tengo un _jet lag_ de narices, la verdad.

\- Tienes que dormir. Tienes cara de no dormir una mierda.

\- Mira quién habla -  dice Aitana, cerrando la puerta a la vez que le señala; Luis es consciente de que no tiene exactamente el mejor aspecto del mundo ni los horarios de sueño más sanos, pero se encoge de hombros - ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Cómo va la gira?

\- Como siempre. Acabamos el mes que viene. Y después de Navidad… América.

\- Vas a flipar allí, ya lo verás. Es una pasada. Va a ser increíble, vas a _estar_ increíble – le sonríe Aitana.

Y pese a todo -pese a las circunstancias, pese a que los dos saben perfectamente que hacen ahí solos en esa habitación-, le transmite tal apoyo, tal lealtad, tal orgullo, que Luis siente como si le estuviesen aplastando el corazón con una prensa hidráulica.

Ella no dice nada más, dirigiéndose al borde de la cama deshecha y sentándose allí, los pies sobre el colchón y las piernas cruzadas, esperando a que Luis dé el siguiente paso. Fue él quien le pidió un tiempo, fue él quien le pidió quedar y es él quien, tras dudar unos instantes, arrastra una silla desde una esquina de la habitación y se sienta frente a ella sintiéndose inadecuado y decidido.

\- Como me digas eso de que tenemos que hablar te voy a pegar – bromea ella, intentando romper el hielo, pero su sonrisa es triste y Luis no contesta a la broma, ordenando sus pensamientos.

Son pocas las ocasiones y menos las personas ante las que es capaz de abrir su corazón. Con Aitana lo ha hecho varias veces y ella no ha demostrado más que ser una de sus más fieles protectoras; pero es la primera vez que Luis pone el corazón en sus manos de verdad, sin velos ni envoltorios ni mentiras. No puede tener más miedo ni estar más convencido de que si tenía que ser con alguien, es con ella.

\- Te quiero muchísimo – es lo primero que le dice, esforzándose por mantener el cuello recto, la cabeza erguida y no esquivar su mirada en ningún momento – Te quiero mucho y te voy a querer siempre, y lo único que te pido es que, si en algún momento eres capaz de perdonarme, al menos recuerdes eso.

\- Yo también te quiero, Luis. Ya lo sabes – Aitana no deja de sonreírle, triste, y de alguna manera, eso lo hace todo más difícil – Pero parece que no basta con eso, ¿no?

Aitana, más fuerte y más valiente de lo que nadie nunca espera de ella, señala sin ningún titubeo el elefante en la habitación, transmitiendo una inevitabilidad y, a la vez, una calma que dejan a Luis noqueado.

\- Yo…

\- No hace falta que digas nada. Ya me imaginaba que esto no iba a ir a mejor – los ojos le brillan, pero se las apaña para mantener la voz firme y el gesto determinado – Yo ya he llorado lo que tenía que llorar estas semanas, vengo con ello asumido.

\- Aiti… Lo siento tanto, de verdad…

\- Luis… ¿Te puedo preguntar sólo una cosa? No tienes que contestarme si no quieres – se apresura a puntualizar, moviendo las manos, y sus ojos brillan cada vez más, pero se nota que lleva mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a la idea en su cabeza – Es que… Yo tenía muchas dudas cuando empezamos con esto, ya lo sabes. Te quería muchísimo, y te quiero, jolín, es sólo… No sé. Me costaba vernos así, en plan… de pareja. Pero tú estabas tan seguro de todo que… No sé. Me convenciste, o me convencí yo sola, yo que sé. Yo me enamoré cuando ya estábamos juntos.

La confesión cae al suelo y estalla en mil esquirlas afiladas que se clavan bajo la piel de Luis.

\- ¡No quiero que te sientas mal, Luis, por favor! – se apresura a aclarar al ver la cara que se le queda al otro, malinterpretando su gesto, inclinándose hacia delante para poner las dos manos sobre su antebrazo – Ay, por dios, se me da fatal todo esto, de verdad. Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es… Tú eras el que estaba al cien por cien en esto cuando empezamos. Y sé que estar tanto tiempo separados y de aquí para allá no ha sido fácil, pero… Hubo un momento, no sé. Fue como si intercambiásemos los papeles, ¿sabes? Yo era la que estaba segura, la que sabía seguro que quería estar contigo. Y tú, pues… Igual es cosa mía, que estoy paranoica, pero… Notaba como que estabas un poco como yo al principio. Que me querías, sí, pero… no así. No en plan… juntos-juntos. ¿Me estoy explicando? Es que no sé cómo decirlo, fue una sensación… Como una balanza, ¿sabes? Al principio estábamos desequilibrados, luego conseguimos estar en el mismo punto, y después todo el peso se fue al otro lado y volvimos a estar desequilibrados. Dios mío, me explico fatal.

Puede que su discurso no sea el mejor construido del mundo, pero aun así, Luis no puede evitar mirarla con la boca abierta. Aitana siempre va a ser una de las poquísimas personas capaz de presumir que _de verdad_ le conoce. Pero la forma en la que, desde tan temprano, fue capaz de ver y analizar todo lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza, antes incluso que él mismo, no es más que otra evidencia de que, si la pierde - _cuando la pierda_ \- perderá a una de las personas que mejor ha sido capaz de leerle, de comprenderle y de conocerle, a fondo y en cada recoveco.

Luis coge aire profundamente en un par de bocanadas antes de empezar, mientras coge las manos de Aitana entre las suyas. Y una vez suelta la primera palabra, va hilando -palabra tras palabra, frase tras frase- dejando que su historia y su verdad fluya como un río que se desborda poco a poco y lo anega todo a su paso.

\- Yo solamente quiero pedirte perdón. Porque lo he hecho todo mal, desde el principio. Porque te he mentido y te he utilizado y me he portado contigo como un cabrón, y te he metido en medio de mis mierdas. Porque no debí de… no sé, confundir, o lo que sea, nuestra relación. Y no debí insistir cuando me dijiste que no. Te quise y te quiero muchísimo, Aitana, pero por eso mismo, te mereces que te diga la verdad de una puta vez. Y la verdad es que soy un mierdas y un cobarde. Que no te merezco, porque eres demasiado buena y siempre has ido de cara conmigo. Y que hubo una época en la que de verdad creí que me había enamorado de ti, pero me estaba engañando a mí mismo. Pero lo peor es que cuando me di cuenta de que no, de que todo ese tiempo había estado pillado por otro, y que lo seguía estando, no hice nada. Seguí a tu lado por… no sé. Para no quedarme solo, supongo, porque sentía que me querías y porque estar contigo siempre fue tan fácil… Perdóname por ser un egoísta. Perdóname por no tratarte como debía. Y perdóname porque sé que lo único que me merezco es que me odies, me des una patada en el culo y no vuelvas a hablarme en la vida, y aun así sólo espero que me perdones y que, algún día, pueda ser tu amigo otra vez.

Es como ver una ola formarse y romper contra las rocas del espigón. El rostro de Aitana palidece levemente, abriendo los ojos más y más a la vez que se le llenan de lágrimas, e intenta mantener la compostura -taparse la boca, respirar por la nariz, controlar el llanto-, pero para cuando Luis termina de hablar, está llorando abiertamente, ahogando un sollozo contra el dorso de su mano mientras se aparta de Luis, retrocediendo sobre el colchón sin dejar de mirarle.

Lo peor de todo, se da cuenta Luis, es que aunque se le parte el corazón al verla así, una parte de él no puede evitarse sentirse al fin, después de dos años, _liberada_.

No puede evitar preguntarse cómo de mala persona puede llegar a ser.

\- Pero… - Aitana toma aire a bocanadas irregulares, buscándose la voz, limpiándose las lágrimas mientras que Luis la observa, encogido, sin atreverse a acercarse – Pero no entiendo nada, Luis. Nunca… nunca… ¿Nunca me has…? ¿Nunca has querido que estuviésemos juntos?

A Luis no le pasa inadvertida la frase inacabada de Aitana, y nota como le pican los ojos, pero inspira profundamente. No tiene derecho a llorar. Él, no.

\- Al principio, sí, te lo juro. Al principio estaba convencido de que lo que había entre nosotros era… bueno, eso. Amor, supongo. Lo suficiente para empezar una relación. Fue más tarde cuando me di cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo engañándome. Que te quería muchísimo, pero que lo que había entre nosotros no era…

\- ¿Quién?

\- Aitana…

\- Dime quién, Luis.

El aludido duda. Ya es suficientemente malo que esté reescribiendo así, de esta forma tan cruel, toda su historia juntos, como para que ahora también le haga dudar de todo lo demás. No debería decírselo. Debería ahorrarle ese mal trago, salvaguardar al menos esa pequeña parcela de inocencia.

Luego, recuerda que tomar decisiones en base a lo que él consideraba mejor para los demás es lo que les ha conducido hasta esta situación. Aitana es una mujer adulta, madura y responsable, mucho más que él, perfectamente capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones con toda la información a su disposición y todas las cartas sobre la mesa. A él no le corresponde decidir por ella ni ocultarle información “por su bien”.

Le ha costado treinta años, pero al fin ha comprendido que “proteger” a los demás de la verdad no es más que otra forma de robarles su libertad.

\- Roi – juraría que Aitana deja de respirar, porque a él también le pasa – Estaba… _Estoy_ enamorado de Roi.

Es la primera vez que lo dice -así, sin rodeos ni figuras literarias, rotundo en su simpleza- y le parece una ironía particularmente cruel que la primera persona a la que se lo dice sea a Aitana.

Luis espera no tener que llegar a vivirlo nunca, pero sospecha que el silencio que sigue a sus palabras debe ser parecido al instante preciso en el que toda la energía de una bomba nuclear aún está acumulándose en un solo punto, justo antes de colapsar y generar la destructora onda expansiva.

Aitana le mira fijamente, la boca abierta, y por un momento se le corta hasta el llanto. Incrédula, se queda sin palabras -abriendo y cerrando los labios un par de veces, sin encontrar forma alguna de expresarse- mientras que Luis le devuelve la mirada, aparentando tranquilidad pero notando cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso como la cuerda de un arco.

\- No es verdad – afirma Aitana – Me estás tomando el pelo, y me parece increíble que puedas tomarme el pelo en un momento así – Luis le devuelve la mirada y no dice nada, dejando que el elocuente silencio haga su trabajo – Oh, dios mío, es verdad.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Vosotros… vosotros…? ¿Mientras estábamos juntos…?

\- No. Nunca. Él no sabe nada, Aitana.

\- Pero… - Aitana está intentando lidiar con más revelaciones de las que se pueden encajar en mitad de una ruptura, y Luis sabe que en cualquier momento simplemente no va a poder con más; pero aun así, responde a sus preguntas de forma clara y concisa – Cuando vosotros dejasteis de… quedar, de ser amigos y eso. ¿Ahí no…?

\- Eso fue cosa suya. No hemos… - por un momento piensa en contarle también lo de la boda de los Javis, pero es un momento tan íntimo, tan _solamente de ellos dos_ , que siente que no puede traicionar esa confianza, ni siquiera por Aitana – Nunca hemos hablado de esto.

\- Y él…

\- ¿Me corresponde? - la chica no dice nada más, cerrando la boca, sin fuerzas, limitándose a asentir – Antes, puede que sí. Pero ya no.

Las últimas tres palabras caen como tres rocas sobre su pecho, siendo consciente de la realidad al moldearla con sus palabras. Pero no tiene tiempo ni de tomar aire.

\- ¿Y por qué me cuentas todo esto ahora?

Luis lo reflexiona durante un segundo.

\- Porque te mereces saber la verdad. Y sé que ahora mismo igual no te sirve para una mierda, no quiero justificarme, pero…

\- Pero me sueltas toda esta mierda, a la vez que rompes conmigo, porque no conforme con dejarme, necesitas que me sienta como una gilipollas que ha estado perdiendo el tiempo contigo. Y que ha estado queriendo a alguien que no quería nada conmigo desde el principio.

Sus palabras cortantes restallan como un látigo, y aunque sigue llorando, Luis puede ver como ahora sus lágrimas no son tanto de tristeza como de rabia. Aitana se pone de pie, junto a la cama, abrazándose a sí misma con un brazo mientras con el otro señala la puerta.

\- Vete, por favor.

 - Aitana, yo…

\- Luis. Te lo pido por favor –la chica se encamina a la puerta y agarra el pomo, abriendo de un tirón – Déjame sola.

Y él solamente puede agachar la cabeza, recogiendo su chaqueta y encaminándose hacia la puerta. Cuando llega a la altura de Aitana, intenta mirarla a los ojos, pero ella mantiene la vista apartada tercamente de él, quitándose de un manotazo los restos de lágrimas.

\- Lo siento – murmura, derrotado – Lo siento de verdad.

\- Yo no quería, Luis. No quería. Confié en ti y me haces esto– le responde ella, la voz temblando cada vez más – De verdad, vete.

Ante eso, no puede decir más. Luis abandona la habitación, sintiendo como la puerta se cierra con suavidad a sus espaldas. No se da cuenta de que lleva conteniendo la respiración durante minutos -respirando a bocanadas pequeñas, lo justo para seguir adelante- hasta ese momento, y al verse solo en el pasillo vacío del hotel, se echa a un lado de la puerta y se derrumba contra la pared. Dejándose resbalar hasta el suelo y escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos, buscando oxígeno con dificultad.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Aitana hace exactamente lo mismo.

Unidos, incluso, cuando su separación es definitiva.

 

 

 

Los ve aparecer -juntos, por supuesto-, atravesando el umbral de la puerta y estremeciéndose al pasar del frío del exterior al ambiente caldeado de la cafetería, y se alza un poco en su silla, agitando una mano para captar su atención hasta que los dos hombres le ven y le saludan con una sonrisa, encaminándose a su mesa.

Está siendo uno de los inviernos más fríos y desagradables que se recuerdan en la capital. Que los Javis hayan encontrado el tiempo y el valor para retar a la meteorología, entre medias de guiones y rodajes, y quedar allí con Luis a la mínima insinuación de que quería verlos -de que _necesitaba_ verlos-  habla, una vez más, del inmenso cariño y la profunda relación que existe entre los antiguos profesores y sus alumnos, más allá de lo estrictamente profesional.

Ambos le abrazan por turnos antes de desembarazarse de sus gruesos abrigos. Se sientan cada uno a un lado de Luis, intercambiando charla más o menos banal sobre el trabajo, los viajes, las próximas vacaciones, la familia y el clima mientras piden y llegan sus cafés.

Es una charla cómoda, insustancial pero no por ello menos agradable. Siguen viéndose más o menos regularmente -a veces cruzándose en eventos y alargando la noche con copas en algún otro sitio, otras quedando a comer o a cenar juntos, fuera o en sus propias casas-, y siguen siendo dos de las personas con las que Luis se siente más cómodo, porque siempre le hablan claro, sin rodeos, sin florituras y sin medias verdades.

Precisamente por eso, es con ellos con quien más ha ido notando que su relación, si bien no se ha deteriorado, sí que ha ido mudando la piel con el paso del tiempo. Ahora hay silencios donde antes nunca los había, intercambios de miradas de comprensión entre ambos cuando creen que Luis no está prestando atención, gestos velados que, durante muchos meses, Luis podía intuir y que ahora es capaz de interpretar como si tuviese la clave escrita en la palma de su mano.

Ahora, continúan hablando sobre banalidades, a pesar de que sus cafés ya van por la mitad y saben perfectamente por qué Cepeda les ha hecho venir. Así que tiene que ser el propio Luis el que haga acopio de fuerzas y, respirando profundamente, señale al fin el elefante en la habitación.

\- Chicos – les interrumpe, en mitad de una broma que ni siquiera ha llegado a escuchar, concentrándose en todo lo que tiene que decir – Quería hablar con vosotros.

\- Tú dirás – invita Ambrossi con un gesto, y ahí está, esa mirada con el otro, apenas un segundo, pero Luis sabe que lo saben todo.

\- Quiero que hablemos de Roi.

Ahí están de nuevo las miradas. Esta vez no se esfuerzan en disimularlo, y Luis capta perfectamente como Javi Calvo alza las cejas mirando a su marido, que le devuelve una mirada cauta pero serena.

\- Tú dirás – repite.

\- Antes me gustaría saber qué sabéis vosotros de toda esta movida – expone Luis con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros – Me imagino que todo o casi todo, pero aun así me gustaría saber qué es lo que Roi os ha contado.

Ambrossi da un último y prolongado trago a su taza antes de dejarla con cuidado sobre el plato, apartándola y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, juntando las manos.

\- No sé cuánto podemos contarte. No nos corresponde a nosotros contarte nada que no haya hecho ya el propio Roi, como entenderás – Cepeda sólo asiente – Hemos estado hablando mucho con él este último año. Sabemos que vuestra amistad se ha enfriado un poco, y se ha juntado con varios temas personales. Hemos estado apoyándole en todo lo que hemos podido.

\- ¿Os ha contado lo que pasó en vuestra boda?

Otra mirada cruzada, ésta más alarmada. Luis empieza a ponerse un poco nervioso.

\- Algo nos ha comentado, sí.

\- Realmente, el maricón nos dejó en ascuas toda la luna de miel – interviene Calvo, intentando aportar un poco de ligereza a la conversación – Le llamamos al día siguiente y no nos lo cogió, dijo que ya hablaríamos cuando volviésemos. Qué cabrón, de verdad.

\- ¿Y os ha contado algo más? – interroga Luis.

\- ¿Algo más como qué?

\- Como que he estado llamándole y escribiéndole todos los días desde hace como dos meses. Que he intentado quedar con él, o hablar aunque sea, para aclararlo todo. Y que no me contesta ni me lo coge. Yo diría que ha bloqueado mi número – expone, con crudeza y precisión – He pensado en llamarle con otros números o algo, pero me ha parecido un poco… No sé. Por eso quería hablar con vosotros primero. Para… saber cómo está. Y para que habléis vosotros con él, ya que no quiere hacerlo conmigo.

Los Javis están mirándole con las cejas progresivamente más arqueadas a medida que habla, y cuando termina, los dos cruzan una  última mirada definitivamente sorprendida.

\- Pero… no… - Ambrossi ya no parece tan seguro, calmado y en control de la situación como hace cinco minutos – O sea, ¿no hablasteis todo lo que teníais que hablar en la boda?

\- Yo no diría eso, no – Luis suspira, apartando él también su taza antes de tirarla – Oye, ¿podemos hablar claro? Estamos hablando como en clave, y mirad, esto es una mierda. No sé qué os habrá contado Roi, de lo de la boda o de lo de antes. Por lo que a mí respecta, sé que cuando acabamos la gira empezó a pasar de mí, y que cuando en vuestra boda le pregunté qué había pasado, me dio a entender que estaba intentando olvidarse de mí, me besó y se largó antes de que yo pudiese decir nada. Y esto es todo lo que hemos hablado.

\- Él nos dijo que… Bueno, que habíais hablado, y que ya estaba todo cerrado por su parte.

\- Bueno, puede que por su parte sí – Luis nota como el enfado va formándose en su interior, como una cacerola puesta al fuego que poco a poco empieza a bullir – El tema está en que yo no he podido decir nada todo este tiempo. Ni cuando se alejó al principio ni ahora. Él toma todas las decisiones, él decide dejar de vernos, él decide dejar de hablarme, él _todo_. Esta amistad es… bueno, _era_ de los dos, pero solamente decide él.

\- Cepeda, Roi lo ha pasado mal. Tienes que comprenderle – interviene Ambrossi, conciliador.

\- ¡Si yo lo entiendo! Joder, claro que lo entiendo.

\- No, no lo entiendes – le interrumpe Calvo, y su tono no es para nada tan conciliador como el de su marido – Roi se ha pasado casi un año pillado por ti como un idiota. Se ha pasado un año sufriendo viendo como tú empezabas una relación con otra persona, torturándose sabiendo que nada de lo que sentía valía para nada.

\- Javi… - el tono de Ambrossi es de advertencia.

\- No, joder, Javi, hablemos claro. Estoy con Cepeda, estoy hasta los huevos de hablar en clave – dice, dando una palmada en la mesa, girando todo su cuerpo para enfrentar cara a cara a Luis - Roi intentó compatibilizar ser tu amigo y estar enamorado de ti, y cuando vio que no era capaz, se largó. Y créeme que lo ha estado pasando muy mal todo este tiempo. Estar todo el día pegado a tu mejor amigo hetero del que te has enamorado no es, exactamente, la mejor manera de pasar página. Entiendo que te joda perder un amigo, a mí también me jodería, pero deberías de entender que si se aleja de ti es porque no hay otra manera. Si de verdad es tu amigo y de verdad le quieres, deberías entender eso.

\- Solo para que conste, no estoy de acuerdo con eso – puntualiza Ambrossi, y Calvo le dirige una mirada indignada – Roi tiene derecho a alejarse, pero nunca habló con Luis. Nunca le dijo nada, desapareció sin más. No podía esperar que él lo aceptase, así, sin más.

\- ¿Y qué le iba a decir? ”Cepeda, te quiero mucho, pero no eres lo suficientemente maricón, lo siento, ciao”. Mira, Javi, estoy de acuerdo en que la comunicación es muy importante, pero ¿de qué coño iba a servir? ¿De qué coño ha servido ahora?

\- La comunicación es imprescindible, y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. Pero estás obcecado porque llevas viendo a Roi pasarlo mal más de un año y estás frustrado por no poder hacer nada que no sea llevártelo de fiesta y emborracharlo – le amonesta Ambrossi, y Luis no sabe en qué momento esto se convirtió en una discusión marital, pero se encuentra mirando de uno a otro como en un partido de tenis – Vale, no era una conversación fácil, pero si en vez de salir huyendo la primera vez hubiese tenido el valor para hablar con Luis y ser sincero, ahora no estaría mal otra vez. Si quieres darle un cierre a algo, tienes que hablarlo. Roi se acojonó, y su situación es una putada, vale, pero no ha hecho bien las cosas.

\- Y de qué habría servido, ¿eh? Vale, los dos hablan, y entonces ¿qué? ¿Qué habría cambiado?

\- Entonces podría haberle dicho que yo también empezaba a sentir algo.

Los Javis recuerdan de repente que no están solos, girando la cabeza de golpe para mirarle, los dos a la vez, perfectamente sincronizados.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo?

Parece que, al final, los Javis no lo sabían _todo_.

\- Debió haber hablado conmigo – dice Luis, simplemente – Habríamos aclarado las cosas. O, al menos, habría ayudado a que yo no hubiese seguido haciendo el gilipollas un año más.

El silencio que sigue es espeso como el hormigón. Sus dos antiguos profesores le miran sorprendidos como no recuerda haberles visto nunca, los labios separados en una mueca de asombro y una mirada de ojos muy abiertos pasando alternativamente de él a su marido, varias veces. Como intentando cerciorarse de la realidad: de que no se han quedado dormidos ni sordos y que es, efectivamente, el puñetero Luis Cepeda el que ha pronunciado esas palabras.

\- Vale – Javi Calvo es el primero en hablar, tras un buen rato callados – Vale, tengo preguntas. Tengo varias preguntas. Joder, Cepeda, tengo _muchas_ preguntas.

\- Dispara – invita Luis, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Desde…? – es Ambrossi el que toma la palabra, deteniéndose un segundo para tragar saliva y reformular la pregunta que tiene en la cabeza - ¿Desde cuándo es… esto… _algo_? Quiero decir – interrumpe, alzando las manos antes de que el interpelado pueda decir nada – No te ofendas por lo que voy a decirte, ¿vale? Pero no eres el primero ni seguramente serás el último hetero que, cuando otro tío se le declara, empieza a plantearse cosas para después…

\- Para, después de jugar con el tío en cuestión, decidir que cómo no va a ser él hetero, por dios, si a él no le gustan las pollas, con lo “hombre” que es – retoma Calvo con palabras que, seguramente, son mucho más directas de las que iba a utilizar el otro – Lo siento, pero hemos visto a los suficientes colegas destrozados por este tipo de machitos. No es nada personal.

La mueca de Luis es principalmente de resignación.

\- No es el caso. Creo que ya había algo al principio, cuando salimos de la academia y durante la gira. Y después, cuando Roi se… Bueno, cuando decidió cortar la amistad, me di cuenta de lo que había.

\- ¿Que era…?

\- Que llevaba meses atrayéndome. Que llevaba meses aterrado, porque pensaba que si se daba cuenta le iba a acojonar e iba a salir pitando. Que me había enamorado de él como un capullo, aunque me lo negase.

Realmente es duro y revelador retratarlo así, tan simple, en apenas tres frases y un puñado de palabras. Verdades inherentes y profundas que se ha estado negando a sí mismo, que ha estado escondiendo al mundo, no atreviéndose a darles voz ni siquiera en la intimidad de su cabeza, dispuesto a todo por encubrirlas, suavizarlas, disfrazarlas.

Y en apenas un par de respiraciones, ahí está: toda su historia con Roi. Una historia de amor, de miedo y de vergüenza.

\- ¡La madre que te parió! – exclama Javi Calvo, llevándose las manos al pelo, desordenándolo - ¿Y en serio no tenías aunque fuese la más mínima sospecha de lo que Roi sentía?

\- No. Para nada.

\- Madre de mi vida. Luis, quiero a Roi muchísimo, lo sabéis ambos, pero puedo asegurarte que disimular _no_ es lo suyo. Y ni siquiera lo hacía a posta, pero es que era _obvio_ lo que sentía por ti – Luis solo traga saliva, su pozo de culpabilidad haciéndose unos centímetros más profundo – Cualquiera con un par de ojos podía verlo. Y coño, nosotros pensábamos que, bueno, no te dabas cuenta porque, en fin, hetero enchochado, no esperes que capte nada más a su alrededor.

\- Que esa es otra – interviene Ambrossi - ¿Qué pasa con Aitana?

Su nombre duele como una puñalada entre las costillas.

\- Pues Aitana se ha sumado a la creciente lista de gente que no me habla y con razón – explica Luis, un deje de humor amargo en la voz – A ella no he tenido cojones de llamarla, pero me imagino que después de cómo cortamos, también me habrá bloqueado.

\- ¿Habéis cortado?

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- ¿Pero qué coño le has dicho a esa pobre chica?

\- Sí. Hace dos meses. Y toda la verdad.

Vuelve a dejarles sin palabras, aunque esta vez el silencio es menos atronador y más incrédulo.

\- Definitivamente, estáis hechos el uno para el otro – suspira Ambrossi, enterrando la cabeza entre las manos, su frente impactando contra el tablero de la mesa – Sois una jodida catástrofe sentimental ambos.

\- ¿En serio se lo has dicho todo?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Incluido todo lo de Roi?

\- Incluido todo lo que Roi ha sido para mí mientras he estado con ella.

\- Joder.

\- ¿Qué necesidad había, tío?

\- No sé si había necesidad, Javi, y sé que me he comportado como un gilipollas con ella. Que le he hecho daño – suspira, y vuelve a tragar saliva, intentando controlar el temblor de su voz, bajando la mirada por primera vez en toda la cita - Pero no ahora por decirle la verdad: a lo largo de toda nuestra relación. Ella merecía saberlo todo. Si decide perdonarme algún día, tiene que ser sabiendo todo lo que hice y lo mucho que la cagué con ella. No quiero seguir a su lado con mentiras. No merezco seguir a su lado, si es ocultándole la verdad de como la he tratado. Ella no se merece nada de esto. La he estado engañando mucho tiempo, tío, pero ni un minuto más.

Los dos hombres vuelven a quedarse callados, y una parte de Luis empieza a preguntarse si es bueno o malo que haya conseguido detener tres veces en un intervalo de media hora la casi interminable verborrea de sus profesores.

\- Joder, Cepeda – dice al final Javi Calvo, que parece haberse encumbrado como portavoz de ambos – Yo no sé si eres un mártir, un tío cojonudo o un gilipollas. Así te lo digo. Te quiero, pero te lo tengo que decir.

\- Lo sé. Lo siento.

\- No es a nosotros a quien tienes que pedirnos perdón.

\- Estamos contigo, Luis. Somos tus amigos y estamos contigo.

\- Aunque a veces creamos que eres rematadamente gilipollas.

\- Javi.

\- Pero te queremos. Ya en serio, no te fustigues más de la cuenta.

\- Eso. Todos la hemos cagado alguna vez.

Ambrossi le coge una mano, apretándosela con fuerza mientras le sonríe, mientras su marido se apoya en su hombro, dándole un medio abrazo y frotando su espalda con fuerza, intentando reconfortarle. Luis agradece los gestos de ambos, siendo consciente por primera vez en semanas de lo aislado que se siente, de lo necesitado que está de contacto humano.

Lleva desde que habló con Roi sintiéndose indigno de cualquier gesto de cariño. Culpándose por todas sus acciones y el daño que han provocado en las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Lleva semanas sintiéndose un ser humano horrible, y no es consciente hasta ese momento -hasta que los Javis le muestran, pese a su sorpresa y desaprobación, un incondicional apoyo y unas pequeñas palabras de consuelo; hasta que nota como una levísima mota de culpabilidad le abandona, ligera como una pluma, pero siente un alivio que hace que se le empañen los ojos- de lo mucho que necesitaba que alguien le dijese “no eres una mala persona”.

Puede vivir con las consecuencias de todos sus errores, y está dispuesto a pagar por cada uno de ellos el precio que le sea exigido. Pero la idea de convertirse en un villano, en alguien sin conciencia ni empatía, movido solamente por puro egoísmo, simplemente le aterra. Porque eso sí es algo con lo que no podría vivir.

\- Entonces – susurra, cuando logra recomponerse, los Javis pegados a él-, ¿hablareis con Roi?

\- Luis, no vamos a contarle… nada de todo esto que nos has dicho – aclara Ambrossi, sin dejar de acariciar el dorso de su mano – Todo esto tiene que contárselo tú, si consideras que debes hacerlo.

\- Lo sé. Es solo… Que me conteste. Que me diga algo. Que me escuche. No sé… _Algo_.

\- Cepeda, te prometemos que vamos a hablar con él. ¿A que sí, Javi? – el aludido asiente con solemnidad – Pero sólo te pido… Por el bien de los dos. Porque Roi lleva mucho tiempo jodido, pero también por ti, porque… porque, joder, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de cómo estás tú también. Piensa muy bien lo que vas a decirle. Piensa muy bien lo que quieres contarle. Lo que quieres pedirle. Y lo que estás dispuesto a ofrecerle.

\- Javi tiene razón. No… no os hagáis más daño. Por favor.

Luis suspira con fuerza, hundiéndose en la silla.

\- No sé si es posible, la verdad.

Los Javis intercambian la enésima mirada, pero él ni siquiera levanta la cabeza. Sabe perfectamente lo que se están comunicando sin palabras.

Que, por desgracia, aún pueden hacerse _mucho_ daño.

 

 

 

Abandona el escenario con una sensación agridulce.

Es el último concierto de su primera -y no sabe si última- gira en solitario por España, y aunque aún le quedan un puñado de conciertos fuera del país antes de dar por finalizada esta etapa de su vida, tiene un inevitable sentimiento de cierre. Quién sabe si volverá a tocar en salas y teatros llenos de público expectantes por escucharle, si cuando regrese a los escenarios con nuevas canciones y nuevas historias habrá alguien que quiera escucharlas.

Queda poco más de una semana para el final de un año que ha sido, simultáneamente, el mejor y el peor de su vida, y nota la sensación de cambio en el aire como si se tratase de polvo en suspensión.

Mientras camina con lentitud por los pasillos iluminados a media luz del backstage -saludando, dando y recibiendo abrazos y felicitaciones, despidiéndose de aquellos que no van a viajar con él al mes que viene-, intenta absorber cada pequeño detalle que son capaces de captar sus sentidos: el ruido del público abandonando animadamente el recinto, los aplausos de músicos y técnicos aquí y allá, el último destello de los focos al apagarse, el silencio que sigue a la estática tras desenchufar amplificadores y altavoces.

Hace poco más de un año que empezó su aventura en solitario, y entonces, como ahora, éxito y fracaso, compañía y soledad se funden en un único y definitorio sentimiento. Ahora puede por fin cantarle y contarle sus historias a miles de personas, y sin embargo, las dos que más desearía que le escuchasen no están ahí para hacerlo.

Entra en su camerino con un suspiro, ojeando el móvil. Sin prestar demasiada atención ni albergar mucha esperanza, pulsa el primero de sus contactos frecuentes y el botón de llamada mecánicamente, llevándose el auricular a la oreja para escuchar una serie de tonos que se alargan durante casi un minuto hasta que la comunicación se corta sola. Luis bloquea el teléfono y lo guarda en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, una parte de él preguntándose por qué sigue haciendo eso, si ya han pasado dos semanas desde que habló con los Javis y la situación sigue exactamente igual. Lleva meses sumergido en una espiral de culpabilidad, miedo y autocompasión que no le conduce a nada, y tras recurrir a su último cartucho y verificar que no había más que pólvora mojada, más que triste se siente exhausto.

El lunes saldrá de Madrid dirección norte para pasar las Navidades con su familia y, tras las fiestas y una brevísima escala en la capital, volará dirección México para empezar una gira que le mantendrá ocupado durante al menos un par de meses. Aunque el vértigo es considerable, una parte de Luis está deseando el cambio de aires: salir del bucle en el que está enredado y alzar por fin la vista, mirar a su alrededor y valorar, por fin, qué otras opciones le ofrece la vida.

Esboza para sí una sonrisa torcida al darse cuenta de que, hoy en día, hasta el desamor tiene fecha de caducidad.

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta retumban sobre el pequeño espacio cuando está terminando de recoger sus cosas y se prepara para salir. Echa un vistazo rápido y distraído con un “ _adelante, está abierto_ ” a media voz suficiente para traspasar la endeble puerta de madera mientras rebusca en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sin prestar atención a la puerta que aún permanece inmóvil unos segundos tras la invitación, como dudando.

Finalmente, la puerta se abre, dando paso a Aitana. La chica se queda detenida justo en el umbral, sin atreverse a ir más allá, su mirada fija en Luis, aunque él ni siquiera ha levantado la vista de su chaqueta.

\- Hola, Luis.

Aunque cuando lo hace, sus ojos expresan en un solo golpe de vista tantas cosas que Aitana siente que se marea, como cuando viajas en una montaña rusa y las cosas pasan demasiado rápido para tomar verdadera percepción de ellas.

\- Aitana.

\- Felicidades por el concierto. Ha sido muy guay.

\- Gracias.

Se quedan ahí parados, intercambiando cortesías separados por una distancia de seguridad que más que en metros se mide en historia. Aitana se retuerce las manos, nerviosa, sin saber cómo continuar la conversación, y Luis suelta su chaqueta sobre la pequeña mesa, bajando la cabeza, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Se quedan ahí, quietos y callados, inadecuados, durante un par de minutos, hasta que finalmente es ella quien rompe el silencio.

\- Oye, Luis… - se interrumpe a la mitad, como descartando sobre la marcha lo que iba a decir e improvisando una nueva frase – Oye, Luis, esto es muy raro, ¿puedo darte un abrazo y ya?

Y Luis se echaría a llorar de puro alivio si no se le hubiese quedado la respiración atascada a la altura del corazón. Así que se limita a alzar los brazos, viendo como Aitana da un par de zancadas hacia él y se entierra en su pecho casi con violencia, agarrándole por la cintura y quedándose ahí escondida, mientras él le devuelve el abrazo y baja la cara, besándole la cabeza.

\- Sigo enfadada – escucha la voz temblorosa de Aitana ahogada contra el tejido de su camiseta, y Luis solo asiente, mudo, volviendo a besarla – Sigo muy enfadada y creo que me va a costar perdonarte algunas cosas. Pero… pero quiero intentar perdonarte, ¿sabes? No quiero que acabemos así.

Se quedan ahí un buen rato, hasta que es la propia Aitana la que se desenreda del cuerpo de Luis y, con los ojos brillantes y un gesto serio da unos pasos hacia atrás, sentándose en la silla e invitando con un gesto al otro a sentarse en la mesa frente a ella.

\- Quiero que hablemos algunas cosas. Y quiero que aclaremos esto de una vez por todas – explica Aitana, y ahora se nota que este sí es el discurso que traía preparado de casa – También te digo que me ayudaría mucho saber si hay alguna otra… impactante revelación que quieras hacerme. Para mantener la cabeza fría, quiero decir.

En silencio, Luis niega con la cabeza.

\- Quiero una respuesta _bien_. Háblame, Luis, por favor. ¿Hay algo más que no me hayas contado sobre el tiempo que estuvimos juntos?

\- No. Nada. El otro día te lo conté todo, te lo juro.

\- Vale, entonces solo necesito saber tres cosas. Solo tres, de verdad, pero necesito… aclarar mi cabeza con este tema, para poder pasar página – Luis vuelve a asentir, invitándola con un gesto a decir lo que quiera – Al principio del todo, antes de empezar a salir y eso… ¿te interesaba? O sea, ¿te interesaba de verdad, te gustaba? ¿O solo era… no sé, conveniente? Porque estaba ahí y te seguía el rollo y era la típica niña tonta y era todo muy fácil e íbamos a salir muy guapos en las fotos.

Aitana intenta quitarle hierro, pero Luis es perfectamente consciente de la inseguridad que subyace bajo sus palabras. Temerosa de que, desde el mismo principio de su relación, antes incluso de ser pareja, lo único que Luis hubiese visto en ella era un maniquí del que presumir y con el que deslumbrar para ocultar sus miedos. En su precipitación por sacarla de su error, Luis se incorpora en la mesa, tirando con el brazo un frasco de cristal que cae al suelo y no llega a romperse, pero rueda por la tarima lejos de ellos.

\- ¡No! No, no, no, no, no, por dios, no pienses eso nunca, Aitana, te lo juro – se incorpora, y va a cogerle las manos, pero en el último instante recula y da un paso atrás, manteniendo la distancia entre ambos – Si estaba contigo, si empezamos esto, si… insistí, joder, y te tengo que pedir perdón, porque no sé a qué te obligué con ello, pero te juro que yo quería estar contigo, de corazón. Y creía de verdad que estaba enamorado de ti. Fue después cuando me di cuenta de que tal vez había confundido mis sentimientos, pero en ningún momento pienses que jugaba contigo, porque estar contigo, vivir todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, ha sido una de las experiencias más bonitas de mi vida. Y eso es porque ha sido contigo, porque eres tú, y aunque lo que siento por ti no es lo que creía, eso no hace que te quiera menos. Sé que la he cagado muchísimo, y no puedo estar más arrepentido, pero nunca dudes de que lo que sentía por ti era real. Nunca jugaría contigo de esa manera. Tienes que creerme, nunca.

Su discurso acaba ahogado, desesperado, implorando con la mirada a Aitana que, incluso de después de todo el tiempo y todas las heridas, le crea. Porque lo que ha pasado entre ambos ya es bastante horrible como para que, además, la semilla de la duda crezca en Aitana, y sea capaz de creer que Luis fue capaz de manipularla, a sabiendas, hacia una relación que era desde el mismo principio una mentira.

Necesita que entienda que, pese a todo, fue real para él. Lo fue durante mucho tiempo.

 - Te creo, Luis. De verdad – es ella la que alarga una mano, y al colocarla sobre su antebrazo puede notar como él está literalmente temblando – Y no quería creer algo así de ti. Sólo… necesitaba oírtelo decir.

\- Nunca.

Aitana solo asiente, sin mirarle, rebuscando en su cabeza la manera de plantearle su siguiente pregunta.

\- Lo entiendo, pero entonces… ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo, cuando te diste cuenta? ¿Cuándo viste que lo que sentías por mí no era comparable a…?

Luis inspira profundamente. Es relativamente sencillo defenderse cuando tiene la conciencia tranquila -sabiendo que, aunque obrase erróneamente, no lo hizo a sabiendas-. Defenderse de esto, sin embargo, es mucho más difícil. Y ni siquiera lo va a intentar porque, culpable de egoísmo, no merece defensa.

\- Estaba paralizado. Cuando me di cuenta, cuando Roi desapareció y fui consciente de todo, no… No sabía qué hacer con todo… -hace un gesto indeterminado con las manos, apretando los puños -… _esto_. No sabía de dónde venía, y realmente llevaba tiempo ahí dentro, creciendo, y cuando él se fue, de repente… no sé. Fue como abrir los ojos sin saber que todo este tiempo estaba caminando con ellos cerrados. Y me bloqueé. No sabía qué hacer, él ya no estaba, tú sí, y era tan sencillo estar contigo, tan bonito… - agacha los hombros, bajando la cabeza, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo – No lo hice bien, Aitana. Debí haber hablado contigo, pero me daba tanto miedo que tú también de marchases…

\- Luis…

\- No pretendo excusarme. De verdad. No debí haber seguido adelante con lo nuestro si tenía dudas, y menos durante tanto tiempo. Fui un egoísta y tú no te merecías esto. Me dejé llevar por el miedo y por lo que era más cómodo para mí. Solo puedo pedirte perdón.

Se quedan callados unos minutos, las dos manos de Aitana sobre sus brazos y Luis con los hombros hundidos y la vista fija sobre el hombro de la chica, sin atreverse a mirar. Es, pese a todo, un silencio cómodo, cercano. Ambos sienten que son muchas las cosas que se han roto entre ellos -algunas, para siempre-. Sin embargo, una vez pasado lo más crudo de la tormenta, aunque los puentes entre ellos han cedido al temporal, los dos pueden apreciar que los principales cables que les unen siguen ahí: debilitados, dañados, pero resistiendo en la tempestad.

\- No puedo decirte que te perdono. Aún no – enuncia Aitana tras un largo rato en silencio – Probablemente con el tiempo pueda entenderte mejor, saber por lo que has pasado. Pero ahora… duele mucho. Lo siento, pero duele muchísimo.

\- Lo sé. Lo siento – las palabras son inútiles y, aun así, es lo único que le queda.

\- Necesito tiempo y espacio. Alejarme un poco de ti. Pero… No quiero que sigamos así. No quiero que pienses que, si algo ocurre, no me tienes ahí. Y no quiero pensar que, si un día necesito llamarte, no voy a poder hacerlo. Luis, yo… - traga saliva, mordiéndose los labios – Te he querido mucho. Muchísimo. Pero ya te quería antes de estar juntos, y lo voy a seguir haciendo después. No te voy a mentir, me has hecho daño, pero… creo que algún día voy a llegar a comprenderte. Sé que tú tampoco estás bien. Y quiero estar ahí para ti porque pienso que, a pesar de todo, tú lo estarías para mí.

Es más, _mucho más_ de lo que Luis habría esperado, y aun así Aitana siempre se las apaña para sorprenderle. No es una absolución, ni siquiera es un perdón todavía, pero el enorme peso del que le libera con su comprensión, su apoyo y su cariño - _creyendo en él_ \- es tan abrumador que solo puede esconder la cara entre las manos y derrumbarse ahí, sin lágrimas ni fuerzas para nada que no sea notar el tacto suave de las manos de Aitana sobre su brazo, arriba y abajo, intentando pese a todo reconfortarle.

Se quedan así un rato más, hasta que Luis es capaz de recomponerse lo suficiente para alzar la mirada y murmurar un “Gracias” que Aitana responde con una sonrisa algo apagada, pero auténtica.

\- ¿Te vas de Madrid un tiempo, no? De gira – Aitana se incorpora, retirando la silla en la que estaba sentada y colocándola en su sitio. Luis solo asiente – Bueno, vas a disfrutar y te va a venir súper bien, ya verás. Pétalo muy fuerte por allí.

\- Oye, Aiti…

\- ¿Si?

Aitana ya ha dado por terminada la conversación y se dirige a la puerta, determinada. Cuando Luis no continúa hablando, se gira hacia él con una mano ya en el pomo, arqueando las cejas, expectante.

\- Dijiste… Dijiste que necesitabas saber tres cosas. Antes, cuando llegaste. ¿Cuál…?

\- Ah. Ah, ya – Aitana se separa de la puerta, dudosa, inclinándose para recoger el frasco que ha caído antes al suelo y jugando con él entre sus manos antes de depositarlo sobre la mesa – Realmente no es de mi incumbencia. Y ya no…

\- Di.

 - Era… Bueno, antes del viaje, cuando me dijiste que necesitabas tiempo… ¿También era por Roi? ¿Había… no sé, alguna oportunidad juntos, o algo?

Luis sólo niega con la cabeza.

\- Llevaba un tiempo queriendo contarte todo esto. Roi no tenía nada que ver.

\- Pero… ¿entonces no hay nada? Quiero decir… - se nota a kilómetros como a Aitana le incomoda el tema, sin saber qué decir o cómo preguntar lo que, en el fondo, sí necesita saber - ¿Entre vosotros, no… hay nada? ¿Ahora, o más adelante?

Y Luis piensa en todas esas llamadas a las cuales nunca ha obtenido respuesta. Todos esos mensajes que ni siquiera sabe si el otro ha llegado a leer. Esa conversación con los Javis, y como el propio Roi les había dicho que, para él, el tema ya estaba definitivamente cerrado.

En los dos meses -o tal vez más, porque qué más da, si ya nada le ata a esta ciudad ni a este país- que se va a pasar a un océano de distancia, y a la necesidad física y psicológica que siente, cada vez más, de pasar página.

\- No. No hay nada. Y no creo que nunca lo vaya a haber, la verdad.

Aitana sólo asiente en silencio.

\- Lo siento por ti, Luis. De verdad. Yo… sólo quiero que seas feliz.

Podría decirle que es feliz por muchas otras cosas. Que es feliz con su música, que es feliz con su éxito, que es feliz de que, pese a todo, cuente con alguien como Aitana en su vida. Incluso que es feliz porque, por fin, ha logrado dejar de mentirse y sentirse en paz consigo mismo. Que una relación fallida -o, como es el caso, directamente inexistente- no define su vida.

Pero luego se acuerda del teléfono en su bolsillo y del peso casi infinito de los errores y la ausencia.

\- Algún día. De momento, no me lo he ganado.

 

 

 

Dobla con desgana la ropa, la televisión sin sonido mostrando imágenes y luces a las que apenas mira, demasiado cansado para prestar atención a nada. Un movimiento mecánico que le induce al sueño: doblar izquierda, doblar derecha, al medio, otro más y a la maleta, que lleva abierta y tirada en mitad de su salón dos días.

En ocho horas coge un vuelo y ni siquiera es capaz de notar los nervios por la nueva aventura por encima de todo el cansancio acumulado. Desde que el domingo por la noche regresase de Orense, no ha parado de correr de un sitio para otro en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, citas y reuniones surgiendo como por ensalmo, apenas tres horas de sueño y un nivel de actividad que le tiene al borde del colapso. La única inquietud en su futuro ahora mismo es si le dejarán dormir del tirón todo el viaje, porque su cerebro no da para ir más allá en su horizonte temporal.

Así que sigue doblando su ropa y haciendo su maleta de forma rápida y caótica, sin preocuparse por gestionar el espacio, deseando únicamente terminar de recogerlo todo y dejarse morir en el sofá hasta que sea la hora de ir al aeropuerto. Tras un largo y soporífero silencio, escucha un ruido de fondo -el sonido penetrando lentamente en su cerebro embotado-, primero la vibración y unos segundos después el tono de llamada de su móvil, y gira la cabeza para mirarlo con enfado. Alarga la mano hacia la mesita, pensando muy seriamente en mandar a la mierda a su representante si tras los dos días que llevan está dispuesto a llamarle a las once de la noche para seguir hablándole de más trabajo.

Cuando ve el identificador de la llamada, se le corta la respiración y se despierta de golpe.

Descuelga antes incluso de que el miedo le paralice, cuando no ha terminado de sonar el segundo tono.

\- Roi.

Nota como al otro lado de la línea una respiración se entrecorta, y a pesar de los meses, el dolor y la distancia Luis puede escuchar perfectamente como Roi _se viene abajo_.

\- Roi. Roi, no cuelgues, porfa.

\- Luis.

No sabe lo que está pasando, ni por qué le llama ahora después de todo este tiempo, ni sabe qué decir o qué hacer para mantener la voz de Roi encadenada el pequeño auricular de su móvil, como si pudiese guardársela ahí para siempre. Así que habla, habla sin sentido, palabras saliendo sin filtro ni orden por su boca, moviéndose nerviosamente por toda la estancia, intentando retener a su antiguo amigo.

\- ¿Cómo estás? Dime cómo estás, tío, hace mucho que no se nada de ti. Los Javis me dijeron que estabas bien, que estabas currando otra vez, componiendo y eso, pero no me han dicho mucho más, los cabrones.

El silencio ensordecedor al otro lado se mantiene y Luis puede notar como su propia respiración se acelera, su pecho subiendo y bajando demasiado rápido, aguardando por una respuesta que no llega o por una despedida que tampoco. Desesperado por mantener la calma, atraviesa el salón y la cocina del apartamento a zancadas, abriendo la puerta que da a un pequeñísimo tendedero descubierto. El frío de la noche invernal le golpea la cara, despejándole y devolviéndole el control, así que ignora el escalofrío de sus brazos desnudos y se apoya contra el armario escobero, dejándose resbalar hasta el suelo y quedándose allí, acurrucado, las rodillas contra el pecho y el móvil apretado contra la oreja.

Los dos ahí, cada uno en un punto del espacio, paralizados a la vez, sujetando el móvil como si fuese un salvavidas, incapaces de afrontar nada.

\- Roi…

\- Yo…

Hablan a la vez y callan a la vez. El siguiente silencio es un poco más breve, y cuando Roi se decide a volver a romperlo, Luis contiene el aliento.

\- Yo… Bien. Me va bien, de verdad. Los Javis me dijeron que este mes empezabas gira en México.

\- Sí. Sí, me voy mañana – mira el reloj en un gesto reflejo – Es unas horas, de hecho.

\- Ah. Bien, bien.

\- Los Javis… Ellos… ¿te dijeron…?

\- Sí. O sea – la voz de Roi suena rara, como ahogada, tan baja que a Luis a veces le cuesta oírle bien-, me dijeron que hablaron contigo. Que llevabas un tiempo llamándome. Yo… Perdóname. No… No sabía cómo… - le oye inspirar profundamente y soltar el aire despacio un par de veces – Sinceramente, no sabía cómo afrontar esto. Esta conversación. Me da tanta… No sé. Vergüenza.

\- No, vergüenza no. ¿Por qué? Háblame, Roi. Por favor, no… - Luis se atraganta con las palabras, se ahoga entre ellas, odia que ese dispositivo sea ahora mismo lo único que le une a Roi, que no pueda verle y leer en él todo lo que quiere decirle como siempre han hecho, que tenga que conformarse con esta copia barata de una auténtica conversación, que lo único que haya entre los dos sean _palabras_ -  Yo… Perdóname por no responderte. Por quedarme ahí, como un gilipollas, y no… No debí dejarte marchar así. Reaccioné mal. Lo siento.

\- No, por dios. Te solté todo eso, así, sin más, y luego no tuve cojones de cogerte las llamadas, de decirte nada…

\- Roi – le corta Luis, y de repente le nace en el pecho una sensación apremiante y dolorosa de decirlo todo, de sacárselo todo de dentro – Lo pasado, pasado está. No conseguimos nada dándole vueltas. Da igual. Pero tenemos que hablar. Tenemos que… Háblame, por favor. Hablemos.

\- Ya estamos hablando.

\- Roi – repite Luis, y su tono roza la desesperación.

\- No sé qué decirte, tío, de verdad. Yo… lo que te dije… Lo he hecho mal, ¿vale? Lo he hecho todo mal, fatal. No he sido capaz de hablar contigo ni una vez, no te…  - escucha como Roi traga saliva y una especie de ruido sofocado, un tejido rozando el micrófono de su móvil – Debí hablar contigo. Debí explicarte lo que me pasaba, que comprendieses por qué… por qué necesitaba… no sé. Espacio, supongo. Pero intenté aguantar, tío, porque eras… porque _eres_ mi mejor amigo, porque quería estar ahí, contigo, como fuese, pero era demasiado y no… No me atrevía hablar contigo, y llegó un momento en que no podía, no me imaginaba teniendo esta conversación contigo, y pensé que tú estabas con Aitana y estabas bien y no le darías importancia y yo estaría mejor y…

\- Tío… – nota como a Roi le tiembla la voz hasta el punto de costarle entender lo que dice en algunos puntos, pero es como si se hubiesen abierto las compuertas de una presa que lleva más de un año desbordándose, y no hay nada ni nadie que pueda parar ese torrente.

 - Y luego en la boda, joder, pensé que estaba mejor, que podría llevarlo mejor, que todo eso que… sentía estaba mejor, que ya no dolía tanto, pero fue verte y… Saber que aún me considerabas tu amigo, que aún te preocupabas por mí y fue como volver a empezar, como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo, y todo era una mierda. Joder, Luis. Tendría que haberte contado tantas cosas… Te echaba tanto de menos…

\- Yo también te echo de menos – susurra Luis, y desde el otro lado le llega una especie de ruido ahogado.

\- No era para siempre, ¿sabes? Era sólo como…. No sé. Desintoxicarme de… _esto_. Volver a ser tu amigo y ya, sin sentirme todo el rato mal, sin tener la sensación de que me aprovechaba de ti, de que…

\- Roi, no te has aprovechado de mí. Joder, no te has aprovechado de nadie en tu vida, hostia.

\- Sólo… - Roi suena agotado – Me sentía tan mal… Sólo quería que acabase. Lo siento. Perdóname.

\- Perdóname tú – Luis está tiritando de frío y de nervios, sin saber cómo ayudar a Roi, como consolarle, qué hacer, sintiéndose tan inútil, tan incapaz, tan mala persona por no darse cuenta de todo por lo que estaba pasando Roi – Debí hablar yo contigo. Debí hacer algo. Yo…

\- Tú no podías hacer nada, tío. Siempre fuiste un buen amigo, era yo el que…

\- No, Roi, yo… Yo también tendría que haber hablado contigo, yo…

El ruido estruendoso de una ambulancia interrumpe su discurso de repente, taladrándole el cerebro embotado, haciéndole perder el hilo, su cuerpo en tensión sobresaltándose por el ruido. Tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que la ambulancia no se oye solamente en la calle, unos pisos por debajo de donde está; también le llega el mismo sonido –idéntico, la misma cadencia, el mismo ritmo- a través del auricular.

Sólo tarda otros dos segundos en ser consciente de lo que ocurre, levantándose del suelo de un salto, en guardia.

\- Roi. ¿Roi, dónde estás?

\- No…

\- Estás aquí, ¿no? Roi, sube, por favor. O espérame, bajo yo, tenemos que…

\- ¡No! – grita desde el otro lado, y escucha otra vez la extraña interferencia que lleva escuchando todo el rato, el ruido de la tela de su abrigo rozando contra el móvil; debe hacer una temperatura cercana a cero, y ese idiota está ahí, a pocos metros, helándose de frío en alguna esquina en vez de subir al calor de su apartamento, en vez de subir y dejar que le vea, que le abrace – No, tío, no puedo…

\- Roi, por favor, necesito verte.

\- No puedo, tío. No puedo. Llevo aquí abajo como dos horas y no soy capaz. No puedo…  Déjame hacerlo así, por favor. Es sólo…  Los Javis me dijeron que hablase contigo, que estabas preocupado, que para ti este tema no estaba cerrado. Y te juro que llevo queriendo llamarte desde hace tiempo, o venir a verte, y no… Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer, tío. Lo siento. No puedo. Lo entiendes, ¿no? – Roi suena casi implorante, y Luis siente como si le estuviesen retorciendo el corazón como una bayeta sucia – No puedo pasar otra vez más por esto. Déjame cerrar esto por fin.

Es como si las baldosas bajo sus pies se desarmasen y se abriese bajo él un pozo negro y oscuro. Deja de ser consciente del frío que le hace castañetear los dientes, de la luz tenue que le llega desde su piso, del ruido de la calle e incluso del leve sonido de fondo en la llamada.

Por un segundo solo están él, Roi, esas palabras y los últimos, diminutos fragmentos de esperanza que le quedaban desintegrándose en millones de moléculas.

Así que esto es un cierre.

Traga saliva. Si es un cierre –uno definitivo, terminante, innegociable-, es su momento de hablar ahora o callar para siempre.

\- Perdóname tú a mí también – susurra, y quisiera hablar más alto, quisiera hablar más claro, pero se da cuenta de que de repente que se ha quedado sin fuerzas – Perdóname por ser tan imbécil. Y tan ciego. Perdóname por no haber estado ahí todo este tiempo contigo. Y perdóname… por no ser sincero contigo, con los dos. Por no decirte que te quería cuando aún servía de algo.

\- ¿Luis?

\- Te quiero, Roi. Perdón por no decírtelo hasta ahora.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea que sigue a su declaración es tan prolongado y absoluto que Luis separa un instante el móvil de su cara para ver que el aparato sigue encendido y la llamada en curso.

\- Roi…

\- Estoy empezando algo. Con otra persona.

Las derrotas nunca dejan de saber amargas, por más que te hayas mentalizado para saborearlas.

\- Ya.

\- No es nada muy serio aún, pero… No sé. Estamos bien. Estoy bien. Sabe… sabe todo lo que hay y lo que me está costando salir de todo esto, y me ha ayudado mucho. A estar mejor.

\- Eso es bueno.

\- No… Nunca supe… Y aunque no estuviese…  No puedo seguir con esto. No sé cuánto hace para ti, pero para mí han sido más de dos años, tío. Más de dos años en la mierda. Y tú no tienes la culpa, pero tienes que saberlo. No puedo seguir así. Y no puedo… Me da pánico volver a verte. No me atrevo a ser tu amigo. Imagina… imagina que intentásemos algo y… - Luis se lo imagina, claro que se lo imagina, y esa idea es como prender una chispa en una habitación llena de gas inflamable, cálida y peligrosa- Si saliese mal, me volvería hundir.

\- Podría salir bien – intenta Luis, pero es una intentona débil, sin fuerza, condenada al fracaso antes incluso de nacer.

\- No puedo arriesgarme – esta vez, la voz de Roi es clara y segura – No sé si podría superarte otra vez. Perdóname, Luis, pero… tengo que pensar en mí. Que cuidarme. ¿Me entiendes?

Lo peor es que sí, por supuesto que le entiende. E incluso por encima del ruido sordo de su corazón triturando todas y cada una de sus ilusiones, puede oír una voz racional en su cabeza diciendo “ _tiene razón y está haciendo lo mejor_ ”.

\- Te entiendo. No pasa nada.

\- Lo siento tanto…

\- Ya… Yo también.

Se quedan ahí un momento, callados, cautelosos. Sin saber qué más decir cuando ya se lo han dicho todo y, aun así, nada ha cambiado.

Y entre ambos, inundándolo todo, esa sensación de irremediable final.

¿Qué le dices a tu mejor amigo cuando sabes que es la última vez que habláis? ¿Cómo te despides del amor de tu vida?

\- Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero.

\- Cuídate mucho.

\- Buen viaje.

Tardan unos segundos, y al final es Luis el que pulsa el botón rojo, cortando la llamada. Se queda ahí apoyado unos minutos, incapaz siquiera de pensar en lo que acaba de ocurrir. Su cuerpo es el primero en reaccionar, aunque curiosamente no lo hace ante el frío que empieza a enquistar sus músculos, si no con una especie de nausea que le marea y que le hace correr en dirección al baño.

Se pasa la noche tiritando bajo una manta en el sofá, convaleciente, enfermo, vomitando. Como si a través de esa purga física su cuerpo aprovechase también para eliminar meses de congoja, miedo, esperanzas, amistad, amor, errores, ausencia, palabras y silencios.

A las cuatro de la mañana se incorpora con dificultad, tirando la ropa que le falta en la maleta de cualquier manera y llamando a un taxi con un hilo de voz. Cuando su representante le ve aparecer en el aeropuerto -ojeras kilométricas y pálido como un muerto-, se apresura a acercarse a él, sacando el móvil y proponiéndole cambiar el vuelo, preparado para arrastrarle al hospital con sus propias manos si es necesario, pero Luis niega con la cabeza, encaminándose lentamente al área de facturación.

No tiene nada que le impida volar o que se pueda curar con medicinas. Ahora mismo, lo único que necesita es tiempo y distancia, y ese vuelo le ofrece ambas.

Sale de Madrid un miércoles a las siete y veinticinco de una mañana de enero.

Cuando regrese a España once meses y ocho días más tarde, descubrirá que ni un océano de tiempo ni una vida alejándose podría haberle salvado.

Duerme todo el vuelo, un duermevela intranquilo y vacío de sueños.

**_Piano y guitarra callan. Dejan en la voz concluya la historia, con decisión. Porque esta es una canción sobre música sin instrumentos, sobre voces sin palabras, una historia sobre dos enamorados sin una canción de amor._ **


	9. -estribillo bis-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madrid le recibe con una niebla densa como el humo de un incendio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza, la puñetera vida real no ha ayudado y este capítulo era especialmente largo. Ya no queda nada, gente.

**-estribillo bis-**

Madrid le recibe con una niebla densa como el humo de un incendio y el peor caos aéreo de la década.

Cuando el avión de Luis consigue aterrizar lleva a sus espaldas casi catorce horas de vuelo, un considerable dolor de espalda, un _jet lag_ que convirtió su cerebro en corcho en torno a las tres de la mañana -hora local de Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos- y un amasijo de sentimientos encontrados que se enredan y se clavan como una bovina de alambre.

Luis nunca ha creído especialmente las señales del destino. Siempre ha estado convencido de que, si algo tiene que pasar, jamás tiene la delicadeza ni la decencia de avisar primero, ni para bien ni para mal. Sin embargo, en esa tarde de diciembre -justo un día antes de Nochebuena-, mientras arrastra su maleta por la terminal abarrotada, empieza a creer que el destino, aunque igual de cabrón que siempre, empieza a apiadarse de su suerte e intenta advertirle.

Las interminables colas en torno a los mostradores de las aerolíneas no son más que el primer aviso de lo que se avecina: el tráfico aéreo está siendo desviado a otros aeropuertos y, según las previsiones meteorológicas, ningún vuelo va a salir de Madrid en dirección a ninguna parte en, al menos, las próximas 24 horas. Mientras intenta hacerse oír a través de su móvil por encima del barullo creciente y la indignación generalizada de las miles de personas que empiezan a verse atrapadas justo antes de Navidad, los gritos de su representante -diciéndole que es absolutamente imposible conseguir otro medio de transporte, autobuses y trenes completos desde hace semanas, colapsados por el temporal de la última semana que ha alejado a muchos de las carreteras-, son como el sonido de las proverbiales trompetas que anuncian el principio del fin. Su única opción si quiere pasar la Nochebuena con su familia, le dice, es intentar regresar a su apartamento como pueda, recuperar el coche que lleva ahí aparcado un año y rezar: rezar porque el coche siga funcionando, él tenga fuerzas para conducir las casi seis horas que tiene hasta Orense tras un vuelo de más de medio día, y el tráfico y el clima le respeten lo suficiente para llegar a salvo y a tiempo.

Cuelga a la vez que atraviesa las cristaleras automáticas que dan paso a la salida de la terminal, y cuando ve el tumulto formado en la acera -decenas de personas intentando conseguir un taxi para, al menos, estar atrapadas entre los confortables muros de su hogar y no en el aeropuerto-, solamente le quedan fuerzas para suspirar y apartarse hacia un lateral de la acera, apoyando su maleta contra la pared y sentándose encima mientras valora qué cojones hacer con su vida.

Piensa, no por primera vez, que debió de hacer caso a ese instinto absurdo que le dijo que no volviese a pisar Madrid. Estuvo a punto de pedirlo cuando en la discográfica le informaron de que, si quería regresar a casa por Navidad, era mejor ir comprando los billetes. Entonces solamente era agosto, su viaje de dos meses le había llevado por siete países distintos y se estaba alargando de forma indefinida, aprovechando la distancia y la soledad para preparar nuevas canciones y nuevo disco. Entonces brillaba en Miami un sol de justicia, el sudor le pegaba la camiseta a la espalda incluso a pesar del aire acondicionado, España no era más que una sombra difusa del pasado que le saludaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia y la posibilidad de comprar un vuelo más largo, más caro y con más escalas en lugar de hacer escala en Madrid antes de ir a su casa le pareció el miedo absurdo de un paranoico.

Ahora, atrapado en una ciudad de la que intenta huir, obligado a regresar a una casa que ya no es un hogar y a rememorar unos recuerdos que intenta olvidar, se plantea que lo que entonces tildó de la demencia de un trastornado no era más que otra señal.

La señal definitiva de que todo está mal -de que nunca debió haber regresado- no tarda en aparecer. En una terminal de la que se adueña el caos, donde cientos de personas buscan una alternativa para salir de allí como sea, y en donde Luis es únicamente un desgraciado más -sentado en un rincón a la espera de un taxi-, su señal es una voz y un acento que no ha olvidado ni siquiera tras un año sin oírla. Es alguien que se apoya en la pared, a menos de un metro de él -el asa de una maleta en la mano, una funda de guitarra colgada precariamente del hombro, sujetando en una postura incómoda el móvil con su hombro mientras con su mano libre busca algo en su bolsillo-, y que mantiene una conversación a gritos.

\- ¡Han cancelado todo! ¡Es imposible coger un avión hacia ningún sitio! Y estoy mirando trenes o buses, pero nada, no hay nada ni para hoy ni para mañana, ¡no sé que hacer! No sé si tirar para Chamartin y ver si consigo algún billete de coña, si alquilar un coche en algún lado… Yo qué sé, papá, esto es una puta locura – Luis no puede dejar de mirarle, la vista clavada en su rostro, pero el otro está inmerso en su angustia y no es consciente de que una persona a escasa distancia de él no deja mirarle demasiado fijamente para ser un desconocido – No, claro, no tengo hotel para esta noche, se supone que hoy me volvía. No sé qué hacer, si pasar la noche aquí a ver si todo se tranquiliza un poco y buscar algo mañana a primera hora. Pero igual mañana todo está peor, no sé, igual también podría llamar a…

Por fin, Roi repara en el desconocido que no aparta los ojos de él.

Frena en seco su discurso e ignora completamente lo que sea que su padre le esté diciendo al otro lado de la línea. Desaparecen los coches y el ruido del tráfico, las voces de la gente y el trasiego de la terminal; desaparecen incluso el par de grados bajo cero que les araña la piel que no cubren con sus respectivos abrigos. Se quedan ahí, mirándose, sin decir nada. Uno sentado encima de su maleta, el otro en pie frente a él a poco más de un metro de distancia, aferrándose al móvil como si fuese el saliente en la roca que le separase del vacío.

Ha pasado un año, tres meses, dos semanas y tres días desde la última vez que se vieron cara a cara.

Son las siete y veinticinco de la tarde del día antes de Nochebuena cuando, recién llegado de vuelta a Madrid tras casi un año en otro continente, es arrojado contra todos sus miedos sin contemplaciones, y se encuentra mirando a los ojos a Roi.

Es una tarde de diciembre cuando Luis empieza a creer en el destino.

 

 

 

Por un momento cree que a pesar de que llevan mirándose fijamente más de un minuto, va a apartar la vista, alejarse y hacer como si no le hubiese reconocido. Luis tiene la certeza de que Roi va a dar media vuelta y a ignorar el hecho de que un día fueron amigos.

Por suerte o por desgracia, no es así.

\- Oye, papá, tengo que colgar. Voy a ver qué hago, te escribo con lo que sea. Sí, vale. Adiós.

Cuelga, bloqueando la pantalla y guardando el móvil en su bolsillo, muy lentamente, como ganando tiempo. Cuando acaba, avanza unos pasos hacia Luis -arrastrando su maleta hacia él, su otra mano apoyada sobre la funda de la guitarra- hasta que se detiene frente a él, observándole desde arriba con un gesto inexpresivo y una mirada que expresa demasiadas cosas.

Luis se pone en pie de un salto, su maleta tambaleándose precariamente.

\- Ey.

\- Eh, hola, tío. ¿Qué tal?

\- Pues aquí, esperando un taxi. Atrapado, como todos, supongo. ¿Y tú?

\- Igual, sí. Esto es una locura.

\- Sí.

Es tan _absurdo_. Es jodida y absolutamente absurdo que después de todo lo que han vivido el uno con el otro -tanto juntos, como una vez separados- estén así, manteniendo una charla casual de conocidos lejanos, fría e impersonal. Ambos lo sienten, pero no saben qué más hacer o qué más decir. No saben si lo correcto es despedirse educadamente y alejarse, si continuar intercambiando cortesías vacuas un rato más, si intentar volver a hablar como se hablaban antes -después de un año sin hablar en absoluto-.

\- Luis…

\- Roi.

Es a Luis al que primero le vence el peso de la memoria, mandando a la mierda cualquier reticencia o atisbo de cautela, dando un paso hacia delante y abriendo los brazos, pasándolos por encima de los hombros y de Roi, abrazándole. Tarda un instante -todo su cuerpo en tensión, preparado para el rechazo- en darse cuenta de que Roi ha soltado su maleta y dejado su guitarra en el suelo de cualquier forma justo a la vez que él avanzaba. En que ha pasado los brazos por su espalda, las palmas abiertas de sus manos quemando incluso por encima de su abrigo, apretándole contra él mientras apoya la frente en su hombro. Y ahora sí, Luis nota como su cuerpo se relaja de golpe, como una marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos, dejándose envolver por el abrazo de Roi, apretándole contra su cuerpo, dejando que todo aquello que lleva bloqueando tantos meses vuelva a inundarle.

Nada ha cambiado. Joder, _nada ha cambiado_.

\- Me alegro mucho de verte, tío.

\- Y yo.

Se quedan ahí abrazados -en mitad de la acera, todo su equipaje alrededor, muertos de frío sin siquiera notarlo, la gente sorteándoles por uno y otro lado como la corriente de un río rodeando una piedra- durante un buen rato. Cuando se separan no pueden evitar sonreírse un poco, cohibidos y aún inseguros de cómo tratarse, pero a la vez son una sensación de retorno, de reencuentro, como regresar tras muchos años a tu habitación de la infancia.

\- ¿Intentamos pillar un taxi para volver al centro?

\- Vale. Aunque igual tenemos que abordar uno en marcha, como los piratas.

\- Igual.

Recogen su equipaje, nerviosos y algo cabizbajos, y comienzan a andar hombro con hombro hacia la interminable cola que avanza muy lentamente y que aguarda en distintos niveles de paciencia el momento de conseguir por fin un taxi que los lleve.

Los dos aprovechan la larga espera para ponerse al día.

\- Al final, cuando acabó la gira, el estudio me propuso ir a Miami unas semanas – le explica Luis, intentando resumir en unas pocas frases lo que ha significado este año lejos de todo y de todos- En principio era para un par de colaboraciones, pero allí conocí a un productor al que le gustó lo que hacía. Le enseñé un par de canciones que había estado escribiendo durante la gira, y me propuso quedarme unos meses. Trabajar con algunos músicos y compositores de allí y, bueno, empezar a trabajar en algo. Al final me quedé seis meses y prácticamente tengo el disco preparado.

\- ¡No jodas! Que pasada, tío, pensé que ibas a tomarte un tiempo cuando acabase la gira.

Realmente, Luis nunca había llegado a decirle a Roi cuáles eran sus planes una vez todo lo que envolvía a su primer disco finalizase, pero no es más que una prueba de lo bien que siempre le ha conocido -que le sigue conociendo-. Lo cierto es que su plan inicial cuando acabase la gira en Latinoamérica había sido regresar a España y descansar unos meses, porque desde que dos años y medio antes entrase a Operación Triunfo, su vida había sido un continuo de trabajo sin apenas descanso. Pero llegado el momento -el último de los bises del último de los conciertos-, se dio cuenta que no podía perder también la música. Que su trabajo era, en esos momentos, lo único que le quedaba, y si lo perdía, se perdería a sí mismo. La oferta había llegado en el mejor de los momentos, y la posibilidad de mudarse a otro país y encerrarse en un estudio a hacer música no había sido más que un regalo.

\- En principio sí, pero era una oportunidad demasiado buena, tío – abrevia Luis – Creo que tenemos buen material, y el estudio está contento. Hemos estado ahora un par de meses en Los Ángeles, grabando algunas maquetas y eso. De allí vengo, de hecho. La idea es regresar después de Navidades y acabar el trabajo – se encoge de hombros, sintiéndose un fraude ante la mirada brillante de Roi, que le mira con una media sonrisa.

\- Es increíble todo lo que has conseguido, tío. Me alegro tanto por ti, joder – todo en su voz y en su gesto es genuina sinceridad, una alegría que desborda incluso por encima de su tambaleante amistad, ni un solo gramo menos de su apoyo y su fe ciega en su música, aún tras todo este tiempo, inquebrantable.

\- Gracias – Luis le devuelve una sonrisa titubeante, desbordado – ¿Y a ti como te va?

\- No tan bien, me temo – suena resignado, pero tranquilo – Sigo currando, doy algún concierto de vez en cuando, y estoy componiendo, me han cogido un par de canciones para otros cantantes este año. Y bueno, me llaman a veces, algún programa, alguna serie… no me quejo, la verdad.

\- ¿Estás…. bien? – Luis no sabe cómo expresar sus temores - ¿Contento y eso?

\- Bueno, tío, no es que esté llenando estadios, pero estoy bien, de verdad. Solo queda seguir currando, ya llegarán más oportunidades.

\- Lo importante es que estés a gusto con lo que haces.

\- Vivo de esto, así que no me puedo quejar.

\- Me alegro.

Siguen avanzando a razón de un paso cada cuarto de hora, y empiezan a perder la esperanza de coger un taxi antes de medianoche pero, de todas formas, la charla entre ellos no es del todo incómoda, y apenas son conscientes del paso del tiempo y de la temperatura que sigue descendiendo.

\- ¿Has sabido algo de estos?

\- No mucho, la verdad. Con algunos sigo hablando de vez en cuando, pero estando tan lejos… En Los Ángeles coincidí con Aiti un par de veces, eso sí.

\- Ah – el gesto de Roi se tuerce un poco, y lo disimula agachándose para revisar su maleta mientras murmura - ¿Y qué tal?

\- Bien, bastante bien. A ella le van muy bien las cosas, ya sabes.

\- Ya… Leí… lo de lo vuestro. En la prensa y eso.

\- Ah. Sí, ya.

Aunque no habían hecho ningún comunicado ni anuncio oficial -ambos sintiéndose marcadamente incómodos ante el hecho de hacer una declaración oficial sobre un aspecto tan íntimo de sus vidas-, el éxito de ambos y la expectación inicial que había provocado su relación no había hecho más que avivar la curiosidad ante los insistentes rumores de alejamiento. Aun así, hicieron falta varios meses de debate interno y unas “sorprendentes” -más bien borrosas- fotos de Aitana por Barcelona con una chica sin identificar en las portadas de la mitad de la prensa del corazón para que se decidiesen. Y aprovechando una de sus últimas cenas juntos en Los Ángeles, a sugerencia de Luis, habían subido a la vez -uno frente al otro, los móviles en la mano- una foto juntos a sus respectivas cuentas de Instagram con un mensaje –“ _Siempre contigo, hermanito_ ”, “ _Siempre contigo, hermanita_ ”- que, además de hacer las veces de oficioso comunicado, le había alegrado la noche y la semana. A pesar de la delicada situación y de todo lo que la envolvía, ese pequeño _trolleo_ le había reportado a Luis una magnífica ración de risas que buena falta le estaban haciendo, y saber que Aitana y él habían alcanzado ese punto en el que ambos eran capaces de bromear sobre ello solo aligeró su carga un poco más.

\- ¿Estáis bien?

\- Bueno… Hubo momentos complicados, la verdad. Yo la cagué muchísimo – admite Luis, que no sabe hasta dónde puede hablar, cada palabra de su conversación con Roi como dar un paso en un hielo que no sabe si va a resquebrajarse - Pero ella es increíble. Y ahora… estamos bien. No nos hemos visto mucho, solo dos o tres veces este año, pero seguimos hablando casi todos los días y eso. Estamos bien. Yo creo que estamos bien.

\- Me alegro mucho.

\- ¿Tú has sabido algo del resto?

\- Pues la verdad es que desde que me mudé sobre todo quedo con Alfred y Amaia, aunque algunos más están también ahora viviendo en Barcelona, y nos vemos de cuando en cuando. Y sigo hablando con el resto, solemos quedar cuando vengo a Madrid.

\- ¿Te has mudado?

\- Sí, me fui a Barcelona… ¿hace como seis meses? Estaba yendo allí cada poco, y la verdad es que no tenía mucho curro en Madrid, así que….

\- Pero… - Luis está intentando colocar esa nueva pieza de información en su esquema mental - ¿Y qué haces aquí?

\- Pues espero un taxi, igual que tú, capullo.

Luis pone los ojos en blanco, y a la vez, el recuerdo de su antigua familiaridad es tan intenso que duele.

\- Aquí en Madrid.

\- Tenía un par de castings. Mi idea era pasar por Madrid un par de días y volar desde aquí a Santiago para pasar las fiestas con la familia, pero… - hace un gesto con la mano, abarcando la terminal del aeropuerto donde, una hora y media después de su llegada, el caos solamente parece haberse incrementado.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

\- Pues la verdad es que no lo sé – mira a su alrededor, observando como seis personas por delante de ellos, una mujer consigue por fin subir a un taxi tras casi una hora de espera – Mi idea es volver al centro y ver qué hago. Intentaré coger un tren o un bus, no sé.

\- Ya lo he intentado, no hay nada libre.

\- Ya, ya lo sé. No sé, lo intentaré esta noche, o si no a ver si mañana por la mañana la situación ha mejorado. A unas malas, creo que tendré que pedirles a los Javis que me acojan en Nochebuena.

\- ¿No tienes hotel?

\- Que va, me volvía hoy para Santiago.

Quizá debería pensarlo más detenidamente. Darle un par de vueltas más en su cabeza, intentar madurar un poco la idea y barajar los pros y los contras de lo que va a decir. Pero como casi siempre, su boca adelanta a su cerebro por la izquierda, y lanza a Roi su propuesta antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

\- ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo?

\- ¿Cómo? – la voz de Roi suena desmayada y va perfecta con su cara de perplejidad.

\- Yo voy a mi piso. Mi idea era coger el coche si es que aún tira y subir para Orense, pero estaba un poco cagado por si me dormía o yo que sé, y estaba leyendo que para mañana anuncian nevadas otra vez, así que no sabía si esperarme o salir ya... ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo? Podemos salir cuando lleguemos, nos turnamos al volante y vigilamos que el otro no se duerma. Y si no pueden venir a recogerte, te puedo subir hasta Santiago.

\- Pero…

Luis se golpearía la cabeza contra el bordillo si pudiese. Claro que sí, Cepeda, una idea cojonuda: seis horas de viaje encerrado en un coche con Roi y el elefante en la habitación que ambos se niegan a señalar, ¿qué puede salir mal?

Aun así, el jodido Luis Cepeda no es nada si no es un kamikaze.

\- Estaríamos en casa para la hora de desayunar, tío.

Ve a Roi dudar, su rostro reflejando cada uno de los pensamientos que pasa por su cabeza como si fuese un proyector. Ha pasado más de un año y Luis aún es perfectamente capaz de leerlos como si mirase una pantalla de cine: ve el miedo, la reticencia, la vergüenza, la incomodidad, la nostalgia, la añoranza e incluso la pequeña esperanza.

Todos y cada uno de ellos, compartidos. No sabe si echarse a reír o a llorar.

Le han hecho falta un año y diez mil kilómetros para ser consciente de una vez por todas de que, por mucho que lo intente, nunca será capaz de alejar voluntariamente a Roi de su vida.

\- Bueno, tío, ¿sabes qué? Qué cojones, no me apetece congelarme el culo en una estación y quiero llegar a mi casa de una santa vez. Si me llevas, me haces un favor.

\- Por mí, encantado.

\- Pues ya estaría.

Ahora, Luis tiene seis horas de viaje para saber si Roi ha llegado a la misma conclusión. Seis horas para recuperar su amistad.

Sólo seis horas.

 

 

 

Con la maleta abierta en mitad del descansillo, Luis rebusca unas llaves que no pensó que tendría que volver a usar tan pronto mientras Roi le ilumina con la linterna del móvil, incapaz de encontrar el interruptor de la luz.

Son unos minutos de búsqueda infructuosa hasta que por fin las localiza en el último de los bolsillos en los que busca, incorporándose y saltando por encima de su equipaje para, tras dos vueltas de la cerradura, abrir por fin la puerta, entrando y encendiendo la luz del pasillo.

Le recibe una casa idéntica a la de su recuerdo, pero con dos dedos de polvo en todas las superficies.

\- Entra – invita a Roi, mientras sale de nuevo para recuperar sus cosas y meterlas dentro de la casa – Está hecha un asco y la calefacción no está puesta, pero al menos se está mejor que en la calle.

Son casi las once de la noche cuando Roi por fin atraviesa el umbral de la puerta de su casa, ocupando el incómodo silencio -la sensación de extrañeza de regresar a un sitio que conoce tan bien tras más de dos años de ausencia- con una charla trivial e incesante.

\- Joder, qué a gusto se está aquí. ¿Cómo es que sigues teniendo el piso? ¿Tu casero no se ha buscado otro inquilino? Buah, tío, estoy muerto de hambre, no tendrás nada, ¿no? – se mueve nervioso por el espacio, yendo de un lado a otro de la estancia, arrastrando la maleta y golpeando los muebles antes de darse cuenta y soltarla en una esquina, quedándose ahí apoyado, inadecuado, incómodo, tenso, mirando a Cepeda sin saber qué hacer.

\- Vale – Luis deja su maleta pegada a la puerta de entrada y se interna unos pasos en la casa – Vale.

Se queda a una distancia prudencial -más que prudencial, una distancia ridícula, los dos puntos más alejados de una casa diminuta- e intenta rebajar su propia tensión, mantener el control de la situación.

\- Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. En la puerta de la nevera tienes el teléfono del chino de aquí abajo, pide algo si quieres. Y en algún armario debería de haber café, si vamos a conducir esta noche, estaría bien que hicieses. Ponte cómodo, ponte la tele, puedes poner la calefacción si quieres – según habla le va señalando los distintos puntos de interés, y se le hace rara, esta situación, tratar a Roi como un extraño en su propia casa cuando hasta hace no tanto Roi se sabía el número del chino de memoria, sabía perfectamente que el café estaba en el segundo estante del armario de la esquina y era capaz de relatar el origen de la mitad de las manchas y desperfectos del mobiliario – Déjame que me dé una ducha, llevo como veinticuatro horas tirado por aeropuertos y apesto. Comemos algo, nos bebemos un tanque de café y nos vamos, ¿vale?

Roi parece sentirse ligeramente más tranquilo con un plan trazado y una serie de instrucciones a seguir. Que Luis vaya a desaparecer un rato de su vista también parece ayudar.

\- Sí, vale. Ve, ve tranquilo.

\- Voy.

Deja a Roi en el comedor, dirigiéndose a su habitación, buscando algo de ropa en el armario mientras escucha a Roi intercambiar una breve conversación por teléfono y, tras un breve silencio, escucha el ruido de la televisión. Se mete el baño con la ropa en una mano y el móvil en la otra, buscando en su lista de contactos frecuentes.

Contesta al tercer tono.

\- ¿Luis? ¡Luis! ¿Ha pasado algo?  He visto que estaban desviando vuelos – la voz suena nerviosa al otro lado de la línea, pero está demasiado inmerso en su propio drama para intentar tranquilizarla.

\- Aiti, la he cagado.

\- Cierra Twitter – cuando no llega ningún comentario irónico por parte de Cepeda, Aitana aclara – Es brooooma. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí, yo estoy bien, pero… Creo que he hecho una estupidez – susurra.

\- ¿Qué? Casi no te escucho. Vale, espera un segundo – escucha de forma amortiguada como Aitana da las buenas noches a alguien, unos pasos y, finalmente, el crujido de alguien dejándose caer en una superficie mullida – Vale, toda tuya. Cuéntame.

\- Me he encontrado a Roi en el aeropuerto. Y ahora estamos en mi casa.

Todo el ruido de fondo se apaga de golpe, como si la llamada se hubiese cortado.

\- Oh. Mierda.

\- Sí.

Realmente no está seguro de si, a día de hoy, su delicada relación con Aitana se encuentra en el punto en el que ambos puedan hablar precisamente de esto sin problemas ni rencores. Pero el hecho es que se encuentra en una encrucijada, y Aitana es la primera y la última persona en la que ha pensado cuando se ha dado cuenta que necesitaba hablar con alguien, ya, enseguida, _ahora_.

Lo mejor de su amistad es que, sea como sea la situación, Aitana sabe que ahora Luis la necesita y todo lo demás no importa, y Luis sabe que ella va a estar ahí para él, como siempre están el uno para el otro, _siempre_.

\- Creo que voy a necesitar un poco más de detalle.

\- Pues… - si agudiza el oído es capaz de escuchar el sonido de la televisión de fondo y un zumbido regular que debe ser la cafetera; aun así, baja aún más el volumen de sus susurros – Nos hemos encontrado en la terminal, a los dos nos han cancelado el vuelo. No tenía forma de volver a Santiago y le he propuesto que nos subamos los dos juntos en coche esta noche. Y ha aceptado. Y ahora está en mi cocina haciendo café y yo no sé qué hacer.

El suspiro airado de Aitana le llega con tanta claridad que podría despeinarle.

\- Jolines, Luis, es que tú también...

\- Ya lo sé, joder, ya lo sé.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

\- Pues coger el coche y…

\- Eso no, idiota. Que vas a hacer con Roi. Con… - sus puntos suspensivos son lo suficientemente expresivos para que Luis asienta en silencio, antes de darse cuenta de que Aitana no puede verle.

\- No lo sé, joder. Es todo muy raro. Es como… No estamos mal _mal_ , pero todo es muy raro – se pasa las manos por el pelo, terminando de despeinarse – Joder, Aiti, qué hago.

\- Para poder aconsejarte sobre qué haces – dice Aitana, y puede notar cierto titubeo en su voz, pero también seguridad -, antes tendrías qué decidir qué es lo que quieres.

La pregunta del millón.

\- No lo sé, joder. Pensé que… O sea, joder, no lo había olvidado, pero después de este año, no sé, veía las cosas con más claridad. Pero ahora… - ahora, piensa Luis, ahora que le ha vuelto a ver, a hablar con él, a notar su presencia pegada a la suya, que ha vuelto a notar como le temblaban las manos ante su cercanía durante el interminable viaje en taxi, que ha presenciado con cariño y nostalgia su característico nerviosismo, sus bromas tentativas, apenas un bosquejo de lo que tenían antes; _ahora_ , se ha dado cuenta – Sólo quiero que no se vaya. Como sea. Pero no quiero que dentro de unas horas nos separemos y se tenga que congelar España entera otra vez para volver a vernos. No puedo. No…

\- Luis.

\- No quiero perderle otra vez más. Estoy harto de perderle.

Se quedan los dos callados, Luis masticando cada una de sus palabras como si fuesen rocas, Aitana valorando cuidadosamente todo lo que ha dicho antes de pronunciarse con el aplomo de un juez dictando sentencia.

\- Creo que no te voy a decir nada que no te hayan dicho antes, pero habla con él – Luis intenta protestar, pero Aitana no le deja continuar – No te digo que montes el drama del siglo. Sólo… díselo. Tienes un montón de horas de coche para decírselo, Luis. Dile que querrías retomar la amistad, que… No sé. A veces las relaciones necesitan tiempo y distancia para arreglarse, pero se arreglan. Míranos a nosotros. Y vosotros habéis tenido tiempo y distancia para tres vidas. Habla con él. No le pidas nada más, no… remuevas más las cosas si no quieres, si la situación es incomoda entre vosotros. Pero eso. Ofrécele tu amistad. Pídele la suya. Proponle seguir hablando, proponle volver a quedar de vez en cuando y… espera a ver que te dice. Porque hasta que no habléis, no sabrás qué es lo que él quiere.

Es un gran consejo. Luis sabe que es un gran consejo.

Pero solo de pensar en exponerse así ante Roi y que él vuelva a dejarle claro que no quiere, que no _puede_ verle, siente como los nervios le estrujan el estómago y el corazón, cortándole la respiración y provocándole nauseas.

Llena de aire sus pulmones solo para expulsarlo precipitadamente, suspirando de nuevo.

\- Ánimo, Luis. No te pongas en lo peor, anda.

\- Ya… Gracias, Aitana. Perdona por molestarte a estas horas.

\- Tú nunca molestas, tonto.

\- Gracias. De verdad.

\- Sabes que estoy para lo que necesites. Siempre.

\- Gracias.

 

 

 

Tras cenar algo, la tensión de dos intentos frustrados de arrancar el coche y -tras un tercer intento exitoso- desviarse ligeramente para llenar el depósito, Luis y Roi emprenden el camino hacia el norte -con la carretera prácticamente vacía, temperaturas unos cuantos grados por debajo de cero y avisos de nevadas para la mañana siguiente- en torno a la medianoche.

Luis se ha ofrecido a hacer el primer turno, completamente desvelado por el _jet lag_ , y le ha sugerido a Roi que duerma y descanse un poco, que ya le avisará cuando se note cansado. Sin embargo, tras más de media hora en silencio y varias miradas de reojo, Luis puede verificar que Roi no solamente no se ha dormido, si no que va sentado con la espalda completamente recta en el asiento del copiloto, los ojos abiertos como platos observando que el próximo desvío hacia Villalba se encuentra a quinientos metros.

\- Roi – le llama, sin despegar los ojos de la carretera, y siente como a su lado su compañero se sobresalta cuando su voz rompe el silencio del coche– Si no te vas a dormir por lo menos cuéntame algo para que no me duerma yo, jo.

 - ¿Y qué quieres que te cuente?

\- No sé. Lo que quieras.

Roi reflexiona unos minutos en silencio bajo la mirada intermitente de Luis que, pese a todo, no puede evitar girar la cabeza de vez en cuando para observar, aunque sea por un segundo, el gesto y la postura de Roi.

\- No sé qué contarte, la verdad – dice, y alarga la mano poniendo la radio, dejando que la música suave de la emisora inunde el coche, con lo que aparentemente da la conversación por terminada.

Cepeda no vuelve a mirarle, demasiado ocupado en la doble tarea de la conducción y de lamentarse. ¿Cómo va a pedirle que retomen su amistad, si Roi ni siquiera es capaz de mantener con él una charla intrascendente para evitar que le entre sueño? ¿Cómo puede siquiera pretender reconstruir algo, si sobre el terreno baldío que una vez fuese su relación no quedan ni ruinas?

Conduce con cuidado, atento a la carretera escasamente iluminada, tan concentrado que cuando la voz de Roi interrumpe el hilo musical pasado el túnel del Guadarrama, es a él a quien le toca sobresaltarse.

\- Vale, sí quiero contarte algo, pero igual es raro.

Por el rabillo del ojo ve que Roi se ha movido ligeramente en su asiento, apoyando el hombro contra el respaldo, medio girado para mirarle.

\- Prueba – le anima.

Roi alarga una mano hacia los mandos de la radio, bajando un poco el volumen de la música sin llegar a quitarla, ganando tiempo para reorganizar sus pensamientos.

\- Quiero hablar contigo como hablábamos antes, tío. Antes de… - nota como hace un gesto impreciso con las manos antes de volver a cruzarse de brazos, a la defensiva; después de todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos, Luis es perfectamente capaz de entender qué es “antes” y donde se dibuja esa línea, así que hace un ruido lo suficientemente inespecífico como para hacer saber a Roi que le sigue y que el otro continúe hablando sin profundizar en esa herida que aún esta fresca – Tengo cosas que contarte, tengo _muchas_ cosas que contarte. La mayor parte son chorradas, ya lo sabes, pero… No sé. En estos dos años no ha pasado una semana en la que no pensase “joder, esto se lo tengo que contar a Cepeda”.

Es raro mantener esta conversación sin mirarse y, a la vez, lo hace todo más fácil, más fluido. Porque, aunque Luis es perfectamente capaz de captar el nerviosismo en la voz de Roi, en su movimiento inquieto y prácticamente continuo, incluso en su respiración, no tener que ver reflejados en sus ojos todas las dudas o los reproches lo hace más sencillo, y sabe que para Roi también es más fácil decirlo así, sin tener que rehuir su mirada.

\- Te echo de menos – dice al final, simplemente – Creo que lo que… te pedí… era necesario. Y creo que en parte fue bueno. Al menos para mí. Entonces. Pero echo de menos a mi mejor amigo.

Luis pensaba esperar. No sabe muy bien a qué, pero esperar. Esperar a ver cómo iba el viaje, a ver cómo eran capaces de pasar esas horas, juntos y encerrados en un espacio pequeño y sin escapatoria. Sin embargo, una vez más, Roi irrumpe en su vida por sorpresa, desbaratándole todos sus planes y haciéndolos volar por los aires como un huracán, cogiéndole metafóricamente por el cuello y arrojándole contra todas sus reservas, entre todos sus miedos.

El Luis de hace dos años habría callado. Habría intentado suavizar la situación, quitarle hierro y enjundia bromeando, restarle dramatismo, darle perspectiva; habría intentado _esconderse_. Le habría dado una patada hacia delante a la confusa madeja de cariño, vivencias, amistad, amor, dolor y separación que es su relación con Roi, aunque no supiese muy bien qué había exactamente delante.

El Luis actual no puede mirar a Roi a los ojos cuando se lo dice, pero intenta transmitirle en su voz y sus palabras todo eso que bulle dentro de él desde que le ha vuelto a ver en el aeropuerto. Todo eso que no ha dejado de cocinarse a fuego lento durante aquel año juntos y estos más de dos años de distancia.

\- Yo también echo de menos a mi mejor amigo, tío. Y me gustaría recuperarlo. Si él quiere.

Contiene la respiración a la espera de su respuesta; por eso es capaz de escuchar exhalar a Roi largo y tendido, como si se estuviese desinflando poco a poco, dejando salir con todo el aire la congoja, los nervios, el mismo miedo al rechazo que anidaba en él.

\- Claro que quiero, joder. Claro que quiero.

Se quedan así, en silencio, como detenidos en el tiempo. Con la radio haciendo retumbar suavemente dentro del coche una canción de moda que habla sobre primeros amores, rodeados por la oscuridad del paisaje, un limpio cielo estrellado alejado de las luces de la ciudad visible a través del techo transparente y los focos como única fuente de luz, iluminando frente a ellos la carretera. Con Roi -el hombro apoyado contra el asiento del copiloto, jugueteando sin ser consciente con el cinturón de seguridad, una pierna medio cruzada bajo el peso de su cuerpo- sin dejar de mirar a Luis, quien a su vez no aparta la vista de la carretera, las manos sobre el volante y la espalda en tensión.

Tentativamente, Roi alarga una mano, colocándola sobre el hombro derecho de Luis, sus dedos apretando con suavidad un instante antes de quedarse ahí, acariciando con pasadas cortas y rítmicas. Unas caricias que producen en Luis un escalofrío y que comience a ver las líneas blancas sobre el asfalto ligeramente borrosas, parpadeando varias veces para eliminar la humedad que emborrona su visión. Aún tarda un buen rato -la mano de Roi todavía sobre su hombro, sin detenerse ni alejarse- hasta que, en un tramo iluminado de la vía, se atreve a desviar la vista hacia su acompañante, apenas una mirada de refilón y una sonrisa torcida, emocionada, que se encuentran apenas un par de segundos con las de Roi antes de regresar al frente.

No dicen ni hacen nada más, como dejando que la frágil realidad se asiente con torpeza sobre sus palabras.

Roi aun tarda un buen rato en apartar su mano, colocándose de nuevo en el asiento con la vista al frente cuando ve aparecer la primera señal que avisa del peaje a un kilómetro. Pasado el trámite, reanudan la marcha, y Roi carraspea, aclarándose la voz antes de volver a hablar.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué quieres que te cuente?

\- Lo que tú quieras.

\- ¿Te he contado lo que nos pasó en el restaurante la última vez que salí a cenar con Alfred y Amaia? – aguarda a que Luis conteste, como si no hubiese habido entre ellos una brecha de muchos meses en los que ninguno le había contado nada al otro; cuando Luis niega con la cabeza sin añadir nada más, puede _sentir_ como la sonrisa del otro crece – Buah, es increíble. Vas a flipar.

Poco a poco, la voz, las inflexiones, los aspavientos de Roi mientras cuenta su historia llenan el coche, la música de la radio aún sonando de fondo, cantando la historia de un viaje que lleva a sus protagonistas mucho más allá de su destino.

Luis no puede dejar de sonreír mientras levanta un poco el pie del acelerador y desea que este viaje no acabe nunca.

 

 

 

Hacen el primer cambio cuando llevan algo menos de dos horas de viaje, en una gasolinera cerrada a la altura de Medina del Campo. Luis aún no ha sentido sueño, pero precisamente por eso -y porque ha notado como el flujo de palabras por minuto de Roi descendía según avanzaba la madrugada, viendo de reojo como cabeceaba de vez en cuando, dejándose vencer por el cansancio- prefiere relajarse y descansar un poco, aunque no sea capaz de dormir, y volver a conducir él una vez pasen el desvío y lleguen al tramo del viaje con una carretera en peores condiciones.

Roi está demasiado cansado para hacer más de una cosa a la vez, así que se limita a concentrarse en la conducción, tarareando de forma distraída la música que sigue sonando, escuchando las historias que Luis se ha traído desde América con interés, pero sin decir mucho más que algún asentimiento de tanto en tanto, para que el otro vea que sigue ahí.

Quince minutos antes de llegar a Verín, se encuentran con una estación de servicio abierta las veinticuatro horas y Luis propone hacer un descanso, meterse en sangre toda la cafeína de la que sean capaces y cambiar otra vez de conductor. Roi protesta -aún quedan más de dos horas para llegar a Santiago, y el peso de la madrugada y del exceso de atención que la carretera y las condiciones les requieren empieza a pasarles factura a ambos-, pero Luis se limita a apagar el motor y echarle con poca delicadeza del asiento del conductor.

Descansan media hora, en la que aprovechan para beberse su peso en Coca-Cola, ir al baño, estirar las piernas y despejarse con el viento helado y los siete grados bajo cero -según marca el termómetro del coche- antes de retomar sus puestos y, a las cinco menos veinte de la madrugada, acometer la última etapa de su viaje.

A estas alturas, para mantenerse despiertos y atentos, van hablando todo el rato. La conversación va saltando sin orden ni concierto de un tema a otro, el uno intentando mantener al otro despierto y alerta. Juegan a juegos estúpidos, rememoran anécdotas del pasado, comparten la información que saben sobre conocidos comunes y se cuentan las novedades y los cambios que ha habido últimamente en sus vidas.

En algún punto -el reloj marca las cinco y media, las señales veinte kilómetros para llegar a Orense y el cielo es más oscuro que nunca-, la conversación comienza a bordear peligrosamente los límites oficiosos sobre lo que deberían y no deberían hablar todavía. Luis nunca sabrá si lo que le traiciona es su cerebro embotado tras veintiún horas sin dormir, las maltrechas defensas de Roi tras una noche en vela, el subconsciente o su infinita capacidad para auto boicotearse sin piedad.

Así, su conversación comienza a girar poco a poco en torno a un remolino del que no van a ser capaces de salir.

\- ¿Y no echas de menos Madrid?

\- No mucho. La verdad es que me costó un poco acostumbrarme a vivir allí y, no sé… acabé por cogerle un poco de manía. Me adapté más fácil a Barcelona, y allí estoy muy a gusto. Madrid me gusta, pero sólo para ir de visita. No vivo tan en el centro, pero estoy muy tranquilo y tengo a varios amigos viviendo allí también.

\- Oye, y ¿Cris sigue viviendo también en Barcelona?

\- Ah… Sí, sigue allí, que yo sepa – Luis no desvía la mirada, atento al asfalto y a las señales luminosas que avisan de la formación de placas de hielo en el firme, pero algo dentro de su cerebro vibra en señal de advertencia, vago y desdibujado, ante el titubeo de Roi, que a pesar de todo sigue hablando – La verdad es que no nos hemos visto desde que me mudé allí.

\- ¿No? Pensé que quedasteis como amigos y eso.

\- Sí, sí, no quedamos mal, al principio. Pero… Bueno… Ella… Digamos que no llevó muy bien cuando se enteró de que tenía pareja.

\- Oh. Vaya.

A lo largo de esos meses en otro continente, Luis ha llegado a autoconvencerse de que se imaginó ese dato. Fueron tantas las cosas que se dijeron en aquella conversación telefónica, tanto en las palabras como en los silencios, que a veces se le olvida - _se le quiere olvidar_ \- que la respuesta a su declaración fue “estoy con alguien”. Y que mientras que él se ha pasado casi un año aislado con los ecos de su recuerdo y nada más -incapaz de que ni siquiera los rollos de una noche cuajasen, porque si nunca había sido una persona muy proclive a las relaciones esporádicas, ahora más que nunca sentía que estaba utilizando a la otra persona como un sustitutivo de lo que de verdad anhelaba-, Roi estaba en España intentando rehacer su vida de una manera más saludable, más inteligente y, definitivamente, mucho menos autodestructiva.

\- Sí… - la incomodidad que habían conseguido diluir durante la mayor parte del viaje regresa ahora con fuerza, y en su intento por rescatar la frágil tregua que apenas acaban de pactar hace apenas unas horas, Luis intenta seguir adelante conversación como si nada para que no se note que caminan sobre cristales rotos.

\- Supongo que para ella era difícil, pero bueno… ¿se ha mudado contigo allí? ¿Tu pareja?

\- No, no. Se ha… quedado en Madrid, aquello no… Bueno, digamos que no terminó de funcionar – siente como Roi también se está esforzando de más en que la situación se empape de una naturalidad que no existe por ningún lado.

\- Vaya... Una lástima.

\- Si, bueno, había que intentarlo, ¿no? Pero al final no lo tenía muy claro, y cuando tuve que mudarme, prefirió no seguir adelante con una relación a distancia.

\- Ya, bueno. Ella se lo pierde.

\- Él.

\- Ah. Sí, sí, claro. Él, perdón, él.

Realmente, los pocas ocasiones en las que le ha dedicado algún pensamiento a ese “alguien” indeterminado con el que Roi había contestado a su “te quiero” -esas veces en las que, quizás con más alcohol del que debiera en su cuerpo, de lo único que tenía ganas era de regodearse en su propia miseria- no le ha asignado ningún rasgo en concreto, ni pensado en ello de ninguna forma determinada. Para Luis simplemente era eso, _Alguien_ , con “A” mayúscula. Una persona que era mejor para Roi que él porque nunca había jugado con él; que no le había torturado con su indiferencia y sus mentiras primero, ni con su silencio después.

Por supuesto, que se tratase de un hombre era una opción tan posible como otra cualquiera. El por qué esa idea pone repentinamente en alerta todos sus sentidos -la somnolencia abandonando de golpe su cuerpo, mientras se repite a si mismo que da igual, _da igual_ , _ya lo sabía, no importa, ya ni siquiera está con él,_ _por dios_ \- en una especie de acto reflejo es algo que prefiere no pararse a analizar, optando en su lugar por intentar seguir haciendo como si no estuviesen girando, cada vez más rápido, cada vez en círculos más pequeños, hacia el sumidero de ese torbellino.

\- ¿Tú no… has…? – si Roi, por su parte, sí se da cuenta de ello, ignora flagrantemente cualquier letrero de advertencia.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Estado? ¿Con nadie?

\- Ah. Ah, no, no, no, nadie. La verdad es que he estado bastante liado con el trabajo. De un lado para otro, ya sabes. Tampoco me parecía muy…- calla de golpe, y debe ser muy evidente porque _escucha_ como Roi cambia su respiración.

\- ¿…no te parecía muy…?

\- No, bueno, eso, no he tenido mucho tiempo para nada, la verdad.

\- Ya.

Se quedan callados, incómodos, Roi de nuevo tenso sobre el asiento del copiloto y Luis agarrando con fuerza el volante, rezando porque la conversación muera ahí.

Por lo visto, se le da tan bien rezar como todo lo demás.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que “no te parecía muy”? – Roi ha vuelto a girarse en su asiento y Luis capta en el medio segundo que aparta los ojos de la carretera que ha fruncido el ceño, el tono de voz claro y directo donde hasta hace unos minutos arrastraba las palabras.

\- Nada.

\- No, algo querías decir. ¿No te parecía bien estar con alguien?

\- No. A ver – Luis respira hondo, viendo como navegar la tormenta con éxito, no encontrando las palabras para expresarse sin decir de más, fallando estrepitosamente – Sólo digo que no me parecía… adecuado… estar con nadie, en plan… en serio. Porque no… en fin… -suspira profundamente, se está liando; al final deja salir las palabras sin pasar por el filtro de su cerebro primero- No sé, tío, no me parece correcto empezar con una persona solo porque no pueda olvidar a otra. Es como… engañarla. Como utilizarla.

El silencio que sigue a sus palabras es espeso como el cemento fresco. Luis, aún con la sensación creciente de que la ha cagado de forma antológica, cree que al menos la conversación va a morir ahí de una vez por todas. Durante unos minutos el coche se sumerge en un mutismo absoluto, Roi hundiéndose en su asiento y Luis forzando la vista para vislumbrar las líneas de la carretera en mitad de un nerviosismo tenso que no ayuda en nada a su conducción.

Está convencido de que Roi va a dejarlo pasar. Pero éste le demuestra que, aunque a veces pueda no parecerlo, el tiempo ha pasado y ambos han cambiado. Y _mucho_.

Este Roi ya no es el que conoció en un casting hace tres años. Este Roi ha crecido a fuerza de tiempo, hostias y decepciones. Ha lidiado él solito con más problemas y dudas de los que nadie debería nunca, y al parecer, se ha hartado de callar, asentir y poner la otra mejilla con una sonrisa y una broma, tragándose todo lo que siente.

\- O sea que, según tú, engañé y utilice a mi pareja.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No, joder, claro que no!

\- Es lo que acabas de decir – le corrige, señalándole con una mano, su voz más calmada y serena de lo que nunca la ha oído, pero también más fría, más enfadada; Luis _jamás_ le ha visto enfadado – Que estar en una relación con una persona cuando aún sigues enamorada de otra es engañarla y utilizarla. Así que yo engañé y utilicé a mi pareja.

\- Estás malinterpretando lo que he dicho…

\- No estoy malinterpretando _nada_ – su voz restalla seca contra la protesta de Luis, cortándola de cuajo – Estoy repitiendo tus mismas palabras. Según tú, he engañado y utilizado a otra persona. Y debería haberme quedado, no sé, solo, llorando en una esquina, dando pena y pensando en ti en vez de intentar rehacer mi vida.

\- Joder – Luis intenta salir de ahí, huir del polvorín que él mismo ha construido con sus palabras, pero cada frase de Roi es otra puñalada más, y le cuesta juntar las palabras, darles un sentido para intentar contrariarle – Olvídalo, he dicho una gilipollez, olvida que lo he dicho, por favor.

\- No has dicho una gilipollez, has dicho lo que piensas – Luis no se atreve a mirarle, demasiado acojonado, pero en su voz y en el movimiento que capta por el rabillo del ojo detecta como Roi se va retroalimentando en su propio enfado, encendiéndose más y más, todos sus diques y muros de contención cediendo ante la presión de esa última gota – No puedo creerlo. Me he pasado meses sintiéndome como una mierda porque quería tanto que funcionase, quería tanto dejar de pensar en ti como lo hacía. Y lo único que hacía era sentirme mal por él, porque no quería estar con él en concreto, quería volver a estar _con quien fuese_ , con alguien que me _arreglase_.

\- Roi…

\- Y todo el tiempo tenía la sensación de que te traicionaba _a ti_. A ti, hijo de puta, que desde que apareciste no has dejado de joderlo todo.

\- Roi, por favor, lo siento…

\- Y ahora me dices que soy una mala persona por querer estar con alguien, por querer dejar de estar solo y dándole vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez, por _aspirar_ a superarlo y dejar de arrastrarme.

\- ¡Roi, joder, yo no he dicho eso! – al final Luis acaba levantando la voz por encima de la de Roi, y aprieta las manos con más fuerza contra el volante al ver como el coche da un bandazo leve e involuntario – Quien soy yo para dar lecciones de nada, joder, hiciste lo que creías mejor, y me parece de puta madre, de verdad. Si yo no lo hice es porque ya me pasé mucho tiempo engañando a Aitana, y no quería ver como alguien más lo pasaba mal porque yo no le echaba huevos y era honesto con lo que sentía.

\- ¿… _cómo_?

Si el anterior silencio fue como cemento fresco, ahora éste se solidifica, dejándoles no sólo sin palabras, sino completamente petrificados. Luis gira la cara en dirección a Roi y se encuentra su rostro desencajado, los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirándole. Es en ese segundo cuando Luis es consciente de lo que acaba de decir, de lo que Roi _se acaba de enterar_.

Se quedan mirando el uno al otro -Roi alucinado, Luis aterrorizado-, los nervios y la tensión a flor de piel hasta que el sonido de las ruedas rechinando contra el borde del arcén y las luces de los faros reflejándose sobre la superficie vertical del cortante con la autovía les sobresaltan, devolviéndoles de golpe a la realidad. Luis vuelve la mirada al frente, mascullando una maldición y dando un volantazo para centrar el vehículo en el carril derecho, reduciendo la velocidad al darse cuenta de que ha atravesado dos carriles sin darse cuenta.

Cuando el coche está estabilizado y el susto superado vuelve a mirar a Roi -miradas rápidas y sucesivas, de menos de un segundo, sin atreverse a separar otra vez los ojos de la carretera-, y ve que está encogido sobre sí mismo, la cabeza escondida entre las manos, respirando lentamente, a bocanadas.

En estos momentos no sabe si decir algo o no decir nada, pero el silencio agónico de Roi le hace sentir como un condenado ante el pelotón de fusilamiento, esperando a que alguien de la señal de “fuego”.

\- No dijiste nada…

\- Roi, yo…

\- Hijo de puta, todo este tiempo y no dijiste nada. Te callaste, a ella le mentiste y a mí…

\- Lo sé, pero no sabía cómo, no sabía qué hacer, tú…

\- Yo estaba ahí, cabrón, aguantando el tirón a tu lado, apoyándote aunque me doliese, porque era _tu amigo_ y porque creí que estabas _enamorado_ de ella, _porque tú me lo dijiste_. Meses, joder, meses viendo como os poníais ojitos y como os enrollabais por las esquinas, meses…

\- Entonces yo no era consciente, tío, estaba intentando…

\- _Meses_ aguantándolo todo como un gilipollas mientras tú…

\- _¡Tú nunca me dijiste nada, joder!_ – le grita al fin, y toda la rabia acumulada dentro de él estalla violentamente, cada resentimiento, cada herida saliendo por su boca y quemando como un río de lava a su paso – ¡Yo estaba hecho un lio y nunca dijiste nada, y cuando te salió de los cojones, desapareciste sin decir ni una puta palabra!

\- Eras mi mejor amigo, eras hetero, estabas con mi amiga, nunca me diste a entender nada que no fuese que estabas hasta las trancas por Aitana, ¿ _qué cojones se supone que tenía que decir yo?_

\- _¡Algo!_ ¡Lo que fuese!

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué salieses corriendo con un ataque de pánico y no volvieses a acercarte a mí en la vida?

\- Tú estabas con Cris, Roi, y jamás me dijiste ni una sola palabra. Ni un gesto, ni una palabra, _nada_. Para ti todo era una broma siempre, y yo pensé que solo era eso y nada más. _Una puta broma_.

\- Claro que era una broma, joder, ¿qué coño querías que hiciese?

\- ¡Decírmelo! ¡Darme la oportunidad de saberlo y de poder pensarlo, _poder decidir_!

\- ¿¡Decidir _el qué_?! ¿Para qué cojones iba a humillarme, a romper nuestra amistad para siempre, por algo que sabía que estaba perdido desde el principio?

\- ¿En serio crees que, incluso aunque no hubiese estado enamorado de ti, habría roto nuestra amistad por eso?

\- ¡NO LO SÉ!

De refilón capta una señal que indica que hay un área de descanso a cien metros, y sin poner el intermitente gira el volante hacia la derecha de golpe, haciendo virar el coche bruscamente y entrando en una enorme explanada, hundiendo el pie en el freno mientras la inercia los envía hacia delante a los dos, deteniendo momentáneamente su discusión.

\- ¿Qué coño haces?

\- Parar el puto coche antes de que acabe estrellándonos contra el quitamiedos.

Luis se detiene el tiempo imprescindible para poner el freno de mano y quitarse el cinturón de seguridad antes de abrir la puerta y abandonar el coche, cerrando de un portazo violento que hace vibrar el metal, sin ni siquiera apagar el motor. No tarda en escuchar abrir y cerrarse la otra puerta del coche y unos pasos apresurados tras él, chocando contra la gravilla del asfalto.

\- No te atrevas a huir – masculla Roi cuando llega a su altura, y Luis se gira como alcanzado por un rayo.

\- ¿Por qué, querías hacerlo tú?

Ahora sí es capaz de enfrentarlo, de mirarle a los ojos, y todo es cien millones de veces peor.

\- La única cosa, _la única cosa_ que hice por mí desde que te conocí, Cepeda, y me la echas en cara. Eres un cabrón.

\- Nunca me das la opción. Nunca me dejas saber, nunca me dejas contestarte, nunca me dejas hablar. _Tú_ decidiste no decirme nada y hacer como si todo fuese una coña, _tú_ decidiste desaparecer sin dar ni una sola explicación, _tú_ te largaste el día de la boda de los Javis sin dejarme decir ni una palabra, _tú_ decidiste no responder a mis llamadas ni a mis mensajes, _tú_ decidiste no darnos una oportunidad cuando te dije que te quería, _tú lo decides todo_.

\- ¡Me estaba protegiendo, joder! ¿Tú eres consciente de lo en la mierda que he estado por tu culpa? ¿Tú sabes lo duro que ha sido esto para mí?

\- Tampoco ha sido fácil para mí.

\- Pues lo tenías _muy fácil_ , joder. Dejar de tontear con Aitana, dejar de decirle a todo el mundo lo enamorado que estabas de ella, dejar de hacerme invisible cada vez que ella aparecía, dejar de convertir en un chiste cada vez que me acercaba a ti.

\- No era tan fácil, Roi, claro que no era tan fácil. Estaba confundido, sentía cosas que no entendía, no supe gestionarlo y no reaccioné bien. La he cagado, vale, la he cagado _mucho_ y estoy dispuesto a admitirlo. Pero no voy a aceptar toda la responsabilidad de algo que hemos jodido _los dos_.

Roi se desinfla de golpe, y es como presenciar el derrumbe de una montaña.

\- ¿Qué hemos jodido? Nunca hubo nada que pudiésemos joder – suspira Roi, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar de nuevo en dirección al coche, pero Luis le agarra por el brazo, obligándole a detenerse; él lo hace, sin volverse, con la cabeza gacha – Lo único que hemos hecho desde el principio ha sido hacernos daño.

\- Roi – susurra, y necesita que se gire, necesita que le mire, pero se queda así, dándole la espalda, tiritando bajo el frío polar con sólo un fino jersey para protegerle, volutas de vaho escapándole de la boca cuando vuelve a hablar.

\- Enamorarme de ti fue una gilipollez. Pero intentar mantener la amistad contigo lo fue aún más. Cómo voy a ser tu amigo, tío, si el tiempo no deja de pasar y aun así, cada vez que me rozas, se me para el corazón.

Luis no siente los grados bajo cero porque el frío le nace de dentro, cristalizando con cada palabra que Roi pronuncia, el calor de su brazo en la palma de la mano el único punto en el que todavía le late la sangre.

\- No me digas eso…

\- Lo siento, Luis. Lo que te he dicho antes es verdad, te lo juro. Echo de menos ser tu amigo, lo echo _muchísimo_ de menos. Pero es que nunca va a ser suficiente. Y nunca voy a saber conformarme.

\- No tienes por qué conformarte – vuelve a intentar Luis, pero Roi ya niega con la cabeza antes de que termine de hablar, y le obliga a girarse y a mirarle porque quiere decírselo, _necesita_ decírselo mirándole a los ojos – Roi, te lo dije hace un año y te lo repito: podría salir bien.

\- No – no deja de negar con la cabeza, y cada vez tirita más fuerte – No, lo siento, no puedo. No puedo, de verdad. No podemos hacer un puto viaje a Galicia sin hacernos daño, qué cojones va a salir bien.

\- Nos hacemos daño porque…

\- Nos hacemos daño porque no sabemos hacer otra cosa, joder – le interrumpe, cortando de cuajo cualquier protesta – Hacernos daño y bromear sobre lo que nos acojona y querernos a destiempo y joder nuestra amistad y echarnos de menos y no poder estar juntos sin cagarla aún más. Eso es todo lo que sabemos hacer.

Un solitario coche pasa a toda velocidad por la autovía, los ojos vidriosos de Roi reflejando por instante la luz de los faros antes de volver a quedarse a oscuras, y Luis le abraza porque su calor es lo único que evita que se convierta en escarcha, en un bloque de polvo y hielo listo para esparcirse al aire.

Le rodea con sus brazos y esconde la cara en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, y se queda allí, temblando, notando como el otro va dejando de tiritar poco a poco, atreviéndose a subir sus brazos para abrazarle de vuelta.

\- Te quiero mucho, tío – susurra, su voz estrangulada contra el jersey de Roi – Mucho. Y no sé cómo dejar de hacerlo.

\- Yo tampoco – le escucha decir contra su hombro, y siente que se ahoga.

 _Se ahoga_. No lentamente, notando como poco a poco se va quedando sin oxígeno, _no_. Se ahoga como si de repente le estuviesen absorbiendo todo el aire de los pulmones y comprimiéndole el pecho, como si no fuese a respirar nunca más y tuviese que aprender a vivir en un mundo en el que esta permanente sensación de asfixia fuese lo único que le quedase. Se ahoga, y si este es su último aliento, se niega a desperdiciarlo.

Se aparta un poco de Roi sin llegar a soltarle y le besa, dándole a él el poco oxígeno que le queda.

Ya le da igual su rechazo o su miedo, porque cuando le devuelve el beso -apretándose contra su cuerpo, girando un poco la cabeza para hacerlo más profundo, _dejándose ir_ -, siente que podría dejar de respirar toda la vida si la alternativa es esta. Se besan al amparo de la oscuridad de la madrugada, con el viento helado erizándoles la piel y el sonido monótono del motor del coche todavía encendido como banda sonora. Se besan como si llevasen toda la vida esperando a este momento, como la vida espera a la muerte. Se besan una y otra vez, apenas separándose lo imprescindible para tomar aire y regresar a los labios del otro -las manos en las mejillas, las lenguas enredándose inexpertas y desesperadas-, trastabillando porque todos sus sentidos están demasiado concentrados en el otro para acordarse de algo tan trivial como mantener el equilibrio.

Es Roi quien, de espaldas y a tientas, sin dejar de besarle, tira de ambos, dirigiéndolos de nuevo al coche poco a poco, avanzando dos pasos y retrocediendo uno ante el empuje de sus besos, los labios perdiéndose por los cuellos y las mejillas antes de reencontrarse, lamiendo antes de zambullirse en la boca del otro. Cuando su espalda choca con la chapa del coche, desenreda con lentitud una mano del cuerpo de Luis, tanteando hasta encontrar la manilla de la puerta trasera y abriendo. El ambiente cálido del coche les da la bienvenida, pero están demasiado perdidos en el otro para ser conscientes. Roi se separa los segundos imprescindibles para entrar en el coche y desplazarse hacia un lado, cogiendo la mano del otro hasta que entra con él. Aún está cerrando la puerta cuando Roi ya está tirando de su camiseta, enredándole en otro beso húmedo mientras se deja caer sobre los asientos, la espalda en una postura incómoda mientras Luis intenta no dejar caer todo su peso sobre él, agarrándose como puede al respaldo, las piernas en una postura incómoda, el reducido espacio del vehículo demasiado pequeño.

No dejan de besarse y rápidamente, el frío en su piel empieza a remitir y las manos empiezan a buscar mayor calidez por debajo de las capas de ropa, acariciando con la punta de los dedos, arañando cuando ahogan un gemido en la boca del otro.

Por unos minutos no son conscientes de nada. Quizás por primera vez _en años_ no son conscientes de ese amor corrosivo e infeccioso; por primera vez desaparece la angustia, la culpabilidad, la conciencia, los resentimientos, las dudas, la nostalgia, la ausencia. Son sólo ellos dos, sus cuerpos enredados, besos por todas partes y respiraciones agitadas que se entrecortan cuando notan una caricia en la piel hipersensible, buscándose y encontrándose siempre a mitad del camino.

Por un momento, Luis se incorpora -una rodilla medio apoyada en el suelo del coche, la otra entre las piernas de Roi, sosteniéndose de forma inestable al respaldo-, terminando de quitarse el jersey que a estas alturas se enrolla a la mitad de su pecho y ayudando a Roi a incorporarse para hacer lo propio. Se encuentran ahí de nuevo, sus pechos rozándose cada vez que toman aire, mirándose a los ojos sin atreverse a pronunciar una sola palabra; la mano de Luis apoyada en la nuca de Roi, acariciando distraído el nacimiento del pelo con la punta de los dedos, regresando la mirada a sus labios una y otra vez hasta que no puede evitarlo y vuelve a zambullirse en su boca.

Podría haber sido así. Todo el tiempo, desde el jodido principio. Si hubiesen hablado, si no se hubiesen escondido bajo las toneladas de miedos y juicios anticipados. Si se hubiesen abierto desde el principio, si se hubiesen dado cuenta de que aquello no era solo una amistad; que algo que sentía retumbar tan fuerte hasta en el fondo de sus entrañas _no podía ser sólo una amistad_. En vez de pasarse años haciéndose daño, destrozando meticulosamente cada oportunidad de estar juntos, podrían haberse pasado la vida así. Haciéndose estremecer cuando las manos siguen bajando y se cuelan bajo la cinturilla, la inspiración rápida y profunda de Roi directamente sobre su oreja enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, clavando las uñas en su cintura y destrozándole el sistema nervioso.

 - ¿Has hecho esto alguna vez? – por si acaso Luis no tenía ya el cerebro lo suficientemente licuado, la pregunta susurrada directamente en su oído acaba por pulverizar su raciocinio más básico.

\- ¿Con un tío?

\- Hostia, no, con un panda. Pues claro que con un tío, Luis, por dios – replica, apartándose un poco para mirarle a la cara con una ceja alzada, pura incredulidad.

Luis no puede evitar un bufido de risa, negando con la cabeza antes de subir ambas manos hasta su cara y volver a besarle, demasiado preocupado por recorrer cada milímetro de su boca como para pararse a pensar si la respuesta que ha dado es la adecuada o no.

Aparentemente, no hay respuestas correctas o incorrectas para Roi, que se limita a mascullar un “vale” entrecortado entre beso y beso, pegándose a su cuerpo. Aún tarda un buen rato -incapaz de separarse de sus labios, sus manos subiendo y bajando, nerviosas, acariciando, apretando- hasta que logra apartarse unos centímetros de él, la palma de su mano en el pecho de Luis, empujándole para que se tumbe. Le deja un poco de espacio hasta que encuentra una postura más o menos cómoda, pero no tarda en volver a estar encima de él, las manos de Luis en sus caderas, empujándole hacia él, besándole desesperado cuando nota como Roi desabrocha con habilidad sus pantalones, tirando hacia abajo a la vez de la tela y la ropa interior, desvistiéndose él mismo antes de dejarse caer sobre él.

Destroza todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, una a una. En cada nuevo beso, en cada caricia; cada gemido ahogado contra la comisura de sus labios y cada vez que cierra el puño de su mano libre con los mechones de su pelo entre los dedos. No puede más que pegar las manos contra su piel -una entre sus omóplatos, arañando; la otra en su cintura, atreviéndose a bajar con timidez, apretándole contra él- mientras le cuesta cada vez más respirar en el ambiente caldeado del coche, buscando los labios de Roi, su mejilla, su frente, su sien. No deja de besarle ni un sólo segundo, y cuando unos minutos después siente como su cuerpo entero hormiguea con anticipación, le abraza contra su pecho y se esconde contra su cuerpo, agarrándose a Roi como si fuese un salvavidas cuando las olas de placer le zarandean hasta hacerle olvidarlo todo.

Se quedan ahí, abrazados, sudados, tan solo sus respiraciones agitadas y el sempiterno sonido del motor del coche turbando la paz que llega después. Luis sabe que en algún momento tendrán que separarse, vestirse, cambiarse al asiento delantero, proseguir la marcha; _regresar a la realidad_. Luis sabe que no hay nada eterno, pero en ese momento desearía que lo hubiese. Porque durante un momento no tiene que enfrentar el dolor ni el rechazo en los ojos de Roi, sólo sentir el latido acelerado de su corazón retumbando contra su propio pecho y sus dedos haciendo formas indefinidas a la altura de sus costillas.

Ahora mismo, en esa madrugada helada en mitad de una autovía vacía de tráfico, a poco más de una hora de su destino programado, Luis nota por primera vez en dos años la ausencia de ausencia. Con la espalda y las piernas retorcidas, huesos y músculos empezando a protestar ante la incómoda postura y el escaso hueco del asiento trasero. Con la humedad en su piel enfriándose y el cuerpo del tío del que lleva enamorado lo que parece una vida pegado al suyo, su respiración acompasándose y haciéndose más profunda, cediendo por unos minutos a la somnolencia mientras que Luis no deja de acariciar su espalda.

Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que es esto. No hay alternativa, ni vía rápida, ni atajos ni pasadizos secretos. Roi no es una opción, Roi es su plan A, B, C y D. Es estar con él o la nada, porque no es capaz de imaginarse una vida en la que él no esté, porque el simple intento de visualizarse sin él no le dibuja en la mente más que una masa informe, incolora, silenciosa, _nada._

Es terrorífico, pensar que tu única alternativa está entre tus brazos, y no sabes cuánto podrás retenerla, _si podrás retenerla_.

Deja a Roi dormir un rato, ignorando los quejidos de su propio cuerpo, sin dejar de pasear con suavidad los dedos por su piel.

Deseando poder atar el tiempo y encadenarles a ambos a este instante.

 

 

 

Cuando vuelven a ponerse en marcha, el cielo ya empieza a clarear, y aunque no son capaces de mirarse a los ojos ni de dirigirse la palabra más allá de unos cuantos monosílabos, la situación es, irónicamente, mucho menos tensa.

Luis se pone de nuevo al volante sin mediar palabra y sintoniza en la radio una emisora de noticias a un volumen moderado, dándole a Roi la opción de seguir en silencio y ver desfilar el paisaje por la ventanilla. Le gustaría saber lo que pasa por su cabeza en esos momentos, pero prefiere concederle tranquilidad para pensar.

Algo le dice que Roi hablará cuando haya sido capaz de reorganizar sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, y esa certeza ya es más de la que ha tenido en muchos meses, así que prefiere no apresurar las cosas y dejar que todo fluya.

Sus sospechas se confirman cuando, a las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana y tras detener el coche en doble fila frente a su portal, Roi no hace ademán de recoger sus cosas y bajarse del coche, si no que vuelve a girarse en su asiento, mirando a Luis. Éste apaga el motor y se quita el cinturón de seguridad antes de encararle con una tranquilidad que hacía tiempo que no sentía.

\- Creo que debería sentirme mal por lo que ha pasado. Pero no puedo. Me… no sé. Estoy mejor.

\- Yo también.

\- Esto… esto es una mierda muy complicada, tío. No sé qué hacer – Roi se mira las manos, intentando ganar tiempo, pero cuando Luis no dice nada más, alza la cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo para no apartar los ojos ante la mirada serena de Luis – Una parte de mi sigue pensando lo mismo. Sólo… No sé. Estaríamos mejor separados.

\- Yo quiero estar contigo. Ya lo sabes. No… No sé si nos haríamos daño, como tú dices. Sólo sé que este tiempo sin ti también ha hecho daño.

\- Conmigo – repite Roi - ¿Conmigo como qué? ¿Como amigo? ¿Como… algo más?

\- Como lo que tú quieras, Roi. Te quiero. Pero, sobre todo, te quiero en mi vida. Como lo que tú estés dispuesto a aceptar.

\- Pero tú…

\- Yo contigo lo quiero todo.

Se queda callado, sin apartar la mirada, y por primera vez desde aquel último amanecer juntos en Barcelona, vuelve a tener la sensación de que son capaces de comunicarse sin palabras. Como si por fin, tras meses de aislamiento, las comunicaciones volviesen a reestablecerse lentamente.

\- ¿Te puedo pedir un poco más de tiempo? Sé que ya ha sido mucho…

\- Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, capullo – la suave risa nerviosa con la que Roi responde a su afirmación tiene la facultad de convertir su pesada carga en hojas secas, que se desperdigan hacia el cielo empujadas por el viento.

\- Me gustaría… No sé. Podemos… ¿Retomar la amistad? ¿Poco a poco? ¿Y ver qué va pasando?

\- Eso suena como un plan.

Es curioso, piensa Luis -tras despedirse con un largo abrazo y ver como desaparece dentro del portal acarreando su maleta y la funda de su guitarra, emprendiendo su camino de regreso a Orense mientras en la radio el locutor relata los primeros avisos por nevadas-, como funciona su relación con Roi.

Es curioso como la vida sigue uniéndoles incluso cuando los dos habían decidido alejarse. Como aun habiendo vivido separados estos más de dos años, han seguido sendas paralelas; como ambos, en su intento por olvidar, solamente han podido certificar que eso que les une no se romperá tan fácilmente.

Es un vínculo peligroso, el suyo. Porque cuando algo que te une a otra persona demuestra ser tan resistente, también significa que nunca podrás ser del todo libre. Que pase lo que pase, el fantasma de su presencia te perseguirá y tú nunca tendrás escapatoria. Nunca habrá rutas alternativas, bifurcaciones, apeaderos. Estaréis juntos, para bien o para mal, hasta el final.

Luis lleva demasiadas batallas a sus espaldas como para no ser consciente de que un amor como el de ellos dos es un arma de doble filo.

Y aun así.

Mientras los primeros copos de nieve empiezan a caer a la vez que lee el cartel del desvío a casa a un kilómetro, el sol comienza a alzarse en un cielo gris y nublado que deja colarse unos pocos rayos por la ventanilla del copiloto y el locutor felicita anticipadamente a sus oyentes la Nochebuena.

 _Aun así_ , Luis no puede dejar de pensar que es curioso que, aunque jamás creyó en el destino, ahora más que nunca tenga todas sus esperanzas depositadas en él, como el que reza a una deidad en la que nunca creyó en tiempos de necesidad.

Si el destino existe y es lo que le ha mantenido unido a Roi todo este tiempo, él está dispuesto a confiar.

Vuelve a casa.

**_Guitarra, piano y voz, todos a la vez. Repiten los versos de una historia que se llena de coros y arreglos, buscando la melodía atrapada en la producción._ **


	10. -puente-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca esperó regresar de España con tanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final esto se está alargando (bastante) más de lo que tenía planeado pero al fin, poco a poco, ya estamos llegando al final de esta canción. Gracias por seguir ahi a los que lo hagais.

**-puente-**

Nunca esperó regresar de España con tanto.

Pero cuando el piloto da aviso a la tripulación de a bordo para que se preparen para el aterrizaje, Luis apaga la tablet, recoge la mesa auxiliar, se abrocha el cinturón y reclina la cabeza hacia atrás con una sonrisa. Regresa a Los Angeles después de tres semanas de reparador descanso con las fuerzas renovadas, el cariño de su familia, el rencuentro con muchos buenos amigos y un número considerable de mensajes que nunca esperó volver a leer guardados en su móvil.

No ha vuelto a ver a Roi desde que, en aquella fría mañana antes de Navidad, le dejase en el portal de su casa con un largo abrazo y una promesa –“ _vamos hablando_ ”- que, a pesar de ser tópica, no ha caído en saco roto: han hablado prácticamente todos los días desde entonces.

Al principio eran mensajes muy breves y específicos al Whatsapp, como tanteando la situación –“ _avisa cuando llegues a Orense, porfa_ ”, _“ya estoy en casa”; “que pases buena noche”, “tú también”; “Feliz Navidad”, “Felices fiestas!”_ -.

Un par de días después, las conversaciones empezaron a ser un poco más largas, Luis tecleando mientras intentaba aparentar tranquilidad e indiferencia, pero levantando el móvil de la mesa al primer amago de vibración ante las cejas alzadas de su madre, contestando cada mensaje casi al instante –“ _esta nochevieja donde la pasas?”, “me quedo en Santiago, cenamos en casa de mi tío y luego vamos a salir de fiesta algunos colegas”, “vais en plan destroyer?”, “se puede ir en otro plan?? Jajajaja, tú?”, “he quedado a tomar algo después de cenar, pero me vuelvo pronto a casa, mañana quería currar”, “eso se dice siempre, y luego acabas embarcado en un carguero camino a Irlanda”, “pero tú que clase de nocheviejas haces?”, “las mejores, por supuesto”, “XDXDXD”_ ).

Le siguen conversaciones asíncronas y prácticamente ininterrumpidas que se extienden a lo largo de todo el día, la gente a su alrededor comenzando a preocuparse por su súbita e insana obsesión con el móvil que parece haber desarrollado de un día para otro –“ _buenos días!!_ ”, “ _buenaaaaaas, estás ya en el aeropuerto?_ ”, “ _me muero de sueño, tío_ ”, “ _pues yo voy a seguir durmiendo otro ratito, chao_ ”, “ _serás cabrón! Oye. Oyeeee no me dejes solo, capullo, que aún queda una hora para embarcar. Me aburro, Cepeda, tío, dime algo. Cepeda. Cepeda. Cepeda, voy a estar mandándote mensajitos hasta que te despiertes. Cepeda. Cepeda. Luis. Me. Aburro. Luis. Hola. Hola. Ola. Holaaaa. Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa_ ”, “ _qué, joder, qué, qué?_ ” “ _:)_ ” “ _la madre que te parió_ ”; “ _ya estoy en barna_ ”, “ _ok, todo bien?_ ”, “ _si, voy en el taxi_ ”; “ _ya estoy en casa_ ”, “ _vale, yo salgo, quedé a comer con unos amigos”, “ok”; “tío, mis amigos llegan tarde, me aburro. Cuéntame algo” “va, el qué” “no sé. Algo”; “ya vuelvo a casa_ ”, “ _yo quedé a cenar, avisa cuando llegues_ ”, “ _ya llegué_ ”, “ _ok, yo me quedé en casa al final_ ”, “ _y eso??_ ”, “ _pereza, tío, aun no me recuperé de la nochevieja. Estoy viejo_ ”, “ _vas a tener que ir olvidándote de lo de embarcar camino Irlanda, eh_ ” “ _jamás_ ”, “ _XD_ ”-.

En uno de esos días de mensajes casi infinitos y notas de audio sueltas, mientras Roi le está contando algo que le acaba de pasar, la conversación se interrumpe con un “ _espera_ ” y unos segundos después empieza a sonar el tono de llamada. Luis tarda un par de tonos en atreverse a descolgar la llamada, aprehensivo, pero Roi contesta su impersonal “ _¿Diga?_ ” con un jovial “ _Mira, te llamo, que tardo menos contándotelo por aquí y voy a conducir_ ”. A partir de entonces, a sus conversaciones eternas se suman llamadas que van pasando lentamente de ser esporádicas a periódicas y de ahí a diarias, algunos días incluso un par de veces en el mismo día.

Luis está fascinado. Siempre encuentran de qué hablar, siempre acaban riéndose a carcajadas, siempre encuentran la manera de seguir hablando un poco más. Es como si todo lo vivido los años anteriores, no desapareciese, pero estuviese pasando lentamente por un filtro, eliminando las impurezas de su relación y empezando a construir desde lo más pequeño, desde lo más básico.

No es un borrón y cuenta nueva, porque no hay nada más peligroso que una tabula rasa. Han aprendido, conocen bien su historia, y están prestando más atención, cuidado y cariño que nunca para no cometer otra vez los mismos errores. Si fallan otra vez, fallarán mejor.

Luis tiene la sensación de que con cada nuevo día, con cada nueva conversación, con cada nuevo mensaje, su historia se redibuja, se define, y él, se _reenamora_. Donde antes solo había un bosquejo -líneas torcidas, emborronadas, apenas garabatos-, ahora van trazando poco a poco, juntos, líneas firmes, limpias, definidas, avanzando con la precisión y la claridad de un plano.

Luis aterriza en Los Angeles con una sensación de esperanza que le inunda todo el cuerpo, le hace sonreir a pesar del cansancio y el _jet lag_ , le hace flotar y encarar las semanas de intenso trabajo que le faltan y los meses que aún le quedan lejos de su país con un optimismo que no ha sentido en mucho tiempo.

Mientras espera a que su maleta salga de la cinta, aprovecha para conectar de nuevo el móvil y echar un vistazo a sus mensajes. Los primeros que ve, por supuesto, son los de Roi.

“ _Me imagino que estarás volando. Pero bueno. Se me hace raro estar tanto rato sin hablar. Así me lees cuando aterrices. Ya estoy deseando que vuelvas. Podríamos quedar. Cuando vuelvas, digo. Qué dices?_ ”

Luis sonríe, respondiendo de inmediato.

“ _Claro. Qué propones?_ ”

 

 

 

Cuando Roi deja una frase a medias por decimotercera vez para mirar el móvil -que hace reverberar la mesa y las bebidas de las dos copas con un suave zumbido-, mirándolo ansioso antes de sonreír y ponerse a teclear a toda velocidad, Alfred suelta un bufido molesto.

\- Vale ya, hombre. Hazme un poco de caso, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué? Ay, perdona, ¿qué estaba diciendo? Ah, ya… - antes de que Roi pueda soltar el móvil sobre el mantel, entra otro mensaje y Roi vuelve a perder el hilo, desbloqueando de nuevo la pantalla para leerlo.

\- Joder…

Amaia ya les ha avisado de que se le había complicado la tarde, así que podían ir cenando sin ella y ya se uniría cuando terminase. Así pues, Alfred y Roi hace un buen rato que han pedido sus platos y empezado a comer. A Alfred le gustaría decir que, además, están manteniendo una charla amistosa tras bastante tiempo sin verse, si no fuese porque su amigo parece bastante más interesado en lo que sea que esté pasando en su smartphone que en cualquier cosa que él pueda decir.

\- Ay, joder. Perdona. Espera – bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Alfred, que le estudia detenidamente mientras pincha con tranquilidad las verduras de su plato, Roi escribe en su móvil durante más de un minuto antes de bloquear la pantalla y guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo – Vale, ya está. Disculpa. Todo tuyo.

\- ¿Vas a contarme de qué va todo esto?

\- ¿El qué?

Alfred inclina ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado y alza una ceja, no tragándose ni por un solo instante la fingida inocencia en el rostro de Roi.

\- Me gustaría poder explicarles a los médicos qué es lo que pasó cuando tengan que extirparte con cirugía ese móvil de la mano.

\- Ah, nada, los colegas, que están organizando algo y…

\- Roi.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que no has sabido mentir en tu vida. Va, dime qué pasa, loco, que me tienes intrigado – Roi inspira profundamente, suelta el aire despacio, bebe un poco de su copa y baja la mirada hacia el plato, dando un par de pinchadas antes de escuchar otro bufido de su amigo - ¡Roi!

\- Ya, ya, vale. A ver… Vale, sí, tienes razón, está pasando una cosa.

\- Diez puntos para Ravenclaw.

\- A ver, hay una cosa que no te conté. En Navidad, cuando me quedé atrapado en Madrid… - Alfred asiente, pero Roi se queda callado otra vez y vuelve a beber de su copa.

\- Roi, me estás poniendo nervioso.

\- Es que es un poco largo de contar.

\- Pues empieza ya, y así antes de los postres ya has terminado, va, venga.

¿Cómo explicar todo lo que ocurrió esa tarde y esa noche, si el recuerdo -fresco en su memoria como si hubiese ocurrido hace un par de horas, y no más de un mes- le resulta tan irreal, tan borroso, que tiene la sensación de que si le da forma con palabras estallará como una burbuja? Roi duda, en silencio, comiendo un poco de su plato mientras reflexiona bajo la mirada intrigada y progresivamente preocupada de Alfred.

Aún no le ha contado nada a nadie, manteniendo dentro de la intimidad que Luis y él están reconstruyendo todo lo que ocurrió en Navidad. Ese es, en parte, el motivo por el que Roi lleva dándoles largas a Amaia y a Alfred para verse desde que regresó a Barcelona, convencido de que, para su amigo, lo que le está ocurriendo iba a ser tan evidente como si lo leyese en un cartel. Llegado al fin el momento de la verdad, nota que le invade una especie de pánico escénico, como si al atreverse a hablar de ello con otra persona lo estuviese haciendo más palpable y, a la vez, exponiéndolo a los peligros del mundo real. Pero tiene tantas ganas de compartir con alguien que, por fin, después de tantos años, es capaz de volver a sentir esperanza sin el regusto amargo de la culpabilidad, que al final, dubitativo, empieza a explicarle a Alfred.

\- Bueno, pues cuando me quedé tirado en el aeropuerto… Bueno, allí me encontré a Cepeda – el tenedor de Alfred tintinea contra la cerámica del plato cuando su dueño lo suelta de golpe, irguiéndose en la silla, los ojos muy abiertos y clavados en Roi – O sea, no te preocupes, fue todo… Bueno. Bien. Nos saludamos y eso; él acababa de llegar de Los Angeles, regresaba a su casa por Navidad. También habían cancelado su vuelo. Y bueno, pues… Al final, estuvimos hablando un poco y eso y… En fin, me propuso que por qué no nos subíamos los dos juntos a Galicia en su coche.

Ha soltado todo esto sin mirar directamente a Alfred -sus ojos pasando del plato al vaso, a la servilleta, a la silla vacía a su lado, a los clientes de la mesa contigua-, y cuando por fin se atreve a fijar la vista en su amigo, este le observa, cauteloso y un poco confundido.

\- ¿Y…? Porque me imagino que la historia no acaba ahí, ¿no? – Roi niega suavemente con la cabeza, y hace un esfuerzo consciente por seguir mirando a Alfred cuando vuelve a hablar de nuevo.

\- En el viaje hablamos… Bueno, discutimos, más bien. No sé. Nos dijimos cosas que…. Me enteré de cosas que yo no sabía. Y después… Nosotros… - se sonroja furiosamente y es físicamente incapaz de mantener la mirada de Alfred, que empieza a esbozar una sonrisa incrédula – En fin, eso, que hablamos de todo lo que nos ha pasado este tiempo y creo que todo quedo claro y… Bueno, hemos decidido… Él me dijo… A ver, no hemos decidido nada aún, pero de momento hemos… retomado el contacto. Él quiere… No sé, le he dicho que por qué no esperamos a ver que tal y me dijo que vale. Y ahora estamos hablando otra vez y eso. Y cuando vuelva a España, pues no sé, igual quedamos y eso y… Tal vez… No sé.

Rellena su copa y vuelve a beber un largo trago, intentando llenar el silencio y borrar la tremenda incomodidad que siente. Sin embargo, Alfred se limita a mirarle fijamente, y a Roi empieza a ponerle nervioso ese examen silencioso al que está siendo sometido.

Afortunadamente para él, Amaia elige ese preciso momento para aparecer en la puerta del restaurante, localizándoles en menos de segundo y dirigiéndose a ellos con paso enérgico, el abrigo y el bolso en una mano.

\- ¡Eh, hola! ¡Roi, cuanto tiempo! – se acerca a él, besándole en la mejilla a modo de saludo, abrazándole brevemente antes de ir al lado opuesto de la mesa, sentándose al lado de su novio – Eh, ¿pasa algo?

\- Roi y Cepeda vuelven a hablarse – suelta al instante, sin poderse contener, y añade, alzando las cejas repetidas veces – Y parece que tuvieron _algo_ en Navidad.

\- ¡Alfred! – protesta Roi.

\- _¿¡Qué?!_ – exclama Amaia, mirándole con la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par, y la mitad del restaurante girándose a mirarlos, Roi hundiéndose en su asiento y rezando por que le trague la tierra.

\- Joder, tío, te ha faltado tiempo…

\- ¡Quiero detalles! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Contádmelo! – Amaia mira alternativamente a su amigo y a su novio, el primero inmerso en su proceso de fundirse con la silla y el segundo con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia.

\- Se encontraron en Navidad y se fueron los dos juntitos de viaje.

\- ¡Ay, Dios mío!

\- Y parece que hablaron _por fin_ y solucionaron cosas porque, y cito textualmente, ahora están hablando y cuando vuelva a España igual quedan “y eso” – dice las últimas dos palabras con cierto retintín, ganándose una mirada furibunda de Roi mientras Amaia da saltitos en su asiento.

\- ¡Pero Roi, pero eso es genial! ¡Por fin, _por fin_!

\- Mira lo que has hecho – le gruñe a Alfred, que parece francamente divertido.

\- Tú también se lo habrías dicho si llevases escuchando año y medio “¿pero por qué no hablan? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡No entiendo por qué no pueden hablarlo!” en bucle.

\- Es que no entiendo por qué no han hablado antes.

\- ¿Ves?

\- ¿Y qué ha cambiado ahora? – le pregunta, y Amaia le mira muy seria, fijamente, esperando una contestación clara y certera que Roi no tiene.

\- Pues no lo sé, tía. Cambiar, cambiar… realmente no ha cambiado mucho. O sea, ahora es distinto, estamos volviendo hablar y eso, pero poco a poco. Por Whats, alguna llamada… Es un poco como al principio del todo. No sé. Está bien.

\- ¿Pero en qué habéis quedado?

\- En nada. O sea, en darnos tiempo …

\- ¿Más? – susurra Amaia, indignada.

\- ...e ir retomando el contacto y… Eso. Esperar a ver qué pasa.

\- ¿Pero y qué crees que va a pasar?

\- Si estáis los dos coladitos, por dios – Roi vuelve a sonrojarse y se remueve incómodo en el asiento; esperaba tener que desembuchar con Alfred, pero un interrogatorio a dúo con Amaia siendo demasiado incisiva para su propio bien es algo para lo que no ha venido preparado.

\- No sé. Yo le pedí tiempo para… No sé. Aclararme, supongo, y… dejar reposar un poco todo esto – atrapado en su propia reflexión, sigue hablando, más relajado, ante la atenta mirada de sus dos amigos, que no pierden detalle - Lo que hablamos en el viaje, cuando discutimos… No os imagináis la rabia que tenía dentro. No me di cuenta de lo enfadado que estaba con él hasta ese momento. Y creo que a Luis le pasó un poco igual. Ya nos lo hemos sacado de dentro, pero… Yo creo que estamos haciendo lo correcto. Dejar que todo se cure un poco antes de tomar una decisión.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, yo también creo que estáis haciendo lo correcto – dice Alfred, y el matiz de su sonrisa cambia de burlón a cariñoso – Soy quien más ganas tiene de que estéis juntos de una vez, después de aquí mi chica, pero hacéis bien. Necesitabais poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa, necesitabais esa… catarsis, o llámalo como quieras. Y necesitáis daros un poco más de tiempo para que todo asiente antes de empezar a construir de nuevo.

Pese a todo, Roi se siente reafirmado. Después de tanto tiempo de pasos en falso, caminos sin salida y laberintos inexpugnables, que Alfred -que, a pesar de su apoyo, se ha mostrado más de una vez y de dos muy contrario a lo que Roi estaba haciendo con respecto a Cepeda- apruebe el nuevo sendero que está empezando a recorrer le aporta tranquilidad y seguridad.

\- De momento no hay nada, eh – se ve obligado a aclarar – No hemos… O sea, no hemos dicho nada sobre eso. Solo dijimos de ir hablando y esperar a ver que surgía.

\- Pero qué va a surgir, hombre, si os queréis como animales.

\- ¡Ay, jo, estoy tan contenta por vosotros! – Amaia se levanta, sentándose en la silla vacía junto a la suya para darle un abrazo que, pese a su mortificación, Roi devuelve – Oye, pero yo quiero detalles.

\- ¿Qué detalles?

\- Pues no sé. Lo que pasó en Navidad, por ejemplo.

\- Ya se lo he dicho a Alfred, nos encontramos en el aeropuerto cuando…

\- No, no – Amaia niega, inclinándose sobre su hombro y mirándole con una sonrisa imposible, inocente y a la vez puras malas intenciones – Lo que ha dicho antes Alfred, lo de que pasó “ _algo”_. ¿Pasó…? – la chica alza las cejas, sugerente.

\- Amaia, por dios – Roi vuelve a enrojecer, intentando alcanzar su copa mientras se desembaraza de Amaia, que se ríe como una demente mientras Alfred les sonríe a ambos, benévolo.

\- Ayyyyyy, síiiiiiiii, ¡lo sabía! Buah, qué genial. ¿En serio no me vas a dar más detalles?

\- ¡Amaia!

Alfred continúa cenando, sin intervenir, riendo silenciosamente ante el tesón de su novia y el evidente pudor de su amigo, notando pese a todo como parece que Roi se ha quitado de encima una sombra que le retenía y le sorbía algo vital.

Le ve gesticular y medio enfadarse antes de acabar riendo a carcajadas con Amaia. Mientras, Alfred sólo puede pensar en que ojalá su travesía por el desierto esté por fin llegando a su fin, y lo que les aguarde a ambos en el futuro no sea más un muelle seguro donde atracar juntos toda la vida.

No sabe rezar, pero elevaría al cielo miles de canciones si con ello ayudase a que fuese real.

Sin embargo, continúa cenando y riendo, soñando con la paz pero preparado para la guerra, listo para estar ahí siempre que Roi pueda necesitarle.

 

 

 

\- Aún no hemos cerrado la vuelta por si acaso, pero seguramente en un par de semanas habremos acabado. Falta producción y eso, pero bueno. Tampoco hace falta que esté aquí todo el tiempo, siempre puedo volverme una semana más adelante si hace falta – hace una pausa para beber de su copa, volviéndose a poner las gafas del sol cuando las nubes se mueven y la luz le da directamente en la cara – Pero tengo ganas de volver a España.

\- Ya, yo también, jo. Pero a mí me queda una semanita nada más – sonríe Aitana, ilusionada.

Les ha costado, pero han conseguido despejar sus agendas por fin un día -un domingo de cielos extrañamente nublados en Los Ángeles, el bochorno pegándoles la tela a la piel de forma incómoda- para verse. Han aprovechado para ir a la playa, comer juntos y ahora alargan la tarde en un local acristalado cercano a la orilla del mar, copas casi llenas después de más de dos horas de charla y la hora de regresar a casa aproximándose.

Mientras que Aitana solo ha viajado allí tres semanas -primeras reuniones de contacto y empezar a preparar material para un posible nuevo disco, aunque oficialmente aún esté de vacaciones tras el final de su eterna gira-, Cepeda lleva allí desde que volvió en enero, y tras casi tres meses -unidos a la estancia previa- esa ciudad extraña empieza a parecerle cada vez más una jaula que le impide volar lejos.

Hubo un tiempo en el que agradeció esa especie de destierro autoimpuesto, pero ahora lo único que quiere es regresar a casa.

\- La verdad es que no sé qué hacer cuando vuelva. No sé si quédame en Madrid – comenta, distraído, observando por el enorme ventanal como la gente recorre el paseo marítimo arriba y abajo, caminando, paseando a sus perros o corriendo – Todavía tengo mi piso allí y me encanta Madrid, pero… No sé. Llevo muchos años en Madrid. Estaría bien un cambio.

Aitana le mira por encima de su vaso, las cejas alzadas en una mueca burlona.

\- Y déjame adivinar: Barcelona sería una buena opción. ¿A que sí?

\- Bueno, tengo que estar en una ciudad grande, no me voy a volver a Orense a estas alturas. Y realmente estoy poco tiempo en casa y voy mucho por allí, antes ya me pasaba la vida en el AVE. Por qué no, ¿no? Es una ciudad chula.

\- Ya, ya.

\- Oye, no te flipes. Sólo estoy diciendo que me apetecería cambiar de aires.

\- Si Barcelona es chulísima, no te digo yo que no. Pero no creo yo que te plantees mudarte allí por curro, precisamente. O por hacer turismo.

\- Aiti…

\- ¡Oye, que a mí me parece estupendo! Así nos podemos ver más – aclara, gesticulando con las manos, pero de su rostro no se borra su sonrisa maliciosa – Pero creo que si te vas allí no es para verme más a mí, precisamente. ¿Eh, pillín?

Luis baja la mirada, un poco avergonzado de ser tan trasparente, mientras Aitana estalla en una risa alegre y contagiosa. Al final se apiada de él, porque no sabe hacer otra cosa.

\- Es bonito que estés pensando esas cosas – le dice, y su tono se dulcifica – Eso es que todo va muy bien, ¿no?

\- La cosa es que no lo sé – confiesa.

Por si a lo largo de los últimos tres años Luis no había tenido pruebas suficientes del enorme corazón de Aitana, los últimos tres meses se lo demuestran con creces una vez más. Dejando de lado toda posible reticencia o incomodidad por su relación previa o por los motivos por los que esta se rompió, ha sido ella la que no le ha dado pie a sentirse ni una sola vez mínimamente inadecuado: desde el día siguiente a su llamada desesperada, ha sido ella la que le ha sonsacado, obligado a exponer y analizar con lupa cada uno de sus sentimientos.

Le conoce demasiado bien. Sabe que un Luis que se guarda para sí mismo y para sus infinitos laberintos mentales lo que siente siempre acaba siendo una receta para el desastre. Y por eso, saltando por encima de cualquier barrera que hubiese podido existir entre ellos tras su ruptura -ignorando todo tipo de convenciones, las reservas de Luis y sus propios sentimientos, aún delicados algunas veces-, se ha erigido ante él como un pilar fundamental en el que apoyarse, confesarse y volcar todo lo que esta época con Roi -tan delicada, difícil y a la vez tan ilusionante- le está provocando.

A base de fuerza de voluntad, insistencia y rutina, Luis se siente tan confortable explicándole a Aitana esto como repitiendo las palabras dentro de su cabeza.

\- O sea, estamos genial y… No sé, es todo muy bonito. Tal vez demasiado bonito, ¿entiendes? Porque mientras todo es hablar por el Whatsapp o por teléfono de chorradas, genial, pero cuando vuelva… No sé cómo va a ser cuando volvamos a vernos en persona.

\- La última vez no fue mal, ¿no?

\- La última vez nos tiramos a la cara una cantidad de mierda que ni te imaginas, Aitana – le recuerda Luis.

Porque aún duele. Pese a todo lo que ha ocurrido después, aún duelen las palabras de Roi y aún duelen las suyas. Aún duele saber, no solamente todo el daño que le hizo durante tanto tiempo sin ser apenas consciente, sino toda la rabia que le quemaba por dentro; todo el rencor que aguantó dentro de sí hacia la persona que quería durante más de un año, carcomiendo y pudriéndole. A Luis no deja de parecerle irónico que sea precisamente ahora -cuando parece que todo está hablado y entendido, cuando vuelven a estar en paz, vuelven a relacionarse y están empezando a recuperar lo suyo poco a poco- cuando por fin entiende las razones que Roi le dio hace tanto para no querer estar con él, a pesar de que lo que sentían fuese mutuo.

La profundidad de su amor es como una suerte de estrella: les puede dar energía, luz y calor, pero también puede estallar y fulminarlos.

\- Luis, te estás poniendo en lo peor. Entonces teníais mucho acumulado y no habíais hablado. Es normal que acabase saliendo. Pero ya lo habéis hablado, ya habéis aclarado todo.

\- ¿Y si vuelve a ocurrir?

\- ¿Y si cuando salgamos de aquí nos pilla un autobús a los dos? Las cosas siempre pueden salir mal, pero si solo piensas en eso no vas a ser feliz nunca.

\- Ya lo sé, es sólo… - no sabe cómo expresarlo, pero Aitana se ha inclinado hacia delante y le presta toda su atención, así que lo intenta – Ya no es solo por mí, que también, porque… Aquel día me dijo que no quería intentarlo porque, si salía mal, no podría recuperarse, ¿sabes? Y joder, lo entiendo, porque a mí también me da pánico que después de todo esto volvamos a darnos la hostia y acabar en la mierda otra vez. Pero… O sea, me da miedo por mí, miedo de verdad, Aiti, no quiero volver ahí, pero… Me acojona mucho por él. Me da pánico cagarla y hacerle daño otra vez. Yo soy muy de cagarla, joder, y si él no lo supera…

 Aitana suspira, y por primera vez en toda la tarde coge su copa y le da un largo trago.

\- ¿Me entiendes? – hay un tono de leve desesperación en su pregunta.

\- Claro que te entiendo, tonto. Siempre lo hago – Aitana se encoge de hombros, reclinándose en su silla y colocándose las gafas de sol en la cabeza ahora que el sol ha vuelto a esconderse entre las nubes para mirarle fijamente, muy seria – Siempre vas a arriesgarte a que te hagan daño. Y siempre vas a poder hacer daño. Así es la vida, ¿no? Yo solo sé que he visto lo que os hace estar separados y… no sé. Es bonito, lo vuestro. Un poco triste. Durante un tiempo pensé que eras eso para mí, ¿sabes?

A Luis le sobresalta esa salida, pillándole en fuera de juego, pero algo en la postura de la chica le dice que no ha terminado de hablar.

\- La verdad es que me alegro de que no sea así. Y tampoco tengo muchas ganas, mira. Me gustaría decirte que me dais envidia, pero la verdad es que me dais un poco de miedo. Tiene que ser difícil quereros como os queréis. Tiene que dar vértigo – suspira, rescatando su bolso del respaldo de la silla para buscar su cartera, haciéndole un gesto al camarero aburrido que les observa desde la barra para pedir la cuenta con un gesto – Pero bueno, como dicen los jefes, cuanto mayor es el riesgo, mayor es la ganancia, ¿no? No te pongas siempre en lo peor, Luis. Sí, si sale mal todo puede ser muy difícil, pero no creo que sea peor que lo que habéis pasado estos años y sois fuertes, al menos sabréis que lo intentasteis y no pudo ser. Pero si todo sale bien… Buah.  Lo vuestro puede ser increíble. Amores de esos que crean canciones.

Hablan poco durante todo el camino de vuelta, ella con la mejilla pegada a la ventanilla viendo pasar la costa y Luis conduciendo en automático, dándole más y más vueltas a lo que ha dicho su amiga. Aitana siempre tuvo la facilidad de arrojar luz -blanca, focal, diáfana- sobre todas sus dudas, y parece que es una facultad que nunca va a perder. Se despiden con un larguísimo abrazo a las puertas del hotel de la chica, sin prisa ni motivos para separarse.

\- Cuídate mucho, ¿vale? Y no le des más vueltas a esa cabecita tuya. Llámame. Me gusta hablar contigo. Me haces sentir súper lista en comparación.

\- Idiota.

\- Tú más.

\- Te quiero.

\- Yo más.

Sigue dándole vueltas cuando, media hora más tarde, aparca el coche, haciendo tintinear las llaves mientras se dirige a la entrada del pequeño apartamento que se ha convertido en su hogar en los últimos meses. Se sienta en el sofá, hundiéndose en los cojines sin ni siquiera encender la luz, dejando que poco a poco la oscuridad del ocaso inunde la estancia.

Se levanta cuando ya es noche cerrada para encender la luz y coger la guitarra y un puñado de papeles.

Cuando vuelva a levantarse del sofá -la luz del amanecer empezando a clarear por la ventana del salón, estirándose tras horas encogido en la misma postura- tendrá en sus manos un mes más de estancia en Estados Unidos, un mensaje enviado a su productor a horas intempestivas y una canción.

Siempre se expresó mejor con una guitarra entre las manos y una melodía entre los labios.

Y hay cosas que nunca cambian.

 

 

 

Para cuando consigue abrir con dificultad la puerta de casa y soltar todas las cosas en la entrada de golpe mientras cierra de una patada y echa mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, el móvil lleva sonando más de un minuto.

A esas horas, sólo puede ser una persona.

\- Ey.

\- ¿Estabas durmiendo? No me avisaste de que habías llegado.

\- Entro por la puerta ahora mismo, había un atasco que daba tres vueltas a Barcelona. Yo creo que he pasado varias veces por el mismo sitio.

\- Ya veo, ya.

\- ¿Y tú qué, tampoco duermes?

\- Aún estoy con el horario cambiado…

\- Que horario, Cepeda, si no has dormido más de cuatro horas desde los ochenta.

\- Exagerado.

Son casi las dos de la mañana de un atípico y caluroso miércoles de mayo, y Roi está en mitad de una mudanza atropellada y agotadora. En veinticuatro horas debe dejar libre su antiguo piso, y aunque apenas lleva un año viviendo en Barcelona, el volumen de cosas que ha acumulado en esos meses es suficiente para que esté planteándose si la opción de hacer él solo la mudanza -los pocos amigos que viven cerca de él fuera de la ciudad, poco convencido para pedir ayuda a cualquier otro- haya sido la mejor de las estrategias.

\- ¿Y cómo vas?

\- Bueno, pues… ya recogí bastante, pero aún me quedan cosas y tengo que traérmelo… En fin - suena muy poco convencido, aunque intenta focalizarse en que, de alguna manera, mañana a esas horas todo estará resuelto - ¿Tú que haces?

\- Quería comentarte una cosa, pero no quería decírtela por el _Whats_ y, como has estado tan liado…

\- Dime – comenta Roi distraído, acercándose a la nevera casi totalmente vacía en busca de agua.

\- La cosa es que… bueno… Mañana voy a ir para allá. Tengo una entrevista allí y un par de reuniones por la mañana, pero… Bueno, eso. Tengo el resto del día libre – carraspea, aclarándose la voz al otro lado de la línea, transmitiéndole a Roi un nerviosismo que no era necesario, porque ya está generando el suyo propio a mil revoluciones – Y bueno, como estabas tan agobiado he pensado que podía echarte una mano con lo que te falte de la mudanza y… bueno. Eso.

Roi espera a recuperar la respiración antes de dar un par de bocanadas y beber agua. No sabe si Luis ha removido agenda, cielo y tierra para tener una excusa para ir a Barcelona tan oportuna y repentinamente, o si ya lo sabía y no sabía cómo decírselo, pero el chico es perfectamente consciente de por qué.

Hace casi un mes que Cepeda regresó a España, y por el momento las cosas han seguido igual que cuando unos cuantos miles de kilómetros de océano les separaban: mensajes y llamadas casi continuos, pero nada más. Ninguno de los dos ha siquiera insinuado la posibilidad de encontrarse en algún punto de la geografía -a pesar de que es evidente que una parte de ellos está _deseando_ volver a verse-, respetando una especie de tregua no acordada.

A Roi no le sorprende demasiado que sea Luis el primero en romper esa especie de equilibrio por separación, dando el primer paso -tanto literal como metafórico- para verse, aunque sí que justamente ese día le ha pillado con la guardia baja.

¿Deberían volver a verse ya? ¿Tan temprano, tan tarde?

La última vez que estuvieron juntos fue, a la vez, el mejor y el peor momento de la vida de Roi, y no sabe si aún está preparado para absorber y gestionar de nuevo la avalancha de sentimientos que le invaden y le paralizan cuando está con Luis. Por otra parte, su amigo no ha hecho nada más que tenderle una mano, y depende de él -que fue quien pidió tiempo, calma e ir poco a poco- decidir si la toma o no. Si es _ese momento_ o aún no ha llegado.

Su cerebro recorre el árbol de decisiones a la velocidad de la luz, y no cree que la conclusión sorprenda realmente a nadie.

\- Pues me vienes de puta madre, tío, porque ya estaba yo pensando cómo coño hacía mañana - ¿cuántas horas de llamadas llevan Luis y el, para que sea capaz de saber con certeza que Luis está sonriendo al otro lado del teléfono, aunque ni siquiera esté hablando? - ¿A qué hora te quedas libre?

Se acuesta a casi las tres de la madrugada, físicamente agotado pero incapaz de apagar su cerebro, que juega una y otra vez a anticipar el día de mañana en un bucle agotador, pensando todo lo que puede ir bien, todo lo que puede ir mal, pero sobre todo, qué es lo que quiere realmente que suceda.

Si lo reflexiona con detenimiento, su vida lleva en pausa más de tres años, esperando _algo_. Y sabe que en algún momento llegará el momento de darle al _play_ y ver qué sucede. Lo que es evidente es que poco a poco ambos se van aproximando a esa línea de no retorno en el horizonte, y que deberán de cruzarla juntos.

Una vez allí, no sabrán lo les espera, pero al menos, piensa Roi, podrá dejar de pasar de puntillas por la vida. Por fin podrá dejar de esperar por un futuro -un cierre, una relación, una felicidad, una resignación, _algo_ \- que nunca parece llegar.

Por fin podrá caminar, correr. Avanzar.

 

 

 

La primera vez que Luis toca el timbre del piso de Roi en Barcelona, también sabe que es la última. No se le escapa la ironía de la situación.

Lleva toda la mañana distraído, y su representante le ha mandado a descansar con un bufido pidiéndole que se centre de una buena vez, porque el disco está ahí, queda poco más de un mes para el lanzamiento y lo necesita a tope. Ni siquiera recuerda si le ha contestado, ocupado en salir corriendo de las oficinas pidiendo un taxi sin mirar atrás.

Y ahí está. Llamando a la puerta de todos sus miedos y todos sus deseos.

Saldría corriendo si no estuviese paralizado.

Pero no huye, y tras casi un minuto Roi abre la puerta son la camiseta pegada al cuerpo por el bochorno que hoy abrasa la ciudad y una sonrisa insegura pegada a la cara.

\- Eh, tío.

\- Eh.

No sabe que esperaba que ocurriese cuando volviesen a verse de nuevo cara a cara. Una avalancha de recuerdos y sentimientos, o echarse a llorar, o alguna declaración espectacular con música sinfónica de fondo, porque a estas alturas de su vida, ya ha aprendido a esperar cualquier cosa. El caso es que, si esperaba una escena digna de nominación al Oscar a Mejor Drama, ésta no llega. En su lugar, se quedan ahí parados, frente a frente, analizando con más curiosidad que anticipación los pequeñísimos cambios que el paso de estos casi seis meses han labrado en el otro, reconociéndose como animales de una misma manada que un día fueron separados y ahora vuelven a encontrarse.

Como la incomodidad que ambos parecían esperar al verse no termina de llegar, deciden abrazarse sin más, a ver qué pasa, quedándose ahí un rato, justo en el umbral, dándose calor y familiarizándose de nuevo con el cuerpo que pertenece a esa voz, esos mensajes y ese recuerdo que les persiguen desde hace tanto.

Al final es Roi el que se separa, la sonrisa menos insegura y más abierta cuando le da una palmada en el hombro y le invita a pasar.

\- Llegas en el mejor momento, tío. Estaba a punto de preguntar si hay algún ingeniero en la sala.

\- Ingeniero a su servicio, ¿qué necesitas?

\- Esa mesita y aquella mesa de allí me las tengo que llevar al otro piso y en mi coche no entran ni de coña. Y si tengo que desmontarlas yo, estamos jodidos.

\- Venga, pásame un destornillador.

\- ¿Hace falta de eso? – Luis se gira, mirándole con las cejas alzadas un segundo antes de que Roi se eche a reír – Va, va, espera que no sé dónde lo he dejado.

Se pone a ello mientras Roi se mueve de un lado a otro de la casa, terminando de meter sus pertenencias en cajas y cerrándolas, charlando como si nada nunca hubiese cambiado; como si no hubiesen pasado tres años y muchas vidas, como si esto fuese solo una tarde más de paréntesis, los dos solos y entretenidos en alguna tarea mundana mientras fuera de las cuatro paredes que les rodean el tiempo sigue fluyendo.

Luis es dolorosamente consciente de lo mucho que había perdido ahora que por fin puede volver a saborearlo. La complicidad, las conversaciones distendidas, las risas e incluso estar los dos juntos, uno al lado del otro, callados y concentrados cada uno en lo suyo, y a la vez sentir la presencia del otro y orbitar a su alrededor porque son más las fuerzas que los atraen que las que los alejan.

\- Yo creo que esto ya está – dice Luis poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones – Aunque podrías haberlas tirado, eh. Vaya mesas más feas.

\- Eh, tío, que las compré yo.

\- ¿Las elegiste tú también?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Pues ya está todo explicado – se encoge de hombros, soltando una risa seca cuando Roi le devuelve una mirada indignada, acercándose a él para meter en la última caja una bolsa con un montón de tornillos - ¿Me imagino que voy a tener que montarlas de nuevo cuando lleguemos allí?

\- Por favor. Si las monto yo, igual sale una nave espacial.

Le ayuda a bajar las piezas de las dos mesas y unas cuantas cajas hasta que el maletero y el asiento trasero están cargados. Aún hará falta un viaje más, pero en esas poco más de dos horas han avanzado el trabajo lo suficiente como para que, a la hora de la cena, puedan haber terminado.

Se monta en el coche y se pone el cinturón, observando como Roi arranca el coche y pone la radio, tarareando mientras sale a las colapsadas calles en hora punta, mirando alternativamente el continuo de edificios, árboles, calles y parques que pasa por su ventanilla y a Roi conducir mientras tararea. Están sumergidos en un silencio cómodo, agradable; llevan muchos meses hablando todos los días, contándoselo prácticamente todo el mismo día en que ocurría, y no es que les queden tantas cosas por hablar. Así que se limitan a disfrutar de la compañía del otro, de su presencia, como hacía tanto que no podían hacer.

Tras unos cuarenta minutos de tráfico denso, aparcan por fin en el nuevo piso de Roi. Su nuevo hogar se encuentra al otro lado de Barcelona, también bastante a las afueras, aunque mucho más cerca del aeropuerto, y lo primero que sorprende a Luis es que, en comparación, es mucho más grande de lo que esperaba.

\- Joder – no puede evitar exclamar, soltando las dos cajas en la entrada y adentrándose con curiosidad en la casa – Madre mía, tío, si sólo en el salón entran todos tus últimos pisos enteros. A la vez.

\- No es para tanto – le resta Roi importancia, guardándose las llaves en el bolsillo y dirigiéndose a la cocina para soltar sus cajas en la encimera – Pero ya te dije que estaba de puta madre. El piso es cojonudo, más grande, sigo estando a las afueras y pago menos. Es un chollo.

\- Ya veo, ya. ¿Y has pensado qué vas a hacer con tanto espacio?

\- Pues llenarlo.

\- Ja-ja.

\- Coño, en serio – Roi guía a Luis hacia una de las tres habitaciones, todas de tamaño más o menos similar – Aquí me molaría hacer un estudio. A ver, un estudio, o sea, montar algo para poder dedicarme mejor a componer y a grabar. Últimamente no le dedico nada de tiempo, y sería guay tener aquí un sitio dedicado solo a hacer música. Si tengo un sitio para poder meterme a currar cada vez que me venga la inspiración… No sé – mira a Luis, que tras ojear la estancia vacía se ha quedado analizándole con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada - ¿Tú que dices?

\- Sería la hostia. Hace mucho que no escucho nada tuyo.

\- Bueno, eso es porque hay poco que escuchar – se encoge de hombros, pero a Luis no se le escapa que su sonrisa despreocupada es algo triste – No he estado muy fino últimamente, no logro terminar nada. No sé. Estoy un poco bloqueado. Esperaba que esto me ayudase…

\- Seguro que sí – le anima, y puede ver como poco a poco Roi se está hundiendo en una espiral de falta de confianza, así que intenta sacarle de ahí – Va a ser la hostia, ya verás. Oye, ¿y con estas que vas a hacer?

\- Ah, pues esa de ahí que es un poco más grande para mí, y ahí supongo que montaré una habitación. Cuando viene algún colega se ha quedado en el sofá, pero mi sofá es una mierda. El otro día Alfred dijo que creía que tenía un nido de arañas dentro y Amaia se lo creyó, pero lo peor es que yo también. Es muy plausible, tío.

\- Vale, gracias por el aviso – ríe Luis, imaginándose perfectamente la situación – Me esperaré a que tires ese sofá para dejarme caer por aquí.

Aún tienen esos momentos. También les pasaba por teléfono, e incluso podían notarlo en ocasiones a través de los descontextualizados mensajes de Whatsapp. Dicen algo que hace que el tejido de la realidad se comprima y se estire como una goma elástica, como si ese instante -esa palabra, esa frase dicha de forma completamente natural, sin dobles intenciones- les hiciese darse cuenta de la clase de dinámica que tienen ahora en realidad.

Que lo suyo puede parecer una amistad normal y corriente, pero no lo es. Que es mucho el peso del pasado a sus espaldas y no pocas las expectativas que les aguardan en el futuro. Que hay un enorme elefante en la habitación y los dos son muy conscientes de su existencia, aunque deliberadamente lo rodeen sin decir nada. Que no saben lo que ocurrirá en el futuro -y puede que sí, que algún día Luis se quede a dormir en casa de Roi, puede que en la habitación de invitados o puede que no-, pero para eso aún falta, y están colocando cada baldosa de ese camino cuidadosamente para no volver a perderse ni tropezarse.

Es tan natural, tan instintivo estar juntos que a veces se les olvida que siguen tan enamorados como desesperados, que la atracción es tan fuerte como dolorosa y necesaria la autoimpuesta separación, y en esos momentos la realidad se retuerce, sus músculos se tensan y necesitan hacer como que nada está pasando, aunque la electricidad recorra cada poro de su piel.

Luis se gira, esquivando la mirada de Roi, haciendo como que echa un vistazo rápido al resto del piso -un baño, una cocina con un diminuto tendedero, no podría importarle en esos momentos- antes de acercarse de nuevo a la entrada.

\- ¿Vamos a por el resto de cosas?

\- Sí, tira.

No se atreve a mirar a Roi en el camino de vuelta, dejando que poco a poco la marejada se calme y puedan regresar de forma natural a la conversación, las bromas, el estar juntos sin que _las ganas_ amenacen tormenta y traten de embravecer de nuevo las aguas del peligroso océano que ahora surcan.

Deja pasar Barcelona ante sus ojos, sin poder evitar preguntarse _cúando_.

 

 

 

Son necesarias cuatro horas más y un par de viajes, pero finalmente Roi consigue dejar su antiguo piso vacío y listo para entregar las llaves al día siguiente y su nuevo piso -sucio, lleno de cajas, sumergido en el caos- lo suficientemente habitable para poder vivir allí unos días sin ser sepultado.

Cuando Cepeda se levanta por fin del suelo -toda la ropa hecha un asco entre el polvo y el sudor, el destornillador en una mano y tres tornillos que no deberían sobrar pero por algún motivo sobran en la otra-, dispone incluso de un espartano mobiliario, suficiente para que Luis se siente, respirando a bocanadas. Son casi las once de la noche, la sensación de calor y humedad es prácticamente inaguantable y, a pesar de que todas las ventanas están abiertas de par en par, no atraviesa la casa ni una pizca de corriente.

Roi le da las gracias a Luis por su ayuda con una sonrisa, tendiéndole un vaso de agua que el otro se bebe de un trago mientras se separa el tejido de la camiseta del cuerpo, abanicándose.

\- Me has salvado la vida, tío.

\- Sí, pero ¿a qué precio? Casi muero ahí abajo, ¿a quién coño le compraste estas mesas, al inventor del cubo de Rubik?

\- Cepeda, por dios, que son del Ikea. Qué rápido olvidan los poderosos los problemas de los pobres.

\- Lo que tú digas, pero la mitad de mi piso en Madrid es del Ikea y nunca me ha costado tanto montar un puto mueble.

\- Eso es porque te haces viejo.

\- Vete a la mierda – replica sin ganas Cepeda, levantándose de su asiento para asomarse por la ventana, rezando porque la más ligera brisa aparezca por fin y le refresque – Oye, ¿y qué plan tienes? Porque si quieres ir a algún lado, yo tengo que pasar por el hotel a darme una ducha antes.

\- Eeeeeh… Bueno, podemos cenar, aquí, tengo… - Roi se dirige con seguridad a su nevera, abriendo la puerta de un tirón, torciendo la boca – Vale, tengo dos botellas de agua, una de kétchup, un… ¿limón? y un paquete de jamón york. También te puedo invitar a cenar fuera.

\- Nah, te invito yo, déjame que pase un momento por el hotel, seguro que luego por allí podemos…

\- Es tarde, tío, tengo hambre. Date una ducha rápida aquí, te dejo algo. Y debo tener una toalla por algún lado…

\- Pero…

\- ¡Aquí! – en una de las cajas han aparecido sabanas y toallas; Roi saca una que parece lo suficientemente grande y se la tira a Luis a la cara sin más miramientos – Vamos, vamos, en el baño hay de todo, va, va, va, que tengo hambre.

Observa como Luis se mete dirige hacia el baño dudoso y algo cohibido bajo la mirada burlona de Roi, que cuando escucha el eco de la puerta al cerrarse reverberar por el pasillo antes de girarse, oteando entre las pilas irregulares de cajas, bolsos y maletas. La mayoría de su ropa está guardada en un par de maletas, pero no cree que Luis esté dispuesto a ponerse cualquier prenda de su vestuario -en sus propias palabras, sus camisas tienen “por lo menos veinte colores distintos cada una, Roi, y eso son diecinueve colores más de los que yo necesito”-.

Le lleva un buen rato -escuchando como tras unos momentos el grifo de la ducha se abre, volviendo a cerrarse minutos después con un chirrido metálico- localizar la caja en la que guardó unas cuantas prendas de ropa vieja “por si acaso”, entre las que es capaz de rescatar una camiseta que _solamente_ tiene dos colores: un éxito. En el proceso, localiza la caja en la que había guardado el menaje -platos, vasos, algunos cubiertos envueltos de forma poco delicada entre papeles-, y se plantea que igual ya es demasiado tarde y podrían pedir algo, si son capaces de encontrar algún sitio en su nuevo barrio que sirva comida a domicilio.

\- Oye, tío, estaba pensando… Me pareció ver antes que había un chino dos calles más arriba, ¿y si pedimos…? – habla sin mirar cuando escucha la puerta del baño abrirse y volver a cerrarse de nuevo, sacando de la caja unos cuantos platos, depositándolos sobre el fregadero, antes de rescatar la camiseta de su hombro y darse la vuelta.

En mitad del salón -con los hombros encogidos, las manos en los bolsillos, a una distancia prudencial, desviando la mirada y terriblemente incómodo- Luis espera sin camiseta y con la piel aún algo húmeda de la ducha a que Roi le dé la ropa. Está tan cortado que a Roi le daría la risa -un tío que ha usado y abusado _tanto_ de fotos sin camiseta en sus redes sociales, avergonzado por estar medio desnudo delante de él, que ya le ha visto cientos de veces, es que _es para reírse_ \- sino fuese porque se le corta el aliento. Es ridículo, pero esta vez es él quien nota ese mecanismo extraño que ahora les rodea cerrándose en torno a ellos de golpe, como una trampa para ratones. Toda su historia y sus circunstancias, esos alfileres sobre los que caminan en delicado equilibro, fundiéndose hasta evaporarse, cargando el aire de la habitación de una sensación extraña y asfixiante, la atmósfera de un sueño del que no puedes ni quieres salir.

Roi se aproxima un par de pasos a él, recordando que no hace más que unos meses que recorría ese pecho con la punta de los dedos, provocándole escalofríos; logrando por fin acariciar esa piel como había soñado tantas veces, pero en vez de culpabilidad y odio hacia sí mismo, sintiendo únicamente euforia. Recordando que entonces estaban en un coche y no en un piso, que allí hacía frío en el exterior y ahora envuelve a la ciudad un pesado bochorno.

Que entonces olía a nieve, y ahora huele a tormenta.

Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, avanza un par de pasos más, incapaz de detenerse por más que les mande señales a sus piernas. Está _demasiado_ cerca cuando le tiende la camiseta, que el otro coge sin mirar -porque si antes no podía sostener su mirada, ahora no puede apartar los ojos de él- y se la pasa por la cabeza con un movimiento fluido. La camiseta le queda algo justa pero bien y el factor desnudez ha desaparecido, pero los dos siguen demasiado cerca, invadiendo el espacio vital del otro, _respirándose_ ; el mundo ralentizado a cámara lenta, mientras el ozono y las ganas se les cuelan por dentro, embotándoles el cerebro.

Por un momento, Roi está seguro de que va a ocurrir. Están a unos centímetros de distancia, sin poder apartar los ojos del otro y ni siquiera recuerdan porqué están en esa estancia, en esa ciudad, en esta vida. Solo son conscientes del cuerpo del otro y de la vibración de su propio cuerpo reverberando como un platillo golpeado por una baqueta, que no cesará de temblar hasta que alguien lo toque. Por un instante Roi está seguro -y pasea su mirada con pesadez, las mejillas, los labios, la barbilla, la nariz, vuelta a los ojos de Luis- y avanza otro paso.

Un trueno retumba entre los edificios recalentados a la vez que Roi da el último paso, apoyando la frente en el hombro de Luis, el resto de su cuerpo en una tensión insostenible.

Lentamente, Luis sube la mano derecha hasta su nuca, dejándola ahí, acariciando tan despacio que parece que no se mueva, mientras su pecho sube y baja en un suspiro agitado.

Sí. Pero _aún no_.

\- Entonces… ¿quieres… que pidamos algo? – habla muy despacio, saboreando cada palabra como si no fuesen de su lengua materna.

Roi niega con la cabeza, aún apoyado en su cuerpo mientras otro trueno restalla y un rayo ilumina la noche.

\- Tal vez… debería irme – propone Luis.

\- No – repone Roi con rapidez – No, por favor. No te vayas, aún no. Sólo… - traga saliva, pero es incapaz de alejarse de él y la sola idea de que se marche le resulta _insoportable_ ; se concentra en el peso de su mano sobre el cuello, en el roce de sus dedos poniéndole la piel de gallina - ¿Podríamos salir? Fuera, fuera de aquí. No… No… Quiero… quiero estar contigo, pero no puedo… aquí, quedarnos, no podría… ¿Podemos ir a tomar algo? ¿Fuera?

\- Claro, claro que podemos – gira la cabeza, depositando en su sien un beso rápido antes de colocar las manos en sus brazos y apartarle de su cuerpo con suavidad – Vamos a cenar. Invitas tú.

\- Vale. Dame un segundo.

Se escabulle del salón, metiéndose en el baño y abriendo el grifo, lavándose la cara con agua fría y secándose con movimientos secos, las manos temblándole ligeramente. Ha estado a punto de cometer el mismo error que la otra vez, ha estado _a punto_ de tirar por la borda todos estos meses de paciencia y espera, de dejar que las cosas por fin transitasen por el camino adecuado.

No le hacía falta medio año -no le hacían falta tres años, maldita sea- para saber que Luis le atrae. Ha sido así desde el primer día y mucho se teme que, salga lo que salga de su historia en común, va a ser así hasta el último. Lo que necesita es saber es si toda esa amalgama de sentimientos desordenados que tienen el uno por el otro pueden ser una base para algo -algo sólido, algo duradero, algo _real_ -, y eso no lo va a lograr acostándose con Luis. Ya cometió el mismo error en diciembre, llevado por el anhelo, la rabia, el calor que le nacía de dentro y que solo supo templar con sus besos. Pero ya no es diciembre, ya no llevan meses ausentes en la vida del otro y es el momento de hacer las cosas _bien_.

Se mira un instante en el espejo, respirando lentamente un par de veces, antes de salir del baño y enfrentarle de nuevo. Apenas tarda un minuto en recoger sus cosas y salir por la puerta, aún inseguro -no por Luis, que desde que ha salido mantiene las distancias cuidadosamente, sino por él mismo-.

La idea de coger el coche se le antoja imposible -los recuerdos de aquella madrugada más vívidos ahora que nunca- y a Luis debe ocurrirle algo parecido, porque mientras bajan las escaleras, saca el móvil para pedir un coche. Esperan en el portal a que llegue -cada uno apoyado a un extremo de la puerta, en silencio, resguardados, protegidos-, observando como la tormenta termina de formarse y estalla en un montón de gotas grandes, frías, pesadas, que inundan Barcelona con violencia, llenándola de regueros que recorren su asfalto recalentado.

Mientras observa llover, Roi piensa que ninguna gota se considerará nunca culpable de la inundación, aunque todas lo sean un poco.

Siente una especie de anticipación -un miedo que le hace temblar y, a la vez, un deseo casi incontenible- por que llegue ese día, ese momento, _esa gota_ que termine por desbordarlo todo, tan deseoso de saltar por fin hacia Luis que ya no es capaz de mirar hacia abajo y asegurarse de si hay red.

Suben al coche aún en silencio, recorriendo las calles bajo la lluvia que empieza a amainar, sus rostros iluminados a fogonazos por la luz de las farolas y sus manos reposando sobre el asiento trasero. Muy juntas.

 

 

 

Terminan comiendo unas raciones de pie en la barra de un bar cerca de la catedral, con más borrachos que baldosas y la cocina, tal y como recordaba Roi, a punto de cerrar. Se quedan un rato más tras terminar, tomándose otra cerveza -pero sólo una, porque ambos recuerdan muchas noches juntos con demasiado alcohol y no recuerdan otras muchas cosas de esas noches, aunque ahora sí sean capaces de intuirlas- antes de que el ambiente cargado y el ruido del pequeño local les haga abandonarlo, sustituyéndolo por las callejuelas del centro histórico.

La lluvia parece haber desanimado a muchos y refrescado el ambiente, así que se ha quedado una noche perfecta para pasear por las estrechas callejuelas del barrio gótico a paso lento, hombro con hombro, descendiendo lenta e imperceptiblemente en dirección al puerto, charlando sobre bobadas y pisando charcos.

Después de los momentos pasados en el piso de Roi, Luis agradece la brisa que de vez en cuando recorre las estrechas calles, erizándole la piel de los brazos. Lleva la chaqueta colgando descuidadamente de su muñeca, y a pesar de que en ocasiones note que quizá una camiseta de manga corta es demasiado para esas horas y esas alturas del año, se resiste a abrigarse, porque el frío templa sus pensamientos.

Ha estado a punto de cometer el mismo error otra vez, y es consciente, pero lo que más le jode es que lo cometería una y mil veces, porque la tentación es casi irresistible. Es como si algo dentro de él no pudiese evitar dejar de un lado todo lo demás -el drama, el amor, la historia que tratan de construir juntos- como si no existiese, como si no importase, y recordarle una y otra y otra vez, en una letanía enloquecedora, que Roi está ahí, que si lo intenta él no le rechazaría, él _no podría_ rechazarle, como ya ocurrió la otra vez.

Quizá eso era lo que más miedo le daba de ese día, más incluso que el volverse a ver, que el ponerle un rostro y una voz en directo a lo que hasta ahora había estado encapsulado dentro de su teléfono móvil. Y no se equivocaba: aunque ahora -al aire libre, cruzándose cada poco con grupitos y parejas que recorren la ciudad sin demasiada prisa, con el ruido de los bares y los pubs filtrándose al exterior- la sensación de embotamiento y calor de hace un rato parezca irreal, Luis es muy consciente de la delgada línea que separa el hacer -por fin- bien las cosas de dejarse llevar otra vez por los impulsos, quien sabe si para terminar de pulverizar sus últimas oportunidades de que esto salga bien.

Está tan aterrorizado de que la próxima sea la definitiva, esa vez en la que, como todos -incluido él mismo- esperaban, la termina cagando, que cuando ve a Roi detener una frase para bostezar, se precipita.

\- Oye, si estás cansado igual deberíamos irnos ya, ¿no?

Roi se gira y le mira, ralentizando su paso, haciendo que Luis se aleje unos pasos de él antes de darse cuenta del cambio de ritmo y se detenga para esperarle.

\- ¿Te quieres ir ya?

\- Yo… Bueno, desde aquí tengo una buena tirada al hotel.

\- Pero… podemos ir a tomar algo, a un par de calles de aquí hay un pub bastante guay…

Más alcohol. Ni de coña.

\- Ya, bueno, no me apetece mucho…

\- Ah, bueno…

Roi camina a su lado, algo cabizbajo, mientras Luis se pregunta qué coño está haciendo para que parezca que es él quien quiere huir, cuando atraviesan el arco de un callejón que desemboca a una plaza muy animada. En los soportales llenos de mesas aún quedan muchos rezagados que alargan la velada con copas, y la plaza está llena de grupitos de personas congregados aquí y allá, uno especialmente numeroso aplaudiendo a unos músicos callejeros que saludan a su público con una reverencia antes de comenzar a recoger sus instrumentos, la música de los locales retumbando tenuemente entre el rumor de las conversaciones.

\- Oye, Luis… - el aludido se gira y ve que Roi ha vuelto a quedarse rezagado un par de pasos y le mira, un poco avergonzado - ¿Podrías… podrías quedarte un rato más conmigo? Es sólo… No sé. No quiero que nos separemos aún. Quiero estar contigo. Un poco más.

Es por esto, piensa Luis. Por eso es tan importante resistir los impulsos, no dejar que nada le nuble la mente, le aparte de su objetivo.

Estar con Roi. Un poco más. _Un mucho más_.

\- Claro, tío. Todo el tiempo que quieras.

Se dirigen hacia el centro de la plaza, sentándose en un hueco libre alrededor de la fuente. Hablan de vez en cuando, pero la mayor parte del tiempo están en un confortable silencio, simplemente viendo ir y venir a la gente, observando como poco a poco las terrazas se van vaciando y los locales van echando la persiana.

Cuando bosteza por tercera vez, Luis mira de reojo el reloj de pulsera, captando que pasan de las dos y media de la madrugada.

\- Oye, Roi – murmura, porque para esas alturas, el nivel de ruido de la plaza ha disminuido sensiblemente y ya solamente quedan ellos dos sentados en el borde de la fuente.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Esto va a ser como cuando en la academia te agobiabas y no querías que los demás te dejásemos solo hasta que te durmieses? Que me da igual, eh. Es por ir a buscar algo con cafeína, que si nos quedamos los dos fritos, nos atracan fijo.

Roi esboza una sonrisa de disculpa, pero se acerca a Luis, apoyando la espalda contra su brazo a la vez que sube los pies al borde, reclinándose contra su cuerpo a la vez que cierra los ojos, mucho más relajado que antes.

\- Pues un poco sí – admite – Tenía un poco de miedo por hoy, tío, pero… No sé. No quiero que te vayas. No me… - traga saliva; sigue con los ojos cerrados y el rostro girado hacia el cielo, como si le resultase más sencillo hablarle sin mirarle a los ojos, como llevan haciendo tantos meses – No me atrevo a decirte que te vengas a casa. O a ir a tu hotel. Porque… Pero joder, no quiero que te vayas aún. No quiero estar en la misma ciudad que tú y estar separados.

\- Roi…

\- Nos vamos a ver más veces, ¿no? Es lo que dijiste, aquel día – pregunta, y sus palabras rezuman tanta esperanza que a Luis se le encoge un poco el corazón.

\- Pues es curioso que lo digas – dice, intentando sonar despreocupado sin lograrlo demasiado – Pero justo quería comentarte que… Bueno, el mes que viene sale el disco y vamos a dar un concierto en Madrid, en el Price, para presentarlo. Y… pues eso. Me haría mucha ilusión que vinieses. Si tú quieres.

\- ¿En serio?

\- No, en broma. Pues claro que en serio, coño.

\- ¿¡Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?! – Roi se gira para mirarle, la cara a la altura de su hombro, y Luis tiene que retorcer el cuello de una forma muy incómoda para poder ver su mueca de indignación.

\- Es que… no sé si… No sé, tío – suspira, al final, sin saber muy bien cómo explicar el proceso mental que le llevo a creer que Roi no querría escuchar su música – No sé si querrías ir a un concierto mío.

\- Tú eres tonto – le espeta Roi, incorporándose para girarse, y parece enfadado de verdad – ¿Cómo no voy a querer ir a un concierto tuyo? Una de las cosas que más me jode de todo esto que nos ha pasado es no haberte podido escuchar cantar más a menudo. Te lo juro. Lo he echado muchísimo de menos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Iría a todos tus conciertos si pudiese, tío. En plan _groupie_ total, eh. Camisetas, pancartas, la cara pintada, cantando todas tus canciones y todo eso – Luis se ríe al imaginarse el cuadro mientras que algo cálido recorre sus venas y sus arterias, arropándole por dentro; Roi sonríe un instante antes de volver a ponerse serio – En serio, tío. Pase lo que pase entre nosotros, no… Siempre voy a querer escuchar tu música. Siempre voy a querer escucharte.

Se quedan mirándose a los ojos un instante, sendas sonrisas en la cara, y algo en el gesto de Roi le dice a Luis que esta vez no está cometiendo un error cuando le sujeta con cuidado la mejilla y le besa, suave, en los labios.

En un beso corto que significa muchísimas cosas. Significa que todo va por el buen camino. Significa que siguen construyendo y reconstruyendo, piedra a piedra y baldosa a baldosa, toda la confianza y la amistad que había entre ellos, y todo lo nuevo que intentan crear. Es apenas un roce en los labios que se alarga unos segundos -la mano de Roi viajando a su costando, quedándose ahí, quieta, como reafirmándole y reafirmándose- antes de separarse.

Son capaces de mirarse de nuevo a los ojos cuando los abren, y lo único que ven es futuro. No pueden dejar de sonreírse ni son capaces de apartar las manos del otro -acariciando lentamente, un roce casi imperceptible-, pero no vuelven a besarse. Saben que el tiempo juega a su favor, y que sólo los días y las horas juntos irán reforzando esos pilares hasta que al fin sean capaces de sostenerse, juntos.

Por lo pronto, Roi vuelve a girarse, las piernas estiradas sobre el borde de la fuente, reclinándose sobre el cuerpo de Luis -la cabeza descansando sobre su hombro, los ojos cerrados de nuevo- mientras el otro le rodea la cintura con su brazo –“ _A ver si te vas a quedar dormido y te vas a la fuente, idiota_ ”, “ _A ver si te tiro yo a la fuente, listo_ ”-.

\- Cuando te canses, dímelo y te acompaño al hotel.

\- Tranquilo. Se ha quedado muy buena noche.

\- Sí.

Roi acaba quedándose medio dormido contra su hombro, pero Luis se limita a echarles por encima su chaqueta a los dos y reafirmar su agarre en la cintura del otro, demasiado a gusto para notar el dolor de espalda -que si sentirá a la mañana siguiente, sin encontrar la postura en su asiento del AVE-. Se queda ahí, pensando. Principalmente, pensando en Roi.

Cuando el otro se desvele al cabo de un rato y le mire, aún somnoliento, le preguntará si se van ya.

\- Ahora vamos. Quédate un ratito más.

Roi solo asiente, acomodándose de nuevo.

**_A veces hay que detener la historia para contar una ligeramente distinta. Robando las notas acariciadas de un teclado y un puñado de versos que rompen la rima, alteran el ritmo, intentan escapar de la escala, pero reviven la música_.**


	11. -estribillo x2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo cierto es que duda hasta el último momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He reestructurado ligeramente el fic y añadido un capitulo más, porque este capitulo ya estaba quedando larguisimo y aun me quedaban cosas por contar, así que he preferido dividirlo. Igualmente os digo: esto se acaba. Lobazul, no quiero ni una risa. Que sí, de verdad. Esto se acaba ya mismo. Gracias a les que seguis ahi y a les que habeis llegado ahora, y gracies a todes, especialmente a les que dejais comentarios, porque me haceis avanzar y muy feliz.

**-estribillo x2-**

Lo cierto es que duda hasta el último momento.

En un taxi, con una mochila en el asiento libre a su lado, un billete de AVE en el bolsillo, una reserva de un par de noches en un hotel de Madrid y una anticipación que solamente encuentra rival en su miedo.

No le mintió -nunca, _jamás_ le ha mentido, aunque sí le haya ocultado la verdad muchas veces-: es cierto que siempre querrá escucharle, porque sabe que nunca estará más unido al corazón de Luis, a todo lo que siente, que a través de su música. Pero le da un poco de miedo hacerlo así, sin poder prepararse psicológicamente para lo que va a sentir. Su música siempre tiene la facultad de removerle todo, y no sabe si cuando escuche por primera vez sus nuevas canciones va a querer estar ahí, a tan solo unos metros de él, rodeado de amigos, de focos y de ojos que le saquen de una intimidad a la que él considera que pertenecen las canciones de Luis.

Siempre ha escuchado a Luis solo; incluso al principio del todo, cuando le enseñaba alguna canción grabada parcamente con el móvil y solo una guitarra como acompañamiento -en mitad de un carrusel de composición acelerada que le dejaba exhausto-, se alejaba un poco y le daba la espalda para poder saborearla sin la intensidad de su mirada penetrante, esperando un gesto de aprobación que siempre llegaba.

Este disco es distinto. Sabe que Luis ha estado trabajando en él casi un año, con otros músicos y otros productores. Sabe que ha querido reajustar y pulir su estilo, y que ha podido dedicarse a componer hasta el punto de tener que descartar canciones, un lujo que no pudo permitirse en su primer disco. Y eso es todo lo que sabe: no ha escuchado ni un solo acorde, ni una base, ni una estrofa. Durante el primer medio año de vida de su disco, Luis ni siquiera formaba parte de la suya, y durante el otro medio año, aunque le ha hablado de muchas cosas -del proceso, de la gente con la que está trabajando, del esfuerzo, del cansancio, de la satisfacción-, no ha querido revelarle ni el más mínimo detalle.

Acude al concierto de esa tarde como quien es arrastrado a un viaje sorpresa con los ojos vendados, sin saber cuál es el destino, y confiando únicamente en la mano que le guía.

Roi confía Luis. No tanto en sí mismo.

Está tan inmerso en sus dudas que no se da cuenta de que ya han llegado a la estación hasta que el taxista carraspea, esperando que le pague la carrera. Lo hace distraído, bajando del coche y acarreando su mochila y su saco de inseguridades, arrastrándolos a ambos y a sí mismo por la estación hasta que llega al control de acceso al tren.

Mientras aguarda en la cola a que los pasajeros que le preceden pasen su equipaje por el detector y presenten sus billetes, saca el móvil del bolsillo y aprovecha para mandar un breve mensaje a Luis –“ _estoy en Sants, salgo en media hora_ ”- que el otro responde de inmediato, transformándose en una breve conversación –“ _guay, llegas a tiempo?_ ”, “ _debería, empieza a las 9, no? Nervios?_ ”, “ _no. Bueno, vale, sí. Un poco_ ”, “ _estás cagado_ ”, “ _cagadísimo, tío_ ”, “ _ánimo, va a ser la hostia, ya lo verás_ ”, “ _te veo luego?_ ”, “ _nos vemos en un rato_ ”-.

No puede evitar sonreír, porque al final de todo este camino lleno de trampas, bifurcaciones, peligros y precipicios por los que han estado a punto de caer, siguen encontrándose en el mismo lugar de siempre. Luis nervioso, aterrado, ansioso y a la vez deseando compartir sus canciones y sus letras, pero necesitando que aquellos que le quieren le den su aprobación, aunque el resto del mundo le dé la espalda; Roi, admirado, tembloroso, enamorado como siempre de él y de su música, deseando escuchar una vez más lo que tenga que contar.

Puede que esta vez no sea como la última. Que en vez de solo en una esquina oculta entre las sombras al fondo del primer anfiteatro -aguantándose las lágrimas sin éxito, rodeado de desconocidos que no le dedican ni una mirada-, esta vez vaya a estar a escasos metros del escenario, rodeado de viejos amigos, y que una parte de Luis vaya a buscarle entre el público para ver sus reacciones -como cuando él se giraba para escuchar su música, y aunque intentaba darle espacio, no podía evitar orbitar un poco en torno a él, intentando captar _algo_ -. Puede que no sea como el último concierto, pero al final siempre acaban juntos en la misma casilla de este tablero: deseando escucharse y ser escuchados, la música el último canal entre ellos, la única vía que jamás llegó a romperse.

El miedo y la incertidumbre no le abandonan mientras atraviesa los controles de seguridad y se dirige sin prisa hacia su vagón, pero el peso de sus inseguridades siempre es más ligero cuando se da cuenta de cuál es, realmente, la clave de toda su relación.

Por más que haya viajado a lo largo de estos más de tres años, sus pasos nunca han llegado a alejarse -no realmente- y no dejan de volver a situarles, una y otra vez, el uno al lado del otro.

 

 

 

 

Está tomándose una tila -a petición popular, y no un café como era su intención inicial- en una cafetería a unas calles del teatro cuando Roi le habla, y si ya estaba nervioso ahora lo está más.

No ha podido evitar huir un rato del ambiente opresivo del camerino, los pasillos poco iluminados, el enorme escenario, el teatro aún vacío. La banda lleva notando desde ayer como con cada minuto que pasa su inquietud va creciendo más y más. Todo está yendo bien, los ensayos están saliendo perfectos y no hay ningún problema técnico ni de otro tipo que pueda hacer pensar que esta noche pueda fallar algo; pero aun así, todos se han puesto de acuerdo en mandarle fuera un par de horas mientras ellos ultiman los detalles que faltan, porque su ansiedad es contagiosa y lo último que necesitan es perder la calma.

Luis ni siquiera se ha resistido a su -imposición- petición, notando que su estado mental no era el mejor. Conoce a algunos del equipo desde el principio de su carrera, con otros lleva trabajando semanas o meses en perfecta armonía, y tanto él como ellos saben que en un rato regresará y hará lo que sea necesario para domar y camuflar sus nervios y disfrazarlos de estoica profesionalidad. Lleva casi cien conciertos a sus espaldas, el pánico escénico ya no suele ser un problema, pero hoy es distinto.

Hoy es distinto en muchos sentidos, incluido el profesional, porque es el primer disco que saca él como él mismo, no como _Cepeda-el-de-OT_. Es un disco en el que lleva trabajando más de un año. Es un disco que le ha mantenido a flote en algunos de los peores momentos de su vida, que se ha convertido en su ancla, que ha sido literalmente su única compañía, y el lanzarlo así -hoy ante un teatro con dos mil personas, mañana al mundo- le da, en cierta forma, más miedo que la primera vez. Quién sabe si va a seguir ahí la expectación, el interés, los fans. Quién sabe que les parecerá a sus seguidores esa nueva música; quién sabe si no está arrojando esos trocitos de su alma y su corazón al vacío para que los demás los pisoteen.

Y, aun así, ojalá estuviese nervioso solamente por su futuro profesional.

Cuando Roi se despide, diciéndole que se ven en un rato, vuelve a depositar el móvil sobre la mesa, dándole vueltas a su infusión, mil y un pensamientos distintos bombardeándole hasta que siente como si su cerebro fuese un avispero, un zumbido constante y agotador. Aunque su agenda ha impedido que hayan podido volver a verse desde aquella última noche en Barcelona, han seguido hablando durante estas semanas, e incluso se han permitido hacer planes para el día siguiente al concierto.

Luis tiene la sensación de que durante los últimos días no ha dejado de aproximarse más y más a la línea del horizonte y que esta noche, durante el concierto, llegará por fin el momento de traspasarla y ver que hay al otro lado.

El vértigo no puede ser mayor.

Su móvil vibra varias veces seguidas, y por la rápida sucesión de mensajes, Luis sabe que solo puede ser una persona. Efectivamente, Aitana le está diciendo que acaban de llegar y que dónde está; tras enviarle la ubicación del lugar, ella y Amaia no tardan más de cinco minutos en aparecer por la puerta del local.

\- ¡¡Luis!! – grita Amaia, y el aludido da gracias de que en el local solamente haya un par de mesas ocupadas por sendas parejas de jubilados que no les prestan demasiada atención, la chica acercándose a él con los brazos abiertos, dándole un abrazo antes de que él tenga siquiera oportunidad de incorporarse en su silla.

\- Hola – sonríe, estrechándola entre sus brazos, levantándose de la silla a la vez que la alza un par de centímetros del suelo, haciéndola reír antes de soltarla y besarle en ambas mejillas – Cuánto tiempo, ¿eh? Buenas.

\- Luis – Aitana sortea a su amiga para darle un abrazo rápido y un beso; ellos dos se vieron hace apenas una semana, y la chica no tarda ni un instante en apartarle, cogiéndole por los hombros y observando su rostro con atención – Estás histérico, ¿a que sí?

Luis se encoge de hombros. Nunca ha sido muy bueno ocultándole lo que siente a Aitana.

\- Bastante.

\- Es normal – interviene Amaia, que toma asiento junto a Luis, dejando que Aitana se siente frente a ambos en la estrecha mesa – El gran día ha llegado.

\- ¿Qué tal los ensayos?

\- Bien, si va todo guay. Me han echado un rato porque básicamente les estaba poniendo de los nervios.

\- Pobre.

Hablan un rato sobre los preparativos para el concierto, la promoción que le espera a partir de la semana que viene, sus expectativas para el disco, y durante toda la conversación Luis no deja de notar como Amaia está medio distraída, como si estuviese intentando prestar atención, pero hubiese algo que le interesase mucho más que el actual tema de conversación.

\- Entonces… ¿ya lo tienes todo listo? – pregunta Amaia finalmente, acodándose en la mesa y apoyando la barbilla sobre una mano, mirándole inquisitiva.

\- Sí, sí, ahora en un rato cuando vuelva ya…

\- Ahora no me refería al concierto – Amaia alza las cejas, mirándole con una sonrisa amplia y peligrosa, y por el borde de su visión periférica puede ver como Aitana se lleva la mano a la frente con fuerza - ¿No venía Roi?

\- Ni cinco minutos has tardado, ¡ni cinco minutos! – le increpa, y Amaia se encoge vagamente de hombros, sin apenas prestar atención a su amiga ni apartar la mirada de Luis.

\- Aitana, en serio – le amonesta Luis, aunque no está verdaderamente enfadado – No sé qué esperabas que iba a pasar si le contabas algo.

\- Tiene razón – asiente Amaia con solemnidad – Bueno, cuéntame, ¿qué tenéis planeado, finde romántico?

\- Madre mía, Amaia – Cepeda intenta ocultar el leve sonrojo dando un sorbo a su taza antes de recordar que la infusión aún está ardiendo y abrasarse.

\- ¡Pero tía!

\- ¡Tú no me has querido contar nada!

\- ¡Porque sabía que ibas a tardar dos segundos en soltárselo a él! ¡No te puedo contar nada!

\- No te ha contado nada porque no hay nada que contar – pone paz Luis, dejando la taza en su sitio y limpiándose la boca con una servilleta de papel, volviéndose a encoger de hombros, viva imagen de una indiferencia que no siente – Hoy se viene al concierto, que ya es bastante. Y mañana, no sé. Quedaremos a comer o algo.

\- “O algo”

\- Amaia… - advierte Aitana.

\- Vale, perdón, perdón, me estoy pasando - admite la aludida, pero no puede dejar de sonreír – Pero es que estoy tan contenta… En serio, sé que sueno como una loca, ¿vale? Pero es estoy deseando que os veáis y estéis juntos y… Ay, no sé. Es que es super bonito todo. Y después de todo lo que ha pasado, tengo ganas de que estéis bien ya por fin.

Aitana se ríe mientras suspira un “ay, Amaia…” y Luis no puede evitar mirarla con cariño, porque quizá su amiga no sea la persona más sutil del mundo, pero sabe por Aitana que ha estado muy preocupada por él y por Roi, y ella también ha estado apoyándoles a ambos todo lo que ha podido durante este tiempo.

\- ¡Que también me importa el concierto! – aclara Amaia de repente, sobresaltando a sus dos amigos – Que me importa un montón tu disco, Luis, de verdad. Lo que pasa es que esto me hace más ilusión, la verdad.

\- Ale, a tomar por saco el disco. O sea que tú estás aquí por la carpeta, ¿a que sí?

\- ¡Pero Luis!

\- Que noooooooooooo, Luis, ¡no digas eso!

\- Ya, ya. Disimula ahora, disimula.

\- Sabes que eso no es verdad – refunfuña Amaia con un mohín, y Aitana les observa discutir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, porque Luis se está riendo y parte de la sombra que parecía cernerse sobre él cuando entraron parece haberse difuminado – Sé que tu disco va a ir genial porque va a ser genial. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Roi y tú… -se calla, porque puede que le guste hablar con franqueza y libertad con sus amigos, pero hasta ella sabe que hay arenas movedizas que es mejor no pisar todavía – Y eso. No sé. Tengo un buen presentimiento. Esta noche es _la noche_.

\- Amaia, le estás poniendo más nervioso.

\- No me está poniendo nervioso.

\- Sí lo estoy, pero me da igual. Tengo ganas de que pase algooooooooooooo, lo que sea entre vosotros. Ya, por favor.

\- Eres lo peor, tía. No te voy a volver a contar nada en la vida.

Amaia se ríe sin vergüenza alguna y Luis, a pesar de sentirse un poco -bastante- mortificado no puede evitar reírse en voz baja cuando la chica acaricia su brazo, dándole ánimos. No puede negar que, en el fondo, tiene muchas expectativas en lo que pueda pasar esa noche, pero lo único que consigue al pensar en ello es que el nudo en su garganta se apriete más aún.

\- Ya veremos, cotilla. Que eres una cotilla.

\- Lo soy. Y mañana voy a estar llamándote a primera hora para saber qué ha pasado – ante la mirada desmayada de Luis y la mirada escandalizada de Aitana, Amaia se encoge de hombros – Tengo que hablar contigo antes de que Alfred hable con Roi, a ver si por una vez me entero de las cosas antes que él.

\- Sois lo peor.

Se quedan los tres en la cafetería media hora más, charlando distendidamente, las dos chicas turnándose para burlarse de Luis, que finge picarse con ellas mientras aguanta sus pullas con una sonrisa. Cuando las deja en la mesa tomándose sus propios cafés -más besos y abrazos, ambas deseándole suerte-, abandona el local algo más tranquilo y relajado, colocándose las gafas de sol antes de comenzar a andar hacia el teatro por el recalentado asfalto de esa tarde de Junio.

A lo largo de los años ha tenido en varias ocasiones esa sensación -vaga, indescriptible, poderosa- de que el resto de su vida estaba a punto de comenzar. Lo sintió ligero como el roce de una pluma la primera vez que cogió una guitarra entre las manos y acarició las cuerdas. Le golpeó como un tren sin frenos cuando le dieron el último “sí” en el casting de Operación Triunfo y le confirmaron que entraba en la academia. Le inundó por dentro como el humo de un incendio cuando se sentó en aquel despacho y le ofrecieron un contrato con el que no se había atrevido siquiera a soñar. Y le elevó hasta las nubes cuando al final de aquel primer concierto -con Aitana cogida de la cintura y su otro brazo sobre los hombros de Roi, mirando a uno y a otro, todos al borde de las lágrimas, justo antes de que el resto de sus compañeros se les echase encima en un caótico y sentido abrazo grupal-  supo que todo lo que conocía hasta ese momento acababa de cambiar, y que esas dos personas que tenía a izquierda y derecha iban a significarlo todo a partir de ese momento.

Hoy es uno de esos días. La luz del sol tiene una doblez extraña y el filo de los objetos se ve desdibujado, una especie de sensación onírica, de separación de la realidad. Hoy siente que ese momento está a punto de llegar, que algo está a punto de pasar -no sabe exactamente cuándo, cómo o dónde- y que todo volverá a cambiar de nuevo.

No le abandonan el miedo ni el vértigo, como no abandonarían al paracaidista que está a punto de saltar al vacío. Son necesarios ese miedo y ese vértigo, esa gravedad que se le ancla desde la boca del estómago y tira de él hacia el centro de la Tierra. Le seguirán haciendo falta, cuando el mundo deje de dar vueltas -las aristas se perfilen, las luces se aclaren, abra los ojos a la realidad- y despierte a ese nuevo mundo que le aguarda.

Esas sensaciones son necesarias para seguir adelante, y como tales, las abraza y las acepta.

Pero no le van a impedir volar.

 

 

 

Está poniendo un pie sobre el escalón que da acceso al vagón cuando lo oye a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Roi!

Medio incorporado como está, se gira para otear por encima de las cabezas del resto de pasajeros el andén en busca de la conocida voz que le ha llamado. No tarda en localizarle unos metros más atrás, andando tan rápido que parece a punto de echar a correr, arrastrando tras él una maleta que tiene una rueda rota y le hace ir dando bandazos de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Ago! – le saluda con la mano, y cuando su compañero sonríe y le devuelve el saludo, baja del tren y se aparta unos pasos para recibir a su compañero, que cuando llega a su altura suelta la maleta a un lado de cualquier forma para lanzarse contra él y darle un abrazo que Roi corresponde - ¡Ago, qué sorpresa!

\- ¡No sabía que hoy viajabas! ¡Qué alegría! – se quedan ahí un instante abrazados, bloqueando el paso al resto de viajeros que les lanza miradas indignadas mientras les rodean, antes de separarse y mirarse con las manos sobre los hombros del mundo – Ay, hombre, cuánto tiempo que no nos veíamos en persona, cómo me alegro de verte, de verdad.

Agoney vuelve a abrazarle otra vez rápidamente antes de soltarle y recuperar su maleta, que ha caído al suelo, mirándole con una sonrisa enorme que Roi devuelve. La suya es una de esas amistades que crecen como las flores silvestres, fuerte y desatendida. Ninguno de los dos mantiene un contacto especialmente frecuente o cuidado con el otro; aunque, en general, todos mantengan una buena relación con todos, era inevitable que con el tiempo se fortaleciesen unas amistades por encima de otras. Sin embargo, cada vez que coinciden en algún evento, en una cena o comida -casi siempre organizada por Ricky, el único de los dieciséis que tras casi cuatro años de empezar su aventura en común, sigue manteniendo la amistad de todos y la paciencia para juntarles de vez en cuando - o, como hoy, por la más pura casualidad, es como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado en absoluto.

Sus vidas han cambiado radicalmente y, aun así, cuando vuelven a encontrarse es como ver de nuevo al viejo compañero de éxitos y fracasos con el que compartió aquel sueño improbable. Siempre se llevaron bien, ellos dos, unidos por un sentido del humor parecido, una mutua admiración y la constante presencia de Ricky en la vida de ambos. Ahora se miran el uno al otro, después de un año sin verse -desde antes incluso de mudarse a Barcelona, cree Roi- y no surge la extrañeza ni las ganas irrefrenables de intercambiar un par de cortesías y salir huyendo como le ocurre con otras personas. Se miran, se dan cuenta de que les esperan al menos dos horas y media de viaje juntos, y solo pueden estar felices de poder compartir ese rato.

\- Oye, estoy un par de coches más allá, voy a dejar mi maleta, ¿me acompañas? Y buscamos un par de sitios libres para ponernos al día tú y yo.

Roi asiente y le sigue sin decir una sola palabra, contento de haberse encontrado. Ya se había mentalizado a pasarse todo el viaje hasta Madrid dándole vueltas una y otra vez a lo mismo, agobiándose por lo que pueda pasar en las próximas horas, y que en lugar de dejándose intoxicar por sus miedos y su ansiedad vaya a pasar un rato agradable poniéndose al día con Agoney es como recibir un premio cuando ni siquiera sabía que participaba en el sorteo.

La maleta de Agoney ya está en el portaequipajes y el tren ya ha salido lentamente de la estación cuando encuentran un par de asientos vacíos y contiguos en uno de los últimos vagones, sentándose allí ladeados, charlando animadamente.

Agoney le cuenta que regresa a Madrid después de pasar más de dos semanas en Barcelona. Su hermana y su pareja llevan viviendo allí algo más de un año por trabajo, y ahora que espera su primer hijo, los médicos le han recomendado reposo absoluto, así que la pobre mujer está desesperada y al borde de una horrible muerte por aburrimiento, así que el canario ha buscado la manera de despejar su agenda para venir a verla unos días.

\- La verdad es que me gustaría mudarme a Barcelona. Ahora porque ella está así, pero cuando esté el niño también me gustaría poder echarle una mano y estar con ellos – comenta, desordenándose el pelo con la mano en un tic nervioso, encogiéndose de hombros – Pero de momento está complicado, la verdad.

\- Salir de Madrid es difícil, allí siempre hay más curro – comenta Roi – Que siempre puedes viajar más, pero no sé. Al final en Madrid es donde se mueve casi todo. Yo estoy súper a gusto aquí, pero tengo claro que si tengo que volver es porque las cosas han mejorado.

\- Ya, eso dice siempre Raoul. A él también le gustaría volver, pero nada. Imposible de momento.

\- Eso es bueno, Ago. Eso es que os va bien.

\- Mejor de lo que esperaba, la verdad.

\- Es que tú nunca esperas que nada vaya bien.

\- Cierto. Pero ya sabes que hemos tenido mucha suerte.

De los que más, de hecho. Cuando todos se encontraron por fin al otro lado de las puertas de la academia y tocó ponerse a pensar qué iba a ser de sus vidas a partir de ese momento, todo era incertidumbre. Al final, Noemí y Manu no les estaban engañando: gracias a OT, todos habían encontrado la manera de seguir viviendo de la música de una forma u otra; pero no muchos esperaban que precisamente Raoul y Agoney -a priori, dos perfiles por los que la discográfica no había apostado demasiado- consiguiesen asentarse y labrarse carreras musicales más o menos reseñables. Puede que no llenen salas como las de Cepeda o Alfred ni que tengan el respeto del mundo indie como Amaia o la proyección internacional de Aitana, pero ambos cuentan con un estilo marcado, una base de fans muy fiel y estable, una repercusión moderada y continuada en el tiempo en las radios del país y siempre les llaman para actuar en algún programa, festival o gala. Han conseguido sacar adelante sendos discos y giras, han conseguido que la gente siga escuchando su música y han conseguido que haya gente interesada por ver qué hacen a continuación. En términos musicales actuales, lo que podría considerarse un éxito más que reseñable.

Aunque podría sentir envidia y nadie -tampoco Agoney- le habría juzgado por ello, en el fondo Roi solamente se alegra por ambos. Vivió casi en primera línea de fuego lo duros que fueron para ellos esos primeros meses tras el final del programa; como en una época en la que solamente tenían que estar centrados en disfrutar de la experiencia y labrarse un futuro un musical, la vida no cesó de arrojarles contra las rocas una y otra vez. Como alguien que no supo sobreponerse a un olaje mucho menos salvaje y acabó por dejarse arrastrar, Roi no puede más que aplaudir la manera en la que ambos consiguieron resistir contra viento y manera; su tesón, su resiliencia, sus fuerzas y su capacidad para reponerse y resurgir. Han pasado varios años y muchas cosas desde entonces, y después de todo este tiempo Roi no ha dejado de sentir por ambos lo mismo que entonces: una profunda y sincera admiración.

\- Sí, vale, habéis tenido suerte, pero también habéis currado un montón, tío, así que no seas dramático. Os lo merecéis. Ya regresareis a Barcelona en unos años, cuanto estéis más asentados. Habrá que seguir manteniendo el AVE en funcionamiento, ¿no? No me dejéis solo.

Agoney se ríe, pero es una risa corta y un poco forzada, porque está observando a Roi con ojos calculadores.

\- ¿Y tú por qué vuelves a Madrid? ¿Curro?

\- Eh… No, no es por curro – admite Roi tras dudar un segundo sobre si decirle la verdad y sacudir la cabeza para sí, contrariado. ¿Por qué debería de mentirle? ¿Acaso está haciendo algo malo o secreto? ¿Y entonces por qué su primer instinto ha sido inventarse algo? – En realidad, voy a un concierto. Cepeda tiene concierto esta noche, para presentar el nuevo disco.

\- ¡Ah, sí, es cierto! Ana me lo comentó la última vez que hablamos. ¿Tú también vas?

\- Sí, sí. Cepeda me invitó.

\- Ah. Qué bien, ¿no? – han pasado muchos años, y todos han seguido formándose, pero Agoney sigue siendo tan mal actor como el primer día que entró a la academia y Roi ve venir su pregunta implícita mucho antes de que la formule, a pesar de que, en teoría, el canario está intentando disimular – Es curioso, porque Ricky me dijo en su día que ya no eran… Bueno, que ya no se llevaban como antes.

\- Agoney.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Agoney, cabrón, que estás intentando comprobar algo que te ha cotilleado Ricky. ¿A que sí?

Le ha pillado in fraganti, pero Agoney no es nada si no es orgulloso, e intenta defenderse.

\- ¡Para nada! – exclama, levantando las manos, una mirada de pura inocencia que Roi no se cree ni por un instante – Era un comentario nada más.

\- Júrame que no le has escrito un _whats_ a Ricky en cuanto nos hemos sentado diciéndole que me has visto en el AVE y que ibas a averiguar si iba al concierto de Cepeda, ¡júralo! -le señala con un dedo e intenta ponerse serio y sonar acusador, pero en realidad le está dando la risa porque la cara de Agoney es demasiado graciosa.

\- ¡¿Pero cómo sabes eso?!

\- Pues porque Ricky me estuvo interrogando el otro día, joder, y sabía que te lo iba a contar porque sois lo peor los dos.

Agoney baja la cabeza y le mira de reojo como un cachorro que pide perdón. Roi mantiene su supuesto enfado un poco más.

\- Perdona.

\- Sois un par de cabrones, que lo sepáis.

\- ¡La culpa es de Ricky! – acusa Agoney, y en la cara de Roi se puede leer un “venga ya” tan claro que no hace falta ni que lo diga en voz alta - ¡Te lo prometo! Lleva semanas volviéndome loco, que qué le pasa a Roi, que está raro, que ya no me cuenta nada, que yo creo que vuelve a llevarse con Cepeda pero no me lo quiere decir, que por qué no confía en mí, que qué le pasa ahora a este. Me tiene loco. Está preocupado, Roi. Te quiere mucho y desde que estás en Barcelona no te tiene vigilado y mira, lo siento por ti, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que vaya por ahí adoptando a todo el mundo y luego me venga a llorar a mí. Sí no me cuentas nada a mí al menos cuéntaselo a él para que me deje vivir.

\- Cuánto amor.

\- ¿Entonces me vas a contar algo?

\- ¿Qué os pasa a todos con que os cuente cosas? Pues eso, voy a Madrid al concierto de Cepeda, ¿qué más quieres que te cuente?

Hacer esa pregunta ha sido mala idea. Agoney se gira más en el asiento, encarándole con una sonrisa enorme, poniendo las dos manos en su rodilla.

\- Todo.

\- ¿Todo?

\- Roi, siento ser yo quien te lo cuente, pero Cepeda y tú sois el tema de conversación recurrente cada vez que nos encontramos: qué tal la vida, cómo está la familia, parece que hoy hace un buen día, qué has sabido de lo de Cepeda y Roi.

\- ¿Qué?

\- A ver, información _información_ no tenemos mucha, eso es verdad. Pero no sé si después de todo este tiempo te diste cuenta de que _todos_ somos una panda de cotillas. ¿Tú sabes lo raro que fue todo? – Agoney alza la mano, empezando a enumerar contando con los dedos- Pasáis de ser mejores amigos a ni miraros a la cara así, de repente, y tú rompes con tu novia, _casualidades de la vida_ , ¿no? Todo ese asunto en la boda de los Javis, que yo no estaba, pero Raoul y Nere me contaron que estaban rarísimos y los dos desaparecieron de repente juntos, tú te largaste a mitad de la fiesta con una cara horrible y a Cepeda ni le volvieron a ver. Él rompe con Aitana, vaya, casualidades otra vez. Y luego tú con… A ver, siempre fueron muy monos, pero es que se veía que eso como relación no iba a funcionar, pero en fin, y bueno, él se larga del país no sé cuánto tiempo. Y de repente, de un día al otro, volvéis a ser amiguísimos y él te invita a tu concierto. Y todo eso sin hablar de los Javis, que cada vez que sale el tema delante de ellos ponen cara de haberos ayudado a enterrar un cadáver con sus propias manos. Por favor. ¿Hola? No somos idiotas del todo, Roi.

Roi se queda mirándole, completamente en blanco.

Hombre, puesto así, todo junto y en perspectiva, igual sí que ha sido un poco…

\- Yo… Nosotros…

\- Y antes de que te enfades – se adelanta Agoney, que ha cogido carrerilla, y parece estar soltándole ahora todo lo que lleva meses aguantándose – Que sepas que nadie ha dicho _nada_. Miriam nos llama putas cotillas y pasa de nosotros. Aitana se encoge de hombros y dice que no sabe nada, y es tan _obvio_ que miente que ya ni le decimos nada. Alfred ya sabes como es y Amaia directamente sale huyendo cada vez que mencionamos algo, y si te preguntan yo no dije nada, pero se puso sobre la mesa secuestros y sobornos para ver si suelta algo. O sea que ellos no han dicho nada, aunque es bastante evidente que algo saben. Y que sepas que Ricky y Ana no te han dicho nada porque te han visto muy mal, pero están algo dolidos porque no hayas confiado en ellos, aunque yo te entiendo, la verdad. He estado ahí, y llega un momento en el que parece que todo el mundo tiene una opinión sobre tu vida sentimental y lo último que te apetece es hablarlo con aún más gente.

Roi jura por dios que si Agoney no deja de hablar en los próximos diez segundos va a saltar de ese tren _en marcha_.

Su cara debe ser lo suficientemente expresiva, porque Agoney tuerce la boca a la vez que se aleja un poco.

\- Que me calle, ¿no? Perdona.

Se vuelve en su asiento y se queda mirando hacia el frente fijamente, como si estuviese haciendo un análisis sintáctico de todo lo que acaba de soltar en un momento y maldiciendo sus ancestros hasta la décima generación por ser tan bocazas. Roi le observa en silencio, aún bloqueado, sin saber que decir, procesando todo lo que acaba de escuchar. En todo este tiempo, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensar que para el resto de personas -especialmente, para aquellos que los conocen a ambos- podía ser más o menos obvio que estaba ocurriendo algo entre ellos, y la repentina sensación de exposición, de desnudez, de _vulnerabilidad_ es tan abrumadora que se le olvida todo lo demás.

\- Joder…

\- Roi – Agoney se gira al oír el suspiro ahogado de su amigo, y vuelve a ponerle la mano sobre el brazo – Perdóname, de verdad. Soy idiota. Me llegan a hacer a mí esta encerrona y ya estaría cabreado, perdóname, por favor. Es sólo… Mira, sé que te podemos parecer lo peor, pero de verdad que nos preocupamos por vosotros. Y todo fue tan… raro estos años. Que… no sé. Tenemos mucha curiosidad, supongo, pero también queremos que estéis bien. De verdad. Cepeda siempre fue más suyo, más reservado, pero tú… Verte así como has estado, tan apagado, tan… No sé – realmente parece no saber cómo seguir, porque se limita a quedarse ahí, acariciándole el brazo con fuerza y mirándole con pena.

\- Yo… yo… - Roi busca las palabras, pero realmente no sabe cómo expresar lo que siente en ese momento – O sea, no me hace ni puta gracia que andéis cotilleando de esto, pero… No sé. No sé nada, tío. No se me había ocurrido pensar que todo había pensar que todo esto era tan… obvio para todo el mundo. Aunque, bueno, no sé. No sé nada.

\- Roi, no te agobies. He metido la pata. _Otra vez_. Estoy haciendo justo lo que le recriminé a estos que hicieron cuando me pasó a mí. Soy lo peor – Agoney se lleva la mano a la frente, negando – No aprendo, ¿eh? Perdona otra vez. Si es que soy tonto. Oye, pero… - duda otra vez, pero su curiosidad y su preocupación vuelven a vencer a su sentido común - ¿Vosotros estáis bien? ¿ _Tú_ estás bien? No me cuentes nada, solo quiero saber si… estáis mejor. Si arreglaron lo que sea que pasó entre ustedes.

Roi reflexiona un segundo sobre cómo contestar a eso.

\- Estamos… mejor. Creo. Arreglándolo. Poco a poco.

\- Y lo del concierto es parte de ese estar arreglándolo, ¿no? – Roi solo asiente – Eso es bueno. Me alegro. ¿Tú estás contento? Quiero decir… - Agoney piensa cuidadosamente como decir lo siguiente, y Roi presta atención, porque eso es raro en él – No… No te sientes presionado a arreglarlo, o a estar bien con él o a… No sé. Estar bien, en general.

\- Creo que no entiendo.

Agoney solo suspira, desviando la mirada de su rostro un segundo antes de contestar.

\- Cuando hemos comentado este tema… He querido hablar contigo muchas veces. No sé, igual no tenemos la confianza que tienes con Ana o con Alfred o… Pero me sentí tan identificado, Roi. _Tanto_. Es como… todo el mundo decía que te veía mal, que te veía triste, y a veces me daba la sensación de que no les preocupaba _por qué_ estabas mal, solo te veían mal y querían verte bien porque, no sé. Siempre has sido esa clase de persona, que proyecta como… Mucha alegría, mucho optimismo, no sé. Te veían mal y querían que verte bien. Así, mágicamente. Y… supongo que lo hacen con toda su buena intención, porque te quieren, _te queremos_ un montón, pero… No te sientas presionado, Roi, no _debes_ estar bien. No tienes la obligación de estar bien. Si lo que necesitas es sentirte triste, o solo, o mal… es tu derecho. No tienes por qué arreglar algo de lo que no estás seguro, ni estás obligado a estar con nadie para estar bien, o para aparentar estar bien. No conozco los detalles de tu historia con Cepeda, pero pinta a que fue jodida. Y antes de… no sé. Lanzarte a sus brazos o algo, pensando que eso te va a arreglar la vida y vas a ser otra vez feliz, piénsalo. Y si lo haces por eso, y no porque de verdad quieres hacerlo, porque están en ese punto… no lo hagan. Sé que suena pesimista y que es una mierda, pero de verdad que puedo entenderte, puedo entenderlos perfectamente a ambos y parece lo sencillo, pero… No hagas que tu felicidad dependa de otra persona. No es justo, para ninguno de los dos.

Roi se le queda mirando y para su sorpresa puede ver que los ojos de Agoney tienen un brillo sospechoso sobre el que refulgen las luces de los fluorescentes.

\- Ago…

\- Ay, no valgo para dar discursos. Si no sé ni lo que digo.

\- Eh, no, Ago, de verdad… Te lo agradezco. Te agradezco que me digas esto. Nunca lo había pensado y… - Roi reflexiona, en retrospectiva, bajo la atenta mirada de su antiguo compañero – Me pasó un poco lo mismo. O sea, llega un momento en que estás mal y todo el mundo te dice que tienes que superarlo y… Sí. Creo que lo entiendo.

\- De verdad que les tengo mucho aprecio a ambos. Y no querría que… acaben haciéndose daño el uno al otro de esta manera. Yo casi… Su historia me recuerda un poco a la mía. En su día hice mucho daño a Raoul. Le culpé de cosas que no eran su culpa, porque estaba tan mal, tan frustrado, tan cansado de no ser feliz cuando todo mundo me decía que tenía que serlo… Y no… Quererse es muy bonito, ¿sabes? Pero no lo arregla todo, no te arregla _a ti_ , aquí dentro – se señala el pecho un segundo, quedándose en silencio, buscándose la voz – Es muy importante cuando llegas frente a la otra persona lo hagas bien, lo hagas… honestamente. Y estés bien o estés mal puedas decirle, de corazón, que no depende de él arreglar todo lo que no funciona en ti. No te sientas presionado a hacer o ser algo que tú no quieras de corazón, Roi.

Se quedan callados durante un buen rato ambos, así, apoyados en su asiento, mirándose sin verse, cada uno zambullido en sus propios pensamientos. Agoney, probablemente, recordando muchas de las escenas y de las situaciones que sus palabras han traído de vuelta al presente. Roi, planteándose de corazón sus palabras, porque es algo que nunca se había preguntado y lo cierto es que, tras casi cuatro años de penar por el desierto, no es absurdo pensar si realmente esta historia -esta relación, _Luis_ \- es lo que realmente quiere y desea, o no hace más que perseguir un irrealizable sueño del pasado como un niño que persigue a las mariposas, pensando que estar con él solucionará todo lo demás.

Cuando Roi vuelve a hablar, la megafonía ya ha anunciado la siguiente parada y hay cierto revuelo en el vagón de pasajeros levantándose y preparándose para salir.

\- Entiendo lo que me dices. Y creo que me ha pasado. Y también a Luis. Esto ha sido… - busca la forma de pintarlo en palabras, pero no es capaz – Largo. Jodido. Agotador. Triste. No sé. Hubo un momento en que, si hubiésemos dado el paso, habría sido todo muy… No era el momento. Sin más. Pero nos dimos cuenta, gracias a dios, y creo que ahora… Estoy acojonado, la verdad, no te voy a mentir. Pero hemos estado mucho, mucho tiempo currándonoslo, yendo con cuidado, no es tanto por eso como que…

\- Vértigo – concluye Agoney con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, joder. Mucho.

\- Eso no es malo. Es normal sentir vértigo cuando vas a dar un paso que te va a cambiar la vida. Simplemente tienes que estar seguro de que estás dando ese paso porque quieres y en la dirección correcta. No sé, a mí me hubiese gustado que alguien me hubiese dicho todo esto en su día.

\- Gracias, Agoney – murmura Roi, apretándole el brazo a su amigo.

\- ¿Aunque sea un cotilla que se mete donde no le llaman?

\- Aunque lo seas.

\- Entonces… - Agoney duda, pero es una duda fingida, la sonrisa maliciosa escapándosele por las comisuras de los labios - ¿Tenemos exclusiva?

\- Eres un cabrón.

\- ¡Oye, que es mucha intriga!

\- No te voy a decir nada más.

\- El secuestro de Amaia pesará sobre tu conciencia.

\- Viviré con ello.

Poco a poco, la conversación va alejándose de los temas más personales, centrándose en una amigable charla sobre viajes, proyectos y recuerdos, y antes de que puedan darse cuenta, el tren está entrando en la estación de Atocha y ambos están caminando codo con codo por el andén con sus respectivos equipajes.

Se despiden en la parada de taxis, con un abrazo largo y sendas sonrisas.

\- Si algún día quieres hablar o lo que sea, llámame, de verdad.

\- Lo haré.

\- Podríamos quedar algún día que estés por aquí. Ahora que parece que vas a pasar más tiempo por Madrid – Roi le golpea el brazo con desgana – Au.

\- Estaría bien.

\- Podrías traerte a Luis.

\- ¿Para que te pases el rato descojonándote en su cara?

\- Probablemente.

\- Me lo pensaré.

Agoney se echa a reír antes de separarse y agarrar el mango de su maleta, comenzando a arrastrarla por la acera en dirección al primer taxi de la fila.

\- Suerte hoy – le desea, alzando las cejas.

\- Qué cabrón... Gracias.

Se marcha definitivamente lanzándole un beso antes de girarse con una carcajada, Roi negando la cabeza mientras comienza a caminar lentamente en dirección opuesta. El Price está cerca y tiene tiempo de sobra para acercarse dando un paseo. Al final, acaba sentado en una mesa al lado del ventanal en un bar a un par de calles de distancia cuando le llega el mensaje de Luis.

“ _Llegaste bien?”_

_“Sí, ya estoy por aquí”_

_“Quieres entrar?”_

Roi lo piensa durante un segundo antes de contestar.

“ _Prefiero entrar directamente al patio de butacas”_

_“Ok. Luego te veo.”_

_“Te veo yo a ti antes. En el escenario, digo.”_

_“XD”_

Mientras la tarde va cayendo lentamente sobre Madrid, Roi se entretiene mirando su móvil, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se dedica a mirar por la ventana, sin dejar de darle vueltas a las palabras de Agoney.

Sin darse cuenta, el canario ha sido capaz de poner en unas pocas frases uno de sus mayores temores. El hecho de que, después de tantas idas y venidas, encuentros y desencuentros, lo que le estuviese arrastrando hacia Luis -esa fuerza irresistible, esa gravedad, ese magnetismo- no fuese más que la pura inercia de una vida que no ha dejado de dar bandazos desde que le conoció y donde lo único que siempre ha existido de forma dolorosamente estable ha sido su amor por él.

Pero ahora que puede nombrarlo, puede analizarlo. Puede diagnosticarse. Y mientras siente ese hormigueo en la punta de los dedos -la pura anticipación, la emoción por el concierto, la angustia por que todo salga bien, la simple llana ilusión por verle de nuevo y que pase _lo que tenga que pasar_ \- se da cuenta que su historia con Luis ha llegado mucho más lejos de lo que la pura inercia habría podido empujarles.

De que ambos caminan, juntos, ayudándose el uno al otro, hacia un objetivo común. Luchando contra el tiempo y los errores y la distancia y las heridas. Luchando contra una fuerza muy superior que durante todos estos años ha tirado en sentidos opuestos de ellos, y ganando el pulso.

Su fuerza va mucho más allá de la inercia.

Y vence a todas las demás.

 

 

 

Escucha el rumor del público entrando poco a poco desde el otro lado del telón, mientras echa un vistazo a los elementos ya colocados en el escenario. Pasea a solas por las tablas un último minuto, antes de que los focos se enciendan, mientras nota un ligero temblor en las manos, un hormigueo inquieto burbujeando bajo la piel.

No tiene rituales ni manías antes de salir al escenario, excepto esto.

Aguardar un par de minutos solo y a oscuras en el espacio en el que se mostrará en sólo unos minutos, rozando el mástil de su guitarra con la punta de los dedos mientras cierra los ojos y agudiza el oído, el recinto llenándose de voces y risas, un emocionante murmullo de vida que se le va colando poco a poco por dentro, encendiéndole, conectándole con el mundo.

Ha habido noches en las que creía que le sería imposible salir ahí fuera, enfrentarse a la atención de cientos de personas y abrirse como debería; que no iba a poder coger esa guitarra y _contar_ sus canciones. Todas y cada una de esas veces, esa conexión es la que le ha salvado.

Hoy es una de esas noches. Con la claridad del sol inundando todavía las calles -un eterno atardecer de verano que se intuye en el ánimo de la gente-, un puñado de personas se han reunido ahí, en el ambiente oscuro y algo sofocante del teatro para escuchar sus nuevas historias. Para que, durante un par de horas, les coja de la mano y les transporte lejos de todo a su propio mundo. Es una responsabilidad enorme, un poder con el que no siempre sabe lidiar y que, aun así, como todo poder, es embriagador.

Hoy rompe su ritual. Hoy abre los ojos, separándose unos pasos del soporte donde descansa su guitarra, caminando en zancadas lentas hasta que puede tocar la tela del telón y se acuclilla ahí, una mano sobre las tablas.

Hoy es especial porque, en esas primeras filas, no solo habrá espectadores. Habrá amigos y familia, habrá gente muy cercana a él a la que no podrá llevar a ninguna parte, porque ya han estado con él en la mayoría de esos sitios. Con ellos, surge el reto de _hablarles_. Desde el corazón y sin disfraces: pura y llana honestidad que les haga comprender que todo eso que no les ha dicho, que no ha podido o sabido expresarles, también está ahí, aunque para moldearlo necesite que la música componga un esqueleto sobre el que construir lo demás.

Hoy es especial para Luis, porque hay cosas que se le llevan meses pudriendo dentro, y necesita abrir las ventanas de su mente -a ese público, a esas personas, al fulgor rosáceo de esa tarde de Junio- para airear los intoxicados sótanos de su conciencia, y poder proseguir en paz.

Escucha como, a muy pocos metros de él, un grupo numeroso de gente llega hasta sus asientos en mitad de una animada conversación, buscando sus butacas y tomando asiento con calma, y se concentra en escuchar cada palabra sin llegar a interpretarla, dejando que el flujo continuo de sus voces le calme.

Oye a uno de los técnicos llamándole desde detrás del escenario, cogiendo aire profundamente antes de incorporarse y, tras un último vistazo general, salir por un lateral.

Hace muchos meses, sintió como abandonaba sobre uno de esos escenarios los últimos pedazos de su honestidad, de su sentir, de _su verdad_. Fue la última vez que se sintió pleno, completo, auténtico encima de unas tablas.

Hoy es un día especial. Hoy es el día de rescatar esa verdad.

De volver a sentirse _él_.

 

 

 

Cree verla medio oculta entre un corrillo de personas que espera en una esquina del vestíbulo, algo alejada de la muchedumbre que toma al asalto todas las puertas de acceso a la sala según se aproxima la hora de inicio del concierto.

Duda un segundo duda sobre si acercarse o no, pero entonces otra de las chicas del grupo se gira hacia él, revelando su identidad.

\- ¡Roi! – le llama Ana, haciendo gestos con un brazo alzado, y al interpelado no le queda más remedio que acudir a su encuentro arrastrando los pies.

No es que no quiera ver a sus amigas -se muere de ganas de verlas-, pero al hecho de que teme cuánto de su nerviosismo y su ansiedad puedan traslucir hacia el exterior se suma que no ha visto a Aitana desde antes de la boda de los Javis. No han dejado de hablarse en ningún momento y han intercambiado mensajes de manera más o menos habitual; pero todo de una manera aséptica, muy formal, más de conocidos, antiguos compañeros de trabajo, que de los buenos amigos que un día fueron.

Roi sabe perfectamente por qué se ha enrarecido el ambiente entre ellos, aunque no haya sido de forma intencional. Y a pesar de que sabe por Luis que tras su ruptura ellos dos siguen en contacto y que, a pesar de conocer _toda_ su historia, Aitana no ha dejado de ser lo que siempre fue -un pilar fundamental, indispensable en la vida de su amigo-, no puede evitar sentir miedo al enfrentarla de nuevo cara a cara.

No puede evitar pensar en todo el daño que ha podido provocar, toda esa metralla en la que se ha acabado convirtiendo su historia con Luis y que ha terminado impactando en gente inocente, y aunque racionalmente sepa que él no tiene la culpa de nada, el corazón le dice que no sabe si será capaz de mirar a los ojos a Aitana sin bajar la mirada al instante, avergonzado.

Cuando llega saluda con “hola” tímido, impropio de él, que no cree que nadie llegue a escuchar porque Ana ya está girada, alejada un par de pasos del resto para ser la primera en abrazarle.

\- ¡Roi! ¡Qué ganas tenía de volver a verte! – exclama contra su oreja, dejándole sordo, mientras por encima de su hombro ve como Amaia también se ha apartado del grupito de gente con el que estaban para ir a saludarle con una sonrisa enorme.

Por fin, Aitana echa a andar tras ella al ver que sus amigas le han abandonado de repente, y cuando su mirada se cruza con la de Roi -que sigue estrechando a Ana entre sus brazos, la chica negándose a soltarle mientras él empieza a asfixiarse un poquito- esboza una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¡Roi! ¿Cómo estás? – le dice Amaia cuando al fin se sitúa a su altura, frotándole con fuerza un brazo ante la imposibilidad de Roi de abrazar a nadie más - ¿Qué tal el viaje?

\- Bien, bien. Ana, yo también te he echado de menos, pero estoy empezando a echar de menos el oxígeno también.

\- Idiota – Ana le golpea sin fuerza en el hombro antes de estamparle un beso en la mejilla, frotando después con sus dedos para borrar de su piel los restos de maquillaje - ¿Cómo estás? ¡No te he visto en siglos! – le grita mientras vuelve a pegarle en el brazo.

\- ¿Pero y esta paliza? Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento, no he parado, perdona, perdón, perdón.

\- Pues para un poco para ver a tus amigos, gilipollas. Amaia, dile algo.

\- Pero yo sí le he visto.

\- ¡Amaia!

-  Yo que culpa tengo de que vivamos en la misma ciudad. Cuando vivía en Madrid no le veía yo, te jorobas.

Aitana se ha ido acercando lentamente hasta ellos y observa la escena apartada un par de pasos, a la espera. Ana y Amaia parece darse cuenta, desbloqueando un poco el camino, quedándose cada una a ambos lados de Roi, algo expectantes.

\- Ey.

\- Eh, hola – le devuelve el saludo Aitana, la voz muy pequeña mientras avanza para situarse frente a él - ¿Qué tal?

Roi duda un segundo, porque el miedo sigue ahí. Pero tras un instante -cuando es capaz de ir más allá de sus propios miedos, saltar por encima de las barreras que ha construido-, ve a Aitana al otro lado y se da cuenta de que ella también lo tiene.

\- Aiti – suspira, y es él quien da el par de pasos que le faltan para llegar a su altura, abrazándola con fuerza hasta hacer que sus pies se despeguen unos centímetros del suelo – Aiti, hacía muchísimo que no nos veíamos.

\- Roi – la chica se cuelga de su cuello y se deja estrujar, y él puede notar como su cuerpo se relaja un poco, dejándose caer contra él – Sí, jolín, muchísimo.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – y después, con un susurro casi inaudible para cualquiera excepto para Aitana, que tiene la mejilla pegada a la suya - ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

\- ¿Qué? ¡¡No!!– a la porra la discreción, Aitana se separa de él, poniéndole las manos en ambos hombros para mirarle a la cara con intensidad - ¿¡Pero cómo voy a estar enfadada contigo?! ¡Pensé que _tú_ estabas enfadado conmigo!

\- ¿Pero y por qué me voy a enfadar yo contigo, por dios?

Amaia aparece de la nada a su lado para darles a ambos un abrazo muy sentido.

\- ¡Sois los dos muy tontos, pero os quiero igual! – exclama, mientras al otro lado Ana se ríe negando con la cabeza.

Conversan los cuatro juntos un rato sobre todo y sobre nada, poniéndose al día, y cuando la gente de su zona del vestíbulo también empieza a dispersarse para ir al baño o comenzar a entrar en la sala, ellos también emprenden lentamente el camino hacia sus localidades. En una especie de acuerdo implícito, Ana y Amaia se adelantan un poco, dejando que Roi y Aitana se queden atrás charlando a solas.

Ambos caminan muy despacio, ella con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de él, sonriéndole ampliamente.

\- Tenía muchas muchas _muchas_ ganas de verte, de verdad. Hacía tanto que no te veía y Luis habla tanto de ti que empezaba a pensar que eras un personaje de una serie o algo, y que nunca te había conocido de verdad.

\- ¿Te da mucho el coñazo?

\- ¿Luis? Lo normal – se encoge de hombros, gesticulando con su mano libre - ¿Sabes? Tenía bastante miedo de vernos. No sabía… no sabía…

\- ¿…cómo iba a ser todo ahora? – ayuda Roi.

\- Sí – admite, y se acerca un poco a él, pasándole el otro brazo por delante para abrazarle completamente, dificultando el andar de ambos – O sea, hemos seguido hablando y eso, pero todo ha sido tan… No sé. Raro, ¿no? Yo había ratos, sobre todo al principio, que estaba enfadada contigo. No por nada, porque ya ves tú, que culpa puedes tener, pero me sentí tan mal al principio, tenía tanta… rabia acumulada, estaba tan enfadada que me enfadaba con todo el mundo.

Roi baja la mirada. Realmente era esto lo que temía. Si el amor ya suele ser irracional, más aún lo es el desamor. Y aunque él no conoce los detalles ni las idas y venidas de su relación ni de su ruptura con Luis -más allá de lo que él le haya podido contar de forma muy vaga, que fue “sincero”, que hubo “momentos difíciles” pero que finalmente Aitana pudo perdonarle y que fueron capaces de retomar su amistad-, no es difícil de imaginar -por el momento y circunstancias en la que su relación acabó, por la forma en la su contacto con ella se congeló de repente- que Roi no debía de ser una de las personas favoritas de Aitana. Y él jamás podría culparla, porque a pesar de su amistad y su cariño, de su resolución consciente de no culparla a ella de algo de lo que no tenía parte ni culpa, en medio de su situación de desesperanza y frustración de aquel entonces, él también tuvo muchos ataques de celos y de rabia.

A veces, cuando resignarse a una realidad cruel es demasiado doloroso, no hay nada más humano que buscar un culpable, exista o no.

\- Es comprensible – se encoge de hombros Roi – Y yo tampoco me atreví a hablar contigo, la verdad. No… Me enteré tarde, y tampoco supe qué decirte.

\- ¿Y qué me ibas a decir? No sé, Roi, la vida a veces es una mierda y no es culpa de nadie. Respiras hondo, coges fuerzas y sigues caminando intentando no hacer daño a nadie, al menos a sabiendas. Yo tardé un poco en dejar de culpar a los demás, y más aún en dejar de culparme a mí misma. Pero bueno – ella también se encoge de hombros – Maduré, ¿no? Y al final no han salido mal las cosas.

\- ¿Tú estás bien ahora?

\- Yo he estado mal – admite en voz baja, y hay algo en su rostro, una sombra de seriedad que hace años no estaba ahí, y no sabe si lo que han pasado son los años o las experiencias, pero esa mujer cada vez se parece menos a la niña que conoció – Y no sólo por Luis, ¿eh? Lo de Luis fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Pero fueron muchos cambios, mucha presión, mucho trabajo en muy poco tiempo, fue muchísimo de golpe, _demasiado_. Y encima no quería admitirlo porque todo el mundo me miraba como si fuese la persona más afortunada del mundo y no tuviese derecho a quejarme. ¿Sabes eso de que tú te sientes mal, y cuando lo dices la gente te mira como si fueses… no sé, super egoísta y no tuvieses derecho a sentirte así, con lo mal que están otros? Pues eso. Yo pude empezar a mostrar lo mal que estaba cuando rompí con Luis. No puedes deprimirte por la presión, pero si te deja el novio ya sí, entonces estupendo -sus palabras rezuman rencor, y Roi puede comprender a la perfección como debió de ser aquello – La gente me decía que era un cabrón, que me había tratado como la mierda, que tenía derecho a odiarle, y no sé. Lo hacía, ¿sabes? Era muy fácil. Y un día me di cuenta de que no, de que no era a él a quien odiaba, que era la situación. Luis se equivocó, tú ya lo sabes, pero… ¿Tanto como para odiarle? Jope, Roi, a mí me podría haber pasado lo mismo, y no me habría gustado que me odiase. Estoy divagando, ¿no? No sé.  He estado mal – repite – He estado mal con todo el mundo, incluido con Luis y hasta contigo. Pero no quiero dejarme arrastrar. A Luis ya sabes que le quiero un montón, siempre ha estado conmigo, y yo quiero estar para él. Y tú… - se detiene y se gira, apoyándose en el reposabrazos de una de las butacas vacías junto al pasillo, cogiendo una de sus manos entre las suyas mientras la gente pasa en una y otra dirección tras ellos buscando su sitio – Ay, no sé, Roi. Te quiero un montón. Y no quiero que estemos raros, aunque esto vaya a ser raro al principio. Tú estuviste ahí conmigo cuando lo estabas pasando mal y jamás me echaste nada en cara, ni me alejaste, cuando podrías haberlo hecho. Siempre has sido muy buena persona y siempre me has querido mucho. Y quiero hacer eso por ti, si tú me dejas.

Le deja sin habla. ¿Qué responder ante algo así?

\- Eres increíble – le dice, porque es verdad, por qué otra cosa le puede decir – Yo no tengo derecho a echarte nada en cara, porque nunca has hecho nada que no sea ser sincera y querernos. Me alegro tanto de que Luis haya podido contar contigo a pesar de todo… Sólo me da pena no haber estado ahí sabiendo que estabas mal. Pero… no sé. Igual mi presencia lo empeoraba. Yo tampoco he sido la persona más animada del mundo, ¿sabes? – confiesa, cabizbajo – Tarde en darme cuenta de que alejarme sólo lo hacía peor. Ojalá haber estado ahí, tía.

\- Ay, Roi – Aitana se acerca, volviendo abrazarle, colgándose de su cuello mientras cambia el peso de un pie a otro, haciendo que ambos se tambaleen – Y ojalá haber entendido antes lo que pasaba. Que no sé, todo habría pasado igual, porque menudo embrollo, pero… Coño, es que somos lo peor. Nos queremos un montón todos, pero luego cuando hay que decir las cosas nos lo callamos todo y dejamos que nos inunde el drama, mira, de verdad, somos una panda de tontos.

\- Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón.

\- Lo sé. Si la tengo siempre, pero nadie me escucha.

Roi se ríe, dejándose abrazar mientras a sus espaldas escucha los gruñidos de la gente que les sortea con dificultad en el estrecho pasillo enmoquetado. Cuando el nivel de quejas empieza a elevarse, ambos se separan, dirigiéndose por fin hacia sus asientos en segunda fila donde Ana y Amaia ya les esperan sentadas. Se sientan a su derecha, Roi justo al lado del pasillo, y Aitana se fija en la mirada inquieta que le lanza al telón.

\- ¿Nervios?

\- No… Sí. Sí, un poco.

Aitana le sonríe, pero no dice nada más, cogiéndole la mano que reposa en su regazo y apretándola con fuerza. Se gira para meterse en la conversación de sus dos amigas, Roi prestando atención solo a medias a lo que comentan. Cuando la megafonía de la sala avisa de que el espectáculo dará comienzo en cinco minutos y ruega que por favor los espectadores vayan ocupando sus localidades, se remueve en su asiento ante la atenta mirada de las tres mujeres, que intercambian miradas, pero no dicen nada.

Y cuando las luces empiezan a atenuarse, Roi coge aire profundamente, como si estuviese a punto de sumergirse bajo la superficie sin billete de regreso. Aitana vuelve a coger su mano, sonriéndole emocionada, casi dando saltitos en su asiento.

\- Ya verás. Te va a encantar.

No tiene tiempo para preguntarle a qué se refiere exactamente, porque justo en ese momento el telón se abre lentamente y el público de la sala se pone en pie para recibir a los músicos, ya en sus puestos, con un aplauso.

Están demasiado cerca -su cuello en un ángulo algo incómodo para poder mirar hacia arriba- y la intensa luz de los focos a veces desdibuja las líneas, un contraste demasiado intenso con la oscuridad del patio de butacas que hace que en ocasiones los ojos le duelan y le lagrimeen. No deja de notar la agitación de Aitana a su lado, que regularmente le coge de la mano o del brazo, como para darle y darse apoyo, y siente tres pares de ojos clavados en él como si el auténtico espectáculo estuviese ahí abajo y no sobre las tablas del escenario.

Casi todo se le olvida cuando Luis sale caminando a paso lento por uno de los laterales del escenario, saludando con la mano. Está nervioso -Roi sabe perfectamente que siempre está nervioso cuando sale a cantar, y hoy es especialmente evidente-, pero aun así, cuando llega frente al pie de micro echa un vistazo con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando sortear los destellos de los focos para vislumbrar las caras de las primeras filas.

Cuando por fin le encuentra, esboza una sonrisa enorme. Roi aplaude más fuerte, haciéndole un gesto con el pulgar, y Cepeda se ríe con suavidad antes de dar las buenas noches al público.

En su último concierto, él estaba en la antepenúltima fila del anfiteatro de una sala muy parecida a esa. Entonces, Luis no pudo verle -aunque Roi aún no sabe que estuvo buscándole, que estuvo esperándole, mucho tiempo antes y también mucho después-, pero ahora sí.

Todavía no lo sabe, aunque ese algo que vibra con anticipación por debajo de su piel lo intuya.

Al final de la noche, sí lo sabrá.

Ese concierto es para él.

 

 

 

Respira hondo, recuperando el aliento tras la última canción, y aprovecha el aplauso del público para hacer una pequeña pausa y beber agua mientras alguien del equipo entra rápidamente al escenario para dejar a su lado un taburete, antes de desaparecer con idéntica velocidad.

Le tiemblan las manos mientras aprieta el tapón de la botella, depositándola en un rincón medio oculto del escenario antes de acercar el taburete, ajustar el micro y volver a coger su guitarra antes de sentarse.

Está siendo una buena actuación; está siendo un gran concierto, de los mejores que recuerda. La energía está siendo arrolladora, contagiando incluso a los músicos que se miran los unos a los otros como pidiendo confirmación de lo que están notando es algo común. El entusiasmo y los aplausos a cada una de las nuevas canciones -como si fuesen cualquiera de sus antiguos éxitos, radiados hasta el agotamiento en las radios de medio país- le hacen sentir emocionado, recompensado después de tantos meses de esfuerzo.

Creía que sería imposible volver a sentir la misma ilusión que al principio, que poco a poco la música se convertiría menos y menos en una vocación y más y más en un trabajo -deseado y agradecido, sí, pero un trabajado rutinario, conocido, _más de lo mismo_ al fin y al cabo-; pero después de más de un año de ausencia de los escenarios, Luis vuelve a sentir la misma euforia, la misma emoción a flor de piel que la primera vez que se presentó frente a cientos de personas y pudo cantar una de sus canciones.

_Y aun así._

Siente que este es el momento es determinante. Del concierto, de la noche. Casi, _casi_ de su vida.

Se permite un vistazo rápido hacia las primeras filas, pero no se detiene lo suficiente para identificar nada más allá de un montón de borrones más o menos desdibujados por las luces deslumbrantes de los focos.

Si le ve, no va a ser capaz. Y necesita serlo.

Se acomoda en el taburete agarrando con un brazo la guitarra contra su pecho, ajustando por última vez el micrófono hasta que queda a la altura adecuada. Tras un rápido vistazo hacia atrás para confirmar con el resto que todo va bien, vuelve la vista al frente y encara al público que progresivamente vuelve a guardar silencio y retorna a sus asientos.

Inspira y espira lentamente, dos veces. Después, algo titubeante, pero más seguro que nunca, empieza a hablar.

 

 

 

Está tan concentrado en lo que está ocurriendo en el escenario, que cuando la canción acaba con una vibrante nota sostenida de la guitarra eléctrica y el público rompe en un excitado aplauso, poniéndose en pie, Roi tarda unos segundos en reaccionar.

Cuando lo hace, aplaude a la vez que se impulsa desde su asiento para ponerse de pie una vez más, aplaudiendo, todavía terminando de asimilar lo que acaba de escuchar, lo que lleva escuchando toda la noche. Mira a su izquierda, donde sus amigas también están en pie aplaudiendo a Luis, todas con una sonrisa emocionada. Aitana se gira un instante parar mirarle, y en el cruce de sus miradas está ese momento de conexión, de verificar el uno con el otro “¿de verdad estamos viviendo este momento?” y darse cuenta de que sí, de que esa sensación de asombro y admiración es generalizada.

No sabe si su amigo, allá arriba, es consciente de lo que está haciendo. Pero nadie esperaba el disco que el jodido Luis Cepeda ha estado preparando durante más de un año, nadie estaba listo para que les volviese a sorprender.

Pero donde el público esperaba encontrar más de lo mismo -un listón más que considerable, teniendo en cuenta tanto el éxito como las críticas de su primer álbum-, él ha aparecido ahí con un puñado de nuevas canciones bajo el brazo, sí, pero ahí acaba el guion de lo predecible. Lo que les está mostrando esta noche es otro Cepeda, uno _mejor_ : otro ritmo, otra música más compleja y elaborada, otra forma de componer; otras letras, más difíciles en lo estilístico y en lo personal, que se entrelazan con la música como una aleación perfecta e indivisible.

Cepeda siempre tuvo talento y eso Roi siempre lo supo, desde el minuto uno, igual que pese a las decepciones y los bandazos, supo que iba a triunfar sin concesiones. Pero en este disco no sólo se aprecia talento, no sólo es el tiempo y el cariño que tanto él como el estudio hayan podido dedicarle: se nota que este Luis _es otro_. Que el chaval de aquel caluroso septiembre ha ido disolviéndose, reformulándose, creciendo hasta convertirse en el artista, la persona que se presenta ante ellos.

Un puñado de canciones nuevas, sí. Y detrás de ellas, un mundo.

Roi es capaz de ver a través de cada nota, a través de cada verso y cada estrofa, estremeciéndose al pensar que, a su lado o en la distancia, él ha visto surgir a este Luis. Que a través de sus canciones es capaz de ver con claridad meridiana sus dudas, sus miedos, su soledad, su confusión, su dolor. Es un disco que habla sobre seguir adelante sin esperanza, pero con el anhelo de volver a encontrarla en los lugares, las acciones, las personas más insospechadas.

Sigue aplaudiendo hasta que ve que Luis ha tomado asiento en un taburete y aguarda, con la guitarra en su regazo, a que el ruido vaya bajando poco a poco antes de seguir. Es la primera vez en toda la noche que se sienta -está siendo un concierto cargado de energía, de canciones potentes, de esas que requieren pisar con fuerza-, y por un momento Roi piensa que va a tocar alguno de sus antiguos temas.

Después repara en el ligero temblor de sus manos, en que sus ojos se pasean frenéticos por la sala, como buscando desesperadamente un punto de anclaje que no acaba de encontrar.

Le asalta una duda repentina, y va a girarse hacia Aitana para preguntárselo cuando, ajustando la altura del pie de micro una vez más, Cepeda respira profundamente y carraspea con suavidad.

Después, empieza a hablar.

 

 

 

\- Bueno, ahora voy a hablar un poco. Intento no ser muy pesado, lo prometo. Pero esta canción tiene una historia que me gustaría contaros – comienza, y no sabe si el temblor de su voz se está filtrando al exterior, pero a estas alturas, ya le da todo igual – En algunos sitios he comentado que trabajamos este disco en Los Angeles durante bastantes meses. El caso es que, con todo el disco ya casi terminado, vamos, casi listo para sacarlo, la inspiración llegó. Llegó y se quedó y bueno, una noche me senté con hojas en blanco y una guitarra, y a la mañana siguiente, yo tenía una canción y el estudio un problema. O bueno, dos: la canción y yo. Porque ya habíamos cerrado todas las canciones del disco, y esta no nos encajaba por ningún lado y… En fin. Pero yo quería meterla, sí o sí, ni siquiera tenía título, porque no sabía cómo llamarla, pero quería que estuviese en este disco y, comprensiblemente, la gente del estudio quería matarme. Así que nada, discutimos, yo lloro un poco, y al final, la grabamos. Y la cosa es que seguía sin título, porque no era capaz, nada me gustaba. Si algún día tengo un hijo, no le pondré nombre hasta que empiece la secundaria – el público ríe, cómplice, y él aprovecha para tragar saliva – Así que alguien en el estudio llamó provisionalmente “Song 2”, porque iba a ser la segunda canción del disco. O porque era fan de Blur, bueno, yo que sé. El caso es que todos empezamos a llamarla así, “la dos”. La dos arriba, la dos abajo, los arreglos de la dos… Y al final, me sonaba hasta bien. Mañana, cuando veáis el disco, vais a ver que se ha quedado con el título provisional, pero para mí es simplemente “Dos”. Es “Dos” porque a veces las cosas llegan así, sin avisar, y puede que no te encajen en tu vida, pero algo te dice que tienes que luchar por hacerles un sitio. Es “Dos” porque hay veces que te puedes encabezonar con el uno y te niegues a ver más allá, aunque el dos esté ahí, al lado, esperando para ser para siempre en un segundo plano. Y, sobre todo, es “Dos” porque a veces, la segunda vez que vivimos algo, es la vez que lo vivimos mejor. Espero que os guste.

Suenan aplausos, esta vez más tenues, tensos, a la espera.

Luis inspira una vez más, y al exhalar, comienza a tocar. Al principio, unas notas lentas rasgadas en su guitarra acústica. Puede notar la tensión de las manos sobre el piano, los dedos acariciando las teclas sin llegar a producir ningún sonido. Escucha, por debajo de la guitarra, el murmullo de su respiración temblorosa sobre el micrófono. Después, empieza a cantar.

 

 

 

Luis empieza a cantar.

Su voz es suave y comienza casi como en un susurro a contar una historia en primera persona. Una historia, dice, que no es de amor, aunque va a acabar siendo de amor. Y comienza a serlo, poco a poco, su voz haciéndose cada vez más segura, el arpegio de la guitarra retumbando con más fuerza a la vez que la historia de amor cambia, porque ahora ya no habla de él, sino de otro, en segunda persona. Contándole su propia historia, interpelándole.

Para cuando llega a la pausa antes del estribillo -Luis cogiendo aire, justo antes de que retome unos acordes rasgados mientras que el piano se suma con timidez a una voz rasgada, insegura, frágil- Roi ya ha reconocido cada punto, cada coma, cada acento de su historia.

De la historia de ellos dos.

Mientras que suena el instrumental de la canción -guitarra y piano sonando a la vez, melodías fuertes, melodías opuestas que se encuentran puntualmente, un acorde en armonía por cada siete dispares, la voz y la historia interrumpidas-, Roi solo puede _sentir_.

Siente que llora, en silencio, pero sin control. Siente la mano de Aitana en su brazo, apretándole, y siente su mirada, aunque sea absolutamente incapaz de apartar la vista del escenario, de Luis, abriéndole su corazón, contándole su historia -no solamente la de Luis, si no la de _ambos_ , porque los versos retumban en su corazón con el eco de cada recuerdo, de cada momento, de cada bache y cada separación como si fuese él mismo quien lo hubiese escrito de su puño y letra.

La voz de Luis regresa, esta vez acompañada tanto de la guitarra como del piano sonando en un segundo plano, expectantes mientras los versos recuentan la historia, la enriquecen, le dan más perspectiva. La música para a mitad de la segunda estrofa, dejando que la voz concluya la historia con decisión, con certeza, música sin instrumentos para una historia de dos enamorados sin una canción de amor antes que el estribillo regrese, una melodía conocida que suena hueca, perdida; en pausa.

Pero cuando llega el puente, todo cambia. Cambia el tono de Luis, cambian los acordes de su guitarra y la melodía del piano, es como una canción distinta dentro de la misma canción, porque ahora cuenta otra historia, una ligeramente distinta. Y los versos parece que no riman, el ritmo parece que se altera, pero esta vez, los amantes sí tienen una historia de amor, y con ella, los acompaña una nueva canción. Y en ella ya no existe el dolor o la ausencia de la historia previa, porque es otra historia, _es una segunda historia_.

Ya no van a romperse el corazón. Sólo las cadenas.

Para cuando el estribillo vuelve a sonar, dos veces -la misma guitarra rasgando acordes, el mismo piano acompañando la melodía, la misma voz contando la misma historia, pero que no es la misma, es una nueva, la segunda, _la buena_ \- Roi se da cuenta.

No se da cuenta de a qué se refería Luis cuando decía que esta canción no encajaba en el disco -una canción mucho más parecida a su antiguo estilo, más desnuda y también más honesta, menos oscura, una esperanza por fin hallada-. Tampoco se da cuenta de que sus amigas ya no miran hacia el escenario, le miran a él, que se tapa la boca en un burdo intento de que no se le note que se le escapan las lágrimas como a Luis las notas allí arriba. Es incapaz de darse cuenta de que, a su alrededor, todo el patio de butacas ha vuelto a ponerse en pie para aplaudir, entusiasmado, mientras unos acordes rítmicos persiguen a las últimas notas del piano, la voz de Luis reverberando, los labios pegados al micrófono, la música apagándose hasta dejar de sonar.

Cuando Luis da las gracias -un hilo de voz, casi inaudible entre el estruendo-, poniéndose en pie y depositando la guitarra en su soporte antes de acercarse al borde del escenario, y esta vez no disimula. Cuando le busca entre el público y le ve -hundido en su asiento, tapándose la cara- y le sonríe -los focos sacando unos reflejos vidriosos a sus ojos- y ni siquiera hace falta que le señale, porque sabe lo que es esa canción, lo que significa, lo que es.

Roi se da cuenta de que han pasado cuatro años, tres separaciones y tres reencuentros, un concurso, decenas de conciertos, un largo viaje en una noche helada, tantos primeros besos que no puede recordarlos todos, el daño en su propia piel y el daño de hacer daño a otros, miles de kilómetros y miles de mensajes, el último y definitivo reencuentro, la tensión, el miedo, la anticipación, la esperanza.

Roi se pone en pie ante la mirada brillante de Luis -uno ahí arriba, en el escenario, ofreciéndole todo; el otro ahí abajo, en el patio de butacas, aceptándolo- y no aplaude, pero se queda ahí, quieto, devolviéndole la mirada con algo muy parecido a la serenidad.

Más tarde habrá palabras. Ahora mismo, entre ambos, solo hay música.

Música. Una vida entera. Y dos historias: una de desamor y otra, al fin, de amor.

**_Los mismos versos. La misma guitarra rasgando acordes, el mismo piano acompañando la melodía. La misma voz contando la misma historia, pero esta vez no es una repetición. Esta vez es el desenlace._ **


	12. -outtro-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abre la puerta del camerino de un tirón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues se acabó, llegamos al final de esta canción. No puedo deciros lo orgullosa que estoy de haber llegado hasta aquí, ¡lo más largo que he escrito nunca en muchos años y muchos fandoms!, así que solo puedo esperar que a pesar de ser un micropairing que nadie (salvo yo) shippea de un microfandom, os haya gustado. Mil gracias a María, Sita y Mer por estar aqui desde el principio apoyando este proyecto absurdo en el que me metí yo solita y siendo las mejores cheerleaders del fandom. Y gracias también a todes les que habeis leido, pero especialmente a les que habeis dejado comentario haciendome saber vuestras impresiones, que me ha ayudado a tirar adelante con este reto personal. Espero que os guste este final.

**-outtro-**

Abre la puerta del camerino de un tirón cuando apenas ha sonado el primer golpe.

Hace solamente quince minutos que terminó el concierto y lleva más de diez encerrado en la diminuta estancia, dando vueltas de un lado al otro como un león enjaulado, esperando no sabe muy bien a qué -en realidad, sí lo sabe, pero la incertidumbre está ahí porque es imposible matarla del todo-, recolocando sus escasas pertenencias simplemente por hacer algo con las manos.

Cuando el primer golpe resuena contra la madera se incorpora, sobresaltado, plantificándose en la puerta y con una mano en el pomo antes que el sonido haya tenido tiempo de rebotar contra las paredes.

Y abre con fuerza, pillando a Roi con el puño alzado, listo para repetir una llamada que ya no hace falta.

Lo que ocurre en los siguientes cinco minutos lo van a recordar ambos durante toda su vida, aunque jamás se lo lleguen a contar a nadie. En parte, porque la intimidad, la trascendencia de ese momento hace que ambos quieran custodiarlo a salvo de cualquiera que no sean ellos dos. Y en parte, porque el tiempo será un juez inflexible que les recordará lo ridículos que pueden llegar a ser.

De entrada, los dos se quedan frente a frente, justo en el umbral de la puerta -uno sin atreverse a entrar, el otro sin recordar invitarle-, mirándose con un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa de idiotas que sólo crece cuando ven la del otro. Se saludan a la vez con un “eh”, quedándose ahí, quietos y callados, hasta que Luis recuerda súbitamente que detrás de él hay un espacio relativamente amplio y definitivamente más privado que el pasillo en el que está parado Roi, y se aparta, indicándole con un gesto que entre.

Roi da unos cuantos pasos, dándose la vuelta de un salto, nervioso, mientras Luis vuelve a encajar la puerta en su marco y se gira, las manos a la espalda, apoyadas contra la madera, sin dejar de sonreír, bajando un instante la mirada antes de regresarla a Roi para preguntarle.

\- ¿Te ha gustado? El concierto y eso.

\- Sí. Sí, claro que sí. Tus conciertos siempre son increíbles, tío.

\- Gracias – murmura, la sonrisa sin dejar de crecer, dejando que esa calidez que le nace en el pecho le inunde por dentro – Te ha… ¿Te ha gustado? La… _Tu_ canción.

Puede notar como Roi no tiembla, directamente _vibra_ , puro nerviosismo, a punto de salirse de su propia piel. Asiente, golpes de cabeza rápidos y secos, y no es necesario que Luis especifique a cuál de todas las canciones que ha tocado esa noche se refiere. Y no es sólo porque haya sido dolorosamente obvio -para él y, si se apura, para las cuatro primeras filas- qué canción de su repertorio tenía un claro destinatario, sino porque a este nivel, ellos dos ya son capaces de mantener conversaciones a medias, porque lo que no dicen con palabras lo entienden sin problemas en el otro.

No dice nada más, aunque no deja de sonreír, y Luis quiere pensar que eso es bueno. Aun así, se siente en la necesidad de aclararle algo.

\- No… Yo no… La canción… No es que quiera obligarte a algo ni nada, ¿eh? – por primera vez desde que apareció frente a la puerta de su camerino, el gesto de Roi vacila un poco; Cepeda se apresura a aclarar – O sea, que no… yo que sé, te sientas presionado, o algo, que yo no… O bueno, yo sí, pero… ¡Joder! Te prometí que te daría todo el tiempo que necesitases – dice al fin, sacudiendo la cabeza, intentando acabar alguna frase con un mínimo de claridad – Y va en serio, ¿vale? Tómate todo el tiempo del mundo. Yo quería… necesitaba… Me explico fatal. Esa canción y… no sé, todo lo que ha pasado, y lo que ha pasado estos últimos meses… Tenía algo que… ¿contar? Pero. No sé. Eso. Que no te estoy pidiendo nada. O sea, joder, sí, pero no te estoy exigiendo nada que tú no quieras… ¿Me estoy explicando?

Roi le está mirando con las cejas cada vez más alzadas, pero la sonrisa ha regresado con aún más intensidad que hace un par de minutos. Pese a todo, no se atreve a relajarse.

\- Luis – dice por fin Roi, la voz firme, y a Cepeda solo le falta cuadrarse como si fuese un soldado – Joder, Luis, te explicas como el culo, pero te entiendo – le tranquiliza, dando un paso en su dirección, y Luis sólo quiere salir a su encuentro, pero en el fondo le da miedo caerse, así que se queda ahí, apoyado en la puerta, agarrándose al pomo mientras Roi avanza hasta situarse frente a él, hablándole a centímetros de distancia, y joder, es muy difícil concentrarse en lo que dice cuando está tan cerca.

\- ¿Sí? – murmura, y apenas le sale un hilo de voz.

\- Sí. Y te lo agradezco. Pero estoy hasta los cojones de esperar a… no sé a qué – declara, y sus ojos intentan mantenerle la mirada, pero no siempre lo consiguen, aunque no por miedo, sino porque no pueden evitar bajar hasta sus labios, su respiración casi acariciándole – Yo también lo quiero todo contigo. Joder, _siempre_ _lo he querido_.

Saben que, a pesar de los últimos meses, a pesar de que han sido todo lo abiertos y claros que han podido con su no-relación, aún quedan asperezas que limar, jardines en los que entrar, habitaciones que ventilar y conversaciones que mantener. Saben que, si no quieren volver a caer en un bucle autodestructivo, van a tener que hablar, _y mucho_ , a partir de ahora. Saben que, aunque tengan la capacidad de entender al otro con una sola mirada, a partir de un solo gesto, ambos van a tener que esforzarse de ahora en adelante para comunicarse de forma más clara y aprender a dibujar con palabras hasta lo más obvio si quieren evitar que el desconocimiento, las malas interpretaciones o los juicios erróneos causen estragos una vez más.

Son perfectamente conscientes, y a partir de mañana, lo harán.

Pero no hoy. No ahora. No en ese camerino diminuto, con los sentimientos a flor de piel y las ganas hormigueándoles en la punta de los dedos y en borde de los labios; no después de años de separación y meses de lenta aproximación.

Durante los próximos días, semanas, meses, años habrá palabras de sobra. Palabras suficientes para sepultar los miedos y allanar su relación, para darles confianza, seguridad, tranquilidad y la estabilidad con el otro que llevan tanto tiempo anhelando.

Pero hoy se enredan antes incluso de llegar a tocarse, como si esa electricidad que les recorre el cuerpo -esa aura hecha de nervios, anticipación, ganas y sueños- entrase en contacto y algo invisible estallase, convirtiéndolo todo en un campo de fuerza magnética que los arrasa y les atrae el uno hacia el otro violentamente. Luis intenta avanzar un paso hacia él justo al tiempo que Roi alarga un brazo hacia su cadera, apoyándose en la madera, dejándose caer sobre él, subiendo la cara y buscando sus labios.

Chocan con más fuerza de la que esperaban y se hacen un poco de daño al presionar sin querer contra el filo de los dientes y a Luis le pilla con un pie a medio camino del suelo y casi pierde el equilibrio y Roi tiene que pasarle el otro brazo por la cintura para que no se vayan ambos al suelo y es el beso más descoordinado que han dado nunca y es perfecto.

Así, sin más. _Perfecto_. Puede que no en el sentido estético o en el romántico; puede que no sea su primer beso ni sea la escena cumbre de una épica película de amor. Puede que si hubiese alguien observando por una rendija no viese más que a un par de hombres adultos temblando como adolescentes, sonrojados y algo inseguros, entreabriendo los ojos como si no se creyesen que sí, que por fin están ahí, juntos, en ese punto. Puede que le diese vergüenza ver como se besan como si hubiesen olvidado como besar a otra persona, como a veces aceleran el ritmo y abren la boca como si dudasen entre besarle o directamente devorarle, mientras otras se quedan ahí, las frentes juntas, los labios apenas rozándose en una caricia en la hay más aliento que tacto, pasándose la sonrisa de uno a otro mientras los dedos se pasean con la inseguridad de un caminante al borde de un acantilado, rozando tentativamente la mejilla, el cuello, el hombro.

Es un beso y son mil, y no pueden dejar de besarse y de susurrar gilipolleces que en el fondo esperan que el otro no esté oyendo –“ _joder, por fin, no podía esperar ni un segundo más_ ”- pero que llevaban tiempo muriéndose por decir –“ _quiero besarte todo el tiempo, no te vayas, no te vayas más, por favor_ ”-, muriéndose por escuchar –“ _gracias por volver, gracias por esperar, te quiero, joder_ ”-, muriéndose por compartir –“ _te quiero, hostia, te quiero tanto que no es ni normal, gracias por no dejar de quererme_ ”.

Se quedan ahí, apoyados en esa puerta vieja que de vez en cuando emite algún quejido, pero ellos no escuchan nada: ni la madera restallando ante el peso de los dos hombres, ni el ruido de la gente yendo y viniendo por el pasillo, ni el rumor de la gente en la calle diluyéndose poco a poco en la noche madrileña. Para ellos, ahora mismo, el mundo se reduce a ese pequeño camerino, a la boca y los labios y la lengua y la piel y la tela del otro que empieza a sobrar y a asfixiar, a la presión de los dedos en su carne reactivando cada receptor nervioso, haciéndoles estremecerse, y si las horas dejasen de pasar y la Tierra detuviese su órbita y el mundo se quedase paralizado de repente, seguramente les daría igual porque tardarían un par de siglos -como mínimo- en darse cuenta.

Por eso cuando unos golpes vuelven a hacer resonar la puerta se sobresaltan, como despertados bruscamente de un sueño demasiado agradable para querer abandonarlo.

\- ¡Cepeda! – suena al otro lado la voz amortiguada de uno de los músicos – Tío, vamos yendo, ¿vienes tú ahora?

\- Mierda – masculla Luis, y su aliento provoca cosquillas en la piel de Roi, que esconde la cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, besando con demasiada suavidad, haciéndole poner los ojos en blanco – Mierda, joder, Roi.

\- ¿Cepeda, estás bien? – el hombre suena preocupado, el miedo de que pueda entrar si sospecha que algo va mal asaltando a Luis.

\- ¡Sí, sí! – responde, alzando la voz, ahogando un suspiro cuando Roi no deja de besar su cuello, y joder, así no se puede – ¡Id, id yendo, yo ahora os alcanzo, no te preocupes!

\- Vale, no tardes.

Presta la atención suficiente para escuchar como los pasos se van alejando de su puerta hasta dejar de escucharlos y se queda ahí, quieto, abrazando a Roi sin saber qué hacer ahora.

\- ¿Tienes que irte? – pregunta Roi mientras se pega más a su cuerpo, y esto debería ser ilegal.

\- No nos vamos a ver hasta que empiece la gira en unas semanas – explica Luis, y algo le dice que a Roi los motivos le dan exactamente igual – Dijimos de tomar algo después del concierto como despedida. Joder, soy gilipollas. Les llamo y les digo que no voy.

\- No hagas eso – responde tras un minuto en silencio, así, pegados el uno al otro – No pasa nada. Ve a donde tengas que ir. Llámame cuando acabes.

\- Pero… ¿Pero y tú que vas a hacer?

Roi se separa con dificultad de su cuerpo y da un par de pasos hacia atrás, consciente igual que Luis de que si no mantienen un mínimo de distancia va a ser totalmente imposible mantener una conversación.

\- Pues… No sé. Daré una vuelta o… Puedo ir al hotel y dejar allí...

\- Ven a mi casa. Espérame allí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Va a ser un momento – dice, y con dificultad se separa por fin de la puerta, pasando por su lado sin poder evitar cogerle otra vez por el cuello y enredarle en otro beso, porque nunca, jamás va a ser suficiente; le cuesta un mundo volver a separarse, pero cuando lo hace, se dirige al pequeño tocador y rebusca entre sus cosas, rescatando su llavero y tendiéndoselo a Roi – Toma, sabes donde es. Ve y espérame allí. Te juro que no tardo. Una hora máximo y me largo.

Roi duda, pero no demasiado. Tras una mirada algo insegura a Luis -que le devuelve la mirada con confianza, una sonrisa y una especie de brillo que le hace volver a estremecerse-, tiende la mano y recoge el manojo de llaves, rozándole la muñeca con la punta de sus dedos.

\- ¿Seguro? – pregunta, aun así.

\- Seguro. Una hora, te lo juro.

Se acerca de nuevo y se enredan otra vez en una serie de besos que vuelven a sumergirles en un torbellino del que no saben, del que _no quieren_ escapar, y es cruel que vayan a separarse justo ahora pero, a la vez, quizá serenarse y respirar un poco de aire fresco cada uno por su lado sea exactamente lo que necesiten.

Tras un esfuerzo titánico y un último beso que deja a Luis con los dedos crispados contra la tela de su camisa, Roi se aleja de él caminando hacia atrás, recogiendo del suelo su mochila, guardándose las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón.

\- Una hora. ¿Sincronizamos los relojes?

\- Una hora – no ha hecho una promesa más en serio en su vida.

No dice nada más, y en cuanto es capaz de apartar la mirada de Luis, Roi se da la vuelta y sale casi corriendo del camerino, como si huyese, sabiendo que está a una décima de segundo y que Luis vuelva a relamerse los labios de no ser capaz de salir de allí hasta la próxima década.

Luis se queda mirando fijamente la puerta por la que Roi acaba de salir más de un minuto, su cerebro reiniciándose lentamente como un ordenador que ha sufrido un error fatal, activando paso a paso cada área, cada conexión, cada pensamiento coherente.

Agarra sus cosas, demasiado distraído mirando su propio reloj, siendo consciente de que va a ser la hora más corta de su vida, pensando ya en qué excusa va a dar para volatilizarse tan pronto como aparezca por la puerta del bar.

Con la puerta abierta y la mano en el pomo, echa una última ojeada a la estancia, suspirando.

Cierra de un portazo.

 

 

 

Lleva esperando su llegada más de media hora, pero cuando el ruido del timbre resuena en la entrada seguida de unos golpes suaves y secos contra la puerta -como dando a entender que no es cualquiera en el que llama a esas horas intempestivas, que _es él_ -, Roi se sobresalta en la oscuridad del salón.

Aunque prometió que sería una hora, no está muy seguro del tiempo que ha pasado. Las horas y los minutos se curvan y retuercen, se alargan para después encogerse bruscamente en una realidad que no parece la de siempre.

Roi llegó al piso en taxi, acarreando su mochila y con la mano permanentemente en contacto con las llaves que Luis le había confiado. Abrió la puerta del portal y después la de su casa con incertidumbre y algo de miedo, como si en cualquier momento alguien fuese a asomarse desde alguna esquina para espetarle quién era él y por qué estaba colándose de noche y casi a escondidas en un piso que no es el suyo. Por suerte, Roi ha sido capaz de controlar la paranoia el tiempo suficiente para entrar, cerrando tras de sí y avanzando casi de puntillas, dejando su mochila apoyada en el sofá, observando con una curiosidad intranquila el piso de Luis. Todo sigue más o menos donde lo recordaba y, a la vez, no parece la misma casa, como si algo -tal vez él- hubiese cambiado.

Se descalza para que sus pasos no perturben la paz del piso y apenas se atreve a encender un par de luces distantes -una en la cocina, otra en la entrada, la más lejana en el baño del pasillo-, dedicándose a escudriñar entre las sombras de muebles y cortinas, ventanas y cuadros, estanterías y armarios el hogar de Luis, una bola de nervios acumulándose en la base de su estómago que a veces le inquieta, a veces le acelera, a veces le paraliza, quieto como una estatua, la mirada fija en la pared, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Lleva el móvil en el bolsillo trasero del vaquero, pero en esa hora y media -mentira, sí que está controlando el tiempo, sí que está contando cada puñetero segundo- al otro lado del chat que comparte con Luis solamente ha habido silencio. Y en este forzoso periodo de reflexión Roi no sabe sobre qué reflexionar. Porque jamás en su vida ha temido y deseado nada tanto, jamás ha pensado tanto sobre algo que ya sabe, jamás ha tenido tan claro que tiene miedo pero que va a ser valiente, jamás ha tenido tantas dudas sobre algo de lo que está perfectamente seguro.

Así que cuando la llamada de Luis le pilla a oscuras en su salón, observando por la ventana, la mano apoyada en el respaldo de una silla y los dedos crispándose sobre la madera, se gira aprehensivo y anhelante, y tiene que luchar de forma consciente por no correr hacia la puerta, refrenando sus pasos hasta el punto de que, pasado un minuto, él todavía no ha llegado a la puerta y Luis repite su llamada, la percusión sobre la madera en clave de duda.

Roi alcanza finalmente la puerta y acciona el pomo con suavidad sin entretenerse más, abriendo para encontrase cara a cara con Luis, que parece tan nervioso como él mismo cuando le sonríe a modo de saludo.

\- Pensé que te habías largado con mis llaves y me tocaba dormir en el descansillo.

Roi sólo niega con la cabeza en silencio. A simple vista todo podría parecer normal, pero Luis es capaz de distinguir las sutiles diferencias que marcan que esta situación no es, para nada, la habitual entre ambos: su amigo va descalzo, pequeñas gotas de agua reflejan la luz en la frente y el cuello tras haberse lavado la cara, se ha quitado el cinturón y lleva los faldones de la camisa por fuera; pero, sobre todo, está anormalmente serio, concentrado en Luis como sólo he ha visto concentrarse en la música con una guitarra en la mano.

Luis no puede evitar estremecerse -ahí, en el umbral de la puerta, esperando a ser invitado a su propia casa- y Roi respira profundamente antes de apartarse y cederle el paso.

\- Tus horas no duran lo mismo que las mías -comenta a su paso, quedándose detrás de él para cerrar la puerta y echar el cerrojo.

\- Ya, tío. Me han liado y encima luego hay obras o yo que sé y pillé un atasco que madre mía, yo creo que me han puesto una multa.

\- Ya.

Luis deja sus cosas en la mesita de la entrada y camina hacia el salón sin volver la vista atrás hasta colocarse tras el sofá. Cuando llega ahí se gira, buscando la mirada de Roi a través de la penumbra, apoyándose en el respaldo con las manos en los bolsillos, los hombros algo encogidos, en tensión. Roi avanza hacia a él con una calma fingida, proyectando sobre él una sombra que oculta parcialmente su gesto, una quietud que le inquieta, un nerviosismo espejo del suyo.

Cuando llega a su altura se detiene frente a él a una distancia que no sabe si puede medir en centímetros o solamente en milímetros, notando como su respiración enfría y eriza su piel húmeda al recorrerla, las manos enganchadas con cabezonería al borde de sus bolsillos.

Roi no se atreve a tocarle y Luis no sabe si tiene permiso para tocarle, pero es todo lo que ambos quieren hacer.

\- Luis.

\- ¿Qué? – no sabe por qué susurran si están solos, pero tampoco hace falta que hablen alto cuando están tan cerca que casi pueden oír el flujo de sangre del otro recorriendo sus venas.

Roi suspira otra vez. No sabe cómo poner en palabras lo que siente sin que suene banal, cursi o directamente impostado, como un diálogo robado de alguna novela romántica de esas que se leen medio a escondidas pensando “ningún gilipollas diría algo así en la vida real”.

Vuelve a suspirar antes de hablar.

\- ¿Te puedo decir una cosa que igual suena un poco mal?

\- Sí.

\- Te quiero, tío, te quiero mucho. Y te vas a hartar de oírmelo decir, pero te jodes, te quiero – si no fuese porque es físicamente imposible, se acercaría más aún cuando ve a Luis cerrar los ojos al abrigo de sus palabras – Pero llevo muchos, muchos, _muchos_ años deseando… - no sabe cómo decirlo, no sabe cómo expresarlo, y elige una palabra que se le queda corta, porque todas lo hacen - …tocarte. Y estoy acojonado porque no quiero que te acojones tú. Pero es que… Dios. Cada vez que me acuerdo del viaje o… de Barcelona, cuando viniste a mi piso… Dios – repite, antes de expulsar el aire lentamente a través de los dientes apretados- No sabes todo lo que quiero hacerte.

Como se las apaña Luis para, a pesar de estar temblando como una hoja -vibrando, las manos cerradas en puños resistiendo a duras penas las ganas de tocarle porque, de alguna manera, siente que aún no es el momento-, esbozar una sonrisa torcida que desintegra todas las neuronas de Roi como cerillas en un incendio es todo un misterio.

\- ¿Te puedo decir yo otra cosa que no sé cómo suena? – Roi solo asiente porque no se encuentra la voz – Estuve mucho tiempo acojonado. Mucho. Me conoces, sabes que estaba acojonado – Roi vuelve a asentir, serio, atento como si lo que Luis estuviese contando desentrañase los mecanismos del universo– Y después sólo estaba… no sé. Jodido. Dolido. Enamorado, pero era algo como muy… ¿irreal? ¿Platónico? No sé. Pero después del viaje… Pensé mucho en esto – alza una mano, señalando el casi inexistente espacio entre ambos, antes de engancharla en la abertura entre dos botones de la camisa de Roi, la punta de los dedos apenas rozando la piel de su pecho y generando electricidad como para sustentar una ciudad pequeña – He pensado mucho. En ti. Así – acaricia con muchísima suavidad y de alguna manera un par de botones se desabrochan, y Roi no sabe si la cautela, la lentitud de Luis es fingida y sólo le está provocando o auténtica y va despacio porque no sabe qué puede hacer y qué no, pero aguarda, las manos alzadas y a punto de rozar sus brazos sin llegar a tocarle, esperando – He pensado muchos días en esto. Y muchas noches. Igual me falta… imaginación… o… experiencia… con... Pero... No sabes todo lo que quiero que me hagas.

Otro botón se desabrocha y se acabó.

Hasta aquí llega la autocontención, el cuidado y el miedo de Roi, fue un placer. Confía en que Luis sea capaz de establecer esa noche los ritmos, las pausas y los límites, porque él ahora mismo, tras años lidiando con la atracción salvaje que desde el puto principio le ha provocado, solo se ve capacitado para dos cosas: seguir ciegamente cada orden y cada instrucción que Luis le dé y perderse en ese cuerpo ahora que por fin tiene el permiso para hacerlo.

 _No sabes todo lo que quiero que me hagas_. Pues tiene unas cuantas ideas.

Por el momento, se conforma con coger aire en una bocanada profunda, como si se preparase para bucear en mar abierto, antes de cogerle de las mejillas y lanzarse hacia sus labios con un hambre que ha permanecido enjaulada y contenida bajo cien cadenas, y que ahora que por fin es libre para reclamar su territorio lo hace violentamente, es todo saliva y dientes y _mío_ y a la mierda todo lo demás. A Luis le sube la fiebre quince grados y sólo puede reaccionar a trompicones ante esa tormenta que él mismo ha convocado, dándose impulso contra el respaldo del sofá para rodearle con sus brazos, las manos apretando en la parte baja de su espalda, pegándole a su cuerpo y abriendo la boca para que Roi beba y muerda y lama y reclame como desee, porque hace mucho que su cuerpo ya sólo le interesa si es para ofrecérselo a él.

A lo largo de su historia juntos -de esos casi cuatro años desde que se encontraron por primera vez en un casting en Barcelona, a la espera de ver cómo les cambiaba la vida- ha habido decenas de besos. Ha habido besos cálidos de amigos y hermanos, en la mejilla, la cabeza, la sien. Besos incómodos y algo forzados, los labios fruncidos y secos, como si a fuerza de arrugar la boca el contacto fuese menor. Besos de broma, leves notas de cariño que se dispersaban en un mar de humor. Besos de compromiso, apenas una décima de segundo labio contra labio, cumpliendo un mero trámite tan intrascendente como inofensivo. Besos borrachos, más saliva que coordinación y más olvido que consciencia, el calor difuminándose en una laguna de recuerdos inconexos. Besos rabiosos, naciendo de la desesperanza de saber que serían los últimos porque nunca podrían besarse con nada que no fuese renuncia. Besos desesperados, como si el otro estuviese a punto de escurrírsele de entre los dedos como el hilo de una cometa que quiere volar demasiado alto. Besos tímidos cargados de quizás, puede, pero no ahora, pero pronto, espérame un poco más, te esperaría toda la vida. Besos sólidos, contundentes, el final y principio de todo, un enorme título de crédito que rotula esta historia.

Este es distinto. No desaparece todo lo demás que sienten, que piensan, que les rodea y les ata al otro, pero queda opacado ante la abrumadora ola de deseo que les arrasa, les destruye y deja todo inundado a su paso, náufragos solos y abandonados en una isla que arde en llamas. Este no es un beso que hable de su pasado ni de su futuro, es un beso que rezuma presente, que rebosa de puras ganas en cada movimiento, en cada pequeño gesto, cada vez que uno gira un poco la cabeza o se apoya en los hombros del otro para llegar más profundo o acaricia la lengua con el filo de los dientes antes de enredarse hasta perder el aliento.

Es un beso porque se están besando, pero es mucho más. Besan con las manos, que recorren desesperadas, apretando, empujando, colándose por debajo de la ropa -desabrochando los botones mal y deprisa, dejándolos a medias, y es un milagro que no hayan roto alguno aún-. Besan con los pies que empujan contra el otro, desplazando el sofá de su sitio hasta que golpea la mesita -intentando pegarse aún más cuando es físicamente imposible, salvo que sean capaces de fundirse con el otro o traspasarlo, y como los minutos sigan pasando y la temperatura subiendo, es algo que no descartan-. Besan con los ojos, que se abren a intervalos irregulares, como para cerciorarse -para cerrarse después con fuerza, temiendo que como observen un solo segundo más el rostro encendido, tomando aliento solo un instante antes de volver a zambullirse en otro beso cargado de hambre, se desmayen ahí mismo y se pierdan la culminación de los preliminares más largos de la historia-.

En algún instante y no sabe muy bien cómo, Luis nota que el sofá ya no tiene espacio para retroceder más y es él quien empieza a resbalarse hacia el suelo, a merced de los embates de Roi. Haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para _pensar_ con un mínimo de claridad, se agarra del cuello y los hombros de su compañero, dándose impulso, aprovechando su desequilibrio y su momentánea sorpresa para apartar por fin la molesta tela de su camisa -tirando con impaciencia hasta que la desenreda de sus brazos, arrojándola al suelo- y empujándole con su pecho hasta que su espalda choca con el marco de una puerta, Roi emitiendo un gemido ahogado que Luis aprovecha para colarse en su boca de nuevo.

Le ataca -porque no hay otro verbo más adecuado, es un _ataque_ en toda regla-, acariciando su lengua y mordiendo sus labios hasta que están rojos, apartándose únicamente cuando las manos de Roi estiran con insistencia de su camiseta, retirándose los segundos y centímetros imprescindibles para que ésta pase por su cabeza antes de que regresar a su cuerpo como quien vuelve a casa.

Le besa la boca hasta que se cansa, y cuando considera que igual Roi necesita respirar un poco pasa a su cuello, a su clavícula, inclinando los hombros. Dejando un rastro de saliva al bajar por su pecho, regresando al punto exacto en el que su garganta se eleva con dificultad para tragar saliva, doblando un poco las rodillas sin agacharse del todo, en una postura que no es cómoda, pero en la que prefiere vivir el resto de sus años si la comodidad supone dejar de sentir el pulso de Roi latiendo directamente contra sus labios.

Así que se queda ahí, respirando profundamente contra su piel una, dos, tres veces antes de mirar hacia arriba y encontrarse con la mirada del otro, que ahora más que seria es directamente desquiciada. Luis le lanza una sonrisa que podría hacerle estallar como átomos en una reacción nuclear y Roi le devuelve una mueca que aspira a ser una sonrisa, pero no sabe hasta qué punto se parece más a un animal salvaje enseñando los dientes. Duda un poco antes de decirlo, y no sólo porque no recuerde muy bien las reglas y vericuetos del lenguaje humano, sino porque no sabe si la va a cagar. Pero qué cojones.

\- Ahora mismo estoy pensando algo que no es muy romántico – las palabras se arrastran por sus cuerdas vocales como combatientes a través de una alambrada.

Luis arquea las cejas sin despegar los labios de su piel, y le va a estallar el corazón, la cabeza, _algo_.

\- ¿Qué? – murmura, y más que escucharlo le retumba contra cada poro.

\- La cantidad de veces que te he imaginado más o menos así, ahí abajo, comiéndome la polla.

Nota como se sonroja aún más, pero esta vez sí obtiene la reacción que buscaba de Luis, que cierra los ojos y llena sus pulmones de oxígeno mientras se deja caer un poco más, como si las fuerzas no pudiesen sostenerle mucho más tiempo. Sus dedos, anclados en sus hombros, notan como se le pone la piel de gallina justo antes de volver a mirarle.

\- No lo he hecho nunca – una pausa, y antes de que Roi pueda decir nada - ¿Me enseñas?

 _Joder_.

\- Sí.

Cree que sólo lo ha pensado, pero ha debido de ser capaz de vocalizarlo de alguna manera, porque Luis sonríe de nuevo, menos intensidad, menos seducción, bastantes más nervios, las manos ancladas en sus caderas y apoyando las rodillas en el suelo. Roi se llevaría la mano al corazón para asegurarse de que sigue ahí y no ha salido disparado con esa última pregunta si tan sólo pudiese dejar de agarrarse al marco de la puerta para no caerse.

Luis no necesita fingir que sabe lo que hace, no sólo porque no tenga sentido querer engañar a alguien que le conoce tan bien que podría ser su otra mitad, sino porque Roi no necesita un despliegue de experiencia y habilidad para sentir como se muere lentamente. Se miran, uno desde arriba -los ojos muy abiertos mientras se humedece instintivamente los labios con la punta de la lengua- y el otro desde abajo -colando los dedos por la cintura de su pantalón, desabrochando a tientas el botón y la cremallera, la boca abierta y apoyada sin moverse justo encima del obligo, respirando allí, caliente y húmeda-, y dibujan a dos voces la primera ruta tentativa en el mapa de sus dos cuerpos.

Es enloquecedor como solamente podría serlo una tortura, porque de la falta de conocimiento sobre el terreno nace una lentitud exasperante, deliberada, un movimiento casi tectónico que le arrasa y le rompe en mil pedazos. Roi agradece que vaya despacio, porque no sabe si podría soportar mucho más, pero a la vez, como Luis continúe ahí abajo, experimentando con toda la calma, buscando su mirada cada poco para asegurarse de que todo va bien, que lo está haciendo bien, que está haciéndole _exactamente lo que él quiere_ , dios mío, va a gritar.

El esfuerzo mental que le supone encontrar las palabras, hallar una forma de guiarle con un hilo de voz, en vez de rendirse a lo que en ese momento le pasa por la cabeza -ruido blanco, un gemido constante y sostenido como el ronroneo de un gato y el nombre de Luis pronunciado con la misma vehemencia que los tripulantes de un barco a la deriva exclaman “¡Tierra!”- se está sumando a la falta general de oxígeno, y está empezando a marearse. Llega un punto -un beso húmedo, casi perezoso, metiéndoselo después entero en la boca, _se va a morir de verdad_ \- en el que renuncia y se calla de una vez por todas, incapaz de enhebrar una letra con la siguiente, una palabra con otra. Se queda ahí, cada músculo de su cuerpo en tensión, las uñas de una mano casi clavándose en la madera mientras la otra baja, acariciando temblorosa el pelo de Luis, bajando por su sien, rozando su pómulo con la punta de los dedos.

Cierra los ojos y alza la cabeza hacia el techo -concentrado únicamente en las sensaciones que le desbordan-, pero después regresa la mirada abajo, y cuando sus ojos se encuentran otra vez, a Roi le invade algo que solamente puede calificar como un impulso, como _el instinto_. Se aleja un poco de la pared, apartando a Luis de su cuerpo y tirando de sus brazos, obligándole a subir, chocando contra él con la suavidad de un meteorito, tirándole del pelo para obligarle a colocar bien la cara, comiéndole la boca hasta que sus labios están aún más rojos e hinchados y “ _dios mío, joder, dios_ ” no es ni medio normal. Le besa con desesperación y Luis tarda menos de un segundo en sobreponerse a la sorpresa, devolviendo cada uno de sus besos, bebiendo de la necesidad de Roi y ahogándose con ella al pensar que joder, todo este tiempo le ha necesitado así y él no ha estado ahí, se le rompería el corazón si no notase los dedos de Roi clavándose en su espalda hasta hacer moratones y _ahora sí está_.

Roi se aparta el tiempo imprescindible para cogerle por el antebrazo y guiarle hacia su propia habitación, Luis siguiéndole sin abrir la boca hasta que llegan frente a la cama y sólo cuenta con el tiempo de un parpadeo para acertar a aterrizar en el colchón antes de que Roi se le tire encima.

\- ¿No quieres que siga? – pregunta entre beso y beso y la lengua al hablar se le resbala dentro de la boca del otro.

\- Sigue toda la vida – gruñe y le muerde el cuello dejando marca, y mañana va a parecer que se ha pasado la noche en una pelea en lugar de follando – Pero ahora _me toca_.

Es un _me toca_ con toda la intención del mundo, porque efectivamente, le toca y _le toca_ , manos rápidas, eléctricas que se cuelan por debajo de su culo, levantándole las caderas, besándole por encima de la tela con la boca abierta antes de tirar con fuerza hasta desvestirle sin dejar de besarle todo el cuerpo. No hay lugar para la incertidumbre ni la timidez. A Luis apenas le da tiempo a retrepar hasta colocarse en el centro del colchón para no caerse y el otro ya está ahí -ni siquiera ha terminado de desvestirse él mismo, no parece ser consciente de su propia piel, solo tiene ojos y manos y dientes y labios para Luis, y esa es una mirada que nunca ha visto en él y no sabe si podrá soportarla, _es que_ _mírate joder_ -, obligándole a abrir las piernas para colarse entre medias.

Hay un último instante de vacilación. Roi se queda quieto -ahí, medio agachado entre sus piernas, por qué para, por qué ya no le toca, _por qué_ , a Luis le va a dar un infarto, le va a matar, se va a morir, todo a la vez-, recorriendo con la mirada cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro, un último retazo de calma antes de la tormenta, hasta encontrarse con sus ojos. Su mirada es interrogante, pidiéndole una última confirmación, asegurándose de que esto es lo que quiere de verdad, porque Roi tiene claro que _esto_ -esto _y todo lo demás_ \- es lo que él quiere desde que le conoció. Y aguarda, el muy idiota, como si estuviese dispuesto a levantarse y alejarse de él al más mínimo asomo de titubeo. A Luis le dan ganas de darle una colleja -como puede no estar aún seguro de que él y sólo él es lo que quiere, lo que llevaba esperando media vida, qué más tiene que hacer, cómo puede demostrárselo, y lo que es peor, cuando daño le ha hecho para que, incluso ahora, _tenga dudas_ -, pero eso probablemente rompa el momento, así que se limita a apoyar los talones sobre el colchón, arqueando la espalda, _vamos, joder, soy tuyo, hazme lo que quieras_.

La languidez y la pausa son al fin enterradas por la avalancha de sensaciones que es Roi. No es solo el calor y la humedad y la satisfacción y el deseo; es sexo de dentro hacia afuera como la erupción de un volcán, caricias y besos, tirones y gemidos ahogados que lo cubren todo como la lava caliente y que abrasan cada atisbo de miedo para solidificar encima, construyendo nuevos caminos.

A Roi le faltan cuerpos para todo lo que quiere, para todo lo que _necesita_ hacerle a Luis; se aturulla, desacompasado y frenético, besos por todas partes que rozan el canibalismo, las manos acariciando, rozando con la punta de los dedos, las uñas clavándose sin querer cuando la onda de un gemido o un suspiro ahogado logra traspasar capas hasta su cerebro. Se zambulle en el cuerpo de Luis como un saltador en una piscina olímpica, y cuando -las manos ancladas en sus caderas, controlando su movimiento mientras se lo traga entero- escucha un “Roi” ahogado, mitad grito mitad maullido, desesperado, asfixiado, se separa con dificultad, tumbándose encima de él, ni un milímetro de espacio entre sus cuerpos, cogiéndole del mentón para colarse en su boca, un beso escandaloso, incendiario y necesitado que Luis corresponde retorciéndose, arqueándose contra él, porque quiere más y no sabe cómo conseguirlo.

A estas alturas, a estas temperaturas, todo lo que no son los instintos más bajos, las ganas acumuladas en la base de su cerebro, todo lo que no es el escalofrío del aire rozando su piel húmeda de sudor y saliva, todo lo que no es los dientes de Luis anclados en su clavícula cuando le acaricia -fuerte, largo, indescriptiblemente juntos, como aquella noche de invierno- ha estallado en luces de colores que puede ver bajo sus párpados cuando cierra los ojos. Sigue enamorado, sigue anhelante, sigue siendo consciente de que esto es lo que lleva deseando cada minuto de los últimos años, pero todos esos pensamientos han trascendido a otro plano de existencia. La única idea que aún perdura en su mente, clara como la luz del sol, resonando como un gong, es la de lo mucho que necesita ya, ahora, _ayer_ follarse a Luis contra ese colchón y ver flexionarse los músculos de su espalda con cada embestida.

Le llama, apenas un susurro que ninguno escucha entre el sonido de sus cuerpos resbalando, y tarda unos minutos en atraer su atención el tiempo suficiente para decírselo, frases ahogadas y entrecortadas, pero el mensaje llegando a su destino alto y claro, Luis asintiendo con un golpe seco y apresurado que podría separarle la cabeza del cuerpo, escurriéndose de su cuerpo y saliendo de la cama.

\- ¿Qué…? – Roi calla cuando le ve agacharse, rebuscando en los bolsillos de su pantalón y regresando a la cama diez segundos más tarde, triunfal - ¿En serio has llevado eso encima todo el concierto?

\- No, joder, lo dejé en el camerino.

\- Alguien tenía grandes planes para hoy, ¿eh?

\- ¿Tú has traído algo? – Roi niega con la cabeza; lo tuvo en su mano cuando preparaba sus cosas para venir a Madrid esa mañana, pero había vuelto a guardarlo en el cajón, sonrojado, _en qué coño estás pensando_ – Pues a callar, coño.

Se tira encima de él sin demasiados miramientos, haciéndole emitir un gruñido ahogado cuando le medio aplasta, enterrando la nariz en su cuello hasta provocarle cosquillas con su respiración, besándole con más ternura que deseo, recuperando por un segundo el resuello y a ellos mismos.

\- No te van a entrar las dudas otra vez, ¿no?

\- ¿Y a ti?

\- Roi, joder, llevo meses corriéndome con esto en la cabeza cada puta vez – se le seca un poco la boca, _joder, no estaba preparado para esa imagen mental_ – Confía un poquito en mí. Has pasado por mucho para llegar hasta aquí, si esto es lo que quieres, yo también. Déjate… _déjanos_ disfrutarlo.

Roi parpadea y tuerce un poco el gesto, como si fuese a replicar, pero Luis le besa una vez más, atrapándole poco a poco de nuevo en la vorágine, abrazándole con todo el cuerpo y enredando las piernas en sus caderas, intentando hacerle girar, que se tumbe sobre él. El otro se deja, medio distraído, jugando a perseguir su lengua mientras dibuja símbolos sin sentido en la base de su cuello y a ratos parece que su cabeza está en otro lado. Cuando al fin vuelve a situarse sobre él -Luis sobre su estómago, girando el cuello para poder seguir besándole, más impaciente que nervioso-, se queda ahí, besando suavemente su cuello, sus hombros, acariciando sus costados con la suavidad propia del letargo.

Luis va a preguntarle si ha pasado algo, si ha cambiado de idea, cuando Roi empieza a hablar.

\- Creo que llevábamos muy poco en la academia, no sé, una semana o así, no me acuerdo exactamente cuándo fue – comienza, su aliento erizando la piel sensible– Pero estábamos varios en el salón por la noche, estudiándonos las letras y tú estabas hablando de algo con Ricky y con Mimi. No sé qué coño pasó, porque Ricky se levantó de repente y se largó a la habitación, y Mimi te dijo algo en plan “menudo gilipollas” y se largó detrás de él. Todos nos quedamos mirándote y tú te encogiste de hombros, en plan “no sé qué coño les pasa a estos y me la suda” y seguiste a lo tuyo. Después de como media hora, dijiste que ibas a fumar y te piraste.

Roi va intercalando sus palabras con besos muy suaves, casi aleteos sobre su piel y Luis no sabe qué pensar, porque él estaba ahí tumbado boca abajo esperando sexo y de repente se ha encontrado con esta historia sobre la academia que no recuerda y que, sinceramente, en esa situación, no le importa nada.

\- Al rato apagan las luces y todos se piran, y yo decido ir también a fumar antes de acostarme. Nos llevábamos bien entonces, pero aún no hablábamos mucho y no quise molestarte, así que me quedé en la cocina esperando a que acabases para salir yo. Y la cosa es que me acerco a la cristalera y te veo ahí fuera, apoyado en la barandilla, con el cigarro sin encender. La cocina estaba a oscuras, creo que ni me viste, pero yo te veía el gesto todo el rato y te juro que parecía que ibas a llorar. O igual no, no sé, pero te veía mal, jodido. Al rato encendiste el cigarro, te lo fumaste, y cuando volviste a entrar dentro llevabas otra vez esa cara tuya de me la suda todo. Ni me viste, tiraste directo a la habitación y yo me quedé ahí, flipando. Grabado las veinticuatro horas del día para un programa de televisión y va este tío, y cuando unos compañeros le mandan a la mierda, hace parecer que suda de todos y se esconde para que nadie pueda ver que le ha afectado, que le ha dolido.

Luis no entiende a dónde intenta llegar Roi, pero se queda ahí, quieto, a la expectativa, dejándose envolver por sus palabras y sus caricias como si fuesen una sábana de seda.

\- Ahí empecé a entenderlo, pero no sabía cómo explicarlo, ni esa noche ni después. Y luego te vi hacerlo muchas veces más, y cada vez lo entendía mejor, pero no sabía como decírtelo. ¿Cómo le explicas a alguien que, aunque tú a veces la cagues, aunque puedas hacer daño a otros, también tienes derecho a sentirte mal, que por estar dolido no haces de menos lo que sienten los otros? ¿Cómo haces para explicarle a tu amigo que no tiene por qué ser el saco de boxeo que reciba todos los golpes sin pestañear y sin pedir ayuda? – Roi se gira un poco para mirarle, apoyando el hombro en el colchón y la cabeza en la almohada, los ojos más brillantes que nunca mientras acaricia su mejilla - ¿Cómo le explicas al puñetero amor de tu vida que no te debe nada por haberse equivocado y que tiene todo el derecho a sentirse mal por tus cagadas? ¿Cómo le pides perdón?

Luis se siente desnudo y expuesto como no lo ha estado en toda la noche. Sube él también su mano, revolviendo el pelo Roi, tragando saliva, ganando tiempo mientras acaricia su labio inferior con el pulgar.

\- ¿Me perdonas? – murmura Roi.

Quiere decirle que no tiene nada que perdonar. Que fue él quien les hizo daño a ambos, quien cavó cada vez más profundo, el que dio lugar toda la cadena de errores que casi acaba con ambos. Que ha sido él, sólo él y sus miedos, sus cagadas, sus tropiezos los que han hecho sufrir a la persona que más quiere.

Pero luego se da cuenta de que, como siempre, Roi le conoce mejor que él mismo, y sabe exactamente qué es lo que ambos necesitan para empezar esa relación como debe ser.

\- Te perdono. ¿Me perdonas tú a mí?

\- Sí.

\- Te quiero una puta barbaridad.

\- Y yo a ti, joder. Y yo a ti.

Se besan con las manos en la cara del otro y Roi suma otro primer beso a la larga lista de primeros besos con Luis. Le besa minutos, horas enteras antes de regresar a su cuerpo y seguir besando cada trocito de piel, con todo el tiempo y la paciencia del mundo, porque tienen toda la noche - _tienen toda la vida_ , si quieren- para recrearse en cada lunar, en cada escalofrío, en cada respiración y cada nueva barrera que se abre entre ellos dejándoles así, honestos y desnudos el uno frente al otro, nada que perder y un mundo entero para ganar.

A la noche aún le quedan muchas horas para fluctuar desde el deseo más salvaje a la pasión más contenida, un vuelco al corazón en cada susurro ahogado.

Se pierden, se encuentran, se quieren y se perdonan hasta que empieza un nuevo día con ellos dos dormidos atravesados en el colchón con medio cuerpo fuera, respiraciones profundas y una sensación de paz que les sepulta bajo un pesado sueño.

Arropándose con una sábana fina, la claridad de la mañana y el brazo del otro.

 

 

 

Le despierta la luz del sol en la cara, haciéndole pestañear molesto, preguntándose dónde está y por qué no bajó la persiana la noche anterior, antes de recordarlo todo de golpe.

Se gira buscando el calor del otro, el cuerpo laxo y agotado después de dormirse bien entrado el día, pero está solo en la cama. Deja caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, pesado y somnoliento, planteándose salir de la cama como quien se plantea escalar el Everest. Por la luz y el calor que ya inundan la habitación debe de ser bien entrado el mediodía, así que debería ponerse en marcha, aunque sólo fuese para bajar la persiana y poder seguir durmiendo.

Se pone en pie, estirando cada músculo con un gruñido y trastabillando un poco cuando se aproxima a la ventana, echando un vistazo con desinterés. Es entonces cuando capta ruido al otro lado de la casa, el ruido de platos al chocar entre ellos y un murmullo muy apagado, tal vez de la televisión o la radio.

Le invaden unas ganas repentinas, absurdas, adolescentes de ver a Roi y tiene que contenerse, aferrándose a los retazos de una dignidad que no sabe muy bien de donde ha sacado, para no salir corriendo hacia allí.

Inspira, bajando un poco la persiana hasta dejar la estancia en penumbra, pasando por el baño y dándose una ducha, repitiendo todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior obsesivamente como una película en su cabeza. Cuando sale -refrescado, ropa limpia, el pelo mojado goteando un poco por su espalda y humedeciendo la cinturilla de su pantalón de deporte-, aprovecha para recoger el caos de ropa que hay en la habitación, echando la suya a lavar y dejando la de Roi apartada en una silla.

Recupera el móvil de su pantalón, viendo la pantalla llena de alertas y notificaciones sobre el concierto de anoche y la salida del disco, incluyendo alguna llamada, pero con un suspiro lo deposita en la mesilla y lo deja cargando. En algún momento tendrá que regresar al mundo real. Pero no hoy, no ahora, cuando Roi aún está en su casa, el aroma de su colonia aún inunda el baño y aún están terminando de dibujar los bordes de esa nueva realidad, avanzando a pasitos cortos para asegurarse que sí, que no es un sueño, que al fin están ahí, juntos los dos, que el hielo no va a volver a romperse bajo sus pies.

Abre la puerta de la habitación con suavidad y avanza descalzo a lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar al salón. Roi está allí, sentado en el sofá, una taza de café apoyada sobre la mesita, de espaldas al pasillo. Va a saludarle, a decir algo, cuando su cerebro aletargado empieza a reaccionar y a interpretar las señales que le envían sus sentidos.

Se da cuenta de que tiene su vieja guitarra entre las manos, el mástil asomando por su costado, la espalda un poco arqueada, inclinado hacia delante.

De que está tocando con mucha suavidad algunos acordes, tarareando en voz baja, lo justo para crear un murmullo leve, continuo, reconfortante.

Que reconoce esos acordes, esa melodía, las palabras sueltas que Roi canta a media voz.

A Luis se la escapa un latido de entre los dedos cuando es consciente de qué canción está tratando de tocar Roi, justo hoy, justo esa mañana, al otro lado del horizonte. Roi, en su casa, en su sofá, con su café, con su guitarra y con su canción, y son tantos artículos posesivos que podría perder la cabeza, pero se limita a avanzar, silencioso, temeroso de romper el momento. Grabando en su retina cada segundo de esa escena, sabiendo que, si algún día perdiese la memoria y pudiese recordar un único momento por última vez, pediría que fuese este instante.

Cuando llega a su altura, Roi ha parado y vuelto a empezar, corrigiendo algunos acordes sobre la marcha. Para haberla escuchado una sola vez, recuerda bastantes partes de la letra y de la música, aunque de vez en cuando hay lagunas o interrupciones tras una nota en discordancia.

Luis se agacha a sus espaldas, posando con suavidad una mano en su hombro para no asustarle, pero Roi ya debe haber sentido su presencia de alguna manera, porque no se sobresalta ni deja de tocar, inclinando un poco la cabeza para rozar la mejilla con su mano.

\- Eh.

Luis se agacha, depositando un beso en su pelo aún húmedo y otro en la unión entre el mentón y el cuello.

\- Eh.

Da la vuelta al sofá, sentándose frente a él con una sonrisa, robándole la taza de café ya templada para darle un sorbo.

\- ¿Te importa? – pregunta Roi, y habla de la guitarra.

\- Es tuya – responde Luis, y habla de la canción.

Roi no deja de tocar, bajando la cabeza y haciendo que sus gafas resbalen un poco por el puente de su nariz, cantando un poco más alto ahora que sabe que Luis ya está despierto. De vez en cuando se queda callado, la melodía interrumpida intentado recordar alguna palabra. Equivoca un acorde, y Luis se incorpora sobre una rodilla, colocando sus dedos en el acorde correcto en silencio, aprovechando para robarle un beso rápido antes de regresar a su esquina del sofá. Observándole en silencio, los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa infinita, viendo como Roi llena su casa con música y es la puta metáfora perfecta.

Pasan en ese sofá la mañana, viendo ir y venir notas y besos, charlando a media voz, la guitarra siempre entre ellos como la piedra fundacional de lo que empiezan a construir juntos ese viernes de verano adelantado, el asfalto y las aceras ardiendo a su alrededor mientras ellos se aíslan en su oasis particular.

Lograrán salir por la noche a cenar algo, cuando la temperatura baje unos grados tanto en la calle como en su cama, aunque simplemente sea para recuperarse y que les dé un poco el aire. Caminarán juntísimos por las calles abarrotadas del centro, en una burbuja que parece alejarles del resto del mundo, rozándose las manos a la vez que les da la risa, porque es todo demasiado adolescente, demasiado ridículo, demasiado divertido, demasiado bonito.

Roi regresará a Barcelona el sábado por la tarde, despidiéndose de Luis en la estación con un abrazo contenido y un billete para volver a verse en unos días en su bandeja de e-mail. Reviviendo cada segundo de los últimos días, de los últimos meses, mientras ve pasar el paisaje por la ventanilla del tren.

Luis regresará en coche a una casa en la que ya no está Roi, pero no se dejará llevar por la desesperanza, sabiendo que van a volverse en breve, que todo irá bien, que todo irá a mejor en esta historia que no deja de crecer.

Ambos pensarán -casi a la vez, como unidos por un hilo invisible que activa a la vez idénticos mecanismos-que esta segunda historia, esta segunda vez, todo es distinto, todo está más claro, más definido, más hablado y construido sobre bloques fuertes y sólidos para aguantar los embates del futuro.

Esta segunda vez, sí lo han conseguido.

 

 

 

De vez en cuando -si son sinceros, muy de cuando en cuando, porque todos son perfectamente conscientes de lo casi imposible que es cuadrar las agendas de dieciséis personas que viven y trabajan en los rincones más variopintos- y bajo la inflexible petición de Ricky, consiguen juntarse todos aunque sea para una cena, y esas noches tienen el sabor de los viejos tiempos.

Siguen manteniéndose amistades, y la cercanía y la nostalgia aparecen como invocadas en ese tipo de reuniones. Incluso aunque durante el resto del tiempo el contacto que mantengan sea irregular y superficial, ese volver a aquel otoño asfixiante de hace ahora cuatro años les hace tratarse como si apenas hiciese unas semanas que acabó la gira.

Esta vez han coincidido todos en Madrid, incluso Alfred y Amaia, que llegan media hora tarde, disculpándose porque perdieron la noción del tiempo paseando por las calles templadas y casi vacías de ese lunes de noviembre. Ocupan todo el fondo del local casi vacío, los dieciséis alrededor de una larga mesa en la que intercambian comentarios y bromas a voces mientras relatan a los que están más cerca qué es ahora de sus vidas. Es una noche larga y festiva que acaban en el pequeño apartamento de Ricky, arracimados en el sofá y tirados por el suelo, cantidades más o menos moderadas de alcohol y Youtube en la tele viendo viejos videos de los tiempos de Operación Triunfo, porque es tan inevitable que sus reuniones acaben así como que el sol salga por el este.

\- Señoras y señores – dice Ricky en algún punto de la noche entre la tercera y la cuarta copa, poniéndose en pie frente a la televisión – Unas palabras.

\- ¡El discurso del rey!  - exclama Ana y Ricky le tira un cojín a la cara, haciéndole derramar la mitad de su botellín sobre la tarima.

\- Bueno, es un honor – empieza, con una reverencia tambaleante – ser la sede de la nosecuantas convención de _triunfitosdosmildiecisiete_ – lo dice así, todo seguido y medio balbuceante, y todos aplauden y montan escándalo, Raoul silbando y consiguiendo que Ricky alce la copa en su dirección; después pide calma de nuevo – Sé que todos tenéis unas vidas apasionantes y trepidantes, y que no tenéis ni putas ganas de venir a Madrid a congelaros el culo en mi mierda de piso, así que significa mucho para mí que de vez en cuando os dejéis caer por aquí, entre los pobres mortales.

Todos vuelven a aplaudir y Ricky aprovecha para beberse la mitad de la copa de un trago.

\- Quiero aprovechar para felicitaros a todos por vuestros éxitos profesionales y musicales, en especial aquí al trío de ases que han sacado disco este año y lo están petando muy fuertemente – todos aplauden una vez más, de corazón, mientras señala con su copa a Aitana, que da un saltito y murmura “jo, gracias”, Alfred, que le lanza un beso, y Cepeda, que agacha la cabeza en agradecimiento con una sonrisa -, pero sobre todo por los personales. Y no sólo por seguir siendo gente cojonuda y maravillosa, que eso ya lo sabíais y no hay necesidad de que nos comamos las pollas todavía. Porque si nos hemos reunido hoy aquí, hermanos, en esta hermosa noche, es para celebrar el amor. El amor y el salseo. Pero sobre todo el salseo. Porque mientras nuestros adorables _almaia_ , ¡los novios de España!, siguen robando corazones a su paso, nuestros eternos _ragoney_ siguen haciendo las delicias de Internet cada vez que respiran y media Europa y parte de América continúa esperando con ansia a que _AnaWar_ admita lo bollera que es y nos dé el contenido que merecemos, un nuevo shippeo se ha alzado para dominarlos a todos.

Como si estuviese ensayado -joder, _seguro_ que estaba ensayado-, Ricky clava la mirada en Luis y Roi, los dos sentados juntos a los pies del sofá, y todos los demás giran a la vez la cabeza para observarles con sonrisas variopintas -desde la amplia y honesta sonrisa de Amaia o la condescendiente de Aitana, hasta la sonrisa de absolutas malas intenciones de Agoney y Alfred, que no auguran nada bueno-. Cepeda cierra los ojos, negando con la cabeza, mientras que la mano de Roi impacta en su frente; realmente han sido un par de gilipollas por no olerse esta encerrona a kilómetros.

Ricky alarga unos segundos más la pausa dramática antes de continuar.

\- Este ha sido un gran año para nuestro querido amigo Cepeda. No solamente disfruta del merecido éxito de su nuevo disco, sino que al fin, tras muchas dudas y congoja, tras muchas idas y venidas, ha abierto por fin la puerta trasera de su corazón al amor gay, y nada me hace más feliz que darte la bienvenida a la parte más divertida de la vida, querido Luis. Pero no por ello debemos olvidar a nuestro caballero de brillante armadura, al campeón de la Liga de los Maricones que por fin ha vencido al dragón de la heterosexualidad y ganado el corazón del apuesto príncipe. Roi, amigo, qué digo amigo, ¡hermano!: si antes ya te quería, ahora además te admiro, porque el golazo que has metido en la prórroga no lo mete cualquiera, y yo ante semejante despliegue de habilidad, me descubro, de corazón. Cepeda, Roi, _cepoi_ , por el poder que me ha sido otorgado por el consejo de sabios de Operación Triunfo, en nombre de Noemí Galera, de Manu Guix y de la mismísima Mónica Naranjo que reina sobre todos nosotros, yo os nombro nuevo shippeo oficial de _otedosmildiecisiete_. Amén.

Todos estallan en una amalgama desordenada de carcajadas, aplausos, vivas y silbidos mientras los dos aludidos se siguen hundiendo en el suelo más y más para ver si consiguen atravesar el piso y acabar en el apartamento de abajo. El milagro no ocurre, así que se miran el uno al otro y ven que en el fondo, aunque algo sonrojados, los dos están sonriendo divertidos ante el evidente cachondeo de sus amigos comunes. Así que se encogen de hombros, aguantando el chaparrón, Cepeda mostrando su dedo corazón cuando todos empiezan a corear “beso, beso” mientras Roi hace un amago de ponerse en pie -gritando “No pasa nada, cariño, ¡Alfred, ven aquí un momento!”-, echándose a reír cuando Luis tira de su brazo, dándole un beso rápido, sus antiguos compañeros prorrumpiendo en otra escandalosa ovación.

Poco a poco la atención vuelve a diluirse y las aguas regresan a su cauce, retornando a las copas y la charla con el resto de los compañeros. Se van moviendo por la habitación, hablando con unos y con otros, captando conversaciones aquí y allá.

Cuando Roi regrese del baño escuchará a Aitana hablando con suavidad con Ana y Miriam sentadas alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, algo aisladas. Intentará no espiar lo que dicen, pero no podrá evitar quedarse parado unos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta cuando le parece escuchar su nombre y captará como su compañera les confiesa a sus amigas que “ _Claro que a veces duele un poquito, pero es normal, ¿no? Le he querido mucho. Pero ahora le veo tan feliz, tan felices a los dos que, no sé. Es un dolor bueno, porque eso es que significó mucho para mí y por eso ahora puedo alegrarme tanto de que sea feliz_ ”. Notará cómo el corazón se le encoge de la más genuina admiración, de un cariño de esos que deja cicatrices para toda la vida, y más adelante esa noche, se acercará a Aitana sin mediar palabra, abrazándola por detrás, “ _te quiero un montón, pequeña_ ”, quedándose ahí un buen rato mientras ella se recuesta contra su cuerpo, “ _y yo_ _a ti_ ”.

Al mismo tiempo que eso ocurra, Luis regresará de la calle a donde ha salido unos minutos a fumar, y cuando se dirija a la habitación de Ricky para dejar allí de nuevo su chaqueta, verá a Amaia y Alfred apoyados en el marco de la puerta, bloqueando la entrada mientras charlan con Agoney en el pasillo. Mientras se plantea como o bien atravesar esa muralla o bien buscar un sitio en el abarrotado apartamento para dejar su ropa sin que acabe apestando a cerveza, le parecerá escuchar de refilón su nombre, y no podrá evitar escuchar como Agoney les comenta en confianza a los otros dos que “ _Nunca creí que fuese a prosperar, era todo tan difícil… Y Luis es una buena persona, ¿eh? Pero las buenas personas también pueden hacer daño sin darse cuenta. Pero tanto Luis como Roi demostraron mucho. Estoy tan feliz por ellos…_ ”, sus dos amigos asintiendo, Alfred comentando “ _Roi le quiere mucho, ha luchado mucho por esto, pero merecía la pena”_ y Amaia concluyendo “ _Son súper felices y se lo merecen un montón los dos_ ”. Luis se quedará ahí parado, con su chaqueta en la mano y una sonrisa en la boca, aguardando unos minutos más antes de acercarse despreocupadamente a ellos, fingiéndose mucho más borracho de lo que está realmente para plantarles a los tres un abrazo de oso y un efusivo beso que ellos corresponderán entre risas.

Acabarán la noche tirados en el sofá, con la mitad de sus compañeros borrachos como cubas y la otra mitad rendidos al sueño, trasteando con el mando mientras se siguen proyectando videos de aquellos meses en la academia. Roi y Luis estarán medio dormidos en el sofá, apoyados el uno en el otro, prestando más atención de la que podría parecer a la televisión. Los dos han visto muchos de esos videos a lo largo de estos años, en parte buscando en aquellos primeros días de convivencia las respuestas a todo lo que después había surgido entre ellos.

La perspectiva todo lo cambia, y donde antes no veían absolutamente nada más allá de una amistad, sus ojos ahora sí captan otros detalles. Sutiles, tan imperceptibles que resultan indetectables entre la amalgama de emociones que fueron aquellas semanas, pero presentes pese a todo. Algunas miradas, algunos gestos, algunas palabras. El germen de todo lo que ahora existe. Verde y primitivo, sin apenas entidad, pero real como lo son ahora sus manos entrelazadas bajo la manta con la que se arropan.

No dicen nada, pero ambos saben que al igual que ellos, el otro se está preguntando si podrían haber hecho algo distinto. Algo que pudiese haberles ahorrado la separación, la distancia, el dolor, el desamor. Se lo plantean, pero luego lo descartan, los dos a la vez, porque les aterra que algo pudiese ser distinto. Que su amor hubiese llegado cuando no era el momento, cuando no estaban preparados, y como la semilla que no crece si el entorno no es el adecuado, aquello hubiese quedado en tierra yerma.

Puede que lo hayan pasado mal, pero todo eso es ahora un punto en el pasado. Un punto amargo, sí, pero sólo uno más de los muchos que pueblan y poblarán su historia juntos. Todo ha merecido la pena por llegar hasta ahora, hasta este preciso punto de su segunda historia de amor.

Un punto y seguido.

**_Unos acordes rítmicos perseguidos por unas notas de piano. La voz reverberando, los labios pegados al micrófono. La música se apaga hasta dejar de sonar._ **


	13. Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siguen avanzando.

**Dos**

Siguen avanzando juntos, a la par, de la mano, con la mirada puesta en el otro tanto como en la meta.

Ahora ya conocen donde están los baches, donde están las trampas, cuáles son los obstáculos en los que tendrán que ayudar al otro para que la carrera siga adelante.

Pueden permitirse el lujo del caminante que ya conoce su camino y puede dedicar el viaje a disfrutar del paisaje. En este caso, el paisaje es el otro, del que ya nunca, jamás apartarán la mirada, porque no vale con avanzar juntos, deben hacerlo a la par, perfectamente acompasados.

Siempre una canción que ya conoces y que cantas a todo pulmón.

Siempre una novela que ya has leído, disfrutando de la relectura, de cada uno de sus pasajes favoritos.

Siempre indivisiblemente unidos.

Ningún bache, ningún golpe les haga romper el ritmo.

Ya nunca apartan la mirada.

Y todo encaja.

**_Es Dos porque a veces las cosas llegan sin avisar, y puede que no te encajen en tu vida, pero algo te dice que tienes que luchar por hacerles un sitio. Es Dos porque a veces te puedes encabezonar con el uno y te niegues a ver más allá, aunque el dos esté ahí, al lado, esperando para ser para siempre en un segundo plano. Es Dos porque a veces, la segunda vez que vivimos algo, es la vez que lo vivimos mejor._ **


End file.
